La Cité des Cieux
by Rulae
Summary: La Cité des Cieux est le Sanctuaire de Zeus. Trois de ses apprentis Archanges voient leur vie basculer le jour où ils reçoivent une mission... sur Terre.
1. Chapter 1

Les trois espions

On le fit appeler un matin très tôt. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé sur la Cité des Cieux et les Anges ne circulaient pas encore un peu partout. Tout en se demandant ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir le Grand Maître, l'Archange se dirigea vers le palais divin. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Zeus de convier ses chevaliers de si bonne heure, dans un si grand mystère. Ezéchiel ne savait trop que penser de tout cela. Ses confrères n'avaient apparemment pas été appelés.

Une fois devant le palais, on le laissa entrer sans problème et il retrouva Ganymède, le Conseiller de Zeus, dans la salle principale, là où se déroulaient les réunions en temps normal. Elle était immense, recouverte d'un blanc nacré très pur qui aurait ébloui le plus commun des mortels. La table ovale au marbre immaculé était vide. Sur les quatorze sièges des Archanges et du roi des dieux, seul celui de Ganymède était occupé. Lorsqu'il s'immobilisa devant son supérieur, Ezéchiel sentit le regard perçant du Conseiller posé sur lui. Ce dernier était impassible, ses courts cheveux blonds délicatement bouclés encadrant son magnifique visage d'albâtre. L'Archange affronta les yeux d'un bleu profond du Conseiller durant quelques secondes puis mit un genou à terre dans un salut respectueux.

- Seigneur, dit-il.

Ganymède hocha la tête d'un air satisfait et lui fit signe de se relever. Ezéchiel s'exécuta.

- Pardonne l'heure et le secret de cette convocation chevalier, lança le Conseiller, mais Zeus doit s'entretenir avec toi au plus tôt.

Ezéchiel resta coi. Zeus avait donc un message pour lui. Mais pourquoi ? Et pourquoi toute cette mise en scène ? Il savait bien que Zeus ne faisait jamais rien par hasard. L'archange sentit son anxiété augmenter.

- Je suis à votre service, répondit-il.

- Avant toute chose, il faut que tu sache que tout cela devra rester secret, prévint Ganymède. Pas un mot ne doit filtrer du palais. Est-ce bien clair ?

- Certainement.

- Fort bien. Alors suis-moi.

Ezéchiel vit le Conseiller de Zeus quitter son siège et se diriger vers le fond de la pièce où se trouvait une haute porte d'ivoire sculptée et ciselée de main de maître. Les reliefs représentaient chaque dieu de l'Olympe et des milliers de petits anges entourés de larges rubans. Le réalisme des scènes était tout à fait saisissant et comme chaque fois qu'il les regardait, l'Archange sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Il comprit alors que c'était l'oeuvre d'Héphaïstos lui-même. Derrière se trouvait le trône de Zeus, roi des dieux.

Ganymède saisit l'un des deux anneaux qui reposaient sur la porte et fit pivoter un battant. La palais entier était silencieux. L'Archange emboîta le pas à son supérieur et passa le seuil de la demeure du maître de l'Olympe. Aussitôt, l'imposante aura du dieu vint l'entourer. La puissance de Zeus était tout bonnement inimaginable. Le cosmos qu'il dégageait était doux, calme, d'une chaleur apaisante. Pourtant Ezéchiel savait que son dieu ne pouvait souffrir aucun rival lorsque sa terrible colère fendait les cieux, faisait trembler la terre et foudroyait les Hommes. L'Archange ferma les yeux un instant pour apprécier chaque onde de l'aura de son maître. Puis Ganymède continua et ils se retrouvèrent tous deux devant le dieu des dieux, devant Zeus. Les Archanges s'inclinèrent humblement.

- Te voilà Ezéchiel, commença une voix grave et chaude comme un grondement de tonnerre. Sois le bienvenu, je t'attendais.

Ezéchiel leva la tête et reconnut avec un sourire béat les traits du visage qui l'observait. Zeus possédait une carrure puissante et vigoureuse malgré son âge. Ses cheveux argentés à l'aspect soyeux retombaient gracieusement sur ses épaules, se mêlant à sa longue barbe frisée. Il avait une peau burinée, dorée par le soleil, au milieu de laquelle brillaient des yeux plus bleus que le ciel, à l'intensité à peine croyable et un nez aquilin très élégant. Son corps semblait taillé dans la pierre, entouré d'une large toge blanche. Tout son être dégageait la puissance et la bienveillance. L'Archange mit une main sur son coeur.

- Je suis à vos ordres, dit-il.

Zeus était un dieu juste et bon.

- Je le sais, reconnut le roi des dieux. Et j'espère que tu comprendras ce que je vais te demander. Un problème me préoccupe mon ami et c'est la raison de ta présence ici. Ganymède a du t'expliquer que cette conversation devra rester secrète pour le moment ?

Le Conseiller hocha la tête. Zeus poursuivit.

- Cette mission te concerne toi et deux de mes autres Archanges, fit-il. Je les ai convoqués eux aussi, ils arriveront séparément dans quelques instants. Cette précaution était nécessaire pour ne pas attirer de soupçons, tu l'auras compris.

Ezéchiel tenta de masquer sa surprise.

- Nous partons donc en mission Seigneur ?

- Pas exactement, rectifia le dieu. Cela concerne surtout vos apprentis.

L'Archange se figea et Zeus sourit devant sa mine ahurie.

- Je les envoie sur Terre.

- Sara !

L'Archange Hébé bondit jusque devant sa demeure et me lança un regard courroucé tandis que je m'enfuyais à toute allure, secouée de fou rire. Mon ami Jonas tentait désespérément de me faire signe dans le dos de Hébé mais celle-ci, fulminante, le renvoya à son entraînement à grand coup de pied dans le derrière. Je décidai de m'éclipser le plus rapidement possible avant qu'elle n'ait l'idée de me faire subir le même sort.

Plaignant le pauvre Jonas de tout mon coeur, je me fondis rapidement dans les dédales nuageux de la Cité. Mais mon fou rire m'empêchait de respirer normalement et je dus m'arrêter un moment pour me calmer. Hébé était vraiment trop sévère, Jonas n'avait jamais le droit de s'amuser. Heureusement, j'étais là pour le distraire ! En repensant aux tours que je venais de lui jouer, je ris de plus belle, ce qui eut pour effet de me provoquer un point de côté. Si mon maître était là, j'en prendrais certainement pour mon grade. Les Archanges ne plaisantaient jamais avec l'entraînement.

Au bout d'un moment, je jetai un oeil alentours pour m'assurer que Hébé n'avait pas continué la poursuite et sortis de ma cachette. Normalement, je devrais moi aussi être en train de faire mes exercices comme mes onze amis apprentis chez les Archanges de Zeus mais mon maître s'était absenté ce matin-là pour je ne sais plus quelle affaire. Autant m'amuser un peu, personne n'était là pour m'en empêcher !

Il était encore très tôt et la Cité des Cieux, que l'on appelait aussi Babel, était tranquille. L'aube nimbait les épais nuages blancs de lueurs roses et orangées, comme une couronne de feu et les murs nacrés scintillaient plus que des pierres précieuses. Le Domaine de Zeus était magnifique et j'en restais muette d'admiration. Dans peu de temps, des dizaines de paires d'ailes blanches virevolteraient dans le ciel, aussi légères que de simples plumes. Les Anges étaient si beaux et si gracieux ! Comment pouvait-on se passer d'ailes ? Je me demandai bien de quelle façon vivaient les humains. Les Anges n'allaient jamais sur Terre. Pourtant on racontait souvent les histoires d'humains à la puissance prodigieuse. Les chevaliers d'Athéna exerçaient une véritable fascination sur moi. On disait tant de choses à leur sujet ! J'avais vu les Anges de Zeus, les Amazones d'Artémis, les Généraux de Poséidon, les Spectres d'Hadès, les Artistes d'Apollon, les Messagers d'Hermès et les Berserkers d'Arès mais jamais encore les Chevaliers de la déesse si honorable qu'était Athéna. Même Zeus avait de l'admiration pour elle. Qu'avaient-ils donc de si spécial ces humains ? J'aurais voulu savoir, j'aurais tant aimé les rencontrer...

Quand je fus sûre que personne ne m'avait suivie, que je ne risquais plus rien, je me détendis. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où était mon maître ni de quand il rentrerait donc je m'installai confortablement pour réfléchir à la prochaine victime de mes visites explosives. Toutefois, au moment où je plongeais dans mes pensées, une silhouette surgit brusquement devant moi et me fit pousser un hurlement de frayeur. Paralysée, le coeur battant la chamade, je dévisageai le jeune Novice qui était plié en deux devant moi, riant aux éclats. Immédiatement, je me renfrognai.

- Aaron ! sifflai-je, vexée de m'être faite surprendre aussi facilement.

L'apprenti de l'Archange Zacharie me toisa avec un grand sourire moqueur. Je remarquai aussitôt les deux fossettes charmeuses qui s'étaient creusées dans ses joues. Les yeux ambrés du jeune garçon pétillaient de bonheur et il passa une main dans sa tignasse auburn avant de repartir d'un grand éclat de rire, ce qui eut pour effet d'ébouriffer les plumes de ses ailes.

- Désolé, s'exclaffa-t-il, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! A voir ta tête, tu préparais encore un mauvais coup... avoue-le Sara !

Je réprimai un sourire.

- Je reviens de chez Jonas, avouai-je. Hébé était folle de rage !

- Je sais, répondit-il. C'est ça qui m'a mis sur la voie. Je n'avais plus qu'à me rendre dans ta cachette favorite pour te trouver.

Je m'étonnai alors.

- N'es-tu pas à l'entraînement avec maître Zacharie ?

Aaron vint s'installer à mes côtés et croisa les bras derrière sa tête en fermant les yeux.

- Non, mon maître est parti pour le palais, Ganymède l'a fait demander, expliqua-t-il. Il n'a pas voulu me dire ce qu'il se passait.

Un déclic se fit subitement dans mon esprit et je me souvins que maître Ezéchiel était également parti pour le palais de Zeus ce matin très tôt.

- C'est étrange, dis-je.

- Quoi ? lâcha mon compagnon.

Je haussai les épaules.

- Mon maître est également allé voir Ganymède. Je me demande pourquoi le Conseiller a convoqué deux Archanges si tôt...

D'habitude, les douze Archanges de Zeus se retrouvaient tous en même temps avec Ganymède dans la grande salle de réunion. C'était le roi des dieux lui-même qui présidait chaque séance. Les Anges, les Chérubins et les Novices n'avaient pas le droit d'y assister.

- Trois, rectifia soudain Aaron d'un air vague.

Je revins à moi et lui jetai un regard interrogateur.

- Quoi, trois ? fis-je sans comprendre.

Il pencha nonchalamment la tête vers moi avec ce petit air supérieur qu'il prenait souvent lorsqu'il savait quelque chose que j'ignorais. J'avais horreur de ça et une envie subite me vint de me jeter sur lui pour le chatouiller - il ne supportait pas ça - jusqu'à ce qu'il avoue.

- Tu n'es pas au courant ? me nargua-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

- Allez Aaron, crache le morceau, m'impatientai-je. Trois quoi ? Que veux-tu dire ?

Aaron jubilait.

- Trois Archanges, pardis ! pouffa-t-il.

A ces mots, j'ouvrai des yeux ronds.

- Trois Archanges ? répétai-je bêtement.

Il tendit lentement l'index de sa main droite et le posa au milieu de mon front pour pousser ma tête en arrière d'un geste sec. Je le repoussai et le toisai fermement dans l'attente d'une réponse.

- Ganymède vient de faire demander deux autres Archanges en plus d'Ezéchiel qui y était déjà, déclara-t-il. Ils sont trois à présent : Zacharie, Ezéchiel et Hébé.

- Hébé ! m'écriai-je sidérée.

Aaron acquiesça.

- Elle vient juste de partir.

Je bondis tout à coup sur mes pieds et saisis mon compagnon par le poignet avant de déployer mes ailes à deux centimètres de son visage.

- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt ? le tançai-je.

- Hé ! Attention à...

Je ne lui laissai même pas le temps de finir et m'envolai sans attendre pour filer à toute vitesse vers la demeure d'Hébé, traînant un Aaron échevelé derrière moi. Il chercha à retrouver son équilibre, en vain et ne réussit qu'à basculer en avant.

- Saraaaaaa... !

Quand nous arrivâmes sur les lieux de mon dernier délit, Jonas était tranquillement assis contre une murette et jouait de la lyre de ses longs doigts agiles. Je souris, libérant Aaron qui s'affala par terre. J'adorais écouter Jonas. Il avait tellement de talent pour la musique ! Ses doigts paraissaient danser sur les cordes qui vibraient de plaisir. Les notes s'envolaient comme par enchantement et le monde autour de moi n'existait plus. Jonas était un garçon très sensible. D'ailleurs, son apparence elle-même était plus frêle, plus délicate que celle des autres garçons. Il ne se battait pas avec les apprentis comme Aaron, préférait rester seul avec sa lyre et moi je le regardais et l'écoutais pendant des heures. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient attachés en catogan sur sa nuque, libérant un visage fin aux traits presque féminins et d'immenses yeux gris qui brillaient sans cesse.

Soudain, une main s'agita devant mon visage et me ramena à la réalité. Je clignai plusieurs fois des paupières.

- Tu m'entends ? lança Aaron. Tu me traînes jusqu'ici à la vitesse de l'éclair et ensuite, tu t'endors !

- Idiot, rétorquai-je. Tu as moins de sensibilité qu'une chaise en bois !

Il me fit une grimace qui me fit pouffer de rire.

- Et toi, cingla-t-il, tu rivalises de grâce et d'amabilité avec une Gorgone !

- C'est moi que tu traites de Gorgone... ! Limace à plumes !

- Retire ça tout de suite ou bien je...

En entendant notre paisible échange de politesses, Jonas ouvrit les yeux, cessa de jouer et sourit.

- Allons, nous sommes tous amis ! lança-t-il rayonnant.

Aaron croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils d'un air grognon.

- C'est ça, marmonna-t-il.

Jonas se mit à rire.

- Quel joli couple.

- Non mais tu délires ! criâmes-nous en coeur.

L'apprenti d'Hébé haussa les épaules, prêt à nous laisser à notre dispute pour en revenir à ses occupations.

- Faites comme si je n'étais pas là, dit-il.

Je tournai le dos à cet imbécile d'Aaron.

- Limace à plumes, répétai-je.

- Gorgone, rétorqua-t-il.

- C'est la dernière fois que je t'adresse la parole, prévins-je.

- Et moi c'est la dernière fois que je te mets dans la confidence de...

Je sursautai tout à coup.

- Par tous les Anges du ciel ! m'écriai-je, coupant Aaron dans ses remontrances. Jonas, il faut qu'on te parle !

Jonas interrompit une fois de plus la course de ses doigts sur les fines cordes de son instrument divin. En une seconde, j'étais à ses côtés pour le bombarder de questions.

- Hébé est partie chez Ganymède, elle aussi ?

- A l'instant, confirma Jonas gaiement.

Aaron s'assit à son tour à ma gauche.

- Heureusement que tu es ma meilleure amie, ironisa-t-il. On ne sait jamais, à quelqu'un d'autre, j'aurais pu mentir !

Je ne lui prêtai aucune attention.

- Et tu sais pourquoi ? demandai-je encore à Jonas.

Il fit non de la tête.

- Désolé princesse, c'est une réunion secrète.

Je sentis le frisson de l'excitation monter en moi à cette annonce.

- Splendide ! m'exclamai-je manquant de balancer mon poing dans la figure d'Aaron. Oh... pardon. Viens Jonas, il faut absolument qu'on aille voir ce qui se passe !

Jonas me dévisagea, ahuri, ne saisissant pas pourquoi j'étais si agitée. Je bouillonnais, incapable de tenir en place et souriais de toutes mes dents.

- On va aller faire un tour du côté du palais ! lançai-je triomphante. Je veux savoir ce qu'ils se disent.

Aaron écarquilla les yeux.

- Sara, c'est interdit ! glapit-il.

Je soulevai un sourcil moqueur, parade infaillible contre mon cher Aaron.

- Froussard.

Comme je l'avais prévu, il tiqua.

- Allons-y, déclara-t-il froidement. Et le premier qui se fait prendre est la vraie limace à plumes !

Nous nous levâmes en même temps, dans une attitude de défi. J'adorais faire enrager Aaron ! Il était tellement grognon et tellement susceptible, cela m'amusait énormément. J'essayai de lui cacher mon sourire et nous commençâmes à partir. Mais Jonas ne suivait pas.

- Vous voulez dire qu'on va... les espionner ? fit-il d'une petite voix apeurée.

Aaron et moi échangeâmes un regard.

- Il comprend rudement vite, on devrait l'emmener avec nous.

- Bien parlé René !

- Tu prends à gauche ?

- Entendu. Mais je refuse de rester derrière.

- Pff... J'en étais sûr...

Avant que notre brave Jonas n'ait pu dire un mot ou faire un geste, je m'emparais de son bras gauche tandis qu'Aaron saisissait le droit. On le traîna alors à notre suite pour filer vers le palais.

- Lâchez-moi tout de suite, je refuse d'être le complice de cette ignoble machination !

- Whaôô ! souffla Aaron impressionné. Il parle drôlement bien ! Je ne connais même pas ce mot !

Je pouffai de rire.

- Vous m'entendez ? reprit Jonas affolé à la seule idée d'aller à l'encontre des règles de Babel. Vous êtes inconscients, irresponsables et puérils !

- Moi aussi je t'adore mon petit ménestrel chéri, minaudai-je en souriant.

- Et moi, non ? fit Aaron plein d'espoir.

- Non.

- Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui prends ?

Les alentours du palais étaient déserts et silencieux. Je me glissai vers un mur le plus discrètement possible, suivie d'Aaron et Jonas. Les trois Archanges, Ganymède et Zeus devaient se trouver dans la salle de réunion, à moins qu'ils ne soient déjà dans celle du trône. Peu importait, il y avait un passage, connu de très peu de personnes qui m'avait maintes fois permis de laisser traîner une oreille indiscrète dans les conversations. La faille n'était pas loin et j'approchai lentement. Derrière moi, Aaron et Jonas discutaient activement.

- C'est très dangereux, disait Jonas.

- Ne sois pas peureux, Jonas. Ta lyre va finir par te prendre tous tes muscles et ton courage, répliqua Aaron à mi-voix.

- Mais c'est de l'art ! protesta-t-il. L'art, c'est toute ma vie !

- Des jeux de fillettes...

Je toussotai pour les interrompre.

- Taisez-vous à la fin, vous allez nous faire repérer ! fis-je. Entrons.

Ils s'immobilisèrent, interloqués.

- Entrons ?

- Entrons où ça ?

Ma main chercha à tâtons la seule dalle qui n'était pas scellée et je la fis basculer dans le vide. Le passage apparut soudain devant nous, étroit couloir qui serpentait au ras du sol.

- Par là !

Sans attendre, je repliai mes ailes dans mon dos et me mis à plat ventre pour ramper dans le couloir. Quelques instants plus tard, j'entendis des grognements étouffés derrière moi, signes que Jonas et Aaron n'arrivaient pas à se mettre d'accord pour savoir qui passerait en premier. Je les oubliai un moment pour me concentrer sur la galerie secrète. La pierre était dure et froide sous mes doigts et je n'y voyais presque rien. Il régnait partout une lourde odeur de poussière et de renfermé. J'espérai tout à coup ne pas rencontrer d'araignées, je détestais ça bien plus encore que les mauvaises blagues d'Aaron.

Le tunnel se mit peu à peu à monter et la progression devint plus délicate. Le plafond était si bas que je me cognai la tête plusieurs fois, retenant à moitié des exclamations de douleur.

- Si ça continu comme ça, tu ressembleras plus à un diable cornu qu'à un ange ! railla quelqu'un non loin.

Je balançai un coup de pied au hasard derrière moi et atteignis une surface dure qui ressemblait à un nez. Le juron qui fusa aussitôt me confirma que c'était bel et bien Aaron qui occupait la deuxième place.

Au bout de quelques minutes de tortillements et de dures séances de contorsions, j'aperçus enfin une lueur et souris.

- Et la lumière fut !

Le passage débouchait directement sous le comble du palais, juste au-dessus de la salle du trône. Les immenses vasistas offraient une vue plongeante sur la pièce à travers leurs vitraux multicolores. Les voix graves de plusieurs hommes résonnaient quelques mètres plus bas. De plus en plus agitée, je m'extirpai du tunnel que masquait une planche branlante et me collai contre le carreau. Les trois Archanges étaient là, devant Zeus et son Conseiller. Je brûlai d'envie de découvrir de quoi ils parlaient.

- Aïe, Aaron !

- Pousse ton pied de là, bon sang !

Je les fusillai du regard.

- Chuuttt ! Vous le faites exprès ?

J'indiquai le bas de la pièce du doigt.

- Ils sont là, chuchotai-je au comble de l'excitation.

Immédiatement, je revins vers mon poste d'observation et mes deux compagnons se placèrent à mes côtés. Un Archange se mit à parler, le ton contrarié. C'était Zacharie, le maître d'Aaron.

- Seigneur, fit-il, êtes-vous certain que cela soit une bonne idée ? Après tout, ce serait à nous d'effectuer cette mission.

- Il a raison grand Zeus, intervint Hébé, seule voix cristalline au milieu du choeur de stentors. Nous sommes vos Archanges !

Zeus sourit.

- Crois bien que j'en suis conscient Hébé, mais je n'ai malheureusement pas le choix. Ma décision est prise.

Ezéchiel fit un pas en avant.

- Ce ne sont que des apprentis, seigneur.

- Ils sont tout à fait aptes à remplir cette mission, assura le roi des dieux. A vrai dire, ce sont les seuls à pouvoir le faire, il faut avoir confiance en eux.

- Ils ne sont jamais allés sur Terre, objecta Hébé. Et leur formation n'est pas terminée.

Le dieu jeta un regard à Ganymède qui hocha la tête avant de prendre la parole.

- Ce sera leur première mission, dit-il. Vos apprentis Archanges s'en sortiront parfaitement bien, c'est pour cela que Zeus les a choisis. Comme vous le savez tout ceci en plus d'être nécessaire est d'une importance capitale. Pas un mot à vos disciples. La moindre erreur et c'est tout le plan qui tombe à l'eau. Rappelez-vous bien de cela...

- Merci Ganymède, coupa Zeus gentiment. Ils ont compris.

Le dieu se tourna vers les Archanges.

- Je laisse le soin à chacun d'entre vous de dire à vos apprentis ce qu'ils doivent savoir. Vous connaissez le reste et...

Zeus s'interrompit comme s'il avait subitement eu une vision d'effroi.

- Tout va bien, seigneur ? s'inquiéta Ganymède.

Son maître se reprit et fit un geste évasif de la main.

- J'ai cru... non rien, répondit-il.

J'aurais pu jurer qu'il avait lancé un très discret coup d'oeil dans notre direction. La panique me noua soudain les entrailles.

- Partez ! lançai-je à mes compagnons d'une voix empreinte d'affolement.

Aaron resta interdit.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? protesta-t-il sur le même ton.

- Partez je vous dis ! Dépêchez-vous, fichez le camp d'ici tout de suite ! ordonnai-je.

Il se ruèrent alors vers le tunnel dans un enchevêtrement de membres et de plumes froissées et s'enfilèrent chacun leur tour dans l'étroit passage. Dès que ce fut possible, je me précipitai à leur suite, le coeur battant la chamade. Je rampai si vite que je m'écorchai les genoux et les mains mais je ne m'arrêtai qu'une fois à l'extérieur, en sécurité. Le souffle court, je me laissai ensuite tomber au sol, non loin de mes compagnons haletants. Le rythme des battements dans ma poitrine se calma petit à petit et je soupirai de soulagement.

- Mais enfin Sara qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? me dit Aaron sur un ton de reproche.

- J'ai failli me froisser une aile dans ma fuite, renchérit Jonas.

Aaron le fixa des yeux, incrédule.

- Et tes cheveux ? demanda-t-il narquois. Ils sont pas trop décoiffés ?

Jonas prit un air digne et je demeurai songeuse.

- Je suis persuadée que Zeus nous a vus, fis-je.

Ces quelques mots provoquèrent la terreur de mes deux amis.

- Tu es sûre de ça ? s'écria Jonas.

Il avait failli casser une corde de sa lyre sous le coup de la peur.

- C'est impossible, assura Aaron aussi inquiet que nous. Si c'était le cas, il nous aurait fait arrêter ou quelque chose comme ça, non ? Il était trop pris dans la conversation pour s'apercevoir de la présence de trois Novices... enfin, j'espère.

Je devais bien avouer qu'il avait raison mais mon angoisse ne voulait pas disparaître.

- Peut-être mais...

- Si on est découvert, ce n'est pas de la chance qu'il va nous falloir pour garder nos ailes, c'est un miracle !

- Jonas, si c'est tout ce que tu as à dire, tais-toi, ce sera beaucoup mieux pour nous, rétorqua Aaron.

Il se tourna vers moi.

- Tu peux avoir confiance, on était bien cachés, reprit-il. Et même si ça m'arrache les plumes de dire ça... Jonas a raison, nous serions déjà morts si on avait été découverts.

Je tentai de me persuader qu'il n'y avait pas de dangers.

- Oui, admis-je peu convaincue. Oui, tu as sûrement raison.

Ils n'étaient pas plus rassurés que moi, je le voyais bien. Peut-être pensaient-ils eux aussi à ce que nous venions d'entendre et avaient-ils du mal à le croire... Les paroles de Zeus me revinrent tout à coup en mémoire, aussi nettement que s'il venait de les répéter devant moi. Apparemment Jonas avait suivi le même raisonnement que moi. Il semblait très inquiet et rongé par le remord.

- Ils vont vraiment nous envoyer sur Terre ? fit-il.

- Peut-être qu'ils ne parlaient pas de nous, risqua Aaron qui ne croyait pas lui-même à ce qu'il disait.

Jonas secoua la tête.

- Ce n'est pas un hasard si ce sont nos maîtres que Ganymède a convoqués, dit-il. C'est forcément de nous qu'il s'agissait. Je crois bien qu'on va nous donner une mission... sur Terre.

J'étais paralysée et ne savais trop si c'était la peur ou le bonheur qui me submergeait lentement. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire.

- Sur Terre...

Ce seul mot mit plusieurs secondes à prendre son ampleur véritable dans ma tête. Je n'étais jamais allée sur Terre... Soudain quelque chose explosa dans mon esprit et je sautai sur mes pieds, folle de joie. On nous envoyait sur Terre ! Sur Terre !

- C'est fabuleux ! m'exclamai-je en riant. Génial ! Extraordinaire !

Il me semblait que des feux d'artifices virevoltaient dans tous les sens et une envie incontrôlable me vint de crier et hurler à la ronde. Incapable de tenir en place, je m'envolai pour effectuer plusieurs cabrioles, sous les yeux éberlués d'Aaron et Jonas.

- Tu trouves ça bien, toi ? s'indigna Aaron.

J'acquiesçai vigoureusement.

- Génial, génial, génial !

- Cela pourrait être dangereux, remarqua Jonas en crispant les mains sur sa lyre.

- Si c'était dangereux, on ne nous enverrait pas nous, simples Novices, objectai-je. Je suis sûre que ça va être super. On va visiter la Terre, vous vous rendez compte de la chance qu'on...

Brusquement, Aaron fondit sur moi et me plaqua une main sur la bouche avant de m'entraîner derrière le mur. Jonas se précipita lui aussi, me faisant signe de me taire. Le silence tomba sur nous et soudain, j'entendis ce qu'ils avaient repéré bien avant moi.

- ...le plus vite possible, disait la voix de Ganymède.

- Bien, répondit Zacharie.

Quatre ombres passèrent sur le sol et les bruits de pas s'éloignèrent peu à peu. Les trois Archanges assuraient au Conseiller que tout se passerait pour le mieux. Ils reviendraient dès que tout serait arrangé pour faire leur rapport. Puis leurs voix moururent tandis qu'ils disparaissaient.

Un moment plus tard, Aaron me libéra et nous nous détendîmes.

- Il s'en est fallu de peu cette fois, soupira Jonas.

Aaron regarda si personne ne pouvait nous voir et sortit.

- Il va falloir qu'on rentre, lança-t-il. Nos maîtres vont voir que nous avons disparu.

- Oui, répondis-je. Ils vont peut-être tout nous expliquer sur cette mission, allons-y.

Jonas me coupa la route.

- Surtout, il ne faut rien dire ! fit-il. Ils ne doivent pas s'apercevoir qu'on sait tout. Pas un mot avant qu'ils ne nous aient tout dit !

- On n'est pas totalement stupides Jonas, tu sais, railla Aaron.

- Alors partons chacun de notre côté, proposa-t-il.

- Entendu, mais retrouvons-nous cette nuit, ici même, s'ils nous ont tout raconté, d'accord ? fis-je.

Aaron et Jonas hochèrent la tête.

- J'espère que maître Hébé ne se rendra compte de rien... gémit une petite voix.

- Jonas !

Après un instant, nous nous envolions chacun vers notre demeure respective.


	2. Chapter 2

Mission divine

La demeure de maître Ezéchiel apparut soudain à l'horizon et j'accélérai légèrement, craignant qu'il ne remarque mon absence. Je vis qu'un peu partout, les Novices s'entraînaient avec leurs mentors. A droite, l'Archange Callisto et son disciple Dar échangeaient des coups proches de la vitesse de la lumière, plus loin Loralyne méditait sous la vigilance de Gabriel et ailleurs encore Nayan s'échauffait en attendant l'Archange Pharel. Les arènes devaient être pleines à présent, les Chérubins organisaient souvent des combats entre eux pour se perfectionner. Les Anges de Zeus s'entraînaient sans répit, rien n'était laissé au hasard.

Lorsque je me posai enfin devant l'entrée de la demeure de mon maître, il apparut sur le seuil, l'air préoccupé.

- Où étais-tu ?

Je réfléchis à toute vitesse, légèrement inquiète.

- Euh... avec Aaron, fis-je sans grande conviction. Il voulait... qu'on s'entraîne ensembles.

Ezéchiel n'eut aucune réaction, il ne semblait pas m'écouter. Pensait-il à cette mission que Zeus lui avait demandé de nous confier ? Peut-être ne savait-il pas comment me l'annoncer. J'aurais tant voulu lui dire que je savais déjà tout... mais Jonas avait raison, c'était de la folie. On pourrait me punir sévèrement... ou pire, me retirer la mission ! Plutôt mourir ! Je décidai donc de feindre l'ignorance.

- Commençons-nous l'entraînement tout de suite, maître ? demandai-je innocemment.

Cela l'obligerait forcément à avouer qu'il y avait un changement de programme. Mais il hocha doucement la tête, deux doigts posés sur son menton comme chaque fois qu'il réfléchissait profondément.

- Oui, lança-t-il. Commence à t'échauffer, nous allons reprendre là où nous nous étions arrêtés.

J'en ouvris la bouche de saisissement. N'allait-il donc rien me dire ? Pourquoi...

- Mais... lâchai-je, m'apercevant trop tard de ma gaffe.

Mon maître me regarda d'un air étonné.

- Quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

J'aurais pu me gifler pour ma stupidité.

- Euh... non rien, assurai-je. Allons-y.

Je me détournai aussitôt pour qu'il ne voie pas mon embarras. Bien sûr je savais que ses yeux violets étaient toujours braqués sur moi mais je m'efforçai de faire comme si de rien était.

Mon échauffement consistait en quelques mouvements machinaux que j'exécutai sans même m'en rendre compte. Les muscles de mes membres se contractaient puis se détendaient sans arrêts tandis que j'observai discrètement Ezéchiel du coin de l'oeil. Il paraissait tout à fait normal malgré le pli soucieux sur son front. Je pestai intérieurement : mais pourquoi ne disait-il rien, par Zeus ? Soudain, il vint vers moi.

- Parfait, dit-il en prenant une position de défense. Maintenant il n'est plus temps de plaisanter. Allons, attaque-moi ! Et concentre-toi !

Facile à dire, songeai-je en me mettant en position. Maître Ezéchiel n'attaquerait pas en premier, je le savais. Il aurait pu tenir des heures comme ça, immobile face à son adversaire, sans que la pression n'ait de prises sur lui. Non, il attendrait patiemment que je vienne à lui et il me cueillerait selon l'usage, comme d'habitude. Mais cette fois, j'étais bien décidée à ne pas me laisser faire. En quelques secondes je me concentrai et augmentai la force de mon cosmos. L'effet fut immédiat et je le vis tressaillir. Il était prêt. Moi aussi. Tout à coup je m'élançai, prête à libérer ma puissance.

- _Angel's Justice !_ hurlai-je.

Mon cosmos se mit à briller au point de prendre feu, je sentais sa chaleur inonder mes veines comme de la lave en fusion. Mes mouvements se coordonnèrent. Ma vitesse augmenta et mon coup partit à une vitesse fulgurante. Ezéchiel réagit presque aussi vite. Comme je l'avais prévu, il ne prépara qu'une parade. Brusquement mon poing s'écrasa dans sa main et il me coupa dans mon élan. Mon maître s'énerva alors.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu m'auras Sara ! cria-t-il. Applique-toi un peu plus que ça !

Soudain son bras fondit sur moi comme un rayon de lumière et me faucha en plein dans l'estomac. La douleur me scia en deux. L'air cessa de pénétrer dans mes poumons, mon sang se figea dans mon corps et mon esprit s'engourdit. Pourtant Ezéchiel me balança au sol d'un coup violent. Il fulminait et sa colère me fit peur.

- Relèves-toi ! Tu ne gagneras pas si tu n'y mets pas un peu du tien ! Est-ce donc tout ce que tu as retenu de mes enseignements ? Combien de temps comptes-tu survivre ?

J'étais mortifiée. Dès que ce fut possible, je me remis sur mes jambes. Alors je fonçai sur lui. Mon attaque se dessina dans ma tête, je vis chaque mouvement, chaque enchaînement et la puissance afflua à nouveau dans mes muscles. Il se prépara. Cependant je ne lui laissai pas le loisir de me porter un deuxième coup de cette ampleur. Je pris appui sur mes jambes, vis sa position, ramenai mon poing et fusai en avant. Sa défense brassa le vide, il eut une demi seconde de surprise et j'étais déjà derrière lui. Mon coup partit. Au dernier moment un reflet glissa sur l'air devant moi, comme un petit éclair argenté et je sus que j'avais commis une grossière erreur. Trop tard. Tout à coup mon poing parut exploser et s'encastra dans son bouclier de défense invisible. L'énergie de mon attaque provoqua des étincelles et l'onde de choc me propulsa contre un mur. Je tombai au sol, souffle coupé. Malheureusement ce n'était pas fini. Mon maître me saisit par le col et me souleva de terre à bout de bras. J'étais incapable de réagir.

- Ressaisis-toi Sara ! Ce n'est pas une attaque ça !

Il me posa sèchement sur mes pieds et je vis à son expression très dure qu'il avait décidé de faire bouger les choses. Cette fois, il attaquerait lui-même. Il bondit sur moi et j'eus tout juste le temps d'organiser un semblant de défense. Sa boule électrique m'atteignis de plein fouet, je ne pus la contenir bien longtemps. Soudain je fus expulsée et sentis que mes dernières forces se consumaient. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose sinon c'était fini. Pourquoi était-il si violent aujourd'hui ? Il me traitait comme une incapable, se défoulait sur moi et refusait de me confier cette mission officiellement par dessus le marché ! C'en était trop ! Avant qu'il n'ait pu déverser à nouveau tout son fiel sur moi, je me hissai péniblement sur mes jambes flageolantes. Et j'attaquai avec la force que cette colère me donnait. Il arrêta mon coup, évita, renvoya et je ne pris même pas le risque de m'arrêter. Les rayons de lumière fusèrent dans tous les sens pour entrer en collision et j'essayai d'accélérer encore. Je voyais les mouvements d'Ezéchiel, plus rapides, plus fluides, infiniment mieux maîtrisés que les miens mais je continuai. Subitement, mon attaque le frôla et il fit un bond de côté, brûlé au flanc. Aussitôt j'en profitai et enchaînai avec un autre coup. Seul le feu de mon cosmos réussissait à me maintenir sur mes jambes. Tout à coup je vis la faille dans sa posture. Mon poing fila comme une flèche. L'aura d'Ezéchiel flamboya soudain.

- Tu n'as rien compris ! entendis-je crier.

Avant même que j'aie pu réaliser quoi que ce fût, il avait stoppé mon coup et avalé ma puissance.

- _Zeus Hand !_

Le trait de feu s'enfonça dans mon épaule gauche et la douleur transperça tous mes nerfs comme des millions de couteaux chauffés au fer. Un hurlement fendit l'air jusqu'à en déchirer le ciel et je mis un moment à me rendre compte que c'était le mien. Je m'écroulai au sol, des points lumineux dansant devant mes yeux comme une myriade de lucioles multicolores. Je ne pouvais plus bouger un muscle et restai dans une sorte d'équilibre étrange, suspendue entre ciel et terre. Le visage de maître Ezéchiel apparut, venant de nulle part.

- Je t'ordonne de te relever et de recommencer tant que tu n'auras pas parfaitement réussi !

Alors je sentis mon esprit flotter sur un courant qui l'emportait de plus en plus loin. Ma vision devint floue. Le monde autour de moi disparut complètement.

En m'éveillant, la première chose que je vis fut le regard violet lumineux de maître Ezéchiel. Il était penché sur moi, l'air terriblement angoissé. Sa longue frange brune frôlait ses sourcils fins. Pour la première fois, je remarquai son âge. De petites rides d'inquiétude s'étaient formées au coin de ses yeux et sur son front. Soudain je l'entendis pousser un soupir de soulagement.

- Ah... tu te réveilles enfin, dit-il. Je ne crois pas que tes blessures soient graves. Un peu de repos et tu seras de nouveau en pleine forme.

Je m'aperçus alors qu'il me tenait dans ses bras. Il m'aida à me redresser. Je n'arrivais pas à dire un mot. Ma tête tournait et le monde tanguait autour de moi jusqu'à me donner la nausée. Mon maître me passa une main sur le front avec douceur.

- Pardonne-moi Sara, murmura-t-il. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, je crois que je me suis laissé emporter.

Je tournai faiblement la tête vers lui et esquissai un sourire.

- Il n'y a... pas de mal, assurai-je faiblement.

- Je suis désolé. Je suis très inquiet, expliqua-t-il. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose... Mais j'ai confiance en toi, tu t'en sortiras très bien.

Mon coeur accéléra. Allait-il enfin me dire... ?

- Pourquoi me dites-vous cela maître ? demandai-je.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite et m'aida à me lever. Je n'étais pas sûre que mes jambes arrivent à me soutenir totalement. Alors Ezéchiel passa un bras autour de mes épaules et me soutint. Je me sentais faible et fragile, aussi molle que si je n'avais jamais eu d'os. Toutefois, ce n'était pas le pire. Quand je voulus la bouger, mon épaule gauche s'enflamma et mon muscle se déchira de part en part. Je ne pus retenir un gémissement de douleur.

- Tu souffres, constata Ezéchiel plein de remords.

Je n'avais pas prononcé un mot que mon maître se baissait, glissait une main sous mes genoux et me soulevait dans ses bras pour me porter. La frustration me torturait bien plus que mes contusions mais bien sûr, il ne s'en serait jamais douté. Soudain, je n'y tins plus :

- De quoi parlez-vous maître ? insistai-je.

Il m'amena tranquillement jusqu'à ma chambre et me déposa délicatement sur ma couchette. Je n'essayai même pas de résister. Ezéchiel s'assit ensuite à mon chevet et me regarda de cet air triste et navré que je n'aimais pas beaucoup.

- J'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer Sara, déclara-t-il pour ma plus grande joie.

- Une nouvelle ? répétai-je, faisant mine de ne pas comprendre.

J'avais tout de même quelques scrupules de jouer une comédie aussi grossière. S'il savait...

- Oui, reprit-il. C'est en rapport avec ma convocation de ce matin au palais. J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Enfin... pas si tôt. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, pardonne-moi Sara mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt qui me coupa le souffle. Puis il continua, tête baissée.

- Zeus te confie une mission, mon enfant, lâcha-t-il. Tu vas être envoyée sur Terre.

Enfin ! Je crus un instant que mon coeur allait exploser. Mon sourire fendit mon visage d'une oreille à l'autre.

- Une mission ! A moi ? C'est incroyable ! m'exclamai-je.

Mon maître ne partageait visiblement pas ma joie.

- Pas toute seule, bien entendu, fit-il. Tu iras avec les deux apprentis de Zacharie et Hébé, Aaron et Jonas. On vous envoie tous les trois en bas.

Peut-être aurais-je bondi dans tous les sens si mon corps me l'avait permis. Mais ma joie n'en était pas moins grande.

- C'est fabuleux, maître ! m'extasiai-je. C'était mon rêve d'aller sur Terre un jour, je n'arrive pas à y croire. Enfin, je suis digne d'une vraie mission... c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie !

Ezéchiel m'offrit un sourire indulgent comme si je n'étais qu'une toute petite fille qui ne sait encore rien de la vie.

- Ne t'emballe pas Sara, dit-il. Une mission, c'est bien plus difficile et dangereux que tu ne le crois. Tu ne te rends pas bien compte encore... Tu es si jeune. Il faut que vous soyez prudents, toi et tes amis. Tu m'entends ?

Non, je n'entendais plus rien, j'étais trop heureuse pour cela. Quand partions-nous ? Pour combien de temps ? Je ne tenais plus en place. Je riais sans cesse.

- Sara, tu m'écoutes ?

Quand je pensais à toutes ces aventures qui nous attendaient je...

- Sara !

- Hein ? Quoi ? bégayai-je.

Maître Ezéchiel me jeta un regard sévère.

- Tu prends cela bien trop à la légère, me reprocha-t-il. On ne plaisante pas avec les missions de Zeus !

Je tentai aussitôt de ma calmer pour ne pas être insolente.

- Pardonnez-moi mon maître, dis-je.

- Il n'y a pas matière à rire.

- Mais maître, comprenez-moi, depuis le temps que je rêvais d'aller sur Terre et de la visiter ! C'est merveilleux pour moi ! Je ne suis qu'une apprentie et j'ai enfin une mission !

Il hocha la tête.

- Oui, peut-être, admit-il. Et crois bien que je suis très fier de toi. Mais j'essaie simplement de te mettre en garde pour que tu réussisses cette mission parfaitement. Tu ne dois commettre aucune erreur.

Il me vint alors à l'esprit que je ne savais même pas en quoi consistait cette mission. Nous y allions tout de même à trois ! Que devrions-nous faire sur Terre ?

- Maître Ezéchiel, quelle est la nature de cette mission exactement ? Est-ce que vous le savez ?

Il soupira.

- Toi et tes amis êtes chargés d'un message de Zeus, confia-t-il. Il vous faudra le mener à son destinataire sans faute.

- Qui est-ce ? demandai-je.

- Le plus haut représentant de la déesse Athéna, le Grand Pope. Il vit au Sanctuaire, dans un endroit appelé Grèce.

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Avais-je seulement bien entendu ? Mon maître avait bien dit le "Sanctuaire d'Athéna" ? Une vague surpuissante submergea brusquement mes poumons et remonta dans ma gorge sous forme de millions de petites bulles de joie.

- Oh grand Zeus ! soufflai-je. Le Sanctuaire d'Athéna !

Soudain j'éclatai d'un rire hystérique.

- Merci ! Oh merci ! Merci beaucoup ! criai-je.

- Sara, allons, calme-toi ! gronda mon maître.

Je forçai ma gorge au silence mais ne pouvais contenir les fourmillements qui électrisaient mes membres.

- Les choses sont un peu délicates en ce moment au Sanctuaire. Il vous faudra agir avec calme et réflexion. Ce n'est plus un conseil c'est un ordre, Sara ! La demeure du Grand Pope est gardée par douze maisons. Chacune d'entre elles abrite l'un des puissants Chevaliers d'Or. Ce sont les plus grands de tous les chevaliers du Zodiaque d'Athéna. On raconte que personne n'a encore pu passer les douze maisons, il te faudra être très prudente. Je ne pourrai pas t'aider cette fois. Ces hommes sont quasiment des demi-dieux, ils ne te laisseront passer que s'ils t'en jugent digne.

- Je réussirai maître, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, affirmai-je vivement.

Je trépignais d'impatience.

- Les chevaliers d'Athéna ! murmurai-je transportée. Je vais rencontrer les chevaliers d'Athéna !

Mon maître semblait désespéré de mon attitude.

- Quand partons-nous ? lançai-je.

- Dans deux jours Sara. Vous devez être prêts d'ici là.

- Vous croyez que je ne suis pas prête pour ça ?

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fixa attentivement un point devant lui.

- Ce n'est pas ça, dit-il. Tu es une apprentie Archange, il ne faut pas l'oublier. Et tu as prouvé plusieurs fois que tu n'étais pas sans ressources. Mais tu es jeune, c'est ta première mission et ton enthousiasme m'inquiète. Tu manques d'expérience et j'ai peur que tu ne te laisses aveugler par cet émerveillement sans bornes. Le monde n'est pas aussi rose que tu le crois. J'espère simplement que tu t'en rendras compte assez tôt.

Je ne trouvai rien à répondre à cela. Pourtant je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être plus heureuse que je ne l'avais jamais été. Mon maître avait beau enchaîner les mises en garde et les conseils menaçants, pour moi cette mission était un vrai cadeau. Après tout, je n'avais qu'à porter un message. Et en plus, cela me permettrait d'aller sur Terre et de rencontrer les plus puissants de tous les chevaliers d'Athéna.

- Ce sont à peu près les seules indications que j'avais à te donner, fit soudain Ezéchiel. Remets le message au Grand Pope et reviens aussitôt ici.

- Pourquoi ne pas le remettre directement à Athéna ? interrogeai-je.

- Athéna n'est pas encore réincarnée. Le Grand Pope du Sanctuaire la représente en son absence.

- Ah...

Maître Ezéchiel se leva et me lança un dernier regard bienveillant avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Au moment où il allait passer le seuil, il se retourna le temps de quelques mots :

- Une dernière chose... tu n'auras pas tes ailes.

- Oh... d'accord.

- Repose-toi à présent, dit-il.

Et il disparut. Je gardai les yeux rivés sur l'endroit où il se tenait deux secondes auparavant puis me détournai. Aaron et Jonas devaient être au courant eux aussi à présent. Je me demandais si leurs maîtres avaient été aussi sévères avec eux. De quoi Ezéchiel avait-il peur ? Si Zeus nous confiait cette mission après tout c'est que nous en étions parfaitement capables... Il me tardait déjà d'être à ce soir pour en parler avec mes deux compagnons d'aventure.

A la nuit tombée, je fis mon possible pour sortir discrètement. Il me semblait que maître Ezéchiel dormait dans sa chambre et je me dirigeai vers la sortie à pas de loup. Une fois à l'air libre, je m'envolai vers le palais de Zeus, l'air frais du crépuscule me caressant doucement le visage.

Je fus à destination en quelques minutes seulement. Aaron était déjà là, assis contre le mur en nous attendant. Il se leva pour m'accueillir.

- Ah, Sara, dit-il. Je croyais que tu ne viendrais pas. Jonas va bientôt arriver, il attend que Hébé s'endorme. Tout va bien ?

Je souris. Aaron n'avait pas besoin que je lui dise pour savoir quand je n'allais pas bien. Il avait du remarquer quelque chose. De fait, je me sentais un peu lasse et je volais moins facilement que d'habitude.

- Je vais bien Aaron, merci, répondis-je. Alors raconte-moi, Zacharie t'a tout dit ?

Il acquiesça.

- Oui... On nous envoie au Sanctuaire d'Athéna ! Tu te rends compte ?

- J'ai eu du mal à y croire moi aussi, expliquai-je. Mais Ezéchiel me l'a confirmé : nous devons remettre un message de Zeus au Grand Pope ! C'est presque trop beau pour être vrai !

- Ce n'est pas mon avis, lança une vois derrière nous.

Nous nous retournâmes d'un bond pour découvrir Jonas qui arrivait, sa lyre à la main comme toujours. Apparemment tout cela n'était pas une bonne nouvelle pour lui.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça Jonas ? fis Aaron dès que notre troisième compagnon nous eut rejoints. Ce n'est qu'un message, où est le problème ?

- Savez-vous que Athéna n'est pas encore réincarnée ?

- Oui, répondis-je. Mon maître me l'a dit, c'est pour cela que nous devons remettre le message au Grand Pope.

Jonas devait savoir autre chose.

- Il y a une raison à cela, avoua-t-il. Le Sanctuaire était en guerre il y a seulement quelques mois.

J'ouvris des yeux ronds.

- En guerre ? Contre qui ? m'exclamai-je.

- Hadès et son armée de Spectres, répliqua-t-il. Les batailles furent terribles à ce qu'il paraît. Il y a eu beaucoup de morts, même chez les chevaliers d'or, pourtant le plus haut grade de tout le Sanctuaire. C'est pour cela que Athéna n'est plus sur Terre, elle a été tuée au cour des combats. Ce n'est qu'à ce prix que ses chevaliers ont remporté la victoire.

Aaron et moi étouffâmes un hoquet d'horreur. Jonas baissa respectueusement la tête à la mémoire de ces valeureux guerriers.

- C'est pour cela que le Sanctuaire ne va pas très bien en ce moment, reprit-il. Il se redresse doucement de toutes ses pertes et les chevaliers sont très méfiants et très austères. Maître Hébé m'a bien recommandé d'être prudent là-bas.

- C'est terrible, murmurai-je mortifiée.

- Ils doivent être dans un bel état, renchérit Aaron.

- Peut-être qu'on pourrait leur venir en aide ? proposai-je à tout hasard. Ils ont peut-être...

- Tu sais, Sara, intervint Jonas, dans des cas comme ça, on ne peut pas faire grand chose. On ne leur serait d'aucune utilité, on ne peut pas ressusciter les morts. Tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir c'est d'apporter ce message au Pope. Zeus doit avoir quelque chose d'important à lui communiquer.

Ma gorge était nouée par une boule de chagrin. Si j'avais pu imaginer tout ça... Ce doit être terrible une guerre. Et moi je n'en avais jamais connu. Maître Ezéchiel avait peut-être raison, j'étais trop naïve, je manquais d'expérience. Aaron posa soudain une main sur mon épaule pour me réconforter et je lui adressai un triste sourire.

- Allez Sara, fit-il. On va remplir cette mission à la perfection et si on peut, en même temps, on aidera les chevaliers du Sanctuaire. Tu es d'accord ?

Je lui étais infiniment reconnaissante d'essayer de me remonter le moral. Je fis oui de la tête et posai ma joue sur son épaule.

- Zeus sera fier de nous, lança-t-il.

- Nous partons dans deux jours, déclara Jonas.

Il frôla doucement les cordes de sa lyre d'un air songeur.

- Je suis tout de même curieux de rencontrer ces fameux chevaliers du Zodiaque, dit-il. Pas vous ?

Je souris.

- Si, bien sûr, répliquai-je. Il n'est absolument pas question d'aller au Sanctuaire sans apprendre quelques uns de leurs secrets. Ils ont la réputation d'être aussi forts que les Archanges de Zeus...

Aaron me regarda comme si j'avais dit la dernière des énormités.

- Tu ne crois pas sérieusement ce que tu dis ! Aucun chevalier d'aucun dieu quel qu'il soit ne peut rivaliser avec les Archanges de Zeus !

- C'est ce que nous vérifierons dans deux jours...


	3. Chapter 3

L'arrivée sur Terre

J'étais plantée dans ma petite chambre au fond de la demeure de mon maître, incapable de réagir. Dehors la nuit était tombée et moi, je n'aurais jamais pu dormir. Demain était le grand jour et je n'arrivais toujours pas à y croire. Une tunique était étendue sur mon lit. Les Archanges nous avaient fournis des tenues qui ne détonneraient pas trop au milieu des mortels et du Sanctuaire. La mienne était une simple tenue noire, fine et confortable, parfaite pour le combat. Les armures se plaçaient parfaitement dessus.

Plus le temps passait et plus mon excitation montait. Des fourmillements me parcouraient les jambes et plus de mille fois je faillis partir vers la chambre de mon maître pour le réveiller. Je brûlais d'envie de partir tout de suite. Finalement je me levai et arpentai les quelques mètres de la pièce de long en large pour me relaxer. Alors je revins en arrière et m'immobilisai en face du minuscule miroir. Un visage rond me fixa d'un air perplexe. J'observai alors tous mes traits attentivement. Mon épaisse crinière blonde me retombait dans le dos jusqu'au bassin et quelques boucles s'étaient formées ça et là autour de ma tête. J'avais une peau constellée de taches de rousseur et de grands yeux noirs qu'on trouvait souvent très doux. Je m'approchai de la glace et y collai mon nez jusqu'à ce qu'un nuage de vapeur apparaisse. Je me mis à dessiner de petites croix dessus puis poussai un soupir avant de revenir vers le lit. Je ne dormis pas cette nuit-là.

- Dès que vous arriverez sur Terre, vos ailes disparaîtront, expliqua Zacharie. En aucun cas vous ne pourrez en faire usage, ce serait trop risqué que n'importe quel humain apprenne votre véritable identité. Seul le Grand Pope sera dans la confidence. J'espère que c'est bien clair ?

- Maître, objecta Aaron, comment prouver notre bonne fois sans ça ? Les chevaliers d'or ne voudront pas nous laisser passer.

C'est Hébé qui lui répondit.

- En prouvant votre valeur de chevalier, dit-elle.

Elle promena son regard sur chacun d'entre nous.

- Un chevalier honnête et juste peut arriver à passer, surtout pour délivrer un message. Mais le Pope vous attend, reprit-elle.

Aaron, Jonas et moi étions alignés devant nos maîtres respectifs pour recevoir nos tout derniers ordres. Les deux derniers jours avaient été les plus longs de toute ma vie. J'étais incapable de contenir ma joie, mon impatience et mon excitation. A présent, nous ne disposions plus que de quelques minutes pour écouter nos maîtres et leur dire au revoir.

- L'endroit où vous atterrirez s'appelle Rodorio, déclara Ezéchiel. Ne demandez pas votre chemin là-bas, les gens ne connaissent pas l'existence des chevaliers d'Athéna. Le Sanctuaire est caché, guidez-vous avec votre cosmos.

Le dernier mot fut pour Zacharie.

- Dès que vous voudrez rentrer, libérez vos ailes du symbole gravé sur votre épaule gauche.

Il marqua une pause émue. Puis il me tendit un rouleau de parchemin magiquement scellé par la signature de Zeus et inspira profondément.

- Bonne chance à tous les trois.

- Merci.

- Merci maître.

- Merci beaucoup, répondis-je.

Alors après un dernier regard aux yeux lumineux de mon maître Ezéchiel, je pris mon envol pour suivre mes compagnons. Nos trois paires d'ailes immaculées fouettèrent l'air frais du matin et la Cité des Cieux, la grande Babel, disparut lentement au milieu des nuages. Aucun d'entre nous ne se retourna. J'étais heureuse et fière de notre mission mais la sensation absurde d'avoir quitté celui que je considérais comme mon père pour toujours me taraudait. Je tentai de l'ignorer et fixai mon attention sur la silhouette gracieuse de Jonas qui volait devant moi. Le monde qui se dessinait mètre par mètre autour de moi devenait inconnu, austère et en même temps, d'un mystère envoûtant. C'était ça l'odeur de l'aventure et de la liberté. Jamais je n'aurais songé à m'arrêter.

- Et moi je te dis que c'est par là ! pesta Aaron.

- Mon ami, répliqua Jonas de son calme d'artiste, je suis absolument certain que le bon chemin est par ici.

Je jetai un coup d'oeil alentour. Voilà plusieurs minutes qu'ils bataillaient pour se mettre d'accord sur le chemin à prendre et moi je ne voyais absolument rien dans le blanc laiteux des nuages qui aurait pu nous renseigner avec précision. Hébé nous avait indiqué une direction et selon ses dires, nous aurions déjà du être en vue de ce fameux village.

- Tu vois bien que ce n'est pas le bon chemin, remarqua Jonas en caressant les cordes de sa lyre du bout des doigts.

- Eh bien non ! Je ne vois rien, justement, lâcha Aaron avec mauvaise humeur.

Je cessai de les écouter et me concentrai sur un reflet qui venait de passer juste en dessous de nous. Le nuage cotonneux se laissa porter par le vent et dégagea peu à peu ma vue pour découvrir les étendues montagneuses de ce pays appelé Grèce. Soudain j'aperçus ce qui nous intéressait : une grande flaque brunâtre au milieu des terres blanchies. C'était un rassemblement de maisons.

- Le voilà ! m'exclamai-je. C'est sûrement Rodorio !

Aaron et Jonas stoppèrent immédiatement leur conciliabule et me rejoignirent. En voyant ma trouvaille, le visage d'Aaron s'éclaira.

- Aha ! Je savais bien que c'était par là ! annonça-t-il avec une mauvaise foi évidente.

- Je dirai qu'il vaut mieux entendre certaines choses que d'être sourd, lança Jonas.

Sans attendre, je fonçai vers le sol.

- Suivez-moi !

Nous nous posâmes à quelques pas du village pour que personne ne nous voie. Et à peine nos pieds touchèrent-ils le sol que la prédiction de Zacharie s'accomplit. Nos ailes se mirent brusquement à scintiller puis à luire comme des soleils. Elles rétrécirent ensuite de plus en plus jusqu'à disparaître. Une sensation de brûlure m'effleura alors l'épaule. Je relevai prudemment ma manche et vis le petit tatouage en forme d'ailes que l'Archange nous avait promis. Lorsque je passai un doigt dessus, il se mit à briller. Je retirai aussitôt ma main.

- C'est drôlement pratique, fit Aaron bêtement.

Il louchait lui aussi sur son épaule de façon comique et je ris de bon coeur.

- Je trouve ça très esthétique, déclara Jonas heureux de voir que Zeus était lui aussi un grand artiste.

- Oublions les tatouages, dis-je. Il faut trouver le Sanctuaire le plus vite possible.

Ce qui ne fut guère difficile. A tel point que je me demandais comment les humains ne l'avaient pas encore découvert. L'aura de tous les chevaliers d'Athéna rassemblés en un même endroit ne pouvait que se percevoir à des kilomètres à la ronde. Mais j'oubliais que les humains n'avaient pas le pouvoir de détecter les cosmos énergies. En fait, ils n'avaient aucun pouvoir, constatais-je, sauf peut-être celui de parler et marcher sans jamais se lasser.

En entrant dans Rodorio, je fus surprise de voir comment ils vivaient, tous ensembles. La place du village était emplie de dizaines de personnes et le bruit de leurs conversations ressemblait à un bourdonnement incessant. De tous les côtés, des stands, des marchands, des paysans ou des femmes avec leurs enfants circulaient, grouillaient comme des fourmis. J'étais stupéfaite de constater que les ailes des anges ne semblaient pas leur manquer le moins du monde.

- C'est fou comme ils sont nombreux ! soufflai-je en observant un groupe d'enfants s'amuser avec de petits os.

Jonas, lui, surveillait du coin de l'oeil un vieil homme qui jouait d'une sorte de cithare rudimentaire. Dès la deuxième note, l'apprenti de Hébé fit une grimace.

- Grand Zeus ! jura-t-il. Cet homme est un barbare !

Il nous lança un regard douloureux.

- Est-ce que je ne pourrais pas... ?

Aaron et moi le saisîmes aussitôt par les bras.

- Non Jonas !

Comme nous nous éloignions de la place centrale du village, Aaron fronça tout à coup les sourcils. Il regarda frénétiquement autour de lui, paraissant chercher quelque chose.

- Je sens plusieurs cosmos énergies, confia-t-il. Elles sont plutôt puissantes...

- Oui, moi aussi je les sens depuis tout à l'heure, renchéris-je.

- Ce doit être le Sanctuaire, répondit Jonas. C'est le seul endroit qui concentre autant de chevaliers à des kilomètres à la ronde. Nous ne sommes plus très loin.

Je sentis mon coeur s'emballer et un noeud de trac se forma dans mon ventre. Ce n'était plus très loin... ! Devant nous, la campagne aride de Grèce commençait. L'air sentait la pierre chauffée par le soleil et les herbes sèches. Les oliviers s'étendaient par rangées entières. Nous nous assurâmes que personne ne nous avait trop remarqués puis, discrètement, quittâmes Rodorio pour les immenses contrées désertes.

Nous ne vîmes pas le Sanctuaire tout de suite. Au début, cela ne nous sembla qu'une simple montagne de pierres blanchies et de bruyères. Puis, peu à peu, la forme longue et sinueuse d'un escalier se dessina. Quelques instants plus tard, je remarquai que cet escalier gigantesque était régulièrement coupé par de petites maisons qui ressemblaient à des temples. Plusieurs colonnes en encadraient les entrées comme dans le palais de Zeus. Je les comptai rapidement, il y en avait douze. Les douze maisons du Zodiaque, chacune gardée par l'un des légendaires chevaliers d'or. Mon émotion fut si grande que je ne pouvais plus dire un mot. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé les voir d'aussi près un jour. Je levai progressivement les yeux pour suivre le chemin du Zodiaque et arrivai au temple d'Athéna. Il était si haut ! Je ne m'étonnais plus que si peu de personnes y soient jamais arrivées !

- Ouais... c'est pas mal, marmonna soudain Aaron.

Je le fusillai du regard.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, s'écria-t-il. Je disais simplement les faits ! Rien ne vaut la sublime Babel et le palais de Zeus.

- Depuis quand es-tu un connaisseur en matière d'oeuvres d'art ? sifflai-je. Tu n'as aucune notion artistique, tu es insensible !

- C'est ce que tu crois ! rétorqua-t-il. Si tu passais un peu moins de temps à...

Jonas se plaça joyeusement entre nous.

- Chers compagnons, commença-t-il, un peu de tenue, je crois que nous sommes attendus !

Je me figeai.

- De quoi parles-tu Jonas ? demandai-je.

Il sourit et pointa un doigt vers le Sanctuaire. Perplexe, je suivis la direction des yeux et l'aperçut enfin. Un homme était apparu devant la première maison du Zodiaque et restait complètement immobile, le regard rivé sur nous. Son armure brillait de mille feux au soleil.

- C'est sûrement un chevalier d'or ! explosai-je surexcitée.

- Il n'a pas l'air très amical, objecta Aaron toujours aussi contrarié.

Jonas lui donna une tape dans le dos.

- Vous sympathiserez très vite !

Incapable d'attendre plus longtemps, je m'élançai en avant sans pourtant oser courir. Il fallait tout de même faire bonne impression !

J'arrivai au pied des escaliers quelques secondes avant Jonas et Aaron. Immédiatement, je m'immobilisai sous le regard de glace du chevalier doré. Il était grand, très athlétique et possédait une épaisse tignasse blonde qui partait dans tous les sens. Au niveau de ses épaules, deux grosses cornes d'or pointaient vers l'avant. Ses grands yeux bleus ne me quittaient pas une seconde, ne serait-ce que pour ciller et je remarquai aussitôt les deux points rouges sur son front, là où auraient du se trouver ses sourcils. Un long moment passa durant lequel seul le crissement de sa cape sur le sol troubla le silence. Puis il décroisa les bras.

- Vous vous trouvez dans un lieu sacré étrangers, lança-t-il d'une voix grave. Ne faites plus un pas et déclinez vos identités.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé que des traits si délicats, puissent cacher un timbre de voix si profond. Il était absolument impassible, aucune émotion de transparaissait sur son visage. En voyant que ni Aaron, ni moi ne réagissions, Jonas eut le bon goût de se désigner pour commencer. Il fit un pas en avant.

- Bonjour chevalier, dit-il. C'est sûrement toi qui gardes la première maison du Zodiaque, c'est un honneur.

Le chevalier parut légèrement étonné.

- Je suis Kan, chevalier d'or du Bélier, gardien de la première maison du Sanctuaire. Qui êtes-vous et que venez-vous faire ici ?

- Chevalier, je me nomme Jonas. Voici mes compagnons Sara et Aaron. Comme toi, nous sommes chevaliers et nous venons en paix. Nous sommes porteurs d'un message pour ton maître le Grand Pope d'Athéna. Pourrais-tu nous mener à lui ?

Kan du Bélier nous observa silencieusement durant quelques secondes comme pour s'assurer que nous disions la vérité.

- Qui vous envoie ? demanda-t-il enfin.

- Pardonne-nous chevalier d'Athéna, intervins-je, nous ne pouvons parler qu'au Pope. Il nous attend certainement avec impatience.

Le regard bleu inquisiteur revint sur moi et je m'efforçai de ne pas bouger.

- On ne m'en a pas informé, répondit Kan. Je suis désolé mais dans ces conditions, je ne peux pas vous laisser passer. Veuillez retourner d'où vous venez.

La déception m'envahit avec tant de force que je m'écriai avant même de l'avoir décidé :

- C'est impossible ! Nous avons un message très important pour le Grand Pope, il faut à tous prix que nous le voyions !

Aaron me saisit par les épaules.

- Sara, je t'en prie, calme-toi...

Le chevalier d'Athéna me regardait avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Ma réaction avait du lui paraître excessive. Mais j'étais outragée d'un tel comportement.

- Pourquoi refuser l'aide quand on vient vous l'apporter sur un plateau ? criai-je malgré les murmures gênés d'Aaron dans mon oreille. Laisse-nous passer !

Jonas prit rapidement les choses en mains.

- Sara, nous n'arriverons à rien sans un peu de diplomatie, fit-il.

Il se tourna vers Kan du Bélier.

- Nous te le demandons encore une fois chevalier d'or. Guide nous jusqu'à ton maître pour que nous puissions lui remettre notre message.

Kan secoua la tête.

- Déclinez votre identité ou rebroussez chemin.

- Nous avons une mission, nous ne partirons pas avant d'avoir délivré notre message, répliqua Jonas.

Le chevalier du Bélier dut prendre cela pour une menace.

- Personne ne franchira cette maison, message ou pas message. Je vous préviens.

C'en fut trop pour l'esprit loyal et obéissant d'Aaron. L'idée de trahir la confiance de Zeus et de nos maîtres lui était au moins aussi insupportable qu'à moi. Tout à coup, il me lâcha et partit vers les marches d'un pas assuré.

- Aaron ! criai-je.

Mais il n'écoutait plus. Il monta les marches sans hésiter une seule seconde et avança droit sur le chevalier d'or. Celui-ci ne parut pas impressionné le moins du monde.

- Arrête-toi immédiatement ou bien je serais obligé d'employer la force, gronda-t-il.

Aaron était hors de lui.

- Laisse-nous passer !

Alors tout se passa très vite. Brusquement le chevalier d'or se jeta sur lui et j'échappai un hoquet de terreur. En une seconde, des milliers d'étoiles semblèrent voler vers Aaron et ce dernier fut projeté contre un mur. Il s'affala au sol, sonné et mit du temps à se relever.

- Tu ne peux pas battre un chevalier d'or ! tonna Kan.

Il dégageait une puissance impressionnante. Mais Aaron bondit sur lui.

- _WAVE IMPACT !_ hurla-t-il.

Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point Aaron était fort. Ses coups partirent à une vitesse fulgurante et Kan commença par tous les éviter sans mal. Mais la vitesse de l'apprenti augmenta encore et encore jusqu'à atteindre celle de la lumière. Le chevalier d'or fit son possible pour éviter la vague de puissance. Soudain, Aaron poussa un cri et son poing devint un trait de lumière qui s'enfonça dans l'estomac de Kan. Le Bélier tomba à genoux, les yeux exorbités. Mais ce n'était pas assez pour vaincre un adversaire aussi fort que le premier gardien du Zodiaque. Il se releva et son attaque surpuissante s'abattit sur le jeune Novice comme la foudre sur un arbre. Aaron ne tint pas longtemps et fut expulsé comme un vulgaire fétu de paille. Au moment où je le vis s'encastrer dans le mur, un filet de sang coulant du coin de sa bouche, mon coeur s'arrêta.

- Aaron arrêtes ! suppliai-je.

Contre toutes attentes, Jonas lui donna raison.

- C'est le seul moyen Sara, dit-il. Laisse-le faire.

Et au même instant, comme pour l'approuver, Aaron se releva pour faire face au chevalier d'or.

- Aucun de nous... ne partira avant... d'avoir livré ce message ! haleta-t-il.

Sur ce, il augmenta encore l'intensité de son cosmos jusqu'à le faire exploser.

- _Wings of Fire !_

Deux colonnes de flammes fondirent sur Kan qui ne réagit pas assez vite du fait de son essoufflement. Il en évita une mais prit l'autre de plein fouet. Je le vis brandir ses deux mains pour contenir l'attaque et son cri trancha l'atmosphère de tout le Sanctuaire. Tout à coup, Aaron lança sur lui sa dernière attaque. L'onde de choc se répercuta dans tout le temple du Bélier et son gardien fut pulvérisé.

Je regardai, horrifiée, les dernières traces du combats se dissiper. Aaron était debout sur des jambes tremblantes et pantelait considérablement. Il n'avait pas l'air blessé. Après une seconde, je me précipitai vers lui, montant les marches quatre à quatre, Jonas sur les talons.

- Aaron ! lançai-je en arrivant à ses côtés.

Il hocha la tête pour me rassurer et je jetai un regard vers le chevalier d'or qui gisait au sol. Kan du Bélier n'était pas tout à fait inconscient.

- Bon sang, Aaron, cingla soudain Jonas. Tu n'étais pas obligé de le massacrer à ce point ! Nous ne sommes pas là pour assassiner tous les chevaliers du Sanctuaire !

- Désolé, rétorqua Aaron. Dans le feu de l'action, comme j'étais à deux doigts de me faire carboniser, ça m'est sorti de l'esprit ! A part ça, je vais très bien, merci infiniment !

- Au moins, le passage est libre, reprit Jonas, profitons-en.

Tout à coup, le chevalier d'Athéna esquissa un mouvement maladroit et je m'approchai prudemment de lui. Il était loin d'être aussi indemne que Aaron. Heureusement son armure d'or l'avait bien protégé. J'avançai une main vers sa tête et l'aidai à se redresser. Il eut tout d'abord un mouvement de recul puis, quand il comprit que je ne lui voulais pas de mal, se laissa faire. Je lui souris alors.

- Excuse-nous chevalier, dis-je. Nous ne sommes pas ici pour vous combattre. Tout va bien ?

Dans son regard bleu flottait une lueur surprise et incrédule. Puis il acquiesça doucement. Cela me ravit et je souris de plus belle.

- S'il te plait, aide-nous à rencontrer le Pope...

Je sortis le rouleau de Zeus de ma poche et le lui agitai sous le nez en guise de preuve.

- Nous ne mentons pas, assurai-je.

Etrangement, il ne posa plus de questions, ne chercha pas à savoir ce que contenait ce message et se détendit totalement. Un drôle d'air se peignit sur son visage. Je pris cela pour un signe favorable.

- Tu acceptes ?

Il ébaucha un sourire.

- Vous êtes de bien étranges messagers, remarqua-t-il.

J'éclatai de rire, légère comme une plume. Aaron et Jonas surgirent alors à mes côtés. Le chevalier du Bélier les toisa un instant et Aaron lui tendit une main amicale.

- Acceptes toutes mes excuses chevalier Kan du Bélier, déclara-t-il.

Le chevalier d'Athéna saisit sa main sans hésiter et Aaron le fit basculer sur ses pieds.

- Je vous mènerai à travers les douze maisons, affirma Kan. Si vous y allez seuls, mes compagnons ne vous laisseront pas passer.

A ces mots, je me mis à sautiller de joie.

- Tu entends ça Jonas ! m'écriai-je en sautant au cou de mon compagnon. C'est comme si on y était déjà !

Brusquement, je le pris par la main et courus vers l'autre côté du temple.

- Allez, viens !

- Mais attends ! Sara !

A quelques pas, j'entendis Aaron émettre un soupir de résignation.

- Elle fait toujours ça, dit-il.

Pour la première fois, Kan se mit à rire.


	4. Chapter 4

La grande lignée des chevaliers d'or

Le chevalier du Bélier jugea préférable de marcher en tête et nous commençâmes tous les quatre à monter les marches. L'idée me vint de les compter. Mais au bout d'un quart d'heure, les proportions dépassèrent largement mon entendement et j'abandonnai. Le soleil semblait taper sur nos têtes à coups de massue. Je suffoquais. Et en balayant rapidement mes compagnons du regard, je vis qu'ils étaient aussi essoufflés que moi. Seul Kan restait frais comme un gardon.

- Tu peux m'expliquer l'utilité de ces marches ? ronchonna Aaron. C'est épuisant !

Le Bélier le regarda d'un air amusé.

- La réponse est dans la question, répliqua-t-il. C'est épuisant... pour décourager les intrus !

- Drôlement efficace, confirmai-je.

- Nous arrivons à la maison du Taureau, fit Kan.

En effet, j'aperçus bientôt la silhouette du petit temple.

- Qui est son gardien ? demanda Jonas.

- Il n'a pas de gardien, répondit le chevalier d'or. Pas pour le moment.

Je compris aussitôt que l'ancien chevalier d'or du Taureau avait du être tué durant la guerre sainte contre Hadès. On nous avait bien dit que le camp d'Athéna avait essuyé beaucoup de pertes, dont la déesse elle-même. Et ce sujet était visiblement très douloureux pour Kan. Une ombre était tombée sur son visage et il fit de son mieux pour la cacher.

- Vous croyez que ce serait quand même possible de faire une pause ? lançai-je. Je n'en peux plus, si seulement j'avais mes...

- Sara ! coupa Jonas d'un ton cinglant.

Je plaquai vivement une main sur ma bouche. J'avais failli dévoiler notre identité ! Le chevalier d'or m'observait d'un air perplexe. Je haussai alors les épaules et me mis à rire vaguement.

- Euh... si seulement j'avais mes... chaussures de marche ! C'est fou ce que j'ai mal aux pieds !

Je ne sais pas si le Bélier crut à mon mensonge, en tous cas, il ne posa pas de questions et continua sa montée. J'échangeai ensuite un regard avec Jonas qui se détendit. Je lui signifiai que j'étais vraiment désolée et il fit un petit geste évasif de la main. Il s'en était fallu de peu... Par la suite, je ne me fis plus prier pour avancer et décidai de ne plus parler pour ne pas risquer de dire une bêtise.

Nous passâmes ainsi la seconde maison du Zodiaque sans le moindre problème et nous dirigeâmes vers celle des Gémeaux.

- Le chevalier qui la garde est plutôt taciturne, expliqua le Bélier d'un ton léger. Il s'appelle Sedeth. Je ne pense pas qu'il vous causera de problèmes si vous êtes avec moi mais restez tout de même discrets, juste au cas où.

- Tu entends Aaron, raillai-je. Ne tape pas sur tout ce qui bouge cette fois !

- Gorgone !

Sedeth était au courant de notre présence depuis longtemps. Il se tenait sur le perron de sa maison lorsque nous arrivâmes au pied de l'escalier.

Le chevalier des Gémeaux était au moins aussi impressionnant que Kan dans sa somptueuse armure d'or qui scintillait comme des étoiles. Le casque enfoncé sur sa tête laissait échapper une longue chevelure brune qui lui recouvrait le dos et les épaules. Sa peau était couleur d'épices, sombre comme la nuit et une fine barbe noire recouvrait son menton. Il nous observait de ses yeux foncés, l'air fermé. Quand il vit son frère chevalier devant nous, il s'adressa directement à lui.

- Kan. Que fais-tu là ?

Le Bélier lui renvoya un signe amical.

- Bonjour Sedeth. Comment vas-tu ?

Celui-ci ne sembla pas apprécier le petit manège de son camarade pour le détendre et reprit d'un ton plus impatient :

- Qui est-ce ? Et pourquoi as-tu quitté ta maison ?

- Le chevalier à la lyre s'appelle Jonas ; lui, c'est Aaron et la jeune fille se nomme Sara, expliqua-t-il. Ils sont venus porter un message au Grand Pope et je les guide jusqu'au temple.

Sûrement surpris par ces mots, le chevalier des Gémeaux resta immobile un moment avant de se reprendre.

- Es-tu sûr que le Pope est informé ? s'enquit-il.

Je trouvai sa voix chaude comme le soleil. Ses yeux me fascinaient. Ils étaient si noirs qu'on ne pouvait distinguer la pupille de l'iris. Cela lui donnait l'air mystérieux.

- Ces trois messagers ont quelque chose à lui remettre, c'est urgent, répondit le Bélier. Ils m'ont prouvé leur bonne foi et je leur fais confiance. Veux-tu bien nous céder le passage ?

Pour Sedeth, cette requête devait équivaloir à un sacrifice. Ou bien une trahison. Son regard se durcit, il pinça ses lèvres roses charnues et ne se poussa pas d'un centimètre pour nous ouvrir la route.

- Es-tu bien sûr de ce que tu fais, Kan ? fit-il. D'où viennent-ils ? Qui les envoie ? Et quel est ce message ? Je n'en ai pas entendu parler. Ils sont plutôt... étranges.

Je devinai à l'expression de son visage que le mot "dangereux" lui brûlait la langue. Sedeth avait du sentir le combat entre Aaron et le chevalier d'or du Bélier quelques temps plus tôt. Dans ce cas, il était normal qu'il se demande pourquoi Kan, après s'être fait battre à plate couture, nous montrait le chemin le plus normalement du monde. Et il était vrai que, à tout bien réfléchir, je me demandais moi aussi pourquoi. Aaron avait battu Kan et nous lui avions laissé la vie sauve. Cela lui suffisait-il ? Peut-être sentait-il que nous étions sincères, tout simplement ? Je lui avais montré le rouleau de parchemin après tout. Et puis, pourquoi mentirions nous ? Toujours est-il que Kan nous accordait sa confiance et j'en étais heureuse et fière. Je n'en demandais pas plus.

Le Bélier nous fit signe de ne pas bouger et monta les marches du perron pour rejoindre Sedeth. Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent de quelques pas pour parler à voix basse. Je captai le regard d'Aaron sur moi et haussai les épaules pour lui signifier que je n'en savais pas plus que lui. Jonas, lui, avait l'air de s'en ficher un peu. Il assura une meilleure prise sur sa lyre et fit quelques mouvements de la main droite pour s'échauffer. Ses doigts craquèrent et il ferma les yeux pour commencer à jouer. Les notes s'envolèrent les unes derrière les autres et la paix m'envahit. Cela ne dura cependant pas longtemps car le chevalier d'or du Bélier fut bientôt de retour. Nous étions prêts en une seconde.

- Allons-y, dit-il simplement.

Lorsque nous passâmes devant Sedeth, il nous jeta un regard si froid et si dur qu'un frisson me hérissa les cheveux de la nuque. Il était vraiment loin de nous apprécier et je ne savais pas pourquoi. Je préférais ne pas trop m'attarder là et j'allongeai la foulée. Alors le chevalier des Gémeaux lança quelques mots à Kan.

- Je suppose que tu n'auras pas trop de mal avec Aria.

Je vis le Bélier se raidir mais il ne releva pas et continua son chemin pour sortir de la troisième maison du Zodiaque. Nous le talonnions de près. Puis une fois parvenus devant la nouvelle volée de marches, nous nous détendîmes.

- Sedeth ne nous apprécie pas beaucoup on dirait, remarqua Jonas.

Kan ne se retourna pas.

- Il faut le comprendre, c'est un peu compliqué en ce moment. Laissez lui un peu de temps.

- Qui est Aria ? demandai-je alors.

Mais le chevalier d'Athéna ne daigna pas éclaircir ce mystère. Cela n'avait pas tellement d'importance : ma réponse se trouvait quelques marches plus loin et nous attendait elle aussi. Aria était le chevalier d'or du Cancer. La sculpturale gardienne de la quatrième maison, aurais-je du dire. En tous cas, c'est ce que durent tout de suite noter Aaron et Jonas car moi, j'étais plutôt étonnée du fait de trouver une femme chevalier d'or. Kan vit sûrement ma surprise.

- Aria est la seule femme chevalier d'or du Sanctuaire, expliqua-t-il. Mais ne vous fiez surtout pas à son apparente douceur, elle est terrible lorsqu'elle s'énerve.

Cela ne sembla pas refroidir les ardeurs de mes deux compagnons. Ils regardaient le chevalier du Cancer comme si elle avait été une apparition. Je n'aurais d'ailleurs su dire si l'apparition en question était hostile ou non à notre présence.

Aria était assise sur une marche devant son temple, les jambes négligemment croisées sur un poteau. Elle portait son armure ainsi qu'un masque d'or sur le visage. Pourtant ni l'un, ni l'autre n'auraient pu cacher ses charmes. Elle avait un corps mince, des jambes filiformes et une poitrine conséquente. Ses cheveux bleus recouvraient ses épaules et je la soupçonnais d'être plutôt jolie. Je me demandais pourquoi elle portait un masque. Faisait-il partie de l'armure d'or ? Mais Kan et Sedeth n'en avaient pas...

- Salut Kan, tu m'amènes de la visite ? Tu es adorable.

Kan toussota poliment.

- Salut Aria, répondit-il. Ces trois personnes sont des messagers. Je dois les mener au Pope le plus vite possible. Tu comprends ?

Le visage masqué et immobile d'Aria pivota vers nous. Je devinai qu'elle nous inspectait attentivement.

- Et d'où viennent-ils ces bouts de chou ? lança-t-elle.

Aaron et Jonas rougirent légèrement et je me mis à rire.

- Désolé Aria mais c'est confidentiel. Seul le Pope doit être au courant, s'excusa le Bélier.

- Hum... C'est étonnant que Sedeth vous ait laissés passer, dit-elle.

J'aimais bien cette femme au caractère bien trempé. Elle ne nous cèderait peut-être pas le chemin mais je décidai soudain d'en savoir plus sur elle. Alors j'avançai tranquillement jusqu'à elle sous les mines effarées d'Aaron, Kan et Jonas. Celui-ci se méprit sur mes intentions.

- Ah non, Sara, par pitié pas encore... gémit-il.

Mais je n'avais absolument pas envie de me battre. A la place, je m'assis devant elle et la fixai d'un air curieux. Elle resta totalement immobile, comme un chat à l'affût.

- Dis-moi chevalier, fis-je, pourquoi portes-tu ce masque ? Ce doit être très inconfortable en plus de ne pas être très seyant.

Un silence interdit plana sur nous durant de longues secondes et je vis Kan tressaillir. Puis, enfin, Aria éclata de rire. Tout le monde se détendit.

- Cette fille est drôlement gonflée, Kan ! s'exclama-t-elle. Où les as-tu trouvés ?

- Nous sommes en mission chevalier, répliquai-je, amusée. Une mission très importante. Notre maître compte sur nous et nous n'aimons pas désobéir.

Aria hocha la tête et j'étais sûre qu'elle souriait derrière son masque.

- Tu as raison, c'est très inconfortable, admit-elle. Mais c'est la loi au Sanctuaire. Les femmes portent des masques.

- Tu devrais l'enlever, objectai-je. Tu serais beaucoup mieux sans.

- Sara ! s'écria Kan outragé. Fais attention à ce que tu dis ou tu vas t'attirer des ennuis !

Toutefois, Aria ne paraissait pas contrariée, bien au contraire. Elle se pencha vers moi d'un air de conspirateur.

- J'adorerais, me confia-t-elle. J'en rêve jour et nuit. Il faudrait que je me débarrasse de ce truc une bonne fois pour toutes !

- Aria, cesses de raconter n'importe quoi ! cria le Bélier.

Le chevalier d'or du Cancer se leva alors et avança vers lui d'un pas sensuel. Puis elle s'appuya sur son épaule et se serra contre lui.

- Allons, Kan, minauda-t-elle, ne t'énerves pas comme ça.

Soudain elle souleva son masque et déposa un baiser sur la joue du Bélier qui vira écarlate.

- Tu sais bien que je ne l'enlèverai que pour toi, fit-elle.

Kan était au comble de l'embarras et Aria sourit avant de lancer un clin d'oeil dans ma direction. Ses yeux bleus pétillaient de bonheur et d'espièglerie. J'éclatai de rire et Aaron et Jonas sourirent eux aussi.

Aria revint ensuite vers sa maison.

- Vous pouvez passer, dit-elle. Si mon petit Bélier vous fait confiance, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de problèmes.

- Merci chevalier, répondis-je. Je suis contente de t'avoir rencontrée.

- Repasses quand tu veux Sara, me dit-elle. Et amènes tes deux amis, ils sont pas mal.

- C'est promis.

Le chevalier du Cancer avait enfin accepté de laisser partir le Bélier, que visiblement elle aimait beaucoup. Je comprenais mieux maintenant pourquoi Sedeth avait fait cette réflexion tout à l'heure. Il était clair qu'il y avait quelque chose entre ces deux-là. Mais Kan avait repris une attitude très naturelle et faisait mine de ne pas voir nos regards amusés et nos sourires.

- C'était la quatrième maison, il me semble ? lança Aaron. Et il y en a douze... nous n'arriverons jamais en haut avant demain !

- Il faut plusieurs heures pour passer tout le Zodiaque, confirma Kan. C'est un très long parcours, pensé exprès pour cela.

- Comment faites-vous, vous, les chevaliers lorsque vous voulez monter ? demanda Jonas. Vous avez bien un passage secret ? Tout le monde a un passage secret.

Je souris de toutes mes dents à Jonas. J'étais toujours la première pour ce genre de choses. Dès qu'il y avait un passage secret quelque part, j'étais au courant. Aucun de ceux de la Cité des Cieux ne m'était inconnu. Toutefois, Kan nia en bloc la théorie de Jonas.

- Absolument pas, dit-il. Il n'y a pas de passage secret et même les chevaliers d'or doivent emprunter l'escalier du Zodiaque. Ce qui est valable pour nous pourrait également servir à nos ennemis. Mais... tu as raison Jonas, il y a toujours un moyen d'éviter les obstacles si on cherche bien.

La curiosité de Jonas fut piquée au vif. La mienne et celle d'Aaron aussi d'ailleurs.

- Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ce moyen n'est valable que pour les chevaliers formés exprès à cette discipline, expliqua le Bélier. Tout le monde ne peut pas s'en servir. C'est la téléportation. Et pour cela, il faut avoir quelques notions de télékinésie.

Le regard de Jonas pétilla d'excitation.

- Les chevaliers d'or maîtrisent la télékinésie ! s'exclama-t-il.

Kan secoua la tête en souriant.

- Non, pas tous. Je vais t'expliquer quelque chose...

Il éleva les bras et désigna toute la surface du Sanctuaire avec ses douze maisons et tous ses chevaliers.

- Que ce soit chez les chevaliers d'or ou les autres, chacun possède sa propre spécialité. Peu de chevaliers d'or maîtrisent la technique de la téléportation. Parmi eux, il y a Sedeth.

- Sedeth !

- Le chevalier des Gémeaux est le spécialiste des autres dimensions et des mondes parallèles, répondit Kan. Le Cancer peut également changer de dimension mais il ne peut accéder qu'au monde des morts.

- Whoââ... Aria peut voir des morts ? soufflai-je impressionnée.

Le Bélier sourit.

- Pas exactement, c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. Pour ce qui est de la télékinésie à proprement parler, le seul chevalier qui puisse prétendre à son utilisation, c'est le Bélier.

J'ouvrai des yeux ronds.

- Mais c'est toi, le Bélier ! Tu peux te téléporter ?

- Oui.

Voyant Aaron ouvrir la bouche pour demander quelque chose, Kan le prit de vitesse.

- Mais je ne peux pas m'en servir aujourd'hui avec vous, tempéra-t-il. Je suis désolé, vous devez gravir ces escaliers, c'est obligatoire.

Aaron esquissa une moue déçue et Kan se mit à rire.

- Qui d'autre peut faire ça ? demanda Jonas.

- La Vierge possède elle aussi quelques notions, répondit Kan. Mais Mao sert plutôt dans la spiritualité. C'est un cérébral.

- Mao, c'est un drôle de nom, remarquai-je.

- Il vient des Indes, expliqua le Bélier. C'est le cas pour presque tous les chevaliers d'or de la Vierge depuis des générations d'ailleurs. Les chevaliers d'or sont une longue lignée de traditions au Sanctuaire.

- Dans ce cas, c'est un peu comme chez nous, dis-je. Nos maîtres sont tous spécialistes dans un domaine. Ils choisissent leurs apprentis suivant leurs goûts.

Le chevalier d'or du Bélier se figea soudain et écarquilla les yeux démesurément.

- Vous... Vous êtes tous les trois... des apprentis ? balbutia-t-il.

Je souris.

- Oui. Mais nous avons bientôt fini notre formation, objectai-je pour nous donner plus d'importance.

Kan était sidéré. Il avait même ouvert la bouche de saisissement. Mais il se reprit rapidement.

- Oh... bien sûr, dit-il.

Tout cela le replongea apparemment dans une profonde réflexion et il oublia de continuer notre enseignement sur les chevaliers d'or et leur lignée. Je montai quelques marches, effectuant ce mouvement machinalement et intervins :

- Quelle est la prochaine maison ?

Kan parut se réveiller. Toutefois, Jonas avait déjà la réponse.

- C'est le Lion ! lança-t-il.

- Exact, fit Kan.

Je regardai Jonas avec fierté.

- Chez nous, nous sommes des experts en constellations, expliqua celui-ci. Le ciel n'a pas de secrets pour nous.

Et pour cause ! Nous y vivions ! Le Bélier ne pouvait s'imaginer que les paroles de Jonas étaient à prendre au sens propre.

- Quelle est la spécialité du Lion ? interrogea Aaron.

- Le Lion fait partie des chevaliers d'or dits "élémentaires". Ils sont quatre, pour les quatre éléments, bien sûr. Le Lion est le feu, le Taureau la terre, le Sagittaire l'air et le Verseau représente l'eau. C'est leur spécialité. Reste le Scorpion, le Capricorne et le Poisson. Eux, ils sont plus près de la force brute. Ils n'ont pas de spécialité à proprement parler mais développent des techniques particulières et très puissantes. Le Scorpion est un prédateur, il attaque avec son aiguille. Le Capricorne a la chance de posséder la célèbre Excalibur, l'épée du roi Arthur. Quant au Poisson, il est maître des accessoires. Ses armes préférées sont les fleurs, ou plus précisément, les roses. C'est un raffiné.

- Des roses... murmurai-je rêveuse.

- Excalibur... renchérit Aaron les yeux brillants.

Jonas compta rapidement sur ses doigts.

- Il en manque un, remarqua-t-il. Qu'en est-il du chevalier d'or de la Balance ?

Kan lui sourit.

- Je vois que rien ne t'échappe. C'est vrai, la Balance est le plus particulier de tous les chevaliers d'or. Et c'est aussi l'un des plus redoutables.

- Qu'a-t-il de particulier ? voulus-je savoir.

Je trouvais cela tellement fascinant que j'aurais pu en parler durant des jours entiers. J'étais loin de me douter de toutes ces spécialités et caractéristiques chez les chevaliers d'or. Ils étaient beaucoup plus semblables à nos Archanges que je ne le pensais en vérité.

- Le chevalier de la Balance, reprit Kan, est le seul de tout le Sanctuaire à posséder des armes.

- Des armes ? répéta Jonas. Mais chez nous, tous nos maîtres ont une arme. Une lance plutôt, mais c'est pareil. Vous n'avez pas le droit d'utiliser des armes ?

- Non, répondit le Bélier. Les chevaliers d'Athéna ne se battent qu'à mains nues dans un souci d'équilibre et de justice. La Balance est le plus juste du Zodiaque. Il représente l'équilibre par excellence, l'honnêteté, la justice... Il possède douze paires d'armes en or qui correspondent aux douze chevaliers principaux et il est le seul à pouvoir décider de les leur distribuer s'il le juge nécessaire. Lui et Athéna, cela va de soi.

Nous restâmes muets d'admiration. Lorsque le Bélier racontait tout cela, il dégageait un tel mystère que cela en était complètement troublant. Les spécialités des chevaliers d'or, les armes, l'équilibre, la justice, tout cela m'hypnotisait. C'était incroyable. Comme un mythe ou une légende, quelque chose d'irréel. En réalité, les lois du Sanctuaire étaient presque les mêmes que celles de Babel mais je trouvais cela beaucoup plus intéressant sur la Terre. Les douze chevaliers d'or et leur grande lignée...


	5. Chapter 5

Clairvoyance, froideur, gaieté et confiance

Nous découvrîmes peu de temps plus tard que Léo, ancien chevalier d'or du Lion, avait lui aussi succombé à la guerre contre Hadès. Sa maison n'avait pas de gardien, c'était déjà la deuxième dans ce cas. Je ne savais combien de chevaliers d'or manquaient à l'appel mais à chaque fois que nous rencontrions un temple vide, j'en avais le coeur serré. Cela avait du être très dur pour les chevaliers survivants. Je ne pourrais imaginer continuer à vivre si Aaron et Jonas venaient à mourir. C'est donc dans un silence pesant que nous traversâmes la cinquième maison du Zodiaque. Elle était déserte. Puis la portion d'escalier suivante apparut devant nous. Ce petit voyage semblait très éprouvant pour le coeur du Bélier qui rencontrait tour à tour des personnes chères et des fantômes. Tour à tour heureux et triste, léger et mélancolique. Peut-être s'en voulait-il d'être toujours en vie ? Je sentais tout le chagrin qui enveloppait le Sanctuaire et qui n'avait toujours pas disparu depuis des mois.

Le chevalier du Bélier s'était tu et je l'observais discrètement du coin de l'oeil. Il paraissait jeune. Il ne devait pas avoir plus d'une vingtaine d'années, peut-être vingt deux ans. Et la nostalgie ravageait déjà ses traits. Ses yeux azurs étaient perdus dans le vide, les pics de ses cheveux blonds semblaient moins fiers. Heureusement, la maison suivante était en vue et si je me souvenais bien, le chevalier de la Vierge, lui, était encore là. Mao était donc un maître de la spiritualité. Je ne savais pas ce qu'étaient les "Indes" mais je supposais que cela ne pouvait être trop différent de la Grèce.

De fait, Mao avait l'air parfaitement normal même s'il venait de cet endroit inconnu. Toutefois, il fut le premier à ne pas nous attendre sur le seuil de sa maison. Kan nous mena directement à l'intérieur et nous nous retrouvâmes face à une immense statue de bronze qui représentait un petit bonhomme rondouillard, en toge, assis en tailleur et dont les mains effectuaient des signes bizarres. Il avait un rond au milieu du front et le crâne complètement chauve. J'espérais que Mao ne lui ressemblait pas trop. Ce dernier était assis au pied de la statue, en tailleur, dans la même position qu'elle. Mais au moins, Mao n'était pas chauve. Loin de là. Ses cheveux verts étaient si longs qu'ils balayaient toute la longueur de sa toge blanche. Il avait les yeux fermés et le même point rouge ornait son front. Pourtant, au contraire de Kan, il n'en avait qu'un et il ne lui servait pas de sourcil.

Mao ne semblait pas nous avoir remarqués. Du moins était-ce là ce que je pensais. Je me trompais.

- Bienvenu à toi chevalier du Bélier. Que viens-tu faire dans la sixième maison, si loin de la tienne ?

Kan lui sourit bien que la Vierge eût toujours les yeux fermés.

- Bonjour Mao. Excuse-nous de troubler ta méditation, nous ne serons pas longs, dit-il. Je suis simplement venu te demander la permission de traverser ton temple. J'amène ces trois messagers au Grand Pope.

Mao resta un instant silencieux puis se leva lentement. En effet, ses cheveux étaient tellement longs qu'ils touchaient presque le sol. Le chevalier se dirigea vers nous sans la moindre hésitation. C'était à croire qu'il voyait ! Mais pourquoi gardait-il les yeux clos ? L'idée me vint alors qu'il devait être aveugle. Pourtant... Il tourna le visage vers chacun d'entre nous à tour de rôle comme s'il voyait parfaitement. Son visage resta complètement neutre et j'en eus des frissons. Quand ce fut mon tour, il demeura un moment sans bouger puis tendit lentement une main en avant. Là, il déplia deux doigts et les posa à l'endroit exact où se trouvait le tatouage sur mon épaule. Aussitôt le petit dessin se mit à chauffer et je sursautai. Aaron et Jonas échappèrent des exclamations de stupeur et la panique m'envahit. Mao savait. Comment ? Comment avait-il pu savoir où se trouvaient mes ailes ? Mon coeur s'emballa sous l'effet de la peur et je reculai vivement hors de sa portée. Mao ramena doucement sa main vers lui et frotta ses deux doigts contre son pouce comme s'il avait recueilli la poudre sur les ailes d'un papillon. J'étais au comble de l'affolement et il me semblait que les yeux de la Vierge me transperçaient malgré ses paupières fermées. Cet homme voyait ! Mon ventre se vrilla d'angoisse et je me mis à trembler. Une envie terrible me vint de fuir à toute jambe mais j'étais tétanisée. Mes deux compagnons paraissaient avoir été changés en pierre et le Bélier était le seul à ne pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait. La tension était palpable dans l'air, on aurait pu la trancher au couteau. Et tout à coup, Mao tourna les talons pour partir.

- Vous pouvez y aller, dit-il d'une voix neutre.

Nous mîmes quelques secondes à réagir.

- Ah... merci Mao, répondit Kan.

Il avança vers la sortie et je m'empressai de le suivre, complètement bouleversée. Aaron et Jonas attendirent qu'on soit hors de vue de la maison de la Vierge, s'assurèrent que Kan ne remarquait rien et s'approchèrent discrètement de moi.

- Cet homme sait qui nous sommes ! chuchotai-je affolée.

- C'est impossible ! s'exclama Jonas. Comment aurait-il pu le savoir ? Nous ne l'avons dit à personne, nous n'avons fait aucune erreur !

- Il sait où sont nos ailes ! précisai-je. Il a touché l'endroit exact où se trouve mon tatouage ! Comment tu expliques ça ?

Aaron hocha vigoureusement la tête.

- Il n'est pas vraiment aveugle, ce n'est pas possible !

- Comment va-t-on faire ? paniquai-je.

Jonas était inquiet.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il. Mais si Mao est vraiment au courant de tout, il n'a rien dit. Cela veut dire qu'il va garder notre secret. Je suppose en tout cas. Dans l'immédiat, on ne peut rien faire d'autre que lui faire confiance.

- Oui, répondit Aaron. Après tout, il sait qui nous sommes et il nous a quand même laissés passer. C'est sûrement qu'il ne nous croit pas dangereux.

- Mais personne ne devait savoir que nous étions des envoyés de Zeus ! lâchai-je. Que se passera-t-il si...

- Chutt ! coupa Aaron.

Le Bélier s'était arrêté et attendait qu'on le rejoigne. Là, il nous montra la silhouette d'une nouvelle maison.

- Voici le temple de la Balance, dit-il. Nous y serons dans quelques minutes.

- Ah... euh... bégaya Jonas. A-t-elle un gardien ?

Kan hocha la tête.

- Il vient juste d'être nommé chevalier d'or, expliqua-t-il, une lueur triste au fond des yeux. Son maître, l'ancien chevalier de la Balance, est mort il y a quelques mois. Il était le seul à avoir un apprenti assez qualifié pour prendre sa succession aussi vite. Mais Roan ne se remet pas de la disparition de son maître.

La longue série des disparus se poursuivait donc suite à la guerre sainte. C'était la troisième victime si je comptais bien. Malheureusement, une autre affaire me préoccupait depuis tout à l'heure et je n'arrivais pas à faire disparaître l'ombre de la Vierge de mon esprit. J'espérais que Kan n'avait rien remarqué de notre trouble et de notre inquiétude. C'était apparemment le cas et je décidai de remettre la conversation que j'avais avec Aaron et Jonas à plus tard pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Ils comprirent très bien et se turent pour continuer à avancer. Le message de Zeus dans ma poche pesait de plus en plus lourd sur mon coeur. Je tentais de ne pas trop y penser pour le moment. Peut-être après tout l'incident avec le chevalier d'or de la Vierge n'était-il qu'une malheureuse coïncidence ? La petite voix qui me répétait cette phrase n'arrivait pas à me convaincre. Je voyais malgré moi les choses prendre une tournure que je ne contrôlais plus et cela me frustrait au plus haut point. Une seule conclusion me venait : il fallait atteindre la palais du Pope le plus vite possible si je ne voulais pas trahir les ordres.

La maison du plus particulier des chevaliers d'or était devant nous. Je ne savais si le gardien était vraiment différent de tous les autres mais le temple lui-même ressemblait à tous ses prédécesseurs. Cette fois-ci, le Bélier ne s'arrêta pas devant les marches et entreprit de passer la maison sur la même lancée. Cela me surprit un peu.

- Ne devrions-nous pas attendre que le chevalier de la Balance nous autorise à entrer ? fis-je.

Pour ma part, je m'étais immobilisée, par simple réflexe poli. Jonas avait suivi mon exemple et Kan se tourna vers nous.

- Je ne sais même pas s'il est là, objecta-t-il. Souvent, il est absent et on ne le voit pas. Peut-être que nous allons attendre longtemps. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il y verrait un inconvénient...

- Moi, je n'en suis pas si sûr, intervint Jonas les yeux levés en hauteur.

Il fixait un point vers le ciel et, intrigués, nous suivîmes la direction de son regard. Alors, tout le monde se figea et je retins un hoquet de surprise. Quelqu'un se tenait debout sur le toit et nous dominait de toute sa hauteur menaçante. Il n'avait pas d'armure mais Jonas avait raison, il ne semblait pas très accueillant. Ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine lui donnaient l'air d'une porte de prison et son regard était aussi pointu qu'une flèche. Comment n'avais-je pas perçu sa cosmo énergie avant ? Pouvait-il la cacher aussi facilement ?

- Ah, Roan ! lança Kan. C'est une chance de te trouver, je me demandais justement si tu étais là.

L'homme ne bougea pas d'un iota durant plusieurs secondes et je crus un instant qu'il s'était changé en statue. Mais il décroisa soudain les bras et sauta dans le vide pour atterrir impeccablement sur le seuil de sa maison, face au Bélier.

Je remarquai alors que le Roan en question, en plus d'être plutôt grand, était aussi très jeune. Il n'avait pas les vingt ans ou plus des autres chevaliers d'or et je lui donnais à peine dix huit ans. Cela lui faisait toujours deux ans de plus que moi, c'était un fait. Ce n'était toutefois pas le seul avantage du chevalier de la balance, loin de là. Maintenant que je le voyais de plus près, je notai ses épais cheveux noirs coupés courts qui lui conféraient une beauté ténébreuse et ses incroyables yeux verts. J'en restai bouche bée. Comme il était beau ! Certes, il ne souriait pas beaucoup mais son petit air mystérieux était renversant.

Kan fut mois paralysé que moi par son charme et il avança vers lui pour le saluer.

- Nous nous rendons chez le Pope, expliqua le Bélier inlassablement. Nous permets-tu de traverser ta maison ?

Roan l'observa un instant en silence puis jeta un regard en direction de Jonas, Aaron et moi.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Les messagers qui veulent voir le Pope, répondit Kan.

Cela n'eut pas l'air de plaire à la Balance.

- Je ne sais rien de cette histoire, dit-il froidement.

- Je sais bien, admit Kan. Mais crois-moi, ils doivent rencontrer le Pope. Le message est urgent.

Roan croisa à nouveau les bras sur sa poitrine.

- C'est ce qu'ils t'ont dit, lâcha-t-il. Rien ne me le prouve. Ils pourraient aussi bien être des envoyés d'Hadès, ils n'ont pas l'air de messagers...

Cette fois, la colère me monta dans la gorge et je ne pus retenir mes mots.

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'un chevalier d'or non plus, cinglai-je.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers moi d'un bloc mais je restai stoïque. Il venait de nous traiter de menteurs ! Les yeux perçants de Roan fixèrent les miens avec une intensité que j'eus du mal à affronter.

- Je suis le gardien de cette maison, gronda-t-il.

- Et moi une messagère en mission pour venir voir le Pope, rétorquai-je.

Je m'efforçais de ne pas ciller mais j'avais beaucoup de difficultés. Mes deux compagnons vinrent alors me prêter main forte. Jonas se plaça devant moi et du même coup, Aaron se posta devant lui.

- Nous ne mettons pas ta parole en doute chevalier, commença Jonas.

- Alors n'insulte pas la notre, finit Aaron.

Je savais qu'ils détestaient tous les deux autant que moi se faire traiter de menteurs. Nous n'avions qu'une parole. L'honneur des Anges de Zeus ! Roan fronça les sourcils. Le chevalier du Bélier dut sentir que cela allait dégénérer et il posa une main sur l'épaule de la Balance.

- Roan, je suis garant de leur bonne foi, déclara-t-il. Ils sont venus en paix, ils ne veulent pas se battre, simplement livrer un message. Ils doivent voir le Pope, c'est important.

Roan attendit quelques temps qui parurent une éternité. Puis, enfin, il se détourna.

- A votre guise.

Il libéra le passage et Kan esquissa un sourire.

- Merci, nous partons tout de suite.

Nous nous enfilâmes les uns derrière les autres dans l'allée centrale du temple. Roan nous regarda passer devant lui sans sourciller. Je le dépassai en dernier et au moment de sortir, je pivotai brièvement vers lui.

- Tu ne devrais pas te fier aux apparences, chevalier, dis-je.

Il ne répondit rien et son regard d'émeraude braqué sur moi se durcit. Puis je m'éloignai sans me retourner. Jonas m'attendait au pied des marches et nous nous remîmes en route aussitôt.

- Il a un problème, lâcha-t-il.

J'étais assez d'accord avec lui.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

Jonas haussa les épaules. J'oubliais qu'il avait un don de l'observation et une intuition très développés. Mais il était vrai que le chevalier de la Balance avait quelque chose d'étrange. Etait-ce une raison pour nous traiter de cette façon ? Si je faisais le compte jusqu'à présent, sur cinq chevaliers d'or, seuls Kan et Aria nous avaient témoigné un peu de chaleur. Nos maîtres avaient dit vrai, le Sanctuaire était sujet à certaines tensions en ce moment. C'était décidément beaucoup moins facile que je ne me l'étais imaginé. Combien restait-il de maisons ? Combien de chevaliers allaient encore se montrer aussi agressifs ?

- Nous avons fait le plus gros du chemin, déclara le Bélier. Il nous manque cinq maisons et parmi elles, deux sont sans gardien. Ce sont celles du Capricorne et des Poisson.

- Les maîtres chevaliers ne sont-ils pas tenus d'avoir des apprentis ici ? interrogea Aaron. Chez nous, il serait impensable qu'un temple se retrouve sans gardien.

Je me posai la même question. Kan semblait incertain.

- Les chevaliers d'or ne peuvent pas prendre d'élèves à tous les coups, dit-il. Certains n'en ont pas le temps, d'autres ne veulent pas. Ce n'est pas obligatoire même s'il est vrai que cela serait plus prudent pour le Sanctuaire. Il faut dire également que ce sont généralement les chevaliers d'argent qui s'occupent de former les Novices.

- Les chevaliers d'argent ? fit Jonas.

- C'est en quelque sorte le grade en dessous de celui des chevaliers d'or, expliqua le Bélier. Personne ne sait exactement combien il existe d'armures d'argent, sauf peut-être Athéna elle-même car il peut toujours arriver qu'on en retrouve une quelque part sur Terre. Après eux viennent les chevaliers de bronze, les plus faibles de l'ordre.

C'était ma foi d'une logique très claire. Notre Cité des Cieux avait la même hiérarchie. Le Pope était le Conseiller, Ganymède ; les chevaliers d'or s'appelaient les Archanges ; les chevaliers d'argent devenaient les Anges et les chevaliers de bronze, les Chérubins. Chevalier d'Athéna ou Ange de Zeus, quelle différence au fond ?

- Exceptionnellement, le chevalier du Scorpion est parti en voyage pour essayer de recruter des apprentis justement, reprit Kan. Sa maison est gardée par Ooko en son absence.

- Qui est Ooko ? demandai-je.

- Le chevalier d'or du Sagittaire, la maison suivante, répondit-il comme si cela coulait de source. Il est plus facile que Denon, c'est une chance pour vous.

J'étais ravie de l'apprendre. Si nous avions encore à essuyer les soupçons venimeux de chevaliers aigris, je pourrais craquer. Zeus entendit sûrement ma prière. J'eus brusquement l'impression d'avoir quitté le Sanctuaire pour un autre monde. Le contraste avec les précédents chevaliers d'or fut frappant. Ooko se trouvait être un jeune homme extrêmement sympathique. Et... très original. Il nous fit de grands signes de la main dès que nous fûmes en vue.

- Enfin vous êtes là ! Cela fait un bon moment que je vous attends ! s'exclama-t-il.

Aaron, Jonas et moi échangeâmes un regard un peu perplexe. Kan sourit à Ooko qui se précipitait vers nous.

- Salut Ooko ! Toujours en pleine forme à ce que je vois !

A notre grande surprise, les deux chevaliers d'or s'accolèrent comme des frères.

- J'ai suivi votre avancée depuis le début, déclara le Sagittaire. Voici donc les trois chevaliers qui font tant parler d'eux ! Il parait que vous avez un message pour le Pope ?

Tout à coup Ooko s'approcha d'Aaron et saisit sa main pour la secouer vigoureusement. Mon compagnon demeura interdit et regarda le Sagittaire serrer sa main d'un air idiot.

- Ooko du Sagittaire, se présenta-t-il avec enthousiasme. Tu dois être celui qui a flanqué une rouste à Kan ?

- Euh... fit Aaron.

Ooko sourit.

- Un message, c'est intéressant !

- Euh...

- Vous venez de loin ?

- Euh...

- Hum... Tu es plutôt limité du point de vue de la conversation, remarqua Ooko. Veux-tu que je répète plus lentement ?

Soudain je n'y tins plus et explosai de rire en même temps que Jonas. Aaron ouvrait toujours de grands yeux ahuris, semblant se demander ce qu'il lui arrivait tout à coup. Finalement, Ooko vint serrer la main de Jonas sans se départir de sa joie.

- Un musicien ! s'extasia-t-il. J'adore la musique ! Est-ce que tu es doué ?

- Je fais de mon mieux, répondit Jonas rayonnant.

La Sagittaire arriva alors en face de moi. Il était décidément très inhabituel. Son oeil droit était couleur de l'or, le gauche était violet et ses cheveux en bataille étaient aussi bleus que le ciel.

- Aha ! Voici enfin la demoiselle ! lança-t-il en secouant ma main comme un prunier. Il faut toujours une présence féminine !

Il me fit un clin d'oeil et je me mis à rire.

- Tu es charmante chevalier, ajouta-t-il.

- Appelles-moi Sara.

- Pourquoi Sara ?

- C'est mon nom ! pouffai-je. Lui c'est Jonas et la limace là-bas s'appelle Aaron.

Ooko me fit un large sourire.

- Ravi de l'apprendre !

Il se tourna à nouveau vers le chevalier du Bélier.

- Vous avez quand même réussi à monter jusqu'ici alors ! A un certain moment, j'en doutais !

- J'ai eu un peu de mal à convaincre certains de nos frères chevaliers, admit Kan. Mais le palais du Pope n'est plus très loin à présent. Denon n'est toujours pas revenu ?

Le Sagittaire se redressa et gonfla le torse de fierté.

- Il n'y a aucun problème, je suis là ! clama-t-il.

- Peut-on traverser cette maison et la suivante ? objectai-je.

- Il vaudrait mieux, le Pope commence à s'impatienter ! répondit-il joyeusement.

Je me figeai.

- Il est déjà au courant ? m'écriai-je.

Ooko sourit avec indulgence pour la pauvre ignorante que j'étais.

- Ma fille, il te reste beaucoup à apprendre !

Je me contentais de cette réponse tandis que Jonas étouffait un rire plus discret que celui d'Aaron. On ne devait pas s'ennuyer souvent avec ce chevalier !

En sortant de la maison du Scorpion, gardée par le chevalier du Sagittaire, nous étions tous de très bonne humeur. Pour le coup, nous passions le temple du Sagittaire et celui du Capricorne d'une seule traite. Il était plus de midi à présent et le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Sa chaleur devenait étouffante lorsque nous n'étions plus à l'abri dans les temples frais. La dernière maison de notre parcours fut également la plus facile à franchir. Le temple du Verseau était presque au sommet de la montagne, juste avant celui des Poisson. Le chevalier d'or nous accueillit avec égard mais demeura d'une froideur polie. Kan n'eut aucun mal à le convaincre de nous laisser le passage.

- Fais ce que tu as à faire chevalier, répondit Timoklès à la demande du Bélier.

Le Verseau était d'apparence très sobre : des cheveux châtains et des yeux verts. Un bandeau de tissu entourait son front. Son visage resta neutre à notre venue, ni agressif, ni enthousiaste. Il parla simplement pour nous autoriser à avancer. Alors nous le remerciâmes et le quittâmes aussitôt.

Nous montions les marches depuis tellement longtemps que j'avais l'impression que mes jambes ne pourraient plus jamais marcher normalement. Mes muscles étaient en feu et ma gorge plus sèche que les pierres brûlées qui nous entouraient. Le ciel était limpide et pas le moindre nuage n'aurait pu cacher le soleil pour nous rafraîchir. Le temple ultime du Zodiaque apparut bientôt et nous le traversâmes sans nous arrêter. Encore un chevalier mort au combat.

Je m'imaginais presque maintenant que ces marches ne finiraient jamais, qu'il y aurait toujours une nouvelle maison, un nouveau temple, un nouveau gardien pour nous barrer la route. Pourtant les douze maisons étaient derrière nous, nous franchissions les toutes dernières marches et quand je le vis enfin, je n'en crus pas mes yeux. C'était le temple du Pope, le domaine d'Athéna.


	6. Chapter 6

La mystérieuse requête du Pope

Le temple du Grand Pope était devant nous, haut de plusieurs mètres dans la clarté éblouissante de l'après midi. Il était uniquement fait de marbre, mis à part la grande porte à double battant sculptée dans le bois. Celle-ci était encadrée par deux groupes de quatre colonnes striées de larges rayures convexes et ornées d'un lourd chapeau carré. Le monument était si grand que je me brisais la nuque pour essayer de le voir en entier.

La porte semblait imprenable. D'énormes clous de fer martelaient les planches et au milieu de chaque battant, un puissant butoir à tête de lion attendait patiemment en nous observant. Déjà, les larges marches s'étalaient à nos pieds. J'étais profondément émue et impressionnée de me trouver là. Parce que cela signifiait que nous étions sur le point de terminer notre mission et aussi parce que cela avait toujours été mon rêve. Pour un peu, je me croirais presque chevalier d'Athéna moi aussi... je me mis à secouer la tête pour me réprimander : j'étais un ange de Zeus, il ne fallait pas l'oublier ! Soudain je plongeai la main dans ma poche pour m'assurer que le parchemin était toujours là. Mes doigts frôlèrent le papier et je me préparai à entrer. Kan nous ouvrit la route encore une fois. Il monta les marches, s'empara du butoir qui reposait sur le battant droit et frappa deux coups. Le bruit sourd des impacts résonna un instant contre le marbre des murs puis finit par s'éteindre. Alors la porte s'ouvrit, comme par magie.

- Veuillez me suivre, lança le Bélier en souriant.

Jonas s'engagea rapidement derrière lui et Aaron marcha à mes côtés. J'étais tellement angoissée que mon coeur accélérait sans cesse et mes yeux étaient fixés droit devant sans que je sois capable de discerner quelque chose. Les battements dans ma poitrine se répercutaient jusque dans ma tête et je les entendais très nettement, à moins que ce ne fût le rythme de nos pas sur les dalles... Je ne savais plus très bien. Et puis tout à coup, nous arrivâmes devant le trône du Pope, devant le grand maître du Sanctuaire. Seule ma fidélité envers Zeus m'empêcha de tomber à genoux face à lui et je vis qu'il en était de même pour mes compagnons. Le Pope était un personnage vraiment très impressionnant. Sa cosmo énergie était presque palpable. Tout dans son allure était droit et juste, jusqu'à sa longue cape raide qui balayait le sol. Pourtant on ne pouvait pas voir son visage : un masque semblable à celui d'Aria le dissimulait. Deux grandes ailes bleues en partaient et montaient vers le ciel. En réalité, de lui, on ne voyait que ses cheveux, longs et bouclés qui s'étendaient sur ses épaules. Leur couleur mauve tranchait furieusement avec le sombre de sa tunique et lui donnait un air plus doux.

A notre entrée, le Pope se leva et attendit qu'on se présente devant lui. Aaron, Jonas et moi nous inclinâmes avec respect. Le chevalier du Bélier avait mis un genou à terre.

- Mon seigneur, voici trois messagers qui cherchent à vous rencontrer, expliqua-t-il. Ils disent avoir une commission importante à vous faire et j'ai cru bon de les escorter jusqu'ici au plus vite.

Le Pope croisa les mains derrière son dos.

- Je te remercie Kan, tu as bien fait, dit-il. J'attendais effectivement un message mais je ne pensais pas qu'il viendrait si vite.

Son visage impassible se tourna vers nous.

- Quant à vous chevaliers, je vous remercie d'avoir apporté ces informations jusqu'ici. Votre service a été impeccable et honore votre maître.

J'en rosis de plaisir et m'inclinai encore une fois.

- Merci Grand Pope, fis-je.

Jonas me fit alors signe de lui donner notre message et je m'empressai de sortir le rouleau scellé de ma poche. Je m'avançai aussitôt et le présentai humblement au Pope. Celui-ci le prit avec douceur et je ne notai la chaleur que dégageait sa main lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent les miens.

- Merci.

Alors que je reculais pour regagner ma place, il fit volte-face pour aller se rasseoir sur son siège. Sans attendre, il décacheta le parchemin dont le sceau partit en poussières et déplia le feuillet cérémonieusement. Je ne vis pas ses yeux bouger pour suivre les lignes, je ne vis même pas le changement dans son expression quand il apprit la nouvelle mais j'aurais bien aimé savoir ce qu'il y avait dans ce message. Toutefois, après quelques secondes de lourd silence, le Pope froissa vivement le parchemin dans sa main. Il serra le poing à s'en faire éclater les phalanges et tout à coup, il balança la feuille au sol d'un geste rageur. Interdits, mes compagnons et moi regardâmes le message prendre feu brusquement. Les langues orangées le comsumèrent à une vitesse étonnante et bientôt, il n'en resta plus une trace.

Le Pope semblait furieux et je sentis soudain la culpabilité m'envahir. Qu'avais-je fait en portant ce message ? Qu'avait fait Zeus pour le mettre ainsi hors de lui ? Le maître du Sanctuaire frappa sèchement du poing sur son accoudoir et lança une exclamation enragée.

- Est-ce là tout ce que nous méritons ? Est-ce là l'honneur dû à Athéna ? fulmina-t-il en me faisant sursauter. Comment peut-il agir de la sorte !

Ma panique augmenta et je jetai un regard affolé à Aaron. Ce dernier recula instinctivement d'un pas et secoua la tête pour me faire entendre qu'il ne comprenait rien non plus. Que se passait-il par Zeus ? Qu'y avait-il donc dans ce message ?

Le chevalier du Bélier semblait paralysé et n'osait plus faire un geste. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur moi, je vis le doute briller dans ses prunelles. Non ! Ce n'était pas notre faute ! Nous ne voulions aucun mal au Sanctuaire ! Nous n'avons pas menti ! Le Pope n'était visiblement pas de cet avis. Il nous héla soudain avec force :

- Dites à votre maître que j'apprécie énormément sa grandeur d'âme ! cria-t-il. Que tout le Sanctuaire l'apprécie beaucoup ! Soyez fiers ! C'est cela, très fiers !

J'étais mortifiée, prête à m'enfuir en courant. Qu'avions nous fait ? Quel était ce message ? Et quel rapport avec nous ? Nous n'étions que des messagers, des intermédiaires ! Nous n'avions rien à y voir ! Tout à coup, Kan se releva et je contins un mouvement de peur. Mais ses yeux étaient fixés sur le Pope.

- Seigneur... pardonnez-moi, fit-il. Quelque chose de grave est-il arrivé ?

Le temple entier parut trembler de la fureur du Pope et mon hoquet de surprise alarma Aaron qui vint me protéger.

- Trahison ! tonna le Pope. Un tel comportement est inimaginable ! Justice et équilibre ! Que fait-il de la justice et de l'équilibre ?

Kan paraissait dépassé.

- Par pitié seigneur, calmez-vous, implora-t-il. Ce message était-il si terrible ? Nous ne comprenons pas...

Je regardai le Bélier avec gratitude. Il avait compris que nous n'en savions pas plus que lui. Nous n'étions pas responsables de ce que Zeus avait écrit. Le Pope dut alors remarquer l'inquiétude de son chevalier et la peur qui nous faisait trembler. Jonas avait les yeux écarquillés, Aaron avait reculé de plusieurs pas et je m'étais réfugiée derrière lui, apeurée. Le Pope se calma sensiblement et se laissa à nouveau tomber sur son trône.

- Pardonnez-moi, dit-il. Nous sommes perdus...

Il avait soudain l'air d'avoir pris plusieurs années. Sa voix était lasse, désespérée.

- Seigneur... intervint Kan.

- Ma requête a été refusée, expliqua-t-il. Je sais bien que... C'est la loi... mais cette injustice me révolte.

Il se redressa et fit un signe de la main dans notre direction. Sa violence avait peu à peu disparu.

- Veuillez m'excuser chevaliers, je n'ai absolument rien à vous reprocher. Vous avez fait votre devoir de façon exemplaire, votre maître a fait le sien et je dois également faire le mien. Acceptez l'hospitalité du Sanctuaire durant quelques jours avant de repartir chez vous...

Je n'avais plus la moindre envie de m'attarder dans un endroit où on nous traitait de la sorte. En réalité, je ne voulais plus qu'une chose, c'était rentrer à Babel pour retrouver mon maître et ma demeure, le plus loin possible du Sanctuaire où je ne reviendrai jamais. Depuis notre arrivée, nous n'avions cessé d'être repoussés, soupçonnés, insultés...

Cependant, dans le silence qui devenait gênant, je croisai le regard de Jonas. Une lueur flottait dans ses yeux que je n'aimais pas du tout. Il voyait très bien que je n'avais plus envie de m'attarder ici, je le savais. Son expression se fit désolée et mon coeur s'emballa. Il n'allait quand même pas... ? Je cherchai de l'aide du côté d'Aaron mais soudain je me figeai. Lui aussi avait l'air navré. Avant que je n'aie pu dire un mot, Jonas s'avançait vers le Pope.

- Nous acceptons avec plaisir Grand Pope, lança-t-il.

- Nous n'avions pas le choix Sara ! s'exclama Aaron pour la cinquième fois.

Voilà un bon quart d'heure qu'il essayait avec Jonas de me convaincre du bien fondé de leur décision. Mais j'étais bornée moi aussi.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, fis-je. Nous avons livré notre message, nous avons été "gracieusement" remerciés et nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici ! D'ailleurs tout le monde voudrait nous voir disparaître.

Aaron soupira.

- Le Pope nous offre l'hospitalité, lâcha-t-il. Il n'était déjà pas satisfait du contenu du message de Zeus, décliner son invitation aurait été une grave insulte. Une mission concerne aussi ce genre de choses.

- Cela s'appelle la diplomatie princesse, renchérit Jonas.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Evidemment, ils avaient parfaitement raison. Zeus n'aurait pas apprécié qu'on bafoue les règles de l'hospitalité et qu'on ternisse sa réputation par dessus le marché. C'était la seule chose à faire, je le savais. La vérité c'est que j'avais été très déçue par le Sanctuaire et que je ne voulais pas l'admettre. Pour moi, les chevaliers d'Athéna ne pouvaient qu'être des hommes à l'attitude exemplaire et voilà que ce n'était pas le cas. L'atmosphère de tension qui régnait ici commençait à me peser.

- Oui, dis-je enfin à contrecoeur. Vous avez raison.

- Ce ne sera que pour quelques jours, reprit Jonas. Juste pour la forme et ensuite nous repartirons.

Aaron partit s'asseoir sur sa couchette. A la demande du Pope, Kan nous avait conduit dans ce qui serait nos appartements pour quelques jours. Il s'agissait d'une aile isolée du temple du Pope où nous disposions chacun d'une petite chambre. Il fallait reconnaître que nous étions traités en invités de marque.

- Je croyais que tu étais folle de joie d'être ici, remarqua Aaron. Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ?

- Ce que je voulais, répliquai-je, c'était rencontrer les chevaliers d'Athéna, pas une troupe de paranoïaques agressifs ! J'ai cru que le Pope allait nous tuer tout à l'heure ! Tu as vu dans quel état il s'est mis ? Tu trouves ça digne du représentant d'Athéna sur Terre, toi ?

Jonas secoua la tête.

- Tu es trop dure Sara. Il ne nous aurait pas fait de mal, d'ailleurs, il s'est excusé, objecta-t-il. C'est ce message qui l'a déçu j'ai l'impression. Dommage qu'il ait brûlé, j'aurais bien voulu savoir le fin mot de cette histoire.

Aaron échappa un large sourire en le regardant.

- Mon dieu mais tu te dévergonde, Jonas ! Tu voudrais faire des choses interdites maintenant ? Nous sommes vraiment de mauvaises fréquentations pour toi !

- Ohé, du calme, lâchai-je. Parle pour toi mon vieux.

Aaron me tira la langue et je répondis de même.

- Vous ne voulez pas être sérieux deux minutes ? lança Jonas. Il y a vraiment quelque chose d'étrange.

- Quoi ? fis-je. Que le Pope soit un survolté ?

- Personne n'est parfait, renchérit Aaron.

Jonas souffla bruyamment et se leva pour arpenter la pièce de long en large, l'air songeur. Il se frotta vaguement le menton avec sa main, signe qu'il était vraiment très préoccupé.

- Je veux parler de ce qu'a dit le Pope tout à l'heure, expliqua-t-il. Vous vous souvenez, il a dit : "Ma requête a été refusée".

Je me souvenais maintenant qu'il avait effectivement dit quelque chose dans ce genre là. Je me mis à réfléchir moi aussi.

- Cela veut dire que le Pope avait fait une requête à Zeus et que celui-ci l'a rejetée ? fis-je.

Jonas acquiesça.

- Quand aurait-il formulé une requête ? demanda Aaron. Et de quel ordre ? Nous n'étions même pas au courant.

- C'est vrai, remarquai-je. Un messager du Pope serait venu dans la Cité des Cieux ? Comment serait-ce possible ? Les humains ne volent pas !

Jonas repoussa cette idée d'un geste évasif et reprit le fil de sa pensée.

- Il y a d'autres moyens pour cela. Si le Pope le veut, il peut accéder à Babel, c'est la loi des Dieux. Non, ce qui me chiffonne c'est cette fameuse requête. Elle avait l'air d'être très importante pour le Pope et le Sanctuaire. En quoi pouvait-elle bien consister ?

- Peut-être que le Pope a demandé de l'aide à Zeus et que notre maître n'a pas voulu la lui accorder ? proposa Aaron.

- C'est plausible, affirmai-je. Le Sanctuaire a beaucoup de difficultés en ce moment. Mais pourquoi Zeus aurait-il refusé ? Ce serait injuste !

- Quoi qu'il en soit, notre maître doit avoir de bonnes raisons d'avoir agi de la sorte, déclara Jonas. C'est un dieu, nous n'avons pas à contester ses décisions.

Je ravalai ma réplique, un peu honteuse de mes pensées envers mon maître. Mais si nos suppositions étaient justes, Zeus venait d'abandonner le Sanctuaire à son sort sans même lever le petit doigt. Ce n'était pas très digne envers Athéna, sa propre fille ! Le Sanctuaire se relèverait forcément de toutes ses blessures un jour où l'autre mais un peu d'aide ne lui aurait pas fait de mal. Et puis la Cité des Cieux avait tellement d'anges, nous aurions pu nous entraider ! C'était une attitude très égoïste de la part de Zeus. Et inhabituelle en plus. Peut-être nous trompions nous ? Oui, ce devait être ça. Ce ne pouvait être que ça... Dès que nous serions de retour à Babel je demanderai à Zeus d'aider le Sanctuaire. Nous pouvions bien faire ça !

- Pourtant... marmonna Jonas.

- Quoi ? demandai-je. Pourtant quoi ?

- Pourtant, reprit-il, il y a quelque chose qui ne colle pas. Ou alors, il nous manque une information. Pourquoi le Pope aurait-il demandé de l'aide à Zeus, à supposer que c'est bien de cela qu'il s'agit ? Cela n'a pas de sens, le Sanctuaire est parfaitement autonome. C'est étrange...

- Tu sais Jonas, intervint Aaron, peut-être que tout cela ne nous regarde pas. Les affaires des dieux ne nous concernent pas, c'est plus prudent de ne pas chercher à savoir.

Je lui jetai un regard courroucé.

- Te dis ça parce que tu te fiches complètement de ce qui peut arriver au Sanctuaire ! sifflai-je.

- Il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux toi aussi ! rétorqua-t-il. Il y a cinq minutes, tu voulais partir le plus loin possible !

- Cela n'a rien à voir, dis-je. Ce sont des chevaliers comme nous, on ne peut pas les abandonner comme des malpropres ! Et la solidarité alors ?

- Sara, tu dépasses les limites de ce que doit penser un simple messager ! gronda Aaron avec sérieux. Cela ne nous concerne pas, nous ne sommes pas des Dieux. Il faut rester à la place qui est la notre.

Brusquement, je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine et me détournai. Il n'en restait pas moins que tout cela était injuste et je ne pouvais croire que Zeus soit aussi égoïste. Ce n'était pas possible...

- Vous savez, lança soudain Jonas, il nous reste encore quelques jours pour essayer de découvrir de quoi il retourne...

J'ébauchai un sourire.

- Aaron a raison ménestrel, répondis-je. Nous avons vraiment mauvaise influence sur toi !

Il fallut attendre plus d'une heure pour que quelqu'un vienne enfin nous tenir au courant de ce qu'il se passait. La femme frappa à la porte et entra quelques secondes plus tard. Ce devait être une servante car elle ne portait ni masque, ni armure et était vêtue d'une simple tunique blanche. Elle nous informa que le Pope nous recevrait le soir même pour le repas et qu'il nous expliquerait tout ce qui concernait notre séjour au Sanctuaire. Puis elle nous laissa, non sans nous avoir indiqué les bains et tout le nécessaire pour nous refaire une toilette décente. Le Pope acceptait de nous parler, il ne fallait pas en demander trop à la fois. Il ne nous restait plus qu'à nous rendre à nouveau présentables et nous rendre à son rendez-vous.

Le moment venu nous suivîmes tous les trois les longs couloirs pour arriver jusqu'aux appartements du Pope. La salle où il nous avait reçus un peu plus tôt était maintenant occupée en son centre par une immense table ovale. J'étais surprise du nombre de sièges et en les comptant rapidement, j'atteignis le nombre douze. Je n'eus pas le temps de me demander pourquoi. Soudain, Aaron me tira par le bras.

- Regarde qui est là, dit-il.

Ebahie, je reconnus les sept personnes qui se trouvaient déjà dans la pièce en habit doré.

- Les chevaliers d'or ! m'exclamai-je.

Kan, Sedeth, Aria, Mao, Roan, Ooko et Timoklès étaient tous là, discutant tranquillement en attendant l'arrivée du Pope. J'étais plutôt heureuse de retrouver ceux qui nous avaient témoigné de la sympathie lors de notre montée. Voilà donc pourquoi il y avait autant de sièges. Je supposais que le dernier était pour Denon, le chevalier du Scorpion qui était absent pour le moment.

Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle réunion.

- C'est bien que vous ayez accepté de rester quelques jours, lança Kan en nous rejoignant.

Jonas sourit.

- Oh, c'était avec plaisir, assura-t-il.

Je vis le discret coup d'oeil qu'il me jeta et me sentis rougir. Heureusement le chevalier du Cancer arriva à ce moment-là et personne ne le remarqua. Aria semblait de très bonne humeur et elle sauta au cou de Kan qui prit un air confus.

- Sara, je suis contente de te revoir si vite ! Est-ce que tu as tenu, entourée par tous ces hommes ?

Je me mis à rire.

- Des hommes ? pouffai-je. Non, il n'y a pas d'hommes avec moi.

- Ah non ? firent Aaron et Jonas ensembles.

- Non, affirmai-je. Jonas est un ménestrel et Aaron, une limace...

Tout le monde éclata de rire sauf Aaron qui me gratifia d'un coup de poing sur l'épaule.

- Nous ne savions pas que vous deviez être là aussi, dit Jonas aux deux chevaliers d'or. C'est une bonne nouvelle.

- Le Pope nous a demandé à tous de venir au temple ce soir, expliqua le Bélier. Exceptionnellement.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? demanda Aaron.

Aria sourit.

- A cause de vous, pardi ! Le Pope voulait s'assurer que nous vous avions tous acceptés en tant qu'amis du Sanctuaire. Vous êtes des invités importants, dit-elle.

J'étais agréablement surprise.

- Voilà une vraie bonne nouvelle ! approuvai-je.

Si tous les soupçons qui pesaient sur nous n'étaient plus de rigueur, cela changeait beaucoup de choses. Je balayai la salle des yeux et vis qu'en effet, les chevaliers d'or paraissaient légèrement plus détendus que dans leurs maisons. Je croisai alors le regard intense du chevalier de la Balance et me figeai. Roan me toisa quelques secondes d'un air fermé puis détourna la tête. Pourquoi donc était-il si froid ? Je ne comprenais pas...

- Regardez, je crois que le Pope arrive, déclara Kan et je revins à la réalité.

De fait, la grande porte s'ouvrit et le Pope fit son apparition dans l'embrasure.

La soirée passa à une vitesse que je n'imaginais pas. Le Pope confirma plus tard que nous étions tous les trois, Aaron, Jonas et moi, l'objet de cette réunion. Le Sanctuaire nous reconnaissait officiellement comme des amis et cela supposait que nous soyons traités comme tels par tous les chevaliers. Aria m'expliqua qu'il aurait été impossible de réunir tous les chevaliers de toutes les castes ce soir et que nous rencontrerions les chevaliers d'argent et de bronze le lendemain.

Les chevaliers d'or furent tous très aimables avec nous, du moins, s'ils nous étaient toujours hostiles, ils le cachèrent parfaitement bien. A vrai dire, c'est plutôt moi qui me tins sur mes gardes avec certains d'entre eux. Dès que j'avais aperçu Mao, mon inquiétude était revenue. J'étais loin d'avoir oublié l'épisode de l'après-midi et cela me taraudait toujours. Avait-il vraiment tout deviné ? Je me le demandais. En tous cas, il se comporta tout à fait normalement ce soir-là et ne nous fit aucune réflexion désobligeante. En fait, il ne nous fit aucune réflexion du tout. Je crois qu'en réalité, il ne parlait pas beaucoup, même avec les autres chevaliers d'or. D'ailleurs, il fit avec nous comme si de rien était et s'il avait réellement deviné que nous étions des anges, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il resta presque totalement muet toute la soirée et garda ses yeux fermés. Il m'intriguait vraiment beaucoup. Finalement, je cédai à la curiosité et me penchai vers Aria, ma voisine de table.

- Dis-moi Aria, fis-je, le chevalier de la Vierge...

- Mao ?

- Oui. Il est toujours comme ça, un peu bizarre ?

Aria lança discrètement un coup d'oeil en direction de son frère chevalier et hocha la tête.

- Il a toujours été plus mystérieux que les autres, avoua-t-elle. En fait, depuis le début, nous ne parlons pas beaucoup avec lui. Simplement des relations polies de chevalier à chevalier. Il n'est pas du genre à faire de grandes démonstrations d'affection.

J'opinai du chef, les yeux rivés sur l'homme en question.

- Oh... et tu peux me dire pourquoi il a un point rouge au milieu du front ? interrogeai-je. C'est comme ceux de Kan ? A quoi cela sert-il ?

Aria parut surprise de cette question et se mit à rire.

- Pour l'un comme pour l'autre, c'est à cause d'une tradition. La différence vient du fait que ceux de Kan sont permanents. C'est la marque de son peuple, la tribue de Mû. Il les a de naissance.

Elle indiqua ensuite le chevalier de la Vierge d'un geste du menton.

- Quant à Mao, c'est un rituel de son pays, dit-elle.

- Les "Indes", c'est ça ? me souvins-je.

- Oui. On raconte que depuis des générations, le chevalier de la Vierge est un favori de Bouddha. C'est pour cela qu'il est toujours originaire des Indes. C'est le pays de Bouddha.

J'avais un peu de mal à suivre.

- Qui est Bouddha ? Un chevalier ?

Aria sourit, visiblement très amusée.

- Non, rectifia-t-elle. Bouddha est le dieu des Indous, les habitants des Indes ! Tu ne sais pas ça ? Tu viens d'une autre planète, c'est pas possible autrement !

Je rougis subitement de m'être faite découvrir aussi facilement. Mon ignorance était, il est vrai, honteuse. Aria ne se rendait sûrement pas compte de combien elle était proche de la vérité. Heureusement, elle prit cela en riant. J'en profitai donc.

- Alors Mao est un favori de Bouddha, c'est pour cela qu'il est chevalier de la Vierge ? récapitulai-je.

- Oui, on dit que c'est l'homme le plus proche de dieu, confia le Cancer.

Ces quelques mots eurent un grand effet sur moi et je regardais le chevalier de la Vierge tout autrement à présent. L'homme le plus proche de dieu... Une idée me vint tout à coup.

- Est-ce que par hasard le chevalier de la Vierge peut voir l'avenir ? Je veux dire, hésitai-je, est-ce qu'il... sait des choses que les autres ne savent pas ?

Aria prit un petit air mystérieux.

- Personne ne le sait, fit-elle. Mais je suis contente que tu sois de mon avis. Moi aussi je trouve qu'il a quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Tu as remarqué quelque chose de spécial qui pourrait nous servir de preuve ?

Je me figeai.

- Non, répondis-je précipitamment. Non, absolument rien.

- Bon... tant pis.

Je soupirai de soulagement. J'avais tendance à oublier que Aria ne devait pas découvrir qui nous étions non plus. Elle m'était tellement sympathique qu'il me semblait que je pouvais tout lui confier.

Au bout d'un moment, Jonas me tapota sur l'épaule pour que je me retourne.

- Tu as entendu Sara ?

- Non, dis-je. Que se passe-t-il ?

Jonas et Aaron discutaient depuis tout à l'heure avec le Pope et les chevaliers du Verseau et des Gémeaux. Les visages se tournèrent vers moi.

- Le Pope nous autorise à circuler à travers les douze maisons autant que nous le voudrons durant notre séjour pour pouvoir visiter le Sanctuaire, m'expliqua Jonas.

J'esquissai un large sourire.

- C'est vrai ? Merci infiniment Grand Pope ! m'exclamai-je débordante de gratitude.

Contre toute attente, Timoklès se mit à rire.

- Cela te fait donc autant plaisir de visiter un vieux Sanctuaire ? me lança-t-il.

J'acquiesçai.

- Oui, bien sûr, répondis-je. Vous savez, vous êtes célèbres chez nous. Votre réputation va loin dans le monde ! Cela faisait longtemps que je rêvais de rencontrer les valeureux chevaliers d'Athéna.

Ils parurent extrêmement flattés du compliment. Sedeth hocha la tête en remerciement.

- Tu nous honores, dit-il.

- Je ne savais pas que notre réputation était si grande, dit Timoklès. Merci beaucoup.

Le Pope rit à son tour.

- Dans ce cas, profites-en avec tes amis Sara, fit-il.

Je souris. Une question me brûlait les lèvres depuis un bon moment et je ne savais pas si je devais la poser. Mais la bonne humeur générale finit de me convaincre.

- Je peux vous poser une question Grand Pope ? demandai-je.

- Si je peux y répondre, ce sera avec plaisir, dit-il.

Jonas me regardait d'un air perplexe. Je me lançai.

- Pourquoi portez-vous ce masque affreux ?

Brusquement, tout le monde s'immobilisa et le silence tomba sur nous. Tous les visages se rivèrent sur moi et sur le Pope avec des moues gênées, interdites ou bien choquées. Il n'y avait plus un bruit et je ne savais plus quoi faire. Jonas se mordit une lèvre et secoua la tête d'un air résigné. Ben quoi ? J'avais bien le droit de savoir... Mais à la seconde où je pensais que tout était fini pour nous, le Pope éclata de rire. La tension disparut comme par magie et de discrets sourires apparurent sur les lèvres des chevaliers d'or. Plusieurs se mirent à rire et enfin, le Pope lâcha :

- Ta franchise est désarmante Sara ! C'est tout à ton honneur ! Pour être franc avec toi moi non plus, je ne l'aime pas vraiment ce masque. Mais c'est la règle du Sanctuaire. Peut-être devrais-je l'abolir ?

A ce moment là, Aria réagit.

- Grand Pope, c'est une excellente idée !

Alors toute la salle se mit à rire et Jonas posa une main sur ma tête.

- Tu es intenable princesse, dit-il. Surtout ne change pas !

Je souris et haussai les épaules.

- Merci ménestrel.

Du coup cela avait détendu tout le monde et les discutions allèrent ensuite bon train. Je trouvai la soirée très agréable et en oubliai même tous nos petits problèmes. Je constatai que beaucoup de chevaliers d'or que je croyais froids et distants étaient en fait, comme Sedeth et Timoklès, très gentils. Je fus déçue que cela se termine et regagnai ma chambre sans enthousiasme.


	7. Chapter 7

Entraînement au Sanctuaire

Le lendemain, je me réveillais bien avant l'aube car je mourrais déjà d'envie de me lancer dans une petite escapade à travers le Sanctuaire. Evidemment, il aurait fallu quelqu'un pour me guider car je ne connaissais pas les lieux mais je décidais de me débrouiller sans. En revanche, il était inimaginable que je laisse mes deux acolytes préférés ici alors que moi, je m'amusais comme une petite folle. Je sautai à bas de mon lit et me dépêchai d'enfiler ma tunique noire avant de partir à l'assaut de la chambre des garçons.

Le couloir était silencieux, même les servantes n'avaient pas encore commencé leur travail. Je songeai soudain que peut-être Aaron et Jonas m'en voudraient de les réveiller avant le lever du soleil mais je chassai aussitôt cette idée de mon esprit. J'eus bientôt leur porte devant moi et je l'entrouvris très doucement pour ne pas me faire remarquer. Ils étaient là tous les deux, enfouis sous un enchevêtrement de draps et de couvertures. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour repérer la couchette de Jonas et je m'approchai pour le secouer énergiquement.

- Jonas ! Réveille-toi !

Celui-ci émit une plainte étouffée et je réussis à lui faire ouvrir un oeil.

- Debout ! lançai-je. Des milliards de choses nous attendent aujourd'hui ! Cela va être une belle journée !

Jonas échappa une grimace et se frotta la tête avant d'ouvrir un autre oeil embué de sommeil.

- Mais Sara, il est encore très tôt... protesta-t-il.

Je le secouai de plus belle.

- Justement, allez tout le monde debout, nous avons un Sanctuaire à visiter ! Et on ne râle pas !

- D'accord, d'accord ! Tu as gagné, j'arrive...

Très satisfaite de moi, je me dirigeai maintenant vers Aaron qui avait tendance à ronfler depuis que j'étais entrée. Tout à coup, je plongeai sur le lit et m'écrasai sur le dormeur à grand fracas.

- Umphph ! entendis-je sous les couvertures.

Je me mis à rire.

- Aaron ! Debout grosse limace paresseuse ! criai-je.

Il poussa un grognement de protestation et s'emmitoufla sous les draps pour ne plus m'entendre.

- Lèves-toi immédiatement, c'est l'heure !

Je tirai les draps aussi fort que je pouvais pour le découvrir mais il tint bon et s'enfonça plus encore au fond du lit en lâchant un mot que je préférais ne pas comprendre.

- Aaron ! m'exclamai-je.

- Laisse-moi dormir espèce de Gorgone ! maugréa-t-il.

Je regardai autour de moi pour savoir s'il n'y aurait pas un objet particulièrement lourd avec lequel je pourrais l'assommer. Je vis alors la bassine d'eau posée sur le petit meuble à côté d'une pile de serviettes. Je souris et fusillai la silhouette d'Aaron roulée sous les draps du regard.

- Très bien, fis-je. Reste au lit et fais ce que tu veux...

Dès que Jonas eut fini, je m'emparai de la bassine et des serviettes pour lui confectionner une belle surprise pour son réveil. J'attachai toutes les serviettes bout à bout pour obtenir une corde et remplis la bassine à ras bord. Puis je mis mon piège en place, riant déjà en imaginant le résultat.

Le temps que tout soit prêt, Jonas avait fini de se préparer et je l'entraînai vers l'extérieur.

- Aaron ne vient pas ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, il n'arrive pas à se réveiller, lançai-je. Il nous rejoindra quand il voudra.

Peut-être ne serait-il pas de très bonne humeur à ce moment-là, mais ce n'était qu'un détail. Ah, j'étais une Gorgone...

Le Sanctuaire possédait son temple, son arène et ses propres camps d'entraînement. Le parcours du Zodiaque n'était que la façade, l'entrée d'un vaste domaine. Un peu partout étaient organisés les groupes de Novices, les garçons séparés des filles. Ils étaient réunis par petites dizaines environ sous la direction d'un chevalier d'argent et deux ou trois armures de bronze les attendaient à la clef. L'arène quant à elle servait aux duels d'entraînement ou à toute sorte de joutes improvisées entre chevaliers. Il me semblait d'ailleurs que c'était la même que celle de Babel : large et ronde, uniquement faite de pierre et disposant de nombreux gradins circulaires.

Jonas et moi étions sortis du temple et avions suivi le sentier pour nous enfoncer dans le domaine. L'aube salua notre arrivée dans les camps d'entraînement des Novices. Ceux-ci étaient moins nombreux que je ne le pensais. Il y avait deux groupes d'enfants sous les ordres d'un certain Ahttan d'Orion et d'un autre nommé Saüs de la Grande Ourse. Pour ce qui était des filles, leur maître était une jeune femme aux cheveux roux flamboyant absolument extraordinaires. Ils étaient d'une longueur étonnante et le chevalier les avait tressés jusqu'à la pointe. Elle s'appelait Laïa.

- Je suis le chevalier d'argent de la Chevelure de Bérénice, dit-elle. Vous devez être les fameux messagers dont tout le monde parle ? Soyez les bienvenus au Sanctuaire.

- Merci chevalier, répondit Jonas. C'est toi qui t'occupes de tous ces enfants ?

Le groupe de fillettes nous observait de façon curieuse. Elles étaient hautes comme trois pommes et portaient toutes des tenues de combat plus ou moins déchirées déjà.

- Oui, confirma Laïa. Je leur apprends les bases du combat et quelques notions sur la cosmo énergie aussi. Dans quelques temps, elles combattront pour obtenir l'armure de bronze du Caméléon.

- Si tôt ? m'étonnai-je. Quel âge ont-elles ?

Laïa haussa les épaules.

- Dix ans pour la plupart, dit-elle. Mais elles sont bien entraînées et n'ont peur de rien, pas vrai les filles ?

Les jeunes Novices poussèrent des cris de joie et nous firent de grands sourires. L'une d'entre elles, plus téméraire que les autres s'approcha alors de Jonas et moi.

- Vous êtes des chevaliers ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, répondis-je. Vous aussi vous en deviendrez plus tard.

- Vous venez de loin ?

- Très loin, fit Jonas en souriant.

- On dit que vous êtes aussi forts que des chevaliers d'or ?

Laïa secoua soudain la tête et posa une main sur l'épaule de la Novice.

- Tu es bien curieuse Faith, remarqua-t-elle. Tu sais que ce n'est pas très poli ?

Faith parut alors horrifiée de son propre comportement.

- Euh... pardon chevaliers, s'excusa-t-elle.

Voyant sa petite mine honteuse, je me mis à rire.

- Ce n'est pas grave, tu peux poser toutes les questions que tu veux ! Moi aussi, j'adore ça, je suis très curieuse !

Jonas leva les yeux au ciel.

- A qui le dis-tu...

- Mmphph... marmonnai-je.

Une autre fillette s'approcha ensuite de nous et me montra du doigt.

- Pourquoi tu portes pas de masque ? Tu as déjà trouvé ton amoureux ? fit-elle. C'est lui ?

Tout à coup, les Novices éclatèrent de rire et Laïa eut l'air très gênée.

- Joan ! s'écria-t-elle.

Je les regardai, un peu perplexe car je n'avais pas compris la plaisanterie s'il y en avait une. La dénommée Joan s'enfuit en courant pour ne pas subir les foudres de son maître et celle-ci se présenta devant nous, l'air confus derrière son masque blanc.

- Je suis vraiment désolée chevaliers, elles sont jeunes et...

- Oh, appelles-nous Sara et Jonas, tout simplement, fis-je gaiement.

Elle se figea, sûrement surprise.

- Tu pourrais nous expliquer pourquoi Joan a dit ça ? lança Jonas. Je n'ai pas tout suivi.

J'approuvai d'un hochement de tête et Laïa marqua un temps d'arrêt pour se reprendre. J'esquissai un sourire.

- Pardonne-nous, nous ne sommes pas d'ici et nous ne nous sommes pas encore habitués à vos coutumes... expliquai-je.

- Ah... bien sûr, je n'y avais pas pensé, lâcha-t-elle. Au Sanctuaire, les femmes chevaliers portent des masques pour voiler leur infériorité par rapport aux hommes. La tradition veut qu'une femme ne montre jamais son visage à un homme. Si cela arrive, elle n'a que deux solutions : l'épouser ou le tuer. C'est pour cela que les filles étaient surprises, elles n'avaient encore jamais vu une femme chevalier sans masque.

Voilà qui expliquait beaucoup de choses, je comprenais mieux maintenant les paroles d'Aria et le reste. C'était la tradition... Brusquement je compris la méprise de Joan et me mis à rire.

- C'était donc ça ! m'exclamai-je. Mais non, Jonas n'est pas du tout mon amoureux !

- C'est original comme loi, remarqua Jonas. Se marier ou devenir un assassin... mais ce n'est pas un peu dur ? Vous devez en avoir marre, non ?

- J'avoue que c'est assez contraignant, admit Laïa. Mais ce n'est pas grand chose pour être considérée au même niveau que les autres chevaliers.

J'imaginais en effet. J'étais heureuse pour ma part de ne pas en porter, Zeus n'avait jamais tenu à cette coutume. Laïa essaya alors de rassembler ses Novices éparpillées pour reprendre l'entraînement.

- Hé ! Revenez les filles ! criai-je.

Elles avaient beau être petites, elles couraient plutôt vite. Je me demandais si l'entraînement des garçons était le même. A leur âge, ils allaient déjà se battre les uns contre les autres pour gagner une armure... C'était une loi vraiment difficile.

Nous découvrîmes que Laïa était un maître très strict. Elle démarra l'entraînement de combat d'un claquement sec de la langue et les Novices furent en place en une seconde.

- Allons les filles, je veux que vous m'attaquiez le plus rapidement possible ! Concentrez-vous et servez-vous de votre cosmos pour augmenter votre vitesse !

J'observai, ébahie, le groupe de fillettes se jeter sur le chevalier d'argent de la Chevelure de Bérénice. Les paroles de Laïa prirent alors tout leur sens : les jeunes Novices, pour celles qui manifestaient un semblant de cosmo énergie, ne savaient pas encore la maîtriser. L'aura colorée flottait autour d'elles comme un nuage vaporeux mais elles ne la concentraient pas. Laïa, infiniment plus rapide qu'elles toutes réunies, les repoussa, para, évita sans aucune difficulté. C'était normal, les Novices atteignaient à peine Mach 2, elles étaient bien loin de la vitesse du son. Pourtant, le chevalier d'argent accéléra pour obliger les fillettes à réagir. Le combat reprit.

- Laïa essaye de réveiller leur cosmos, commenta Jonas intéressé par les exercices. Ce doit être difficile avec de si jeunes enfants.

- La volonté du Novice est importante aussi, objectai-je. On ne s'éveille au cosmos que si on le veut et qu'on s'en donne les moyens. C'est ce que dit toujours maître Ezéchiel.

- Il a parfaitement raison, affirma Jonas. Mais maître Hébé dit aussi que la motivation de l'instructeur a une grande importance. Et Laïa semble de mon avis...

En effet, le chevalier d'argent redoubla d'intensité dans ses attaques et les Novices furent projetées dans tous les sens. Elles percutèrent durement le sol et Laïa attendit qu'elles se relèvent.

- Debout ! Un peu de courage, ce n'est pas comme ça que vous gagnerez votre armure ! s'écria-t-elle. Je vous rappelle qu'il n'y en a qu'une et que vous êtes six ! Combien de temps comptez-vous tenir face à votre ennemi ?

Je m'immobilisai soudain tandis qu'un souvenir me revenait à l'esprit. C'était exactement les mêmes paroles que maître Ezéchiel m'avait criées lorsque nous nous étions battus quelques jours plus tôt. A ce moment là, j'avais simplement été effrayée de son attitude et je n'avais pas cherché plus loin. Maintenant je croyais comprendre. Un maître ne voulait que le bonheur de son élève, il se consacrait entièrement à sa progression et tous les moyens étaient bons pour cela. Ezéchiel ne se préoccupait que de ma sécurité. Il n'avait cherché qu'à me faire réagir. Dans le bon sens. Et moi... Je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue, terriblement honteuse.

Soudain je perçus une étincelle et reportai mon attention sur le combat. Laïa avait reculé et brusquement, Faith poussa un cri. Le cosmos qui l'entourait parut alors prendre feu et il s'intensifia d'un coup pour finir en explosion. J'étais stupéfaite. La petite Faith serra les poings comme pour y concentrer toute la chaleur de son aura et tout à coup, s'élança en avant.

Ses mouvements étaient plus rapides qu'avant, plus fluides et elle les contrôlait presque parfaitement. Son attaque partit comme une flèche sur son maître et le chevalier d'argent l'évita de justesse. Autour, les autres Novices s'étaient immobilisées et ouvraient de grands yeux écarquillés. L'énergie de Faith eut l'air de se libérer d'un long sommeil et la fillette redoubla de hargne. Ses poings et ses pieds filaient comme des comètes et Laïa renonça à les esquiver pour les bloquer directement. La vitesse de Faith passa de Mach 2 à Mach 3 en quelques instants. Je n'en revenais pas. C'était une vraie tigresse ! Au moment où elle effleura l'épaule de son maître, le chevalier de la Chevelure de Bérénice l'arrêta et finit par stopper le combat. Faith s'immobilisa, considérablement essoufflée et se laissa tomber par terre. Je me sentais heureuse et fière pour elle. Laïa hocha la tête.

- C'est très bien Faith, durant quelques secondes, tu as atteint Mach 3, dit-elle. Il faut que tu persévère et apprenne à utiliser le cosmos parfaitement.

Elle pivota ensuite vers ses autres Novices.

- Quant à vous, prenez exemple sur Faith, lança Laïa. Servez-vous de votre cosmos.

Incapable de me retenir plus longtemps, je criai ma joie :

- Bravo Faith, c'était très bien !

La jeune Novice répondit d'un sourire et je vis ses joues s'empourprer d'embarras.

- Je crois que tu perturbes sa concentration, objecta Jonas.

Le chevalier d'argent frappa soudain dans ses mains pour que ses Novices se mettent en place et à ce moment là, j'entendis des voix derrière nous. Je me retournai et découvris le chevalier d'or du Sagittaire qui marchait en compagnie d'un garçon que je ne connaissais pas. Quand Jonas les vit, il fit de grands gestes de la main pour attirer leur attention.

- Ooko ! Hé, Ooko !

Celui-ci nous aperçut enfin et nous rejoignit avec son compagnon, le visage éternellement rieur.

- Ménestrel ! Sara ! Que faites-vous là ?

Je lui souris.

- On assistait à l'entraînement des Novices, dis-je. Faith vient d'atteindre Mach 3 pour la première fois !

- C'est une bonne nouvelle, admit-il.

Il parut alors se souvenir du garçon qui l'accompagnait et le fit avancer vers nous pour nous le présenter.

- Vous ne vous connaissez pas je crois... Voici Ewen, chevalier de bronze de Pégase.

Ewen nous sourit et fit mine de s'incliner. Comme Ooko, il portait son armure sur lui. Mais contrairement à celle du Sagittaire, la sienne était rouge et blanche et son casque était orné de deux jolies ailes immaculées. Cela me donna la nostalgie des miennes.

- C'est un honneur chevaliers, déclara-t-il.

- Tu peux m'appeler Sara, c'est un honneur pour nous aussi.

- Je suis Jonas, mais "ménestrel" me plait beaucoup également, avoua mon camarade.

Le Sagittaire chercha quelque chose autour de nous.

- La limace n'est pas avec vous ? demanda-t-il.

Je l'avais oublié celui-là. Le souvenir de mon piège me fit pouffer de rire.

- La limace ? répéta Ewen sans comprendre.

- Plus communément appelé Aaron, précisai-je.

- C'est notre paresseux compagnon, dit Jonas. Monsieur dort encore du sommeil des anges.

Je sursautai de cette dernière remarque et lançai un regard vers Ooko et Ewen pour voir leur réaction. Pourtant cela n'eut pas l'air de les choquer le moins du monde et je finis par me détendre.

- Bon, ce n'est pas grave, on se passera de lui, continua le Sagittaire. Venez donc avec nous, nous allons à l'arène histoire de s'échauffer un peu. Les chevaliers de bronze doivent déjà y être. Cela vous dit ?

Jonas acquiesça aussitôt.

- Oui, bien sûr, nous vous suivons, répondit-il.

Avant de m'éloigner je repérai Faith au milieu du groupe de Novices et levai un pouce vers le ciel pour l'encourager. Elle me rendit un large sourire et je partis avec les autres.

Bien avant d'arriver à l'arène, je perçus la cosmos énergie de plusieurs chevaliers inconnus qui se battaient. Ils n'étaient pas aussi puissants que les chevaliers d'or, je le sentis immédiatement, toutefois, ils combattaient très sérieusement. Ooko nous fit faire le tour et nous entrâmes par l'un des nombreux portiques pour déboucher directement sur la scène centrale tapissée de sable clair. Au milieu, deux hommes portant des armures se battaient. Lorsque l'un porta soudain un furieux coup de poing à l'autre, les quelques personnes assises dans les gradins poussèrent des exclamations de joie. Je comptai trois hommes au centre des marches puis deux autres plus haut et un dernier seul plus loin. Ce n'est que grâce aux reflets lumineux du soleil sur le métal que je remarquai que ce dernier était un chevalier d'or. Je reconnus alors Roan, chevalier de la Balance. Je souris en me disant que, cette fois, il avait revêtu son armure. Il avait l'air très absorbé par le combat et son regard vert ne quittait pas les deux duellistes. Après quelques secondes, le Sagittaire le vit aussi et se dirigea vers lui. Nous suivîmes tous.

- Roan, quelle bonne surprise ! s'exclama-t-il.

La Balance se tourna subitement vers nous.

- Oh, salut Ooko... et tous les autres, dit-il.

- On va s'installer avec toi si ça ne te dérange pas, continua Ooko. Nous sommes venus assister à l'entraînement du matin.

Roan haussa les épaules et chacun s'assit sur un gradin. Au centre, les deux chevaliers semblaient sur le point d'achever leur match. Il devait durer depuis un bon moment d'ailleurs car ils étaient tous deux exténués. Le vainqueur se fit connaître quelques instants plus tard, lorsque son adversaire s'effondra au sol.

- Admirable, commenta Ooko.

Ewen montra le vainqueur du doigt en acquiesçant.

- Qyu a beaucoup progressé, admit-il. Ses leçons avec Niko ont apparemment porté leurs fruits.

J'espérai soudain que Niko n'était pas le pauvre chevalier étalé par terre, auquel cas il aurait fait un mauvais calcul en entraînant son camarade à ses dépends. Pourtant il n'avait pas l'air d'en tenir rigueur à Qyu et ils regagnèrent tous les deux les gradins.

- Ce sont tous des chevaliers de bronze, je suppose ? demandai-je tout à coup.

- Exact, répondit Ooko. Les deux qui viennent de se battre s'appellent Qyu et Coho, respectivement chevaliers du Loup et de l'Hydre. Là-bas il y a Joss du Cygne, Roy du Lionnet et Morod d'Andromède. Quant aux deux derniers du fond, je ne les connais pas.

Roan s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Ce sont les chevaliers du Chien et d'Ophiucus. Ils sont nouveaux, expliqua-t-il.

- Ophiucus ? s'étonna Ewen. Mais Ophiucus est une armure d'argent, non ?

- Tout à fait, répondit la Balance.

Et Ewen n'était pas au bout de ses surprises car en plus d'être un chevalier d'argent, Ophiucus était une femme. Une femme plutôt belliqueuse visiblement. Le premier combat terminé, elle se dirigea au centre de l'arène puis s'arrêta. Elle avait l'air franchement menaçant immobile comme ça. Mais son armure lui allait comme un gant, aussi menaçante qu'elle. Ses courts cheveux violets flottaient au vent, encadrant son masque blanc inerte.

- Mmphph... marmonna Roan.

Je lui jetai un regard interrogateur mais il ne remua pas d'un pouce. Soudain ses sourcils se froncèrent.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandai-je alors.

- Je crois que Mina a quelque chose derrière la tête, fit-il.

Je remarquai ainsi que la dénommée Mina d'Ophiucus avait le visage tourné vers nous. Elle nous fixa avec insistance durant un long moment mais j'étais incapable de dire lequel d'entre nous elle visait précisément.

- Roan a raison, observa Ooko en souriant.

Quelque chose m'échappait et je me tournai vers Jonas.

- Tu comprends quelque chose, toi ? fis-je.

- Il semblerait que le chevalier d'Ophiucus attende son adversaire, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Mais je ne crois pas que cela soit une bonne idée.

- Ah bon ? m'étonnai-je. Tu ne veux pas qu'elle se batte ?

Brusquement, le chevalier de la Balance secoua la tête et se leva pour interpeller Mina.

- Oublie ça Ophiucus, lança-t-il. Tu as beaucoup d'autres adversaires à choisir. Tu es la seule à avoir une armure.

Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi il disait ça mais il semblait que Mina s'en préoccupât comme d'une guigne. Elle ne changea rien à sa tenue, ni à sa position. Puis tout à coup, elle cria :

- Peut-être ce prétendu chevalier n'en est-il pas un après tout ? Allons n'aie pas peur, je ne te tuerai pas !

Un peu partout dans l'arène, les chevaliers de bronze se mirent à rire. Roan étouffa un juron.

- Quelle tête de mule... grogna-t-il.

Ooko éclata de rire.

- Calme-toi Roan, fit-il. Après tout, elle a peut-être envie de se battre ? Cela pourrait être instructif ! Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

- Tu ne connais pas Mina, répliqua la Balance. C'est une brute, un vrai garçon manqué. Elle est plus violente qu'un Berserker...

- Raison de plus ! s'exclama Ooko.

Je hochai la tête.

- Ben oui, où est le problème ? répétai-je. Laisse-la se battre si elle en a envie.

Le chevalier d'or de la Balance tourna vers moi son regard d'émeraude et soupira.

- Tu n'as pas compris ? fit-il.

- Compris quoi ? lâchai-je.

- C'est toi qu'elle veut pour adversaire Sara, dit-il.

J'ouvris des yeux ronds.

- Moi ! Elle veut que je me batte contre elle ? Mais pourquoi moi ? m'écriai-je.

En bas dans l'arène, Mina ricana.

- N'es-tu pas chevalier toi aussi ? me lança-t-elle. Alors as-tu peur ? Tu te défiles ? Si tu es un messager, tu dois savoir combattre aussi, non ?

J'étais sidérée. Pourquoi diable voulait-elle de moi comme adversaire ? C'était étrange. Elle ne me connaissait même pas.

- Elle n'est pas ici pour se battre ! répondit Roan. Tu vois bien qu'elle n'a pas d'armure, tu ne changeras donc jamais Mina ! Mets ton orgueil de côté et oublie ça !

Soudain je me levai.

- Si elle me défie, je ne peux pas refuser, objectai-je. Ce ne serait pas correct. Et puis comme ça, on fera connaissance !

Roan écarquilla les yeux comme s'il avait pris un coup sur la tête, Ewen émit une exclamation de surprise et Ooko sourit.

- Pardon ? Mais... protesta la Balance.

Jonas se mit à rire.

- Laisse tomber chevalier, tu ne pourras pas la faire changer d'avis. Tu ne connais pas Sara ! Elle a la tête encore plus dure que Aaron ! Ce qui n'est pas peu dire !

Je haussai un sourcil en mettant mes poings sur mes hanches.

- Ne m'insulte pas Jonas, je te prie ! sifflai-je.

Le Sagittaire, Ewen et Jonas éclatèrent de rire et Roan croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avant de se rasseoir.

- Mmphph...

Je supposai que c'était sa manière à lui de capituler. Parfait ! Je descendis donc tous les gradins pour rejoindre le centre de l'arène et me retrouvai en face du chevalier d'argent d'Ophiucus. Elle semblait contente.

- Tout de même ! s'exclama-t-elle. J'ai cru que tu n'aurais jamais le courage de venir jusqu'ici.

Elle me toisa de la tête aux pieds.

- Alors c'est vous les mystérieux messagers qui êtes, soi disant, aussi forts que des chevaliers d'or ? Franchement, j'ai du mal à le croire...

Les nouvelles allaient rudement vite. Je souris.

- Je m'appelle Sara, dis-je. On m'a dit que tu étais Mina, le chevalier d'argent d'Ophiucus ?

- Exact. Voyons si tu peux me battre. Puisque tu as battu un chevalier d'or, cela ne devrait pas te poser de problèmes...

Je protestai.

- Ce n'est pas moi, c'est Aaron qui a battu Kan. J'avoue qu'il aurait pu se contrôler mieux que ça... mais il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, Aaron est un impulsif.

Mina se mit subitement en position d'attaque.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, vous n'êtes pas aussi puissants que vous le prétendez ! lâcha-t-elle. En garde !

- Ce n'est pas... commençai-je.

Soudain le chevalier d'Ophiucus fondit sur moi à une vitesse prodigieuse. Je la vis brandir ses mains et tout à coup, ses ongles s'allongèrent de plusieurs centimètres. Son cri fendit l'air et brusquement, elle bondit vers moi.

- _Thunder Claws !_

En une seconde je pris appui sur mes jambes et esquivai les éclairs qui s'écrasèrent au sol à l'endroit précis où je me trouvais quelques instants plus tôt. Je me redressai rapidement et installai ma défense. Le chevalier d'argent se dégagea et se campa sur ses jambes dans une attitude de défi.

- Bien, tu es rapide et tu as des réflexes corrects...

- Est-ce que tu me sous-estime chevalier ? fis-je.

Je devinais son sourire derrière son masque aussi clairement que je sentais les regards de tous les chevaliers présents braqués sur nous. Mais je ne pris pas le risque de quitter Ophiucus des yeux : c'était la première leçon de maître Ezéchiel. Il me fallait observer sa manière d'attaquer, sa façon d'agir. Pour l'instant, le chevalier d'argent ne faisait que suivre mes mouvements et nous tournions en rond, comme deux loups qui se flairent. Je me demandais combien de temps elle était capable de tenir à ce rythme. Au moins à cela, j'étais bien entraînée, c'était l'un des jeux préférés de mon maître. A qui craquerait le premier... Si avec Ezéchiel je perdais à tous les coups, là je comptais bien tenir.

Et j'avais vu juste. Plus les minutes passaient, plus je sentais la pression qui pesait de tout son poids sur Mina. Elle devenait très nerveuse et je savais qu'elle ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Moi, j'avais encore de la marge. Je n'en eus toutefois pas besoin. Soudain, Ophiucus n'y tint plus et son cosmos s'enflamma. Sa puissance monta en flèche et son aura se mit à briller jusqu'à m'éblouir. Le moment était venu. On aurait dit que le sol tremblait. Alors tout à coup, elle se jeta sur moi.

Ses mouvements atteignaient largement la vitesse du son et elle se déplaçait avec une facilité déconcertante. Je pressentais que Mina n'était pas quelqu'un de très patient. Elle ne fut pas longue à déployer sa technique. Brusquement, ce fut comme si un éclair m'était passé devant et elle disparut de mon champ de vision.

- _Thunder Claws !_ entendis-je crier.

Je commençai à paniquer. Je ne la voyais nulle part et pourtant sa cosmo énergie brûlait tout autour de moi. Où pouvait-elle bien être ? Soudain, un frisson glacé me raidit la nuque et je la repérai enfin. Trop tard. Ses griffes tranchèrent l'air jusqu'à moi et ma réaction vint une demi seconde en retard. Vive comme le vent, j'esquivai le mouvement pour me protéger mais son attaque me faucha violemment avant que j'aie pu terminer. Incapable de retourner la situation, je fus expulsée au sol où je labourai le sable dans ma chute. Mon abdomen était en feu et quand je retirai ma main, je vis cinq longues rayures ensanglantées sur mon ventre. J'échappai une grimace.

- Apparemment les jeux sont faits, remarqua Mina.

Tenant toujours mon ventre d'une main, je me relevai péniblement.

- Tu ne devrais pas te fier aux apparences, dis-je.

J'avais assez encaissé de coups comme cela. A présent c'était à mon tour d'attaquer et je comptais bien lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Ignorant la douleur qui me perçait l'estomac, je serrai les poings et concentrai mon énergie.

- Tiens donc... railla-t-elle.

Je ne lui prêtai aucune attention et me concentrai pour faire exploser mon cosmos. Une douce chaleur inonda mes membres et je sentis la puissance couler dans mes veines. Peu à peu j'oubliais ma blessure et visualisais ma prochaine attaque. Puis, je m'élançai en avant.

Au début, Mina commença par parer mes coups. Elle évita, bloqua, évita et renvoya. Sa vitesse était encore supérieure à la mienne et j'accélérai. Mes mouvements se calquèrent sur les siens, je copiai lentement son rythme et j'avançai toujours plus. Elle ne vit pas venir ce coup. Et j'accélérai. Mes poings se transformèrent en rayons pour fondre sur elle et elle essaya en vain de se dégager. J'allais de plus en plus vite et mes coups se multiplièrent. Elle reculait. J'avançai. J'accélérai. Le feu couvait dans mes poings. Alors tout à coup mon cosmos explosa et ma puissance augmenta subitement. Elle ne pouvait plus me suivre, tout allait trop vite pour elle. Elle râta plusieurs de mes coups puis n'en détecta plus aucun. Et j'accélérai. Soudain sa défense apparut devant mes yeux et j'en vis toutes les forces, toutes les faiblesses, toutes les failles. Mes poings s'enfoncèrent dans son ventre, dans ses épaules, sur son visage. Elle se mit à crier et tout à coup, l'interstice que j'attendais se présenta. Je fondis dessus de toutes mes forces.

- _Angel's Justice !_ hurlai-je avant même de l'avoir décidé.

Mon attaque s'abattit sur elle et la puissance du choc la balaya instantanément. Brusquement, elle fut projetée en arrière et elle partit s'encastrer dans les gradins dans un hurlement de douleur.

Le temps se suspendit alors et plus rien ne bougea durant ce qui me parut être des heures. Enfin, je repris mes esprits et réalisai que je m'étais immobilisée. Mina s'effondra ensuite au sol et cessa de bouger. Tout à coup, les sons explosèrent à nouveau à mes oreilles et j'entendis les applaudissements de tous les chevaliers de bronze autour de moi. J'esquissai un sourire gêné et Jonas sauta dans l'arène. Il fut presque aussitôt suivi par Ewen et les deux chevaliers d'or.

- Fabuleux princesse, commenta Jonas.

Il se pencha vers moi d'un air contrarié.

- Mais étais-tu vraiment obligée de hurler le nom de ton attaque devant tout le monde ? murmura-t-il.

Je me figeai et plaquai soudain une main sur ma bouche, horrifiée. Je n'y avais pas pensé !

- Oh pardon Jonas, dis-je précipitamment. Je suis désolée, dans le feu de l'action, ça m'est sorti de l'esprit et je...

Je me tus lorsque les autres nous rejoignirent. Ooko arborait un sourire rayonnant.

- Très intéressant, assura-t-il.

- C'était impressionnant, renchérit Ewen. Tu es vraiment très forte Sara, Mina est l'un des chevaliers d'argent les plus puissants de tout le Sanctuaire !

Je jetai un regard vers ma pauvre victime et remarquai qu'elle essayait de se relever. Je vins vers elle et l'aidai.

- Rien de cassé ? demandai-je.

Elle secoua la tête pour se réveiller et posa une main sur mon épaule avant de s'éloigner.

- Non. Félicitations chevalier, tu mérites ta réputation, dit-elle.

Perplexe, je la regardais s'éloigner.

- Sa fierté en a pris un coup, expliqua Roan à mes côtés. Mais elle a raison, tu es très forte Sara.

- Merci...

Tout à coup, je perçus l'étincelle menaçante d'une cosmo énergie familière et retins mon souffle.

- Est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta la Balance.

Je sentis le feu de ce cosmos enfler et progresser vers nous à grande vitesse.

- Tu vas bien ? me demanda Ooko.

Jonas avait senti lui aussi.

- Je crois que... commença-t-il en souriant.

Brusquement, la cosmo énergie explosa à l'entrée de l'arène et quelqu'un entra en trombe, brûlant de colère.

- SARAAAAA !

Je tressaillis.

- Oh non... fis-je. J'avais oublié Aaron...

Au moment où celui-ci fonçait sur moi, j'étouffai un cri de panique et m'enfuis à toutes jambes, secouée de fou rire. Aaron, trempé de la tête aux pieds, se lança à ma poursuite, visiblement décidé à me massacrer.

- Sara, reviens ici tout de suite ! hurla-t-il.

Derrière moi j'entendis tous les chevaliers éclater de rire, même Roan.


	8. Chapter 8

La nuit la plus longue

Nous ne finîmes de visiter tout le Sanctuaire que tard dans l'après midi. Cette fois, Aaron fut des notre et les deux chevaliers d'or eurent la bonté de nous accompagner. Le dernier bâtiment fut l'infirmerie, une maison à l'écart des camps d'entraînement que tout le monde préférait éviter. En ce moment, il n'y avait personne. Mais je voyais bien que Roan et Ooko s'étaient rembrunis. Ils devaient sûrement penser à cette guerre contre Hadès quelques mois plus tôt. Je m'étais aperçu que les chevaliers d'or n'avaient pas été les seuls à succomber durant la bataille. Les effectifs du Sanctuaire étaient au plus bas. Sur douze, il ne restait que huit chevaliers d'or, venaient ensuite les quatre chevaliers d'argent survivants et seulement sept chevaliers de bronze. Les Novices que nous avions vu s'entraîner ce matin étaient destinés à des armures de bronze et étaient de toute façon beaucoup trop jeunes pour assurer une quelconque protection du Sanctuaire. Cela avait de quoi inquiéter, il fallait le dire. J'aurais bien voulu savoir comment s'était déroulée cette guerre exactement. Peut-être Aria accepterait-elle de me raconter ? Mais j'avais trop peur de la blesser, elle ou n'importe quel autre chevalier d'or. Tout cela était trop récent.

Il nous fallut ensuite reprendre le parcours du Zodiaque pour regagner le temple.

- Par pitié ! gémit Aaron. Pas encore les escaliers !

- Une grande et belle invention d'Athéna, approuva Ooko en riant.

La maison du Bélier apparut devant nous, comme au premier jour. Kan devait être à l'intérieur. Cela me donna une idée.

- Moi je les aime bien ces escaliers, dis-je. Au moins, tu gardes la forme, Aaron !

- Gorgone ! répliqua-t-il.

- Limace à plumes !

- Ah non, vous n'allez pas recommencer ? s'exclama Jonas.

Le chevalier de la Balance semblait perplexe. Une seconde passa et il regarda tour à tour Aaron puis moi.

- Pourquoi "à plumes" ? interrogea-t-il amusé.

Aaron, Jonas et moi sursautâmes en même temps. J'avais encore fait une gaffe ! Je me mis à bégayer.

- Ahem... ben, c'est que...

Roan haussa un sourcil. Je ne savais plus quoi faire et la situation devenait vraiment très embarrassante jusqu'à ce que Aaron vienne à mon aide. Soudain il saisit ma main et m'entraîna vers le temple du Bélier en courant.

- Tu sais pas quoi ? s'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme. On va demander à Kan de nous aider ! C'est pas une bonne idée ça ? Viens, on y va tout de suite !

Je soupirai de soulagement et me laissais entraîner sans protester, infiniment reconnaissante envers Aaron.

Le Bélier était effectivement chez lui. En entrant, nous le trouvâmes assis par terre face à ce qui semblait être des morceaux d'armure d'or. Il faisait couler un filet de poussière dorée dessus. Il était tellement concentré qu'il ne nous avait pas entendu arriver.

- Ah, je vois que Kan travaille dur, nota le Sagittaire.

Je regardais le Bélier avec fascination.

- Que fait-il ? murmurai-je pour ne pas risquer de le déranger.

- Il répare les armures, expliqua Ooko. Cela fait des mois qu'il s'y emploie.

Il me jeta un regard neutre.

- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que nous avons essuyé une guerre il y a peu ? dit-il.

Un peu gênée, je me tortillai sur place. Jonas regarda ailleurs et Aaron observa l'une des colonnes du temple avec une attention exagérée, comme si cela avait été la chose la plus intéressante qu'il eût jamais vu de sa vie. Je foudroyai ces lâches du regard.

- Euh... non, admis-je.

Ooko eut un pauvre sourire.

- Beaucoup de nos frères ont disparu et leurs armures ont été gravement endommagées. Le chevalier du Bélier est le seul à posséder les connaissances nécessaires à leur réparation. Il a commencé par les notres et maintenant, il s'occupe des dernières.

Je revins vers Kan qui déployait son doux cosmos tout autour de l'armure. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un du Sanctuaire nous parlait aussi ouvertement de la guerre. Pourtant je la sentais qui planait au-dessus de tout le Domaine. Il régnait ici une tension, une énergie négative qui ne voulait pas disparaître. Je la retrouvais chez chacun des chevaliers. Même si certains s'employaient à paraître heureux et légers ils gardaient cette ombre dans les yeux. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'ils s'entraînaient tous avec autant de rigueur. Non, il restait une empreinte, quelque chose qui ne disparaîtrait jamais. La preuve en était que le Pope avait fait cette mystérieuse requête à Zeus. Peut-être se passait-il autre chose de plus grave ? Pourquoi à la fin étaient-ils tous si secrets ? Personne ne voulait donc rien dire ?

Après quelques secondes de lourd silence, Jonas toussota et nous invita à nous éloigner du lieu de travail de Kan pour ne pas le perturber. Nous ressortîmes.

- Dommage, soupira Aaron, il aurait peut-être accepté de nous monter jusqu'au palais du Pope...

- Je pense qu'il n'en a plus pour longtemps, observa Ooko.

Jonas sourit et prit sa lyre qui était attachée à son cou en permanence.

- Dans ce cas, attendons un peu, dit-il. Je vais vous jouer un petit air, qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Excellente idée ! m'exclamai-je. Vous n'avez jamais entendu Jonas jouer, je présume ?

Roan secoua la tête, l'air désolé.

- Non, dit-il.

- Alors, profitez de ce grand privilège ! lançai-je en riant.

Jonas s'installa sur les marches et se cala confortablement pour poser son instrument sur ses genoux. Chacun de nous prit place autour de lui et je m'assis à mon tour sur la petite murette. Il n'y avait rien de tel que la musique de Jonas pour se changer les idées. Le ménestrel fit craquer ses doigts sous les regards curieux et commença à jouer.

Dès la première note, je ne pus m'empêcher de fermer les yeux pour savourer pleinement la mélodie. Le doux rythme s'éleva dans les airs et parut se mêler au léger souffle du vent. Durant un instant je me retrouvai à nouveau dans la Cité des Cieux, au milieu des nuages et je m'imaginai les anges voler derrière mes paupières closes. Un sourire vint flotter sur mes lèvres quand les visages des différents Archanges m'apparurent. Au loin, les doigts de Jonas dansèrent plus vite jusqu'à ce qu'un frisson me hérisse les cheveux de la nuque. Jonas avait donné toute sa personne à cette mélodie et on y retrouvait toute sa douceur, sa délicatesse. J'étais persuadée qu'il utilisait son cosmos pour rendre sa musique si chaude et si belle. On pouvait presque voir les notes elles-mêmes se mettre à danser dans les airs. Il semblait que la musique prenait corps. Et à chaque fois, je ne pouvais y résister. Quelque chose à l'intérieur de moi vibrait au même rythme que la musique de Jonas, c'était magique. Alors, avant même de m'apercevoir de ce que je faisais, je tendis une main derrière moi pour lisser les plumes de mes ailes. La surprise de ne rencontrer que le vide au bout de mes doigts me fit ouvrir les yeux et je revins à la réalité. C'est là que je remarquai que Roan m'observait d'un air intrigué. Je rougis fortement malgré moi et essayai de sauver le peu de dignité qu'il me restait. Le plus naturellement du monde, je laissai ma main remonter sur mes cheveux et les entortillai au bout de mon doigt. Puis je lui adressai un grand sourire. Il tressaillit et reporta aussitôt son attention sur Jonas. Celui-ci finissait son air. La dernière note mourut lentement et tout à coup, les applaudissements fusèrent. Ooko affichait un sourire béat, de même que Aaron.

- Absolument magnifique ! commenta le Sagittaire.

Roan hocha la tête.

- Formidable, renchérit-il.

- Divin ménestrel, m'exclamai-je. Tu es un génie !

A ce moment là, le Bélier vint vers nous. Il sourirait.

- C'est bien mon avis, affirma-t-il. Tu as de l'or au bout des doigts Jonas !

Celui-ci rosit du compliment, prêt à éclater d'orgueil.

- Bonjour Kan, fit Aaron. Excuse-nous, nous ne voulions pas te déranger dans ton travail...

Kan secoua la tête.

- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'avais presque terminé.

- Ils ont fini leur visite du Sanctuaire, expliqua Ooko.

J'acquiesçai.

- C'était très agréable, dis-je. Et pour ne pas gâcher cette belle journée, on s'est dit que tu accepterais peut-être de...

- De vous aider à monter les marches ? proposa Kan avec un large sourire.

- Je crois que tu as révélé tes talents trop tôt mon ami, nargua le Sagittaire.

Tout le monde éclata de rire et Aaron ouvrit de grands yeux de chien battu pour amadouer le Bélier.

- Tu ne peux pas nous refuser ça ! Hein ? lâcha-t-il. A nous, tes meilleurs amis ?

Jonas brandit sa lyre.

- Je te jouerai un air si tu veux !

Kan sourit de plus belle, visiblement très amusé mais ne bougea pas.

- S'il te plait ! implorèrent-ils ensembles.

Je secouai subitement la tête d'un air désapprobateur puis m'avançai vers Kan en les écartant de mon chemin.

- Non, non, non... amateurs ! fis-je. Laissez faire les érudits.

Ils me regardèrent d'un air sceptique.

- Observez et prenez-en de la graine ! raillai-je.

Je me tournai alors vers Kan qui avait l'air impatient de savoir comment j'allais m'y prendre. Je lui fis signe d'approcher pour que je puisse lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille. Intrigué, il se pencha vers moi et je lui chuchotai mon message. Dès que j'eus fini, il se redressa et retint un sourire.

- Bon d'accord, céda-t-il.

- QUOI ! s'écrièrent Aaron et Jonas, ahuris. Comment as-tu fait Sara ?

J'adoptai un petit air supérieur.

- Subtilité féminine, ça ne vous dit rien ?

- Tu es plus dangereuse que tu n'en as l'air ! lança Ooko en souriant.

- Ne jamais se fier aux apparences ! fis-je.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire.

Le chevalier du Bélier nous téléporta tous à travers le Zodiaque et nous déposâmes Roan et Ooko en route. Puis nous arrivâmes devant le palais du Pope. Il s'avéra alors que notre idée fût très bonne car ce dernier avait un message à confier à Kan pour tous ses frères d'armes.

- Pourrais-tu avertir tous les chevaliers d'or qu'il y aura une réunion demain matin au temple ? fit le Pope. Que tous soient présents, sans exception.

Kan s'inclina.

- Certainement Seigneur.

Le Bélier disparut sans un bruit et le Pope se tourna vers nous.

- Vous êtes également invités, cela va de soi, précisa-t-il.

La surprise nous paralysa un petit instant.

- Merci Grand Pope, dis-je. Nous viendrons avec joie.

- Dans deux jours, nous devrons repartir, annonça Jonas lorsque nous eûmes regagné nos chambres un peu plus tard. Zeus attend sûrement notre retour, il faudra lui faire un rapport.

J'eus une moue terriblement déçue.

- Quoi ? Déjà ? Pourquoi si tôt ? fis-je.

Aaron étouffa un bâillement impressionnant.

- Ce sont les... trois jours réglementaires de l'hospitalité, expliqua-t-il. C'est Zeus qui l'a voulu ainsi.

- Oh... c'est dommage, je commençais à peine à apprécier le Sanctuaire. On ne pourrait pas... ? proposai-je innocemment.

Jonas refusa sans aucune pitié.

- C'est impossible, dit-il. La place des anges est à Babel, pas ici. D'ailleurs nous avons assez fait d'erreurs comme ça.

Je ne répondis pas, cherchant à masquer ma tristesse. Finalement ce Sanctuaire était plutôt accueillant. C'était vraiment dommage de partir si tôt, nous venions d'arriver. Peut-être aurions-nous pu être utiles ici ? Notre présence dans la Cité des Cieux n'était pas indispensable... Evidemment, nous n'étions pas des chevaliers aux ordres d'Athéna, nous n'avions plus rien à faire là. Mais peut-être n'aurions-nous plus jamais l'occasion de revoir les chevaliers du Sanctuaire... Cette pensée me pinça le coeur.

Je ne dormis pas très bien cette nuit-là. Quand, pour la huitième fois, je me retournai sur mon oreiller, incapable de m'endormir, je capitulai. Repoussant les couvertures, je me levai et m'habillai en vitesse. Le palais était silencieux et dehors, il faisait encore nuit noire. Les étoiles brillaient comme des diamants sur le bleu foncé du firmament et je notai qu'il n'y avait pas de lune. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir et je devais me changer les idées, c'est pourquoi, je sortis du temple. Le seul air frais sur mon visage me fit un bien fou. J'observais un instant les maisons du Zodiaque en contrebas. Les chevaliers d'or dormaient sûrement tous à cette heure-ci. Une pointe de mélancolie m'envahit lorsque je me dis que c'était l'une des dernières fois que je voyais ces temples et leurs gardiens. Je soupirai. Je savais que je n'aurais pas du penser ça mais... pourquoi avait-il fallu que je sois ange de Zeus ? Ne pourrais-je pas au moins être sincère avec eux et leur dire d'où je venais ? Quel était l'intérêt de leur cacher ma véritable nature d'ange ? Je ne comprenais plus Zeus, je ne comprenais pas où il voulait en venir.

Au bout d'un moment, je décidai qu'il valait mieux tout oublier et m'éloignai vers les alentours du palais. Inutile de passer par les douze maisons pour réveiller leurs occupants.

Je me sentais lasse et quelque chose me pesait sur le coeur sans que je sache quoi exactement. L'idée me vint de m'allonger par terre pour observer le ciel. Il était sombre ce soir. Sombre mais magnifique. Il devait faire frais là-haut et j'avais chaud. Si seulement je pouvais... Soudain je me redressai d'un bond. Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas... ? Rien qu'une petite heure... Je regardai rapidement autour de moi pour m'assurer que j'étais seule et me levai. Zeus n'y verrait pas d'inconvénients...

- Vous pouvez bien m'accorder ça ? marmonnai-je.

Mais permission ou non, j'avais déjà pris ma décision et elle n'était pas discutable. Alors je pris une profonde inspiration et posai deux doigts sur les petites ailes tatouées sur mon épaule. La marque se mit aussitôt à chauffer puis à briller et enfin, je sentis mes ailes grandir dans mon dos. Les rayons lumineux qu'elles lançaient disparurent peu à peu et je commençai à lisser mes plumes.

- Ca fait plaisir de vous retrouver, dis-je presque amoureusement.

Puis, incapable d'y résister plus longtemps, je me mis à battre des ailes et doucement, je quittai le sol.

L'agréable sentiment d'être devenue un oiseau me submergea. A l'instant même où je m'étais envolée, toutes mes sensations familières m'étaient revenues. Je me mis à virevolter dans les airs et fermai les yeux pour m'étourdir de vitesse et d'altitude. Mon cafard disparut progressivement alors que je montai toujours plus haut dans le ciel. Et, seule à des centaines de kilomètres à la ronde, j'éclatai de rire.

Cette heure minuscule que je m'étais accordée passa à une vitesse fulgurante et je me retrouvai bientôt à survoler le Sanctuaire en sens inverse. D'ici, je pouvais tout voir sans me faire remarquer et cela me plaisais énormément. Je découvris d'ailleurs des choses intéressantes. En passant au-dessus de la maison du Cancer, j'aperçus deux silhouettes devant l'entrée. Elles s'étreignirent avec passion et je souris en me disant que Aria avait finalement eu ce qu'elle voulait avec son "petit Bélier". J'avais donc eu raison de me servir de ça pour convaincre Kan de nous téléporter jusqu'au temple un peu plus tôt. A peine avais-je prononcé le nom du chevalier du Cancer que Kan avait cédé. Subtilité féminine ! Très heureuse pour eux, je m'éloignai. Le reste du Sanctuaire semblait plutôt calme. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que je m'aperçoive de quelque chose que n'avais absolument pas prévu. Au moment où je passai au-dessus de la maison de la Balance, je vis, paniquée, la silhouette d'un homme étendu sur le toit. Mon coeur fit un bond dans ma poitrine et j'essayai aussitôt de reprendre de l'altitude pour que Roan ne me voie pas. Après un instant, je conclus qu'il ne m'avait pas remarquée et filai vers le palais. Qu'avait-il besoin de monter sur le toit lui aussi ? Il avait bien choisi son soir pour venir contempler le ciel ! Heureusement, il n'avait rien vu...

Je finis mon petit voyage derrière le temple d'Athéna où je me posai en douceur. Ce vol m'avait fait un bien fou et je me sentais infiniment plus légère qu'avant. J'étais encore grisée par la vitesse...

- Sara ?

Je sursautai si fort que mon coeur remonta dans ma gorge. Le Pope apparut tout à coup sur ma droite et j'eus un hoquet de peur.

- Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas, m'apaisa-t-il. Je sais depuis longtemps que tu es un ange.

Je réalisai soudain qu'il avait raison et me détendis, renonçant à ranger mes ailes. Sans savoir pourquoi, j'avais craint pendant une seconde que cela ne soit Roan... J'émis un soupir de soulagement. Lentement, le Pope s'approcha de moi et posa une main sur mon épaule.

- Que fais-tu dehors à une heure pareille Sara ? me demanda-t-il.

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, avouai-je. Alors j'ai pensé que je pouvais aller faire une ballade dans le ciel. J'ai fait attention à ce que personne ne me voit et je...

Le Pope se mit à rire.

- Calme-toi, tu n'as rien fait de mal, assura-t-il.

Je vis son visage masqué se lever pour suivre toute la longueur de mes ailes et il hocha la tête.

- Elles sont magnifiques, commenta-t-il. Ce doit être fabuleux de parcourir le ciel comme un oiseau.

Je souris.

- Oui, on a l'impression d'être plus près des étoiles, dis-je.

Je l'aurais volontiers amené avec moi dans le ciel mais je craignais qu'on ne soit trop facilement repérables. Roan devait toujours se trouver sur le toit de son temple.

- Tu aimes observer les étoiles toi aussi alors ?

- Beaucoup, affirmai-je.

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas et me fit signe de le suivre.

- Je vais te montrer quelque chose, dit-il. Suis-moi.

Perplexe, je m'exécutai et le suivis sur un petit sentier isolé que je n'avais pas remarqué. Il s'engouffra toujours plus loin dans la montagne et je n'osais pas poser la question de notre destination. La réponse viendrait sûrement bientôt.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche, le Pope s'arrêta et je découvris que nous nous trouvions au pied d'une très haute tour.

- Voici Star Hill. De là-haut nous pourrons observer les étoiles, annonça-t-il.

Il s'avança ensuite jusqu'au mur et entreprit de l'escalader. Je l'arrêtai et souris.

- Je connais un moyen plus rapide, fis-je.

Je le saisis soudain sous chaque bras et déployai une fois de plus toute la longueur de mes ailes. Nous nous élevâmes en douceur.

Quelques instants plus tard, nous étions sur le plateau d'observation de Star Hill et le Pope m'expliqua que c'était son petit jardin secret. Lui seul y avait accès. Il passait principalement son temps à observer les étoiles et à méditer.

- C'est notamment ici que je peux communiquer avec Athéna, fit-il. Lorsque la déesse n'est pas sur Terre, elle me parle de cette façon.

Il pivota brièvement vers moi.

- Zeus a du vous expliquer avant de vous envoyer ici que la bataille contre Hadès avait beaucoup affaibli le Sanctuaire ? Mais peut-être l'avez-vous remarqué tout seuls... Athéna, ou plutôt sa forme humaine, est morte il y a quelques mois. Elle mettra du temps à se réincarner.

J'acquiesçai vaguement.

- Oui, c'est ce qu'on nous a dit, confirmai-je. C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle il manque tant de chevaliers d'or. Ils sont morts au combat...

Le Grand Pope fit quelques pas vers la terrasse puis croisa les mains dans son dos avant de lever la tête vers le ciel. Je le distinguais à peine dans la pénombre.

- De tous les ennemis d'Athéna, Hadès est sûrement le plus fort et le plus dangereux, déclara-t-il. On compte ses Spectres à plus d'une centaine. Les plus puissants parmi eux sont Thanatos, son frère Hypnos et puis les juges des Enfers : Rhadamanthe, Minos... Sans compter la maléfique Pandore. Ce sont tous des adversaires redoutables et c'est une chance qu'il y ait autant de survivants.

C'était à peine croyable. Je déglutis péniblement.

- Hadès ne nous avait pas laissé le choix, reprit le Pope. Il voulait un affrontement direct avec le Sanctuaire. Son armée a massacré des dizaines de chevaliers de bronze et d'argent. Athéna n'avait pas quinze ans. Elle venait d'arriver au Sanctuaire, quelques semaines plus tôt et elle n'a pas hésité à se sacrifier pour nous sauver, nous et toute la Terre.

C'était donc comme ça que cela s'était passé.

- Mais vous avez quand même gagné, murmurai-je.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que le Pope ne reprenne la parole.

- C'est vrai, admit-il. Hadès a été vaincu grâce au sacrifice d'Athéna et aux chevaliers d'or. Pour la première fois, ils se sont unis en une seule et unique attaque : l'Athéna Exclamation. La technique interdite. Et plusieurs n'y ont pas survécu mais ils auraient tous donné leur vie, sans exception, pour la gloire d'Athéna.

J'étais mal à l'aise et les plumes de mes ailes se hérissèrent dans tous les sens.

- Grand Pope, pourquoi me racontez-vous tout cela ? demandai-je.

Il se tourna vers moi.

- Parce que je sens que je peux te faire confiance.

- Vous savez, je vois que le Sanctuaire est au plus mal et que vous avez beaucoup de difficultés, dis-je. Mais c'est moi et mes compagnons qui avons apporté le message de Zeus et je suis désolée que cela ne soit pas celui que vous attendiez.

Il leva une main et la secoua dans les airs comme si cela n'était pas très important.

- Vous n'êtes pas en cause, assura-t-il. Vous n'êtes pas responsables des décisions de Zeus. Je sais que tu aurais voulu nous aider mais les choses sont ainsi. Ce problème n'est pas le tiens.

Ses paroles, loin de me convaincre, firent grandir en moi l'envie de les aider, d'agir, de tenter quelque chose.

- Ne pouvons-nous rien faire pour le Sanctuaire ? fis-je.

- Tout ceci est du ressort de Zeus, j'en ai peur, répondit-il.

- Cette requête était donc si importante ?

- Oh oui... Et je ne me souviens même plus de ce qui m'a décidé à l'envoyer, avoua-t-il. C'était peine perdue. Le Sanctuaire doit lutter malgré toutes ses blessures. C'est la loi.

J'étais déçue. Je ne servais décidément à rien. Pour le Pope, pour tout le Sanctuaire, je n'étais qu'une simple messagère. Seulement celle qui devait délivrer ce fichu morceau de papier à son destinataire. C'était triste. Personne ne chercherait à nous retenir ? Personne pour nous regretter ici ? La vérité, c'était que Aaron, Jonas et moi étions moins importants qu'un rouleau de parchemin. Notre fierté avait de quoi en prendre un coup.

- Nous repartons dans deux jours, lançai-je. Nos maîtres voudront savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Voulez-vous que nous transmettions un autre message à Zeus ?

Le Pope parut trouver ma proposition très surprenante.

- Qu'aurais-je à lui dire de plus ?

Sa passivité m'insupportait.

- Si vous êtes en si grandes difficultés, vous devez essayer encore une fois ! m'exclamai-je. Demandez autre chose, d'une autre façon... je ne sais pas !

Il secoua doucement la tête de droite à gauche.

- Tu ne comprends pas Sara que cette requête, je n'avais pas le droit de la faire et que j'ai seulement cédé à la panique ? lâcha-t-il. J'ai eu peur, je l'avoue mais je ne peux pas faire grand chose pour le moment.

Je mourrais d'envie de lui demander... au bout d'un instant, je craquai :

- Grand Pope... Qu'avez-vous demandé à Zeus ?

La réponse se fit attendre et je retins mon souffle.

- Pardon Sara, s'excusa-t-il. Mais Zeus m'a ordonné de ne rien te révéler, ni à toi, ni à tes compagnons.

J'ouvris la bouche de saisissement.

- Quoi ? Zeus ne veut pas qu'on sache ? Mais pourquoi ? C'est injuste, nous l'avons bien servi et nous aurions le droit de savoir ! Pourquoi nous cache-t-on toutes ces choses ?

- Je te conseille de poser la question à Zeus lui-même, dit le Pope d'un ton navré. Je n'en sais rien.

Une colère sourde gronda dans mon ventre et je serrai les poings jusqu'à ce que mes jointures blanchissent. Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? N'étions-nous pas dignes de confiance ? Ne méritait-on pas de savoir après tout ça ? Nous, des apprentis Archanges ! Qu'avait-il à nous reprocher ? Zeus était-il donc un dieu si ingrat ? Plus le temps passait et plus les griefs envers lui s'alourdissaient. Son attitude m'écoeurait malgré moi, malgré ma loyauté d'habitude inébranlable.

- Je comprends ta colère, assura le Pope. Mais ne juge pas trop vite. On ne blâme pas les dieux ! Zeus ne peut rien faire.

- C'est vous qui le dites, pestai-je. Le Sanctuaire est-il si grandement menacé ?

- J'en ai peur. Mais c'est le Sanctuaire qui doit réagir, c'est normal et j'ai déjà pris certaines mesures. Il faut espérer que nous ne manquerons pas de temps.

Je me figeai et haussai des sourcils interrogateurs.

- Des mesures ? fis-je. De quelles mesures parlez-vous ?

- Tout cela, je vous l'expliquerai pendant la réunion, répondit-il. Tu l'apprendras en même temps que les chevaliers d'or.

Il revint vers l'intérieur de la tour et fit un signe en direction du ciel.

- Ce ne sera plus très long, l'aube se lève, déclara-t-il.

- Hein ? Déjà ? Je ne croyais pas qu'il était si tard.

Effectivement le bleu très sombre commençait à céder la place à une palette de couleurs pastels. Les quelques nuages de l'aube se teintaient peu à peu de rose et de jaune. Lentement, je me frottai le visage pour me réveiller totalement. Le Pope était immobile devant moi.

- Descendons à présent, il faut que nous soyons au palais dans peu de temps, dit-il.

J'acquiesçai. Il se dirigea alors vers le balcon de la tour et je lui emboîtai le pas. Puis je le fis descendre de la même façon que lors de notre montée. Mes ailes brassèrent l'air de l'aube silencieusement et nous finîmes par reprendre le même petit sentier pour regagner le temple. A chacun de nos pas, le ciel s'éclaircissait.

Le deuxième jour était déjà là.

Pourquoi fallait-il que tout soit si compliqué ?


	9. Chapter 9

Un vent nouveau

Jonas et Aaron ne s'étaient absolument pas rendus compte de ma disparition. Je ne m'en plaignais pas, au moins je n'avais pas d'explications fantaisistes à donner. Ils étaient tous les deux comme des frères pour moi mais il y avait des moments où ils ne pouvaient pas m'accompagner. Surtout que je sentais leur impatience à regagner Babel. La Cité des Cieux leur manquait, c'était flagrant. Alors pourquoi étais-je si triste ? Pourquoi ne pouvais-je, comme eux, me réjouir de rentrer chez moi ?

Le moment venu, je me rendis dans la salle de réunion. Aaron et Jonas devaient déjà y être. A vrai dire, tout le monde y était, je ne m'étais pas aperçu de l'heure. Quand j'entrai, tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi et je me sentis terriblement gênée.

- Euh... excusez-moi, bafouillai-je en gagnant ma place.

- Voici la troisième messagère, dit le Pope. Elle s'appelle Sara.

Je demeurai un peu surprise, ne comprenant pas pourquoi le Pope me présentait à des gens qui me connaissaient déjà.

- C'est un honneur, répondit une voix inconnue.

Aussitôt, je me mis à chercher son propriétaire et finis par remarquer que la douzième place était maintenant occupée. Un homme que je n'avais encore jamais vu me fixa avec un intérêt évident. Alors je compris : ce devait être Denon, le chevalier d'or du Scorpion qui était absent jusqu'à lors. A mon tour, je le dévisageai avec curiosité. Il était d'un roux si clair qu'on aurait confondu ses cheveux avec des flammes. Ses longues mèches couvraient ses épaules dans une sorte de désordre sauvage et je notai la lueur audacieuse dans ses yeux clairs. Brusquement, un sourire narquois s'afficha sur son visage bronzé.

- Pardon d'arriver si tard, je ne voulais pas te réveiller, railla-t-il.

Je restais silencieuse une minute, sans le quitter des yeux.

- Tu es le Scorpion ?

Son sourire s'élargit.

- Ah ! Tu as bien deviné, confirma-t-il. Ma grande réputation m'aurait-elle précédé ?

A ces mots, je lui rendis mon plus beau sourire.

- Ce n'était pas bien difficile, dis-je. A ma connaissance, le Scorpion est le seul signe du Zodiaque à être venimeux...

Denon tiqua et son sourire disparut tandis que quelques rires s'élevaient autour de nous. Je vis Ooko se pencher vers lui en souriant.

- Je crois que cette fois, tu as trouvé à qui parler, lança-t-il.

Le Scorpion se renfrogna et, très satisfaite de moi, je me tournai vers le Pope qui s'apprêtait à parler.

- Ai-je raté quelque chose ? demandai-je.

- Pas du tout, nous allions juste commencer, répondit-il. Maintenant que tu es là, nous pouvons y aller.

A ces mots, l'assemblée entière se tourna vers lui pour connaître enfin la raison de cette réunion. Visiblement, personne n'était au courant et c'était déjà la deuxième en deux jours depuis que nous étions arrivés, il y avait de quoi se poser des questions. Dès qu'il fut sûr que tout le monde l'écoutait attentivement, le Pope se mit à parler.

- Comme vous le savez tous, le chevalier du Scorpion était parti il y a quelques jours pour recruter des apprentis. Il n'est nul besoin de rappeler que le nombre de chevaliers au Sanctuaire est dérisoire depuis la fin de la guerre.

Le Pope marqua une pause pour que tout le monde assimile bien ses paroles et un silence pesant plana sur le conseil.

- Il devient très urgent de remédier à cette situation, reprit-il.

Le chevalier des Gémeaux croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, l'air plus sombre encore que sa peau.

- Combien de temps avons-nous ? demanda-t-il.

- On ne peut en être parfaitement certains, répondit le Pope.

- Les rumeurs étaient donc vraies, fit Aria.

- Nous le savions tous depuis longtemps, intervint Denon. Tout le monde l'a senti, tout le monde le savait. Et Athéna l'a confirmé.

Le Pope posa ses mains sur la table et hocha la tête.

- En effet. Vous comprendrez donc tous parfaitement qu'il nous faut assurer la relève, au moins celle de l'ordre des chevaliers d'or.

Je balayai chacun d'eux du regard et vis qu'ils se résignaient. La plupart avaient baissé la tête, ne pouvant répondre à cela. Les paroles du Pope semblaient beaucoup leur coûter. Seul Mao resta impassible, les yeux toujours clos.

- Combien as-tu ramené de Novices Denon ? interrogea encore le Pope.

- Ils sont cinq, expliqua Denon. Mais, à mon avis, seulement deux d'entre eux sont capables de devenir des chevaliers d'or un jour. Les autres ne sont pas assez puissants. En revanche, ils obtiendront facilement une armure de bronze voire d'argent si je ne me suis pas trompé.

Le Pope parut satisfait.

- C'est un début. Je vous demande donc à tous de faire le maximum pour les aider à progresser. Il est impératif que ces Novices deviennent chevaliers, dit-il.

- Les deux garçons que j'estime pouvoir acquérir une armure d'or ont un signe zodiacal correspondant à nos manques, reprit le Scorpion.

- Quels sont-ils ? demanda Timoklès.

- Nakomo est aztèque, il est né un 11 Mai et peut revêtir l'armure du Taureau dans peu de temps. Quant au deuxième, il s'appelle Lee. Il est chinois et son signe zodiacal est le Poisson. Ils ont déjà une puissance dont ils n'ont pas conscience et avec un peu d'entraînement, ils accèderont au huitième sens.

Je vis un frisson de malaise parcourir les chevaliers d'or. Je n'avais pas osé dire un seul mot depuis le début, cette assemblée était trop importante. Aaron et Jonas observaient par moments le Pope ou un autre chevalier, cette conversation leur échappait un peu à eux aussi à ce que je voyais.

- Bien, lança soudain le Pope. Ces deux garçons commenceront leur entraînement dès que possible et j'aimerais que ce soit deux d'entre vous qui se chargent de leur instruction. Exceptionnellement, je dispense le chevalier du Bélier de ce travail car il a déjà à s'occuper des armures ainsi que le chevalier de la Balance.

Je jetai un regard à Kan et Roan qui n'avaient pas bougé. Pour le Bélier, je comprenais mais pourquoi la Balance ? Le Pope ne le jugeait-il pas capable d'entraîner un Novice ? C'était étrange. Les deux chevaliers n'avaient pas répondu, de même que tous leurs autres frères qui semblaient subir les paroles du Pope. Celui-ci reprit :

- Pour l'aspirant chevalier du Taureau, j'aimerais que ce soit Sedeth qui s'en occupe, s'il n'y voit pas d'inconvénients.

Sedeth leva lentement la tête et déclara :

- Je n'en vois aucun.

- C'est donc entendu. Dans le cas du Poisson...

A ce moment là, Timoklès se redressa sur son siège et prit une profonde inspiration comme s'il s'apprêtait à faire la chose la plus difficile de toute son existence.

- Grand Pope... j'aimerais en avoir la responsabilité, dit-il. Je crois être le mieux placé pour cela et de toute façon, je voulais prendre un apprenti.

Les chevaliers d'or le regardèrent d'un air un peu surpris et Timoklès garda son attention rivée sur le Pope. Le représentant d'Athéna sur Terre se laissa tomber contre le dossier de son siège et réfléchit une minute.

- Je crois en effet que c'est une sage décision, admit-il enfin. Tu seras son instructeur. Les deux garçons sont déjà au Sanctuaire, vous pourrez commencer dès aujourd'hui.

La majorité des chevaliers d'or acquiescèrent et le Pope parut satisfait. Toutefois, le fait que beaucoup d'entre eux aient l'air triste ou déprimé ne m'échappa nullement. L'arrivée de ces nouvelles recrues ne ravissait pas tout le monde à ce que je pouvais voir. Je me demandais bien pourquoi. J'étais certaine que si cela n'avait pas été un ordre du Pope, ils auraient tous refusé ces garçons. Je lançai un regard vers Aria. Elle fixait un point du mur. Même sans voir son visage je devinais sa mine morose. Je posai ensuite les yeux sur Kan à ses côtés qui ne semblait pas en grande forme non plus. Mao ne changeait pas, Ooko pour une fois ne souriait pas et Roan paraissait encore plus froid que d'habitude. Les deux nouveaux instructeurs n'en menaient pas large et enfin Denon, lui, n'affichait plus son petit air orgueilleux. Non, décidément, quelque chose n'allait pas. Tout à coup, je sentis une pression sur ma main et me tournai vers Jonas. Il m'interrogea du regard et je secouai doucement la tête. Je n'en savais pas plus que lui. Il aurait certainement été déplacé de demander directement la raison de toute cette déprime au Pope. Je restai donc muette, frissonnant du pénible silence qui était tombé. Il ne dura toutefois pas longtemps.

- Que faire pour les trois autres recrues Grand Pope ?

Ooko avait certainement voulu détendre l'atmosphère.

- Combien en destines-tu à des armures d'argent Denon ? demanda-t-il alors.

Denon paraissait indécis.

- Hum... Je dirais que deux d'entre eux au moins méritent d'y consacrer leur temps, déclara-t-il.

- Une idée des armures auxquelles ils sont destinés ?

- Je dirais... le Lézard et la Lyre, annonça le Scorpion.

A ce dernier mot, le visage de Jonas pivota subitement vers le chevalier d'or, une lueur avide dans les yeux. Il mourrait d'envie d'en savoir plus, j'en étais sûre. Je souris.

- Les seuls chevaliers d'argent du Sanctuaire n'ont pas le temps de les instruire correctement, remarqua le Pope. Quant aux chevaliers de bronze, ils ne peuvent entraîner un chevalier supérieur. Il va falloir qu'un de vous s'en charge, je le crains.

Les chevaliers d'or se concertèrent des yeux, un peu hésitants puis après quelques instants, Denon haussa les épaules.

- Je veux bien m'en charger, déclara-t-il.

Ooko soupira.

- Moi aussi, dit-il.

Le Pope hocha la tête une fois encore.

- Parfait. Ne reste que le cinquième Novice destiné à une armure de bronze, continua-t-il. Je pense le confier au chevalier d'Ophiucus. Elle vient d'arriver mais je suis sûr qu'elle s'en sortira très bien avec un chevalier de bronze.

Elle, elle s'en sortirait sûrement, le Novice, c'était moins sûr, songeai-je.

- Lui confères-tu une armure particulière Denon ? reprit le Pope.

Celui-ci fit aussitôt non de la tête. A cette réponse abrupte, je devinai que non seulement il n'en savait rien mais qu'en outre il s'en fichait éperdument. Le Pope émit un soupir.

- De toute façon, il n'aura que l'embarras du choix, fit-il.

Cette question est donc close, inutile de vous dire que je veux des comptes rendus réguliers de leur progression à tous.

Son visage masqué pointa dans notre direction.

- Je finirai par vous chers amis, lança-t-il.

Aaron, Jonas et moi tressaillîmes en même temps, comme piqués par des insectes.

- Avez-vous une requête spéciale concernant votre séjour à faire ?

Il nous prenait un peu au dépourvu.

- Euh... non, bien sûr que non, balbutiai-je.

- Tout est parfait, nous vous remercions Grand Pope, fit Aaron.

Jonas s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Nous tenions juste à annoncer que nous partirions bientôt, dit-il.

Mon coeur se serra.

- Ah bon ? Déjà ? s'exclama Aria.

Les chevaliers d'or avaient l'air surpris. Je regardai le Cancer, plus navrée que je ne saurais le dire.

- Oui... nous... euh... nous partirons... articulai-je. Nous partirons...

- Nous partirons dans deux jours, termina Jonas.

Les épaules d'Aria s'affaissèrent et le visage de Kan se peignit de tristesse. Ooko lui aussi semblait déçu.

- Oh... je comprends, murmura le Cancer.

- Si telle est votre volonté, conclut le Pope.

Il se leva de son siège.

- Cette réunion est terminée, annonça-t-il.

Les chevaliers d'or se redressèrent d'un même mouvement et nous les imitâmes. Ils s'inclinèrent alors devant le Pope et sortirent les uns derrière les autres. Aaron, Jonas et moi fîmes un salut devant le maître du Sanctuaire.

- Il n'y a vraiment pas de moyens de vous retenir encore un peu ? interrogea-t-il.

Aaron esquissa un sourire. Nous étions seuls à présent dans la salle.

- Pardonnez-nous mais nous ne pouvons faire attendre Zeus, expliqua-t-il. Nous vous remercions infiniment.

- Bon, je vois que tous les efforts vains, constata le Pope. Je ne peux que vous souhaiter de passer un agréable séjour au Sanctuaire dans ce cas.

- Merci Grand Pope, répondit Jonas.

Moi j'avais la gorge trop nouée pour dire un seul mot. Je laissai Aaron et Jonas sceller mon destin et les suivis pour sortir du palais. Je ne me retournai pas.

A l'entrée du temple, les chevaliers d'or étaient en grande conversation. Ceux qui avaient maintenant un Novice à charge s'apprêtaient à aller les chercher et les autres semblaient moroses.

- C'est un ordre du Pope, nous n'avons rien à redire ! s'exclama Timoklès.

- Parfaitement, renchérit Denon. Il est temps pour nous d'assurer la relève, c'est comme ça. Cela fait déjà longtemps que nous aurions du nous y mettre.

- Oui bien sûr, vous avez raison, admit Ooko tristement.

- Alors allons-y, ils doivent déjà nous attendre, dit Denon.

Il s'éloigna en compagnie du Verseau et de Sedeth, presque aussitôt suivi par Ooko. Le chevalier du Vierge était déjà reparti, ce qui ne m'étonnai guère. Soudain, Jonas se lança à leur suite et rattrapa le Sagittaire.

- Excuse moi Ooko, dit-il. Est-ce possible de venir avec vous ?

Ooko sourit.

- Mais bien sûr ménestrel, suis-moi, fit-il en clignant son oeil doré.

Fou de joie, Jonas partit avec lui. Je devinai qu'il voulait rencontrer ce fameux futur chevalier de la Lyre et je ne pouvais que le comprendre.

- Vous venez ? nous demanda-t-il.

Aaron le rejoignit tandis que Kan et Aria s'éloignaient vers leurs maisons.

- Sara, tu viens ? fit-il.

Je regardai tour à tour le groupe de mes compagnons et les deux chevaliers d'or et fis rapidement mon choix.

- Partez devant ! répondis-je à Aaron. Je vous rejoins plus tard !

Aaron resta perplexe mais ne chercha pas à discuter et s'en alla avec Jonas, Ooko et les autres. Je courus alors jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvaient Kan et Aria pour les retenir.

- Tu voudrais bien me descendre jusqu'à ta maison ? demandai-je au Bélier.

- Oui, bien sûr, nous y allions justement, dit-il.

Aria se pencha vers moi.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, je souris. Elle inclina imperceptiblement la tête sur la gauche puis me prit par la main.

- Hum... allons-y, lança-t-elle fermement.

De sa main libre, elle saisit celle de Kan et celui-ci acquiesça. Alors il nous téléporta tous ensemble vers la première maison du Zodiaque. Juste avant de disparaître, je captai le regard de Roan braqué sur moi. Une fois de plus, je fus incapable de déchiffrer la lueur qui faisait briller ses yeux verts.

- Je me pose des questions, répondis-je.

Aria et Kan échangèrent un regard que je ne compris pas. Ils semblaient pouvoir communiquer sans dire un mot tous les deux.

- A propos de ta mission au Sanctuaire ? demanda Aria.

Je haussai les épaules.

- Oui, on peut le dire comme ça, admis-je. Il y a certains points que je dois éclaircir. Et puis... je suis un peu déçue de devoir partir si tôt alors que je commençais à bien me plaire ici.

Kan hocha la tête.

- Je comprends, fit-il. Mais tu n'as pas le choix, pas vrai ?

Je poussai un profond soupir.

- Non, confirmai-je. Il faut que je rentre, j'ai plusieurs choses urgentes à régler.

- Peut-être auras-tu une autre mission pour le Sanctuaire ? lança-t-il avec enthousiasme.

Je souris.

- Oui, j'espère, dis-je.

Je décidai alors de changer de sujet.

- Vous n'aviez pas l'air heureux des nouvelles mesures du Pope, est-ce que ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle que la grande lignée des chevaliers d'or se perpétue ?

Aria changea de position, l'air un peu mal à l'aise.

- Oh, ce n'est pas ça, assura-t-elle. Le Pope a raison nous le savons tous. Il faut que les maisons aient un gardien, c'est indéniable.

Elle s'embrouillait et il était évident qu'elle tournait autour du pot. Lorsque je regardai Kan, j'aperçus cette même lueur étrange de nostalgie et de mélancolie dans ses yeux que chaque fois qu'il était question de la précédente guerre sainte. Ce pourrait-il que... ? Et soudain, je compris.

- C'est à cause des précédents chevaliers d'or ? fis-je. Vous ne voulez pas qu'on les remplace ?

J'avais visiblement tapé juste. Ils étaient brusquement devenus si graves tous les deux. Kan finit par s'éclaircir la gorge.

- Nous étions tous plus ou moins arrivés en même temps au Sanctuaire, expliqua-t-il enfin. Il n'y avait plus eu de guerre depuis des siècles. Chacun d'entre nous était comme un frère pour les autres.

Le chevalier du Cancer hocha la tête.

- Imagine un instant Sara que Aaron et Jonas meurent un jour au cour d'une bataille, dit-elle à voix basse. Et quelques mois plus tard, on t'envoie d'autres chevaliers pour les remplacer, que ferais-tu ?

Mon coeur se serra douloureusement et je tentai d'avaler le peu de salive que je trouvai dans ma bouche. Non, ce n'était pas imaginable, sauf dans un cauchemar... Elle avait raison, cela relevait de l'impossible.

- Seigneur ! murmurai-je. Comment faites-vous ?

- Nous ne pouvons pas faire passer nos sentiments avant la protection du Sanctuaire d'Athéna, répondit le Bélier. Nous sommes des chevaliers, nous avons juré fidélité à la déesse, nous n'avons aucun choix. Nos anciens compagnons, tout comme nous s'il l'avait fallu, ont donné leur vie pour elle et ils n'accepteraient pas qu'elle soit laissée sans protection.

J'en restai bouche bée. Cela relevait du sacrifice. Leur foi envers Athéna était telle qu'ils obéissaient sans broncher aux ordres du Pope, qu'ils en oubliaient leurs sentiments. Ils donneraient tous leur vie pour le Sanctuaire si c'était nécessaire. Ils aimaient la déesse plus qu'ils ne s'aimaient eux-mêmes.

Alors enfin je savais. Je connaissais à présent le secret de la puissance des chevaliers d'Athéna, la source de leur force. C'était leur foi inébranlable. C'était ça un véritable chevalier, un grand guerrier. Comme j'étais loin de la vérité ! Serais-je moi aussi capable d'un tel amour pour Zeus ? Et Jonas ? Et Aaron ? Donnerions-nous nos vies pour sa gloire ? Etions-nous de véritables anges ? Tout cela me donnait des vertiges. Comment aimer Zeus après ce qu'il avait fait ? Comment être fidèle à un dieu qu'on ne comprenait pas, en qui on n'avait plus confiance ? Athéna n'aurait jamais fait cela à ses chevaliers...

Aria se secoua tout à coup pour se réveiller.

- Oui, c'est ça qui compte, lança-t-elle. Athéna. Rien d'autre. D'ailleurs ces Novices ont l'air très bien d'après ce que dit Denon.

- C'est ce qu'il dit, confirmai-je.

Le chevalier du Bélier se redressa alors et prit une profonde inspiration comme pour revenir à des pensées plus positives. Puis il me sourit.

- Oui, Denon, on dirait que le courant passe bien entre vous, ironisa-t-il.

Je haussai les épaules d'un air dédaigneux et Aria se mit à rire.

- Il est moqueur, indélicat et prétentieux, lâchai-je.

- Tout cela me semble bien parti ! s'exclama Aria.

Je ne voyais pas trop ce qu'elle sous-entendait mais j'étais sûre qu'elle avait entièrement tort.

- Apparemment, il te trouve à son goût, commenta Kan.

Mon sourcil s'arqua d'un air sceptique.

- Dans ce cas, je ne veux surtout pas savoir comment il se comporterait avec une fille qui n'est pas à son goût !

A vrai dire, je me fichais du Scorpion comme d'une guigne et je n'exagérais pas le moins du monde.

- Ce qui t'intéresse, c'est ce qu'il va se passer avec toi, fit Kan en souriant.

Manifestement, il faisait fausse route. Mais à ma grande surprise, c'est Aria qui le lui fit remarquer.

- Non, je ne crois pas que ça l'intéresse, dit-elle en me regardant.

Puis on entendit clairement à sa voix qu'elle souriait.

- En tout cas, pas avec Denon !

Je me sentis rougir malgré moi. Qu'essayait-elle d'insinuer cette fois ? Kan éclata de rire.

- Oui, je crois que tu as raison !

- Vous êtes devenus complètement fous, soupirai-je.

Je jetai alors un coup d'oeil vers le soleil pour évaluer l'heure et me retournai vers eux.

- Il va falloir que j'aille retrouver Aaron et Jonas, je leur ai promis que je les rejoindrai, dis-je.

- Ils sont allés voir les Novices, j'ai l'impression que Jonas s'intéresse particulièrement à eux, remarqua le Bélier.

Je souris.

- Je crois qu'il voulait s'assurer que le futur chevalier d'argent de la Lyre serait à la hauteur de sa tache ! pouffai-je.

- C'est une bonne idée, approuva Kan, mais je crois qu'avec l'entraînement que Ooko lui prépare, il sera au point.

Je me souvins alors de quelque chose.

- Pourquoi est-ce que le Pope a dispensé Roan de l'entraînement des Novices ? demandai-je. Il en est capable comme les autres, non ?

- Ah... marmonna Kan.

Etait-ce encore une question taboue ? Je ne comptais plus les sujets qu'il fallait éviter ici. Pourquoi personne ne se décidait-il à mettre de l'ordre dans toute cette pagaïe ? Il y avait beaucoup trop d'ombres, beaucoup trop de fantômes pour que les gens se sentent bien.

- C'est un peu plus compliqué que tu ne le crois, répondit Aria.

- Oui, continua le Bélier. Je vous l'ai expliqué l'autre jour, Roan est un cas un peu particulier. Il était le seul Novice de tous les chevaliers d'or lorsque la guerre a commencé. Son maître est mort dans ses bras et il est devenu chevalier d'or de la Balance du jour au lendemain. Pour ma part, je sais qu'il est tout à fait capable de tenir ce rôle, il était prêt pour cela. Mais il l'a très mal vécu. Au début, il refusait de nous voir et de nous parler. Il refusait même de revêtir l'armure d'or. C'est pour cela qu'il ne l'avait pas le jour où vous l'avez rencontré. Il a du mal à prendre la place de son maître.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, soudain très honteuse de mon attitude envers lui et de tout ce que je lui avais dit. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il me détestait tellement ? songeai-je avec horreur. Quelle idiote !

- Il ne s'est pas encore habitué à son statut de chevalier d'or, reprit Aria. C'est pour cela qu'il ne pourrait pas entraîner de Novice pour le moment. Cela remuerait trop de mauvais souvenirs je suppose.

Je hochai doucement la tête.

- Je comprends, fis-je à mi-voix. C'est pour cela qu'il est si froid avec moi...

Aria m'arrêta aussitôt.

- Non, ne le prends pas pour toi, tempéra-t-elle. Roan est comme ça avec tout le monde depuis des mois. D'habitude, il ne quitte jamais son temple et nous ne le voyons pas. Je crois au contraire que votre présence lui fait du bien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? interrogeai-je.

Kan approuva vigoureusement.

- Il est plus sorti de sa maison ces deux derniers jours que dans les six derniers mois, dit-il. Il parle, il met son armure et je l'ai même entendu rire ! Cela faisait une éternité que ça ne lui était plus arrivé !

J'étais sidérée... et étrangement contente de ça. Etions-nous vraiment la cause de ce changement ?

- Dans ce cas... je suis heureuse pour lui, déclarai-je.

- Oui, vous avez un peu secoué le Sanctuaire à vous trois, répliqua le Bélier avec un sourire mystérieux.

Quand j'arrivai à l'endroit où se trouvaient les Novices, je découvris qu'ils étaient encore tous à la phase des présentations. Il y avait plusieurs groupes où se mêlaient les chevaliers d'or, Aaron, Jonas et plusieurs personnes que je ne connaissais pas. Je rejoignis cette petite foule, déjà curieuse de savoir qui étaient ces nouveaux chevaliers.

- ... sera difficile et j'attends beaucoup de discipline, disait le Verseau. L'entraînement est une chose très sérieuse, j'espère que vous en êtes conscients.

Timoklès était avec Sedeth, Denon et leurs nouveaux disciples. Il y avait un garçon de taille assez correcte dont la peau était si brûlée par le soleil qu'elle semblait rouge. Ses longs cheveux étaient noirs et brillants, d'une raideur incroyable. A ses côtés, un garçon plus jeune et plus petit qui, lui, était plutôt pâle, presque jaune. Ses yeux étranges étaient bridés et ne ressemblaient plus qu'à deux minuscules fentes horizontales. Il avait les mêmes cheveux que le premier mais en beaucoup plus court. Quant au troisième Novice, il était d'une stature impressionnante, avec des épaules carrées, une tête blonde et un air ravi. On ne tarda pas à me présenter.

- Sara, voici Nakomo - le premier garçon - Lee et Iain - le grand baraqué. Ce sont les nouvelles recrues, dit Timoklès.

Je souris aux trois garçons.

- Très heureuse, dis-je sincèrement.

Nakomo s'inclina, raide et impassible, Lee esquissa un petit sourire poli et Iain, lui, me dévisagea avec insistance, un large sourire aux lèvres.

- Ce sont les futurs chevaliers du Taureau, des Poisson et du Lézard, expliqua Denon.

J'acquiesçai d'un air entendu.

- Tu es chevalier toi aussi ? lança Iain.

Je tiquai.

- Euh ! non, fis-je. Je suis venue apporter un message, je ne suis pas d'ici.

Les yeux verts de Iain se mirent à briller et je songeai, sans savoir pourquoi, que même ainsi, ils n'avaient pas l'intensité de ceux de Roan. Je me repris rapidement.

- Bah, ce n'est pas grave, fit le futur Lézard. Tu es quand même un joli petit lot !

Les chevaliers présents tressaillirent et je restai perplexe.

- Un joli quoi ? demandai-je sans comprendre.

Denon retint un sourire et se ressaisit immédiatement pour foudroyer Iain du regard. Celui-ci ne parut pas le remarquer et continua joyeusement.

- Ben t'es bien... mmphph...

Ses derniers mots moururent sous la main du Scorpion qui s'était abattue sur sa bouche.

- Aucune importance ! s'exclama-t-il vaguement.

La conversation changea en un éclair et je demeurai interdite. Mais je n'insistai pas et finit par hausser les épaules avant de les abandonner pour rejoindre le groupe de mes compagnons.

Aaron, Jonas et Ooko étaient avec deux autres Novices et je ressentis l'animation de la conversation jusqu'ici. Puis je vis Roan à quelques pas. Il était appuyé contre un arbre et observait l'agitation des cinq autres. Je me souvins alors de ce que m'avaient dit Kan et Aria et je décidai d'aller lui parler. Après quelques secondes, il tourna la tête et me vit.

- Salut ! lançai-je.

- Salut.

Je m'arrêtai à côté de lui et jetai un regard à Aaron et Jonas. Ils étaient tellement absorbés par la conversation qu'ils ne m'avaient pas vu. Roan resta complètement silencieux.

- On dirait qu'ils s'amusent bien, non ? dis-je alors.

- On dirait oui, répondit-il.

Je poursuivis sans me laisser démonter, quitte à parler toute seule.

- Je suppose que le futur chevalier de la Lyre est l'un d'eux, n'est-ce pas ? Jonas était complètement surexcité en apprenant l'existence d'une telle armure ! pouffai-je. Si je ne le connaissais pas aussi bien, j'aurais pu croire qu'il allait le provoquer en duel !

Roan esquissa une petite grimace qui aurait pu ressembler à un sourire. Puis une idée me vint.

- A propos, est-ce que tu m'expliquerais quelque chose ? demandai-je.

Il me regarda d'un air un peu surpris et haussa les épaules.

- Si je peux... hésita-t-il.

- Sais-tu ce qu'est un "joli petit lot" ?

Le chevalier de la Balance sursauta et ouvrit des yeux ronds.

- Pardon ! s'écria-t-il.

- Ben oui, dis-je, c'est Iain, le futur chevalier du Lézard, qui m'a appelée comme ça et Denon a refusé de m'expliquer ce que cela voulait dire.

A ma grande surprise, Roan se mit à rosir et détourna le regard, gêné.

- Ahem... bégaya-t-il, c'est... euh... ça veut dire que... qu'il te trouve très belle.

Je regardai brièvement en direction de Iain.

- Ah ! C'était ça ? m'exclamai-je.

Je souris à Roan.

- C'est plutôt gentil, remarquai-je. Non ?

Il rougit encore un peu et détourna les yeux.

- Si on veut, oui, marmonna-t-il.

A ce moment-là, le rire de Ooko nous parvint et nous nous tournâmes vers le petit groupe. Je n'avais jamais vu Aaron et Jonas aussi excités. J'observais alors les deux Novices et fus surprise de constater que l'un d'eux était...

- Une fille !

- C'est le nouveau disciple d'Ooko, m'expliqua Roan. Elle doit obtenir l'armure d'argent de la Lyre.

Je la toisai avec un intérêt nouveau.

- Aaaah, c'est elle... fis-je.

- Elle s'appelle Evie.

Evie avait une peau sombre, de la couleur de l'acajou, plus foncée encore que celle de Sedeth. Ses cheveux noirs crêpés étaient structurés en dizaines de longues tresses fines et elle portait un masque blanc qui tranchait furieusement bien avec son teint. Et visiblement, elle ne laissait pas Jonas indifférent. Je ne l'avais plus vu aussi nerveux depuis qu'il avait joué de la lyre pour la première fois. Je le vis esquisser un geste de la main tandis qu'il parlait à Evie et j'émis un petit rire. Roan me jeta un regard.

- Dans deux secondes, murmurai-je, Jonas va serrer sa lyre dans ses mains et la faire tourner sur son cordon.

En effet, le ménestrel manipula bientôt son instrument en discutant avec Evie. J'échappai un large sourire et prit un air de conspiratrice.

- Il fait toujours ça quand il est nerveux, confiai-je à Roan.

Celui-ci sourit à son tour.

- Maintenant, il va se passer une main dans les cheveux, prédis-je encore.

Une fois de plus, Jonas fit exactement comme je l'avais dit. Le sourire de Roan s'élargit et je fus contente de voir que c'était un vrai sourire.

- Je crois bien que notre petit ménestrel s'intéresse à la charmante Evie, m'exclamai-je. Peut-être trouve-t-il qu'elle aussi est un "joli petit lot" ?

J'éclatai de rire et après une seconde, Roan m'imita. C'est alors que Aaron m'entendit et il me fit un signe de la main.

- Viens Sara ! On va te présenter !

- J'arrive ! répondis-je.

Je lançai un regard vers le chevalier de la Balance.

- Tu viens ?

Il tressaillit et recula précipitamment d'un pas.

- Non, non, répondit-il. Je dois y aller et...

- Ah bon ? fis-je déçue. Tu ne veux pas attendre encore un peu ?

Il secoua la tête, s'apprêtant déjà à partir.

- Non, désolé mais... non.

- Oh... à plus tard alors, lançai-je.

- Oui... à plus tard.

Je le regardai s'éloigner, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il s'était passé brusquement, ni ce que j'avais fait de travers.

On me présenta à Evie et Tino, le dernier novice qui avait été confié au chevalier d'Ophiucus. Je ne voyais d'ailleurs cette dernière nulle part. Peut-être allait-elle arriver plus tard ?

J'avais vu juste, Aaron et Jonas étaient vraiment sous le charme. Ménestrel ne quittait plus la jeune fille des yeux. Elle aussi avait une lyre et visiblement, cela les démangeait de jouer un petit air en duo. Ce qui ne m'étonnait pas de Jonas. Evie était très sympathique et disait adorer la musique même si elle avouait être un peu impressionnée par tous les chevaliers d'or. Je souris.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, dis-je, ils ont l'air antipathiques comme ça mais en fait ils sont très accueillants. Il suffit qu'ils s'habituent un peu à toi et après tu t'amuses comme une folle !

- J'espère, répondit-elle. Je suis très fière et heureuse d'être ici. C'est fabuleux !

Jonas souriait d'un air un peu idiot et je fis de mon mieux pour ne pas éclater de rire. Je décidai de les laisser et retournai vers les autres. Aaron, lui, semblait vraiment très intéressé par Tino et ses techniques de combat. Le Novice venait d'un endroit appelé "Italie" et paraissait passionné de duels. Un bon point pour lui, pensai-je, il en aura besoin avec un entraîneur comme Mina. Cela n'allait pas être facile tous les jours.

Nous passâmes ainsi le reste de la journée en l'agréable compagnie des Novices et de leurs instructeurs qui insistèrent pour leur faire visiter leurs maisons, lieu où ils passeraient bientôt le plus clair de leur temps. Aaron, Jonas et moi les suivîmes de bon coeur. Jonas parce qu'il ne voulait pas quitter Evie des yeux, Aaron parce qu'il discutait avec Tino et moi... parce que je voulais profiter des chevaliers le plus possible avant de repartir.


	10. Chapter 10

Aller retour

Jamais je ne m'étais réveillée aussi triste que le matin suivant. Je l'avais déjà surnommé en secret "le jour maudit" et je priais de toutes mes forces pour qu'il ne passe que très lentement. Il se trouvait que depuis leur rencontre avec les nouveaux Novices, Aaron et Jonas ne voulaient plus repartir non plus. Mais à mon grand désespoir, cela ne changeait rien. Alors nous fîmes de notre mieux pour masquer notre tristesse et passer la plus belle journée de notre vie.

- Vous croyez que Ooko me permettrait d'assister à l'entraînement d'Evie ? demanda Jonas plein d'espoir.

Aaron fit un large sourire un peu moqueur et j'eus exactement le même quelques instants plus tard.

- Jonas, commença-t-il. Il me semble...

- Que tu es... continuai-je.

- Amoureux d'Evie !

Le visage du ménestrel vira au rouge vif et nous éclatâmes de rire jusqu'à en avoir mal au ventre. Jonas resta digne et essaya de nier l'évidence.

- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous voulez parler ! lâcha-t-il les lèvres pincées et les joues écarlates. Vous êtes à côté de la vérité.

Aaron et moi échangeâmes un coup d'oeil.

- Vraiment, dis-je.

- C'est indéniable, affirma Jonas.

- Oui, vraiment, renchérit Aaron.

Le ménestrel plissa les yeux et nous scruta le visage.

- Vous ne me croyez pas ? fit-il.

Cette fois, nous explosâmes franchement de rire.

- Absolument pas !

Il sembla soudain que de la fumée sortait des oreilles de Jonas et il prit un air menaçant qui ne nous fit pas le moindre effet.

- Etes-vous sourds ? s'écria-t-il plus rouge que jamais. Je ne suis pas amoureux ! Vous m'entendez ? Vous vous trompez lourdement et je...

Tout à coup, Aaron et moi nous jetâmes sur lui et le renversâmes à terre avant de lui ébouriffer généreusement les cheveux dans un concert de rires.

- Arrêtez !

Jonas roula au sol, à moitié plié de rire par nos chatouilles.

- Ren... Rendez-moi ça ! cria-t-il.

- Avoue Jonas ! lançai-je.

Aaron lui enfonça la tête dans une touffe d'herbe et nos éclats de rire emplirent tout le Sanctuaire.

- Aha ! s'exclama Aaron qui se leva, la lyre de Jonas dans les mains. Avoue tout maintenant !

- Jamais !

Soudain quelqu'un s'approcha.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Profitant de la distraction de Jonas, Aaron et moi nous éloignâmes d'un bond, encore secoués de rire. Kan et Roan nous observaient, un peu perplexes. Comme Jonas essayait encore de se relever, empêtré dans sa veste et ses cheveux emmêlés, le même sourire fendit mon visage et celui d'Aaron. Nous prîmes des airs de conspirateurs.

- C'est Jonas, murmurai-je.

- Il ne veut pas avouer, continua Aaron.

Kan et Roan échangèrent un regard interrogateur. Ils devaient nous prendre pour des fous. Puis ils revinrent vers nous.

- Jonas ? répéta Roan sans comprendre. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Celui-ci était enfin arrivé à se relever.

- Il est amoureux !

Nous éclatâmes de rire et le ménestrel nous jeta un regard furieux.

- Rendez-moi ma lyre !

Aaron regarda l'objet qu'il tenait à la main.

- Quoi, ce machin-là ? fit-il.

Il parut réfléchir.

- Non ! dit-il enfin.

Jonas s'élança alors sur nous tandis que les chevaliers d'or se mettaient à rire de bon coeur.

- Cours ! me cria Aaron.

Je m'enfuis à toute allure, suivie de mon compagnon qui faisait toujours son possible pour tenir l'instrument de musique hors de portée de son propriétaire.

J'eus l'impression que le temps était devenu un sale petit démon vicieux et qu'il s'amusait à accélérer les heures alors que je voulais qu'elles soient lentes. J'avais passé la matinée avec Aaron et Jonas - qui avait récupéré sa lyre - auprès des Novices et je m'en félicitais car les deux musiciens nous avaient joué un morceau inoubliable. Cette fois, je n'essayai pas de me lisser les plumes mais m'envolai tout de même très loin au rythme de la musique. Nous nous étions tous perdus en applaudissements tonitruants lorsqu'ils avaient fini.

Puis j'étais allée rendre visite à Faith dans le groupe des apprentis et Aria avait accepté de m'accompagner. Je fus incapable de dire où était passée l'après midi. Quand le soleil commença sa descente à l'horizon, la tristesse me noua la gorge. Le chevalier du Cancer m'accompagna jusqu'au palais du Pope et je retrouvai Aaron et Jonas complètement abattus. Ils avaient eu du mal à quitter les Novices, je les comprenais. Je me rappelai ma discussion avec Faith un peu plus tôt et les larmes me montèrent aux yeux :

- Tu t'en vas déjà chevalier ? Tu ne veux pas assister à mon combat pour remporter mon armure ? m'avait dit la fillette.

J'avais déglutit péniblement.

- J'aimerais beaucoup, crois-moi, dis-je. Mais c'est impossible, mon maître attend que je rentre, c'est un ordre. Tu comprends ? Mais je suis sûre que c'est toi qui vas gagner.

Et maintenant nous allions devoir prendre congé du Pope et des chevaliers d'or. Grand Zeus ! que c'était dur. Sans un mot, nous entrâmes tous les trois dans la grande salle et nous inclinâmes devant le représentant d'Athéna.

- C'est donc ici que vous nous quittez, remarqua-t-il.

- Oui Grand Pope, il le faut, répondit Jonas. Nous avons été ravis de séjourner au Sanctuaire ces quelques jours. Merci beaucoup.

- Merci à vous, dit le Pope. Présentez mes respects à Zeus lorsque vous le verrez.

- Nous n'y manquerons pas, promis-je.

Le Pope se leva de son siège, croisa les mains derrière son dos et inclina la tête.

- Votre maître a bien de la chance de compter de tels chevaliers dans ses rangs. Faites bon voyage, vous serez toujours les bienvenus au Sanctuaire, déclara-t-il.

Nous nous redressâmes et nous apprêtâmes à partir.

- Merci Grand Pope.

Les adieux avec les chevaliers d'or furent encore plus difficiles. Pour la dernière fois, nous descendîmes les interminables escaliers du Zodiaque et nous arrêtâmes dans chaque maison pour saluer son gardien. Nous nous sentions vraiment mal.

- C'est triste de penser qu'on ne les reverra plus, dit Aaron.

- Tais-toi, soufflai-je. C'est assez dur comme cela, tu ne crois pas ? Cela me fend le coeur de leur dire adieu...

Timoklès et Lee restèrent dans une tristesse polie et nous souhaitèrent bon voyage en toute sobriété. Ooko, lui, faillit me faire pleurer et il nous serra tous les trois dans ses bras. Jonas rougit fortement quand Evie fit de même et nous étions encore plus déprimés en sortant. Dans le cas de Denon et Iain, les adieux furent écourtés car je n'appréciais pas particulièrement le Scorpion. Iain essaya de m'embrasser mais Aaron et Denon le menacèrent assez pour qu'il réussisse à se retenir. Vint alors le tour de Roan et ses yeux verts n'étaient plus aussi froids. Il serra la main de Aaron et Jonas et avait manifestement prévu de faire pareil avec moi mais je décidai de le serrer brièvement dans mes bras, comme Ooko. Il devint écarlate et je finis par m'éloigner. Pourtant je ne résistai pas à lui lancer quelques mots par dessus mon épaule :

- Ce doit être très agréable de dormir là-haut.

Il se figea et je sortis aussitôt pour rejoindre Aaron et Jonas. Notre entretient avec Mao fut très bref, de simples "au revoir chevalier" et nous le quittions déjà. Mais quand vint le tour d'Aria, je fondis en larmes dans ses bras et elle essaya de me consoler.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Sara, nous nous reverrons, assura-t-elle.

- Comment le sais-tu ? hoquetai-je.

- Parce que nous ferons tout pour ça ! dit-elle en essayant de maîtriser le tremblement de sa voix.

Mes compagnons me traînèrent alors à l'extérieur sans quoi je n'aurais jamais eu le courage de sortir toute seule. Nous ne nous attardâmes pas non plus chez Sedeth. Le chevalier des Gémeaux et son disciple Nakomo étaient aussi rigides l'un que l'autre, un léger sourire au visage. Puis nous nous retrouvâmes dans la première maison du Zodiaque où je pleurais de plus belle. Kan sourit et me serra contre lui avant de dire adieux à Aaron et Jonas.

- Vous allez nous manquer, dit-il de sa voix grave. Revenez dès que vous pouvez, d'accord ? Vous n'aurez pas à vous battre pour passer cette fois !

Je ris courageusement et Aaron m'entraîna vers la sortie. Jonas descendait déjà les escaliers.

- Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur avec Aria ! criai-je au dernier moment.

Le visage du Bélier s'éclaira d'un sourire et c'est la dernière image que j'eus de lui. Au fur et à mesure que nous nous éloignions, le Sanctuaire disparaissait à l'horizon. Puis nous nous retrouvâmes complètement seuls dans la campagne sauvage.

- Ce n'est pas juste, murmurai-je alors après un long silence.

Nous fîmes plusieurs pas et je vis que les joues d'Aaron et Jonas brillaient aussi de fins sillons humides et salés.

- Non, dit Jonas. Ce n'est pas juste.

- Mais c'est comme ça, finit Aaron dans un souffle que j'entendis à peine.

De retour sur notre colline, près de Rodorio, nous attendîmes quelques instants encore, comme pour prolonger le plus possible notre séjour sur Terre. Mais il fallut y aller et Aaron et Jonas déployèrent leurs ailes. En dernier je portai une main à mon épaule et posai deux doigts sur mon tatouage qui se mit à chauffer. Mes ailes s'ouvrirent alors dans un éclat de lumière et cela me remonta un peu le moral lorsque je m'envolai.

Le ciel s'assombrissait de plus en plus tandis que le soleil se couchait et nous montions progressivement. La terre s'éloignait de plus en plus et j'essayais de ne pas la regarder. Alors, sentant que j'allais faire marche arrière d'une seconde à l'autre, j'accélérai. Et c'est là que tout alla de travers.

Soudain, un cosmos explosa non loin de nous et un rayon de lumière siffla dans l'air pour me frapper une aile. La douleur m'emplit les veines comme de la lave en fusion et mon cri déchira le silence. C'est alors que d'autres cosmos enflèrent un peu partout et brusquement, les rayons meurtriers filèrent de tous les côtés. Les plumes volèrent dans tous les sens, violemment arrachées à nos ailes alors que les attaques nous fauchaient de toutes parts. La douleur envahit ma tête et les blessures me strièrent le corps. Les cris et les hurlements éclatèrent dans le ciel jusqu'à fendre les nuages et j'aperçus Aaron et Jonas se faire attaquer. Je ne savais pas d'où venait le danger, ma tête tournait et je me mis à chuter vers le sol sans pouvoir réagir. Aaron essaya de lutter contre un mystérieux ennemi invisible et je le vis se prendre un coup de plein fouet. Jonas tomba, paralysé par plusieurs rayons qui tranchèrent ses ailes et son corps. J'avais si mal que des points de couleur se mirent à danser devant mes yeux. Je ne pouvais plus voler. Tout à coup, un autre rayon me transperça le ventre et le choc me coupa le souffle. J'entendais des cris et des attaques un peu partout, sans arriver à distinguer quelque chose de clair. Jonas essayait de se servir de son unique aile intacte pour ne pas plonger et une vague idée de danger traversa mon esprit désorienté. Aaron cessa complètement de se défendre, une jambe ensanglantée, et je le vis s'éloigner, s'éloigner au fur et à mesure que je chutais. La panique était à son comble et au milieu d'une vague terrassante de douleur, je m'écrasai durement au sol. La souffrance fut multipliée par dix dans mon corps lorsque mes ailes disparurent et je ne fis que deviner un Jonas brisé qui se posait plus loin. Aaron toucha terre au centre d'une pluie de rayons brûlants et un nouveau coup dans son épaule lui enfonça un genou dans le roc aigu de la montagne. Au moment où j'essayai de me relever, une lame chauffée au rouge s'enfonça dans ma jambe et je hurlai sans pouvoir me retenir. Le monde autour de moi devint un monstrueux enchevêtrement de mosaïques colorées et je perdis connaissance alors que les rayons disparaissaient peu à peu.

Aaron se redressa péniblement sur des jambes tremblantes qui lui faisaient mal à en hurler. La droite était en sang, son tibia paraissait brisé et il serra les dents si fort que sa mâchoire craqua. Ces foutus rayons s'étaient enfin arrêtés et ces mystérieux assaillants avaient fini par disparaître. Mais il y avait plus urgent dans l'immédiat, il devait retrouver Jonas et Sara. Il se hissa sur ses pieds en ignorant la douleur qui lui mordait les muscles et remarqua que ses ailes avaient disparu à nouveau. Evidemment, songea-t-il, nous sommes retombés sur Terre. Le choc de son atterrissage résonnait encore dans sa tête et il cligna des yeux pour revenir à plus de lucidité. Il essaya ensuite de marcher.

- Sara ? appela-t-il. Jonas ?

Aucune réponse. Autour de lui il n'y avait que le désert et la campagne de ce foutu pays. Où étaient-ils ? L'inquiétude lui noua soudain le ventre et lui donna la nausée. Il tenta d'accélérer et entreprit de fouiller les alentours en cessant d'imaginer toutes sortes de scénarios tragiques. Il ne sentait plus leurs cosmos.

- Jonas ! Sara ! cria-t-il.

Le désespoir s'insinua vicieusement dans son coeur quand le vent seul lui répondit. La panique l'emporta.

- SARA ! JONAS ! REPONDEZ ! SARA !

Alors, la lumière se fit à nouveau.

- Aaron...

Il soupira de soulagement et boita le plus vite possible vers la silhouette qui essayait de se relever.

- Jonas ! s'écria-t-il à bout de souffle. Est-ce que ça va ?

Le jeune homme se mit sur ses jambes avec précaution, comme un enfant qui apprend à marcher. Les blessures zébraient son corps, son bras gauche pendait misérablement et la chute semblait l'avoir complètement assommé. S'il n'avait pas été un chevalier, il serait sûrement mort. Aaron arriva à ses côtés et le soutint contre son épaule valide pour qu'ils s'aident à marcher l'un l'autre.

- Tu peux marcher ? demanda Aaron.

- Oui je... je crois, bégaya-t-il. Que s'est-il passé ? Qui nous a attaqué ?

Aaron refoula une vague de douleur et déglutit.

- Je ne sais pas mais nous nous occuperons de ça plus tard, il faut retrouver Sara, dit-il. Où est-elle ? Elle ne répond pas.

Jonas posa une main sur son front douloureux et indiqua une direction de l'autre.

- Elle est tombée par là il me semble. Elle semblait très mal en point, pantela-t-il.

Cela ne rassura nullement Aaron qui partit aussitôt dans la direction indiquée. Il se mit à chercher de tous les côtés, frénétiquement, sans résultats. La campagne grecque était déserte et il crut mourir. Puis enfin, il l'aperçut, étendue au milieu des rochers.

- Sara ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il se précipita vers elle, Jonas sur les talons, tiraillé par la douleur dans tout son corps. Sara ne bougeait pas, inconsciente sur le sol rocailleux couvert de sang. Ils tombèrent tous deux à genoux à ses côtés, complètement épuisés. Elle ne réagit pas.

- Oh seigneur Zeus ! gémit Jonas. Elle est...

- Tais-toi ! aboya Aaron. Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Sara ne peut pas mourir ! C'est impossible !

Il pria de toutes ses forces pour avoir raison et chercha à tâtons le pouls de la jeune fille. Ses doigts coururent un instant sur son cou, recherchant une infime trace de l'activité de son coeur. Le temps se suspendit. Et enfin, il soupira de soulagement.

- Elle est vivante, dit-il.

Jonas observa son corps ensanglanté.

- Elle est gravement blessée, si on ne fait rien, elle va succomber à ses blessures, lâcha-t-il. Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose tout de suite !

- Je le sais ! rétorqua Aaron excédé. Mais nous sommes trop loin de Babel, on ne peut pas la transporter jusque là-bas et de toute façon, nos ailes sont inutilisables. Nous sommes perdus au milieu de nulle part !

Il savait bien que l'état de Sara était alarmant. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang, son cosmos était imperceptible et de graves blessures couvraient tout son corps. Une peur irraisonnée lui tenaillait le coeur quand il songeait qu'elle pouvait mourir d'une minute à l'autre.

- Nous devons retourner au Sanctuaire ! s'exclama Jonas. C'est la seule solution. Eux, ils pourront la guérir, il faut l'amener là-bas !

Aaron savait déjà que c'était la seule chose à faire. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au visage de Sara, d'une pâleur inquiétante.

- Allons-y, dit-il.

Il posa une main sur le coeur de la jeune fille et fit appel à son cosmos déjà si faible. Un petit nuage de chaleur entoura Sara et il arrêta l'hémorragie.

- Cela devrait suffire jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive, fit-il.

Alors il la souleva dans ses bras et retint un gémissement de douleur. Les os de ses jambes semblaient sur le point de céder.

- Tu pourras la tenir jusque là ? demanda Jonas.

Aaron serra les dents.

- Pour l'instant je tiens, allons-y, dépêchons-nous, dit-il.

La douleur était intolérable, ses muscles étaient en feu et déjà, il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Le corps de Sara dans ses bras était de plus en plus lourd et il savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus bien longtemps. Jonas derrière lui était à bout de souffle, prêt à piquer du nez vers le sol. Il était couvert de blessures lui aussi.

Soudain la silhouette du Sanctuaire se découpa dans le ciel sombre et Aaron sentit la dernière étincelle de cosmos de Sara s'éteindre comme une bougie face au vent. La douleur, le chagrin, le désespoir et l'impuissance le submergèrent alors et tout à coup, son corps refusa d'aller plus loin. Il chuta sur les genoux, les larmes ruisselant sur son visage et son cri roula dans sa gorge comme un grondement de tonnerre. Le peu de cosmos qu'il lui restait s'enflamma et il alerta le Sanctuaire.

- Saraaaa ! hurla-t-il.

Derrière lui, Jonas s'effondra et il se retrouva complètement seul dans le désert. Ses forces le quittèrent peu à peu. Il ne savait plus quoi faire et il n'entendit même pas Jonas ramper jusqu'à lui. Puis brusquement, alors qu'il croyait tout espoir perdu, trois chevaliers d'or apparurent devant lui. Kan, Denon et Roan se précipitèrent vers eux. Aaron respira à nouveau. Kan se laissa tomber devant lui, horrifié.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Aaron ne sentait même plus les larmes couler sur son visage meurtri.

- Je vous en supplie... sauvez-la ! Sauvez Sara !

Le Bélier parut prendre conscience de l'urgence de la situation et acquiesça. Il prit le corps inerte de la jeune fille dans ses bras et se releva. Roan était paralysé, ses yeux écarquillés rivés sur Sara.

- Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie, dit Kan. Occupez-vous de Jonas et Aaron.

Denon et Roan eurent à peine le temps d'hocher la tête et le chevalier du Bélier disparut.

Tout le Sanctuaire s'était réveillé d'un bond en percevant l'appel au secours du cosmos d'Aaron. Kan était apparu instantanément au milieu de tout un groupe de chevaliers d'or et autres Novices qui demandaient ce qu'il se passait. Puis ils virent la jeune fille inconsciente, mutilée, dans les bras du Bélier. Aria courut vers lui, paniquée.

- Sara ! Par Athéna, elle est blessée ! Que s'est-il passé ? s'écria-t-elle.

Kan marcha vers l'infirmerie.

- Plus tard les explications, dit-il. Elle a besoin de soins et Aaron et Jonas aussi. Va chercher les guérisseuses, dépêches-toi !

Les instructions calmes et autoritaires de Kan calmèrent le chevalier du Cancer et elle s'exécuta aussitôt sans discuter. Le Bélier entra alors à l'infirmerie et allongea Sara sur un lit. Elle n'avait toujours pas remué d'un iota. Une inquiétude sourde monta en lui et il pria Athéna en silence.

Les deux chevaliers d'or s'étaient occupés d'Aaron et Jonas et chacun les avait soutenus pour les ramener jusqu'au Sanctuaire. Jonas était conscient mais trop faible pour marcher tout seul et Roan le souleva facilement. Aaron, lui, ne restait éveillé que grâce à une volonté de fer et il semblait délirer. Son corps était brisé, son esprit était un champ de ruines dévastées et il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de pleurer.

- Sara... répétait-il. Il faut sauvez Sara... Elle est tombée...

Denon le porta et l'amena avec lui. Mais Aaron ne distinguait plus rien et sombrait dans l'épuisement.

- Sara...

- Kan s'occupe d'elle, assura le Scorpion. Elle va s'en sortir, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Roan et celui-ci lui fit signe que c'était bon. Les deux chevaliers d'or déployèrent alors leur cosmos protecteur et filèrent vers le Sanctuaire en un éclair, emportant leurs fardeaux avec eux.

Arrivés là-bas, ils se ruèrent vers l'infirmerie et déposèrent Aaron et Jonas, maintenant inconscients, sur les lits voisins de celui de Sara. Déjà les servantes s'agitaient dans tous les sens pour administrer leurs soins. On les pria bientôt de quitter la pièce. Roan jeta un regard angoissé au corps immobile de Sara tandis que la servante le poussait dehors.

- Est-ce qu'ils vont s'en sortir ? interrogea-t-il la gorge nouée. Vous allez les sauver, n'est-ce pas ?

La femme lui fit passer le seuil de force.

- Pour cela, nous avons besoin de temps et de calme !

Brusquement, la porte se referma sur lui.

Les jours qui suivirent, il fut décidé que les chevaliers prendraient des tours de garde alternatifs pour veiller sur les trois convalescents. L'un après l'autre ils vinrent passer deux heures à l'infirmerie. L'état des trois chevaliers était maintenant stable, les guérisseuses avaient simplement dit qu'il fallait attendre. Elles étaient ressorties de la salle isolée après plusieurs longues heures d'angoisse et d'inquiétude. Les malades étaient tellement couverts de bandages qu'ils ressemblaient à des momies à présent. Mais tous continuaient de prier en secret et en silence.

Quand vint enfin son tour, Roan se rendit à l'infirmerie. Il salua Sedeth qui partait et celui-ci lui fit signe que tout était normal, qu'il n'y avait rien de nouveau. Le chevalier d'or de la Balance referma la porte derrière lui et le silence se fit brusquement. La salle de l'infirmerie était claire, blanche, propre et sentait cette odeur caractéristique des lieux qu'on nettoyait tout le temps. Une sorte de picotement alcoolisé où on distinguait encore les faibles relents métalliques du sang. Il resta un instant immobile à observer les rangées de lits en fer.

Seuls trois d'entre eux étaient occupés et il reconnut sans mal le visage endormi de Jonas, entouré de bandages, celui tout aussi immobile d'Aaron qui avait de superbes ecchymoses et enfin, les traits plus délicats et gracieux de Sara. Ils dormaient tous, c'était paisible.

Après quelques secondes Roan avança dans l'allée centrale, dépassa la couchette d'Aaron, vit celle de Jonas mais s'arrêta à celle de la jeune fille. Ses interminables cheveux, de la même couleur que l'or, recouvraient l'oreiller à ses côtés et son visage était appuyé sur sa joue gauche. Il ne l'entendait même pas respirer. De sa place il pouvait voir chacune de ses taches de rousseur avec une netteté telle qu'il aurait pu les compter. Uniquement pour se rassurer, il ferma les yeux, se concentra en faisant appel à tous ses sens et attendit jusqu'à percevoir les battements de son coeur. Alors il ouvrit les yeux et esquissa un sourire. Il voulut s'avancer, hésita, s'arrêta, recula, hésita encore et finit par faire un pas en avant sans l'avoir décidé. Il se retrouva tout à coup très proche d'elle. Il céda. Sa main se souleva lentement et frôla le visage de Sara. Délicatement, il écarta quelques mèches blondes des doigts et caressa sa joue. Elle ne s'en rendit pas compte.


	11. Chapter 11

Troublant mystère

Je flottais au milieu des nuages, je sentais leur douceur, leur texture moelleuse et cotonneuse autour de moi. Il faisait bon, la douceur m'entourait et je me sentais merveilleusement calme, sereine et apaisée. Tout n'était que douceur. Je réalisai que j'avais lentement ouvert les yeux. Des murs blancs apparurent devant moi, nimbés d'une belle lumière. Je ne connaissais pas cet endroit, pas plus que le lit où j'étais confortablement installée mais je me sentais un peu fatiguée.

- Tu es enfin réveillée, constata une voix familière à côté de moi. C'est une bonne nouvelle. Comment te sens-tu ?

Où donc avais-je déjà entendu cette voix ? Je tournai la tête sur mon côté droit et découvrit une femme assise à mon chevet. Elle avait de longs cheveux azurs et un masque blanc sur le visage. Je battis un moment des paupières et enfin, le déclic se fit dans mon esprit engourdi.

- Aria... c'est toi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais à Babel ?

Les évènements survenus le jour de notre départ me revinrent brusquement sous la forme de puissants flashs aveuglants. Je me souvins de tout. Aussitôt la panique s'empara de moi et je tentai de me redresser.

- Jonas ! Aaron ! Ils sont en danger !

Aria posa doucement les mains sur mes épaules et m'obligea à me recoucher.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Sara, tout va bien, dit-elle. Il n'y a plus de danger, vous êtes en sécurité. Aaron et Jonas vont très bien.

Je me laissai faire, quelque peu soulagée. Je scrutai ensuite les lieux autour de moi pour essayer de deviner où j'étais. Aria dut lire la question sur mon visage.

- Tu es en sécurité, répéta-t-elle. A l'infirmerie du Sanctuaire. Tes blessures ont été soignées et tu te reposes.

- Au Sanctuaire ? m'étonnai-je alors. Comment suis-je arrivée jusqu'ici ? Et où sont Aaron et Jonas ?

Indulgente pour une blessée qui reprenait peu à peu ses esprits, le chevalier du Cancer entreprit de me relater les derniers évènements.

- Quand tu as perdu connaissance, Aaron et Jonas ont décidé de te transporter jusqu'au Sanctuaire. Tu étais gravement blessée et il fallait faire vite. Aaron t'a porté et nous a alertés juste à temps. Kan t'a ensuite téléporté ici pour qu'on te soigne. Aaron et Jonas étaient moins amochés que toi et ils ont eu la permission de sortir de l'infirmerie hier.

Tout cela me semblait complètement irréel.

- Mais... depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? demandai-je.

- Tu dors depuis quatre jours Sara. Tes blessures étaient très graves, sans soins rapides, tu serais morte, dit-elle.

Quatre jours... tant de temps ? C'était incroyable, je ne l'aurais jamais cru. Mais j'étais rassurée de savoir Aaron et Jonas hors de danger. Moi même, je me sentais un peu lasse mais mes blessures semblaient aller mieux. Restait le problème de cette attaque mystérieuse et de ceux qui l'avaient orchestrée. Et dans quel but. Il fallait que Aaron, Jonas et moi nous entretenions sur ce sujet au plus vite. J'avais un drôle de pressentiment...

- Tu penses à cette embuscade ?

Je sursautai et revins à la réalité. Mon visage était-il si transparent que cela ? J'ébauchai un faible sourire.

- Oui, un peu, confiai-je.

- Qui était-ce d'après toi ? Et pourquoi vous aurait-on attaqué si soudainement ? interrogea Aria.

Je me tortillai un peu sur place, mal à l'aise.

- Euh... écoute Aria, je ne peux pas me prononcer sur ce point ni même émettre des hypothèses, m'excusai-je. Il faut d'abord que nous discutions de tout cela avec Aaron et Jonas.

Le chevalier du Cancer fut un peu coupée dans son élan mais hocha docilement la tête, sans trace d'animosité.

- Oui, bien sûr, je comprends, assura-t-elle sincèrement. Mais sachez que vous pouvez rester ici autant que vous le voulez, en sécurité. Le Pope est d'accord et nous aussi.

Je souris.

- Merci beaucoup, je ne sais pas comment vous remercier.

Aria paraissait vouloir me dire quelque chose et apparemment, elle ne savait pas si elle en avait le droit. A moins qu'elle ne cherchât la meilleure façon de s'y prendre ? Elle hésita un bon moment sous mon regard perplexe puis finalement, se décida à se lancer.

- Tu as parlé de Babel tout à l'heure ? fit-elle.

Soudain, sous l'effet de la peur, mon sang se glaça dans mes veines. Je n'arrivai plus à respirer et mes yeux s'arrondirent.

- B-Babel ? bégayai-je. J'ai... j'ai dit ça moi ? Tu as du mal comprendre... je ne connais pas de Babel...

Le chevalier du Cancer resta immobile dans un silence que je n'aimais pas du tout. A mon grand désespoir, elle se pencha ensuite vers moi.

- Si, dit-elle. Je suis sûre que tu as parlé de ça. Tu croyais sûrement y être et tu avais l'air surprise de m'y voir. Tu y es déjà allée... ?

Je me demandais si les battements emballés de mon coeur n'allaient pas me trahir. Il n'y avait plus d'issue, c'était évident.

Comment trouver une échappatoire à présent ? Je me mis tout à coup à prier Zeus pour que quelqu'un entre, nous interrompe, me sorte d'embarras. Malheureusement personne n'entra. Je déglutis.

- Non... non, mais je ne comprends pas... tentai-je encore une fois.

Je le savais : c'était en vain, il n'y avait strictement aucune chance que ça marche. Aria ne se laisserait pas avoir mais je devais essayer quand même.

- C'est étonnant que tu ne sache pas ce que c'est, lança-t-elle. Avec un nom comme le tiens. Sans parler d'Aaron et Jonas... Selon la légende Babel est le royaume de Zeus. Il y a construit son palais et c'est là qu'il vit avec ses anges. L'équivalent du Sanctuaire mais pour Zeus, si tu veux. On raconte que Babel est située en haut du ciel, sur une montagne de nuages. C'est la raison pour laquelle on l'appelle également la Cité des Cieux.

Je commençais à transpirer. Aria se doutait de quelque chose, c'était certain. Mais que savait-elle exactement ? Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de...

- Tu ne connais pas cette histoire ? demanda-t-elle encore.

Je serrai les poings sous ma couverture.

- Absolument... pas, dis-je. Pourquoi me racontes-tu tout cela Aria ? Je ne vois vraiment pas où tu veux en venir.

Le chevalier du Cancer soupira et un noeud d'angoisse se forma dans mon estomac.

- Tu es sûre de ça ? fit-elle.

- Oui... bien sûr...

Soudain elle porta une main à son visage et ôta son masque d'or. Son expression était ferme, résolue mais aussi légèrement triste ce qui ne fit que m'inquiéter davantage.

- Très bien Sara, annonça-t-elle, allons droit au but puisque je n'obtiendrai rien de cette façon. Je vais être franche avec toi. Je pense que tu es un chevalier de Babel. Je suis presque sûre que Aaron, Jonas et toi venez de la Cité des Cieux. Zeus est votre dieu, n'est-ce pas ?

J'étais tétanisée. Non, pire que ça, j'étais mortifiée, à moitié sonnée. Comment... ? Je n'arrivais plus à parler, c'était terrible, épouvantable. Nous avions désobéis à un ordre ! Un ordre de Zeus !

- Dis-le Sara, insista Aria. Je sais que j'ai raison.

Je continuais d'ouvrir et fermer la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Le noeud dans mon estomac s'était transformé en bloc de glace indigeste. Puis je regardai ses yeux. Il n'y avait aucune marque de triomphe dans ses prunelles bleues. Elle n'était ni fière, ni arrogante, ni dédaigneuse d'avoir découvert mon secret. Tout ce que je distinguais c'était de la tristesse que nous lui ayons caché cela depuis le début. Et puis je compris : Aria n'était pas une ennemie. Pas plus que les autres chevaliers du Sanctuaire.

- Co-Comment as-tu... ?

- Au début, ce n'était que des hypothèses, expliqua-t-elle. C'est Kan qui m'en a parlé. Il avait vu le sceau sur le parchemin que tu transportais. Lorsque tu lui as montré le rouleau après son combat contre Aaron, il a mémorisé l'emblème de Zeus. Ensuite, ce sont toute une série de petits indices qui se sont ajoutés. Vos prénoms tout d'abord. Ils viennent de la Bible et la légende veut que les chevaliers de Zeus aient cette particularité. Ensuite tu as crié le nom d'une attaque singulière lors de ton combat contre Mina d'Ophiucus : "Angel's Justice". Ooko s'en est souvenu. Et enfin, tu as déliré dans ton sommeil. Tu parlais à un dénommé Ezéchiel et tu ne voulais pas retourner à Babel.

Le silence nous enveloppa un moment et je baissai piteusement la tête. Je savais bien que j'avais été très imprudente mais pas à ce point là. Ainsi ils avaient des soupçons depuis le début...

- C'est pour cela que Kan nous a laissé passer sans hésiter dès qu'il a vu le sceau, murmurai-je. Il savait que nous n'étions pas un danger pour le Sanctuaire.

Aria acquiesça.

- Ou du moins, il avait de forts soupçons, dit-elle.

Elle esquissa un sourire.

- Alors c'était bien ça ? fit-elle.

Je déglutis.

- Oui... lâchai-je. Nous sommes des anges de Zeus. Je suis désolée d'avoir du vous le cacher mais c'était un ordre de notre maître que nous ne pouvions pas ignorer.

- Pourquoi vous a-t-on ordonné de rester anonymes ?

- Je ne sais pas, avouai-je. Je n'étais pas d'accord avec cet ordre et nous ne l'avons pas compris. Mais nous n'avions pas le choix, excusez-nous.

Je marquai une pause, douloureusement consciente que mes pensées et mes paroles viraient sérieusement au blasphème envers mon dieu.

- Cela fait partie des nombreuses choses que je reproche à Zeus en ce moment, ajoutai-je à mi-voix.

Aria en fut un peu décontenancée, presque choquée mais elle se reprit rapidement pour adopter un visage neutre à nouveau.

- Aria... commençai-je. Combien de gens savent... ? Tu l'as deviné, je n'y peux rien cependant, tant que nous ne serons pas rentrés à Babel, notre mission ne sera pas finie et nous devrons respecter les ordres.

- Je sais, admit-elle. Sara, je ne veux pas que tu penses que je t'ai tendu un piège. Je ne veux pas vous nuire.

Je secouai aussitôt la tête avec vigueur.

- Non, je le sais bien, affirmai-je. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire. Pardonne-moi, il y a plusieurs choses qui me perturbent en ce moment. Des détails que je ne comprends pas, des agissements qui me troublent et maintenant cette attaque surprise qui a failli nous coûter la vie. Je cherche mes repères.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui vais te blâmer, répondit-elle. Je garderai bien ton secret, ne t'en fais pas. A part moi, il n'y a que Kan qui le sache et tu peux compter sur lui. Ooko avait peut-être des idées mais ce n'est rien.

Brusquement j'eus envie de lui demander si Roan savait quelque chose. Est-ce qu'il avait deviné ? Est-ce qu'il avait des soupçons ? Un nuage de chaleur inonda mes joues.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta Aria. Nous ne vous trahirons pas, je te donne ma parole !

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, la détrompai-je. Je me disais... peut-être que... que le chevalier de la Balance... sais-tu s'il est au courant de quelque chose ?

Aria resta perplexe.

- Roan ? Voyons... non je ne pense pas. En tout cas il n'en a rien dit et il n'en laisse rien paraître. Pourquoi ?

Je rosis encore un peu.

- Ben, c'est que... j'ai cru qu'il m'avait démasquée, expliquai-je. C'était la nuit et comme je n'arrivais pas à dormir, j'ai sorti mes ailes et je suis allée faire une ballade. Il était allongé sur le toit de sa maison quand je suis revenue et j'ai eu peur qu'il ne m'ait vue. Mais apparemment il dormait.

Le chevalier du Cancer sourit.

- Non, je pense que tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter.

J'en fus soulagée, je ne savais pas comment il réagirait s'il découvrait que j'étais un ange. J'avais déjà eu du mal à briser un peu de glace...

Au bout d'un moment, je vis qu'Aria m'observait avec un sourire rêveur. Je me figeai.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as vraiment des ailes ?

Je me mis à rire.

- Oui !

- Ce doit être magnifique Babel, remarqua-t-elle. C'est vraiment une cité dans les nuages ?

Je hochai la tête et fermai les yeux pour visualiser la Cité des Cieux.

- C'est exactement comme le dit la légende, confirmai-je. Le matin, le soleil semble sortir des nuages eux-mêmes et les murs de la cité se colorent en rose, orange et doré. Quand les anges s'envolent, on dirait qu'il pleut des milliers de longues plumes blanches.

Elle sourit.

- Qui est Ezéchiel ?

- C'est le septième Archange de Zeus, mon maître, dis-je. Je suis Novice dans sa maison depuis ma plus tendre enfance. Il me manque un peu...

- J'imagine, dit-elle. Mais tu vas sûrement le revoir bientôt.

Elle jeta un regard vers la porte.

- Je crois que je ferais mieux de ne pas te monopoliser trop longtemps, objecta-t-elle. L'armée de tes admirateurs dehors attend de savoir que tu t'es réveillée ! Nous pourrons reparler de ça plus tard.

- Avec plaisir. Merci Aria, dis-je.

Elle me sourit et me serra dans ses bras avant de partir vers l'entrée.

- Prépare-toi, je vais les prévenir ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Aria avait raison, à peine eut-elle mis les autres au courant qu'ils se ruèrent à l'infirmerie pour constater par eux-mêmes. J'eus bientôt la totalité des chevaliers d'or devant moi pour me manifester leur soulagement et leurs voeux de bon rétablissement.

- Sara !

Mon regard s'éclaira et je souris.

- Aaron ! m'exclamai-je.

Il se précipita sur mon lit et me serra dans ses bras, si fort que je crus y laisser quelques côtes.

- Je vais bien, assurai-je. Je vais bien. Ne me tue pas s'il te plait...

Il se mit à rire et s'écarta, penaud.

- Désolé, je me suis laissé emporté, s'excusa-t-il.

Tout le monde éclata de rire et je lui ébouriffai affectueusement les cheveux.

- Comment te sens-tu Sara ? demanda Kan.

- Mieux, dis-je. Aria m'a dit que tu m'avais transporté jusqu'à l'infirmerie, je te remercie du fond du coeur.

Il sourit et haussa les épaules.

- Oh, ce n'était rien, répondit-il. C'est Aaron qu'il faut remercier pour t'avoir porté. C'était un véritable exploit, il était dans un état lamentable !

Je pouffai de rire et passai mes bras autour du cou d'Aaron pour poser ma tête sur son épaule.

- Merci mon brave Aaron. Je suis désolée de t'avoir infligé ça.

- C'est vrai que tu es lourde... railla-t-il.

Je m'écartai aussitôt de lui, faussement vexée.

- Goujat !

Il éclata de rire et tous les chevaliers d'or avec lui. Je cherchai alors quelqu'un des yeux.

- Mais où est Jonas ? Il va bien lui aussi ?

Ooko sourit et indiqua la porte du doigt.

- Ne t'en fais pas, fit-il. Il s'occupe de ma Novice, il est en pleine forme. Et puis de toute façon, elle prendra bien soin de lui s'il tombe dans les pommes !

- Il serait capable de le faire exprès ! s'exclama Denon.

Les rires fusèrent à nouveau et à ce moment là, l'intéressé apparut à la porte, accompagné d'Evie.

- Sara, tu es enfin réveillée ! Quelle bonne nouvelle !

Il courut pratiquement jusqu'à moi lui aussi et m'accola en douceur. J'étais heureuse de voir que tout allait bien pour tout le monde.

- Ces blessures étaient terribles, commenta Jonas. Mais quand on a vu dans quel état tu étais, Aaron et moi avons décidé de revenir au Sanctuaire. Nous n'aurions jamais eu le temps d'arriver... chez nous.

Je hochai la tête.

- C'était la meilleure décision, affirma Timoklès. Avec de tels coups, vous ne seriez pas arrivés à destination ni les uns, ni les autres.

- Nous avons été ramenés ici nous aussi, expliqua Aaron.

- On ne pouvait plus aller plus loin, renchérit Jonas. Ce sont Roan et Denon qui ont eu la bonté de nous porter. C'était très aimable. Je ne sais pas comment les en remercier.

Je jetai un regard aux deux concernés et souris.

- Merci beaucoup, dis-je.

Ils marmonnèrent de vagues "de rien" et mon sourire s'élargit en voyant leur gêne.

- Il est vrai que ces blessures étaient très graves, lança le chevalier des Gémeaux. Ce devait être un adversaire redoutable. Avez-vous une idée de la personne qui a fait ça ?

- Ou qui l'aurait orchestré, ajouta Aria.

- C'est assez étrange comme situation, surenchérit Ooko. D'habitude, on attaque pas comme cela. Pourtant c'était forcément des chevaliers, sinon vous ne seriez pas dans cet état. Avez-vous un ennemi spécial ?

Aaron baissa la tête et je croisai son regard qui m'inquiéta. Il semblait un peu embarrassé, mal à l'aise. Jonas, lui, haussa les épaules d'un air indécis. Je ne savais pas trop ce que tout cela voulait dire mais il était clair qu'il y avait un os là-dessous.

- Tout cela s'est passé très vite, dit Jonas. Nous avons été pris par surprise.

- C'est difficile à dire, renchérit Aaron. Nous ne pouvons pas nous prononcer pour le moment. Il faut que nous...

Il hésita.

- Il faut que nous réfléchissions à cela calmement, finis-je. Ce n'est pas très clair, excusez-nous. Nous vous expliquerons tout dès que nous le pourrons.

Les chevaliers d'or paraissaient eux aussi cacher quelque chose. Ils se lançaient des regards en coin, baissaient la tête ou détournaient simplement les yeux. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qui les perturbait ainsi mais il était clair que nous avions tous nos propres secrets. Dès lors, personne ne devait chercher à en savoir davantage. Kan semblait du même avis que moi.

- Oui, déclara-t-il soudain. Nous allons vous laisser vous retrouver tranquillement tous les trois. Nous avons pas mal de choses à faire nous aussi et nous devons partir.

Il se tourna vers ses frères et aucun n'osa s'opposer à lui. J'avais déjà remarqué la grande autorité de Kan. Apparemment les autres chevaliers d'or le craignaient autant qu'ils le respectaient. Le Bélier nous salua avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

- A plus tard. Reposes-toi bien et guéris vite Sara.

- Merci.

Les autres chevaliers suivirent sans discuter.

- Au revoir vous trois ! lança Ooko.

- Bon repos Sara, fit Timoklès.

- Salut, dit Denon.

Roan me salua. Enfin... il _nous_ salua. Mais c'est moi qu'il regardait.

- Rétablis-toi vite, lâcha-t-il.

Je souris.

- Oui, bien sûr. Merci encore.

- A tout à l'heure Sara, lança Aria.

Ils quittèrent la pièce un par un et nous nous retrouvâmes très vite seuls avec Aaron et Jonas. Je sentais qu'il leur tardait d'éclaircir ce problème à eux aussi. Car quelque chose nous troublait sans qu'on arrive à le penser clairement. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que tout explose. Après quelques secondes, nous voulions tous parler en même temps.

- Je ne comprends pas... commença Jonas.

- Il y a quelque chose... fit Aaron.

- Vous croyez que... enchaînai-je.

Nous nous figeâmes tous les trois, gênés. Ils étaient assis sur chaque côté de mon lit et avaient baissé la tête.

- Vas-y Jonas, dis-je.

- Toi, Aaron, fit celui-ci.

Aaron secoua la tête et Jonas soupira. Puis il se passa une main sur le visage et tapota son menton avec deux doigts, l'air très concentré.

- Il y a une seule chose dont nous soyons absolument certains dans cette histoire, remarqua-t-il. Quelqu'un nous a attaqué. Et comme l'a dit Ooko, il s'agit d'un chevalier. Ou plutôt, de plusieurs dans ce cas précis.

- Oui, approuva Aron. J'ai senti plusieurs cosmos autour de nous.

J'acquiesçai.

- Moi aussi je les ai repérés, appuyai-je. Mais il était trop tard et les attaques sont parties de tous les côtés. Je n'ai rien pu faire.

Aaron secoua la tête pour signifier que ce n'était rien.

- Personne n'a rien pu faire, dit-il. C'était exactement ce qu'ils voulaient. Tout était prévu.

- Alors tu penses vraiment que nous étions la cible de cette attaque ? demanda Jonas. Qu'on voulait réellement nous tuer ?

- Il est difficile d'imaginer le contraire, lança-t-il. Après tout on ne ressemblait pas aux chevaliers d'Athéna avec nos ailes. D'ailleurs, comment nous aurait-on trouvés en pleine campagne ? Non ce n'était pas un hasard, je suis sûr qu'on nous attendait.

- Et je peux même dire, ajoutai-je, qu'ils visaient nos ailes. C'est la première partie qu'ils ont touché, ils voulaient nous faire tomber.

Jonas resta songeur.

- C'est vrai qu'une fois que nous sommes arrivés au sol, ils sont partis, se souvint-il. Cela voudrait dire qu'ils voulaient nous empêcher de partir ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Pour nous empêcher de regagner Babel, proposa Aaron sombrement. Je ne vois que ça. Ils ne voulaient pas que nous rentrions dans la Cité des Cieux pour faire notre rapport à Zeus.

Tout cela me paraissait complètement fou. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait et je n'arrivais pas à mettre la main dessus. Comment imaginer une chose pareille ? C'était étrange.

- Qui aurait intérêt à ce qu'on ne rentre pas à Babel ? fis-je. Nous n'avons rien de spécial à dire à Zeus. Nous avons simplement livré son message. Nous ne l'avons même pas lu ! Cela n'a aucun sens !

- Oui, c'est vrai, admit Jonas. Et pourtant il y a forcément une raison à cette attaque. Je continue de penser que peut-être ce n'était pas nous qu'on visait. Personne ne savait que nous étions au Sanctuaire.

Aaron paraissait perdu dans ses pensées. Je sentais qu'un détail le taraudait et qu'il n'osait pas en parler.

- Moi je pense que nous et nous seuls étions visés, dit-il fermement. On ne pouvait pas confondre ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi... En plus ils nous ont laissé alors que nous n'étions même pas morts ! Ils savaient certainement que nous allions revenir au Sanctuaire, que quelqu'un allait nous aider. A moins que...

J'étais suspendue à ses lèvres, souffle coupé en attendant qu'il finisse sa phrase.

- A moins que quoi ? demandai-je alors.

Aaron fronça les sourcils.

- A moins qu'ils n'aient voulu nous faire rentrer au Sanctuaire justement, déclara-t-il.

- Ici ? Pourquoi ? fit Jonas. Nous ne sommes pas des chevaliers d'Athéna, nous ne sommes d'aucune utilité ici ! Peut-être veut-on nous empêcher de rentrer à Babel effectivement.

Je regardais Aaron qui était de plus en plus songeur. Tout cela ne le satisfaisait pas. Il avait quelque chose sur le coeur et puisqu'il ne disait rien, je décidai de l'interroger moi-même.

- Dis-nous ce que tu penses vraiment Aaron.

Il tiqua et finit par se résigner. Il soupira.

- Pendant cette attaque, il m'a semblé que plusieurs cosmos m'étaient familiers, expliqua-t-il. Au début, je me suis dit que c'était impossible, que je m'étais forcément trompé. Mais plus j'y repense et plus j'en suis sûr : je connaissais ces cosmos. A cause des coups et du reste, je n'ai pas pu les identifier correctement, c'est tout.

Je me figeai, n'en croyant pas mes oreilles. Jonas paraissait avoir pris un coup sur la tête lui aussi et ses yeux s'arrondirent.

- Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas possible ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu as forcément du confondre. Dans le feu de l'action, tu...

- Je sais ce que je dis Jonas ! coupa sèchement Aaron. Tu étais déjà à moitié évanoui mais moi j'ai essayé de les combattre ! Je n'ai même pas réussi à les voir clairement !

Je posai une main apaisante sur son épaule.

- Nous te croyons Aaron, affirmai-je. Seulement... qui dans les personnes que nous connaissons voudrait, soit nous faire rester ici, soit nous empêcher de regagner Babel ? Car il était sûr qu'on ne cherchait pas à nous tuer...

Aaron détourna la tête.

- Sara a raison, objecta Jonas. Et puis il fallait que ce soit des chevaliers extrêmement puissants pour nous dominer aussi facilement.

Je serrai les dents.

- Je crois qu'Aaron a une idée, remarquai-je. Dis-nous tout Aaron.

Il m'observa quelques secondes sans rien dire puis balaya la pièce du regard pour être sûr que personne ne nous entendait ou bien nous espionnait.

- Je pense que quelqu'un ne voulait pas qu'on raconte ce qu'on savait à Zeus et qu'au contraire, on reste au Sanctuaire, dit-il. Peut-être que nous avons vu ici quelque chose que nous n'aurions pas du voir sans le savoir.

Le ciel et la Cité des Cieux auraient aussi bien pu me tomber sur la tête. J'écarquillai les yeux à en avoir mal.

- Tu... tu crois que ce sont les chevaliers d'or qui nous ont attaqués ? m'écriai-je pétrifiée.

- Aaron ! Tu n'es pas sérieux !

Celui-ci s'échauffa.

- Bien sûr que je suis sérieux ! fulmina-t-il. Mais réfléchissez deux secondes. Qui d'autre aurait pu faire ça ? Nous n'avons pas d'ennemis ! Hadès est mort il y a peu, Poséidon ne s'est pas encore réincarné et Arès n'a rien contre Zeus. Quant aux autres, ils sont trop faibles pour s'en prendre à nous ! Alors que le Pope, lui, semblait très en colère contre Zeus après avoir lu le message !

Je ne voulais pas en entendre davantage, c'était trop absurde. Les chevaliers d'or n'auraient jamais pu faire ça !

- Tu délires, lâchai-je.

- Donne-moi une seule bonne raison pour revenir là-dessus.

Jonas s'énerva à son tour.

- Si c'était vraiment les chevaliers d'or, ils nous auraient tués depuis longtemps ! s'emporta-t-il. Cela fait deux jours que nous sommes aussi faibles que des enfants ! Ils auraient pu se débarrasser de nous sans même lever le petit doigt ! Mieux ! Ils auraient aussi bien pu nous laisser mourir.

Il marquait indéniablement un point.

- Et puis, renchéris-je, à quoi cela servirait-il de nous retarder de quelques jours ? Nous allons rentrer de toute façon.

Aaron se renfrogna.

- Alors vous allez me dire que c'est Zeus lui-même qui a ordonné de nous éliminer ? rugit-il.

Cette idée me fit froid dans le dos. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle me faisait effectivement très peur.

- Vous croyez qu'on a trop désobéi aux ordres durant cette mission sur Terre ? murmurai-je. Nous n'avons pas arrêté de faire des erreurs, des gaffes sans compter tout ce que j'ai pu penser sur Zeus...

Jonas réprima un frisson et secoua la tête pour chasser cet affreux pressentiment.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, souffla-t-il sans vraiment trop y croire.

Mais cette pensée me hantait.

- Peut-être avons-nous complètement raté cette mission, fis-je effrayée. Nous n'avons pas respecté les ordres, nous nous sommes rebellés contre les agissements de Zeus et... et je l'ai traité d'égoïste ! S'il avait voulu se débarrasser de nous ?

J'entendais encore maître Ezéchiel me dire qu'on ne plaisantait pas avec les missions de Zeus. Et je ne l'avais pas écouté ! J'avais presque désobéi à tous ses ordres. Maintenant, plusieurs chevaliers d'or savaient même que nous étions des anges ! Qu'allions-nous faire s'il s'avérait que cette hypothèse soit la bonne ?

- Cela expliquerait qu'ils aient visé nos ailes... chuchotai-je.

Jonas passa un bras réconfortant autour de mes épaules.

- Non, ce n'est pas possible Sara, dit-il. Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est forcément autre chose. Zeus ne peut pas attaquer ses propres anges.

Aaron était sombre.

- C'est vrai, annonça-t-il. Sinon nous serions déjà morts.

Je n'étais pas certaine que cela me rassure.

- De toute façon, nous saurons ce qu'il s'est passé, d'une façon ou d'une autre, objecta Jonas. D'abord nous allons reprendre des forces et ensuite nous raconterons tout cela à Zeus et il nous dira quoi faire.

Je hochai doucement la tête.

- Oui, bonne idée, admis-je.

- Zeus saura sûrement de quoi il retourne, finit Aaron un peu plus confiant que tout à l'heure.

Je passai tout le reste de la journée et de la nuit à dormir et me reposer. J'essayai de chasser toutes ces idées abominables de mon esprit pour penser à autre chose. Après tout il ne servait à rien de tergiverser continuellement, nous ne savions rien, ce n'était que des suppositions qui nous étaient passées par la tête. D'ailleurs les chevaliers d'or furent d'une amabilité et d'une patience infinie envers nous. Aria repassa me voir pour me tenir compagnie comme promis et je me sentais de mieux en mieux. Ils renoncèrent à leurs tours de garde maintenant que j'étais réveillée mais Aaron et Jonas continuèrent de dormir à l'infirmerie avec moi. J'avais la formelle interdiction de me lever pour le moment malgré, mes protestations colorées. Aria resta inflexible. J'avais remarqué que depuis mon réveil, les chevaliers d'or étaient plus secrets et moroses que d'habitude. Le Cancer en vint bientôt à nous mettre au courant :

- Le Pope souhaiterait faire une réunion avec nous tous ainsi que vous trois, dit-elle. Comme Sara ne peut pas bouger, cela se fera à l'infirmerie. Demain matin.

Le choc me coupa le souffle. Après un instant, Aaron, Jonas et moi échangeâmes des regards angoissés. Serait-il possible qu'Aaron ait vu juste ?


	12. Chapter 12

Le nouvel ennemi d'Athéna

Les chevaliers d'or entrèrent et s'installèrent sur les sièges mis là pour l'occasion. Il n'en manquait pas un. Le Pope avait déjà pris place dans un coin où tout le monde pourrait le voir et conservait un mutisme angoissant. Je fixai mes mains croisées sur mes genoux sans bouger, redoutant je ne savais quoi exactement. Mes deux compagnons n'étaient jamais très loin de moi et je devinai qu'ils s'inquiétaient eux aussi. Cette réunion n'avait aucune raison d'être. Ou plutôt, nous n'aurions pas du y assister, nous n'avions plus rien à voir avec le Sanctuaire. La peur me rongeait les entrailles.

Les derniers arrivants finissaient de s'installer dans des crissements de chaises et de capes froissées. Je levai finalement les yeux et la première chose que je vis fut le visage de Roan tourné vers moi. Son regard vert sondait le mien d'un air inquiet. Il avait du voir mon angoisse. Après une seconde, il hocha la tête et esquissa un léger sourire. Ses lèvres remuèrent à peine mais je l'avais vu et j'étais certaine qu'il voulait me rassurer. Etrangement, cela me calma. J'eus même envie de prendre sa main pour que la mienne arrête de trembler mais il était trop loin. Finalement c'est le Pope qui me sortit de ma rêverie en toussotant poliment pour attirer l'attention. Le silence se fit instantanément.

- Puisque tout le monde est là, nous allons pouvoir commencer, annonça-t-il.

Son masque inerte ne trahissait toujours rien.

- Certains d'entre vous doivent se demander quel est l'objet de cette réunion, reprit-il. Je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps et vous l'expliquer aussitôt.

Je supposai qu'il faisait allusion à nous trois.

- Aaron, Sara et Jonas ont quitté le Sanctuaire il y a quelques jours et ont du revenir en catastrophe car ils étaient blessés. J'ai bien peur que nous ne soyons en partie responsables de cette attaque et en plus de nombreuses explications, nous devons vous présenter nos plus plates excuses.

Je tressaillis et restai complètement interdite. Jonas avait échappé un hoquet de surprise, Aaron un grognement à mi-chemin entre la colère et l'incrédulité. Mes oreilles devaient forcément me jouer des tours, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications. Les chevaliers d'or étaient tous de marbre. Pourquoi, par Zeus, ne disaient-ils rien ? Pourquoi ne réagissaient-ils pas ?

- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda froidement Jonas.

Le Pope croisa les mains dans son dos, baissa la tête.

- Je comprends votre colère et je ne peux pas vous la reprocher, admit-il. Sûrement aurais-je du vous le dire tout de suite mais cela ne me semblait pas une bonne idée.

Alors ils nous cachaient bien tous quelque chose. Tout cela n'était pas le fruit de mon imagination. Mais il restait toujours le problème de cette attaque mystérieuse.

- Quel est le rapport avec l'agression ? Je ne comprends pas, lâchai-je. Avez-vous un quelconque rapport avec tous ces rayons lumineux ?

Cette pensée réveilla en moi une peur panique. Aaron et Jonas s'étaient redressés, prêts à bondir pour se défendre s'il le fallait. Cette fois, nous ne nous laisserions pas faire. Nos cosmos s'enflammèrent. Les chevaliers d'or sursautèrent.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Sara, rétorqua Sedeth. Nous n'avons rien à voir avec ça.

Denon serra les poings.

- Nous ne vous avons pas attaqués, dit-il. Vous n'avez pas à avoir peur de nous.

Aaron sauta sur ses pieds.

- Nous n'avons pas peur de vous ! siffla-t-il.

Je voulus le retenir par le bras et me soulevai de ma couchette mais brusquement une douleur fulgurante me faucha en plein ventre et je me pliai en deux.

- Aaron, ne fais... Aargh !

Le choc me fit perdre l'équilibre et je faillis basculer par-dessus le lit. Aaron et Jonas se précipitèrent vers moi.

- Sara ! Est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta Jonas.

Il m'aida à me redresser. Entre-temps Roan et Aria s'étaient levés pour me porter secours. Aaron leur bloqua rageusement le passage.

- Ne vous approchez pas d'elle ! tonna-t-il.

Roan serra les poings et le foudroya du regard, à la limite de se jeter sur lui. Aria le retint et j'essayai de retenir Aaron.

- Arrêtez ! cria-t-elle.

Je repris mon souffle et fis signe à Jonas que c'était bon. Alors je regardai le Pope, sentant un mélange de colère, de chagrin et de désespoir monter en moi.

- Que... Qu'avez-vous fait Pope ? demandai-je d'un ton accusateur.

Jonas se redressa.

- Oui, dites-nous ce que vous savez. Et si oui ou non vous avez joué un rôle dans cette attaque ! Répondez ! Nous avez-vous pris en chasse ?

- Est-ce vraiment toute la confiance que vous avez en nous ? s'écria Ooko. Vous croyez que nous aurions pu faire cela ?

- Ce n'est pas une réponse ! fulmina Jonas.

- Et moi je crois que vous nous cachez beaucoup de choses depuis le début ! cingla Aaron.

Roan semblait faire preuve d'une très grande retenue pour ne pas le frapper.

- Parce que vous, vous nous avez dit toute la vérité sans doutes ! répliqua-t-il. Vous n'avez plus aucun secret pour nous ! N'est-ce pas ?

Aaron serra les dents, Jonas tiqua et j'eus un terrible sursaut. Cette remarque me fit l'effet d'une gifle. Le silence s'abattit sur nous avec force. Il avait raison. Une lourde colère planait encore dans l'atmosphère comme si les deux camps allaient s'étriper d'une seconde à l'autre.

- Assez maintenant ! ordonna soudain le Pope. Asseyez-vous tous et calmez-vous ! Nous ne sommes pas là pour nous battre !

Les chevaliers d'or s'exécutèrent à contrecoeur et Aaron leur jeta à tous un regard furieux avant de regagner sa place. Jonas se détendit et j'émis un soupir de soulagement.

- Si vous voulez bien me laisser quelques instants, je vous expliquerai de quoi il retourne. Maintenant, je vous assure que nous ne sommes pas responsables de cette attaque, que nous n'avons absolument rien à y voir et que nous ne l'avons jamais envisagée. Me croyez-vous ?

Je détournai le regard, serrant la main de Jonas dans la mienne. Il baissa la tête vers moi et nous échangeâmes un coup d'oeil un peu honteux. Aaron était encore pris par sa colère et ne bougea pas. Je relevai alors la tête.

- Nous vous croyons, dis-je enfin.

L'assemblée des chevaliers d'or relâcha la tension qu'elle accumulait depuis le début et l'air se fit soudain plus fluide et plus léger.

- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire, expliqua le Pope. Je pensais simplement que si j'avais eu un peu plus de lucidité, j'aurais pu au moins vous mettre en garde contre ce genre de menace. Peut-être alors ne vous seriez-vous pas fait surprendre.

Jonas plissa les yeux pour réfléchir.

- Vous essayez de nous faire comprendre que vous connaissez l'identité de nos agresseurs ? lança-t-il. C'est bien ça ?

Aaron et moi tressaillîmes en même temps.

- Est-ce que c'est vrai ? soufflai-je.

Le Pope fit quelques pas dans la pièce. Peut-être ne savait-il pas comment nous exposer la chose.

- C'est possible, admit-il. Sûrement certain même car je ne vois pas d'autres solutions.

- Eh bien ! Dites-nous, fit Aaron. Je suis curieux de l'entendre !

Le ton moqueur de sa voix n'avait certainement échappé à personne et je vis les chevaliers d'or se forcer à ne pas rétorquer. Nombre de mâchoires s'étaient contractées. Je fronçai les sourcils.

- Aaron ! sifflai-je.

Il me jeta un regard.

- Quoi ? rala-t-il.

- Tais-toi un peu ! dis-je.

Il marmonna quelque chose entre ses dents et s'enfonça dans son siège sans protester. Je me tournai vers le Pope.

- Expliquez-nous, le priai-je.

Il acquiesça et fit un geste de la main en direction du chevalier du Bélier. Celui-ci se leva aussitôt et sortit un rouleau de parchemin rouge sang de sa manche.

- Après la dernière guerre, il y a quelques mois, dit le Pope, Athéna est morte. Ou plus précisément, son enveloppe charnelle. Le Sanctuaire a été très affaibli et comme vous le voyez, nous commençons à peine à nous relever. Mais nous sommes toujours une proie facile et privilégiée en attendant.

A ce moment-là, Kan nous apporta le rouleau écarlate et nous le présenta. Un peu hésitant, Jonas s'en saisit et le déplia délicatement. Plusieurs lignes d'un noir de jais s'étalèrent sur le papier et Aaron se rapprocha de nous pour pouvoir lire. Dès la première ligne, les mots nous sautèrent à la gorge. Je retins mon souffle.

- C'est une déclaration de guerre ! constatai-je ébahie.

- Seulement une menace en fait mais elle ne laisse planer aucun doute, rectifia le Bélier. Nous l'avons reçu il y a quelques jours, avant que vous n'arriviez. Il était noué à une flèche qui a tué un garde.

J'observais toujours le parchemin, comme hypnotisée.

- C'est pour cela que vous étiez tous si méfiants en nous voyant venir, fit Jonas. Vous pensiez que nous allions vous attaquer.

Kan hocha la tête.

- Mais vous m'avez prouvé le contraire, finit-il.

- Il fallait que nous restions sur nos gardes car nous ne savions pas quand est-ce qu'il allait passer à l'attaque, expliqua le maître du Sanctuaire.

Je haussai des sourcils interrogateurs.

- "Il" ? demandai-je. Qui est "il" ?

- Arès, lâcha Roan. Le dieu de la guerre et son armée de Berserkers.

J'en restai bouche bée. Voilà qui expliquait la couleur du rouleau ainsi que l'atmosphère tendue du Sanctuaire et la méfiance des chevaliers d'or. Ils se préparaient tous depuis longtemps à recevoir les envoyés d'Arès.

- Pourquoi ne rien nous avoir dit ? lança Jonas. Cela aurait évité pas mal de problèmes.

- Cela ne vous concernait pas, remarqua le Pope. Vous ne faites pas partie du Sanctuaire, vous ne pouviez rien y faire. Maintenant, c'est différent.

- En quoi est-ce différent ? interrogea Aaron.

C'est alors que je fis le lien et tout pris un sens dans mon esprit.

- Parce qu'ils pensent que ce sont les Berserkers qui nous ont attaqué, dis-je. C'est cela, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est l'idée que nous avons eu en effet, confirma Kan. Suite à ce message de menace, nous n'avons plus rien reçu. Arès a promis d'attaquer mais nous ne savons pas quand. Il nous laisse ruminer notre angoisse, c'est son petit jeu. Mais nous pensons qu'il surveille le Sanctuaire en attendant le moment propice. Arès est un dieu cruel, il tient à profiter de notre faiblesse et du fait qu'Athéna ne soit plus là.

- Mais il n'a pas le droit de faire ça ! m'écriai-je. Il n'a pas le droit de vous prendre en traître comme ça !

- Malheureusement si, répondit le Pope. Rien dans les lois des dieux ne l'en empêche.

Aaron fixait un point sur le sol, semblant perdu dans ses pensées. Peut-être essayait-il de se souvenir de l'attaque plus en détail pour confirmer les suppositions.

- Arès nous aurait pris pour des alliés du Sanctuaire, vous croyez ? fit-il.

- Si nous vous avions mis au courant de cette menace plus tôt, vous ne vous seriez sûrement pas fait surprendre, dit le Pope. C'est donc un peu de notre faute.

Le soulagement m'envahit. Aaron s'était trompé, je m'étais trompée et ce n'était ni le Sanctuaire, ni Zeus qui avait commandité cette attaque. Je préférais ça ! Je me sentais si légère à présent que j'échappai un large sourire.

- Merci ! Merci beaucoup ! m'exclamai-je.

Tout le monde ouvrit des yeux ronds et me regarda d'un air interdit. Visiblement ils me prenaient tous pour une dingue. Cela me fit rire.

- Pourquoi nous remercies-tu ? s'étonna le Pope.

- Je préfère cent fois que la menace vienne d'Arès plutôt que de vous ou de... enfin d'ailleurs, quoi.

Je rosis légèrement.

- J'avoue que durant un moment nous vous avons sérieusement soupçonnés, confiai-je. Nous sommes désolés d'avoir douté de vous... excusez-nous.

Je m'étais inclinée autant que ma position me le permettait et après une seconde le regard de Jonas s'éclaira. Il sourit et s'inclina à son tour.

- Oui, pardonnez-nous, c'était honteux de notre part, dit-il.

Comme Aaron ne bougeait pas, je lui flanquai un généreux coup de coude dans les côtes et il sursauta. Enfin, il s'inclina lui aussi, à contrecoeur.

- Oui... euh... pardon, lâcha-t-il comme si cela lui brûlait la langue.

Un moment passa et quelques sourires apparurent. Alors Ooko se mit franchement à rire et plusieurs de ses frères suivirent aussitôt son exemple. Je trouvai la journée merveilleuse.

- C'est un grand soulagement, avouai-je.

- Oui, enfin, nous sommes quand même menacés par Arès et ses Berserkers, rappela Aria. Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie !

Je me repris immédiatement.

- Bien sûr, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, fis-je précipitamment. Mais les Novices seront bientôt au point et vous êtes en pleine forme. Arès n'aura aucune chance contre vous.

Le Pope ne paraissait pas convaincu.

- J'ai bien peur au contraire que cela ne soit plus difficile que nous ne l'imaginions, objecta-t-il. Arès est plus fort que jamais.

Je regrettai soudain de ne pas pouvoir les aider, de combattre à leurs côtés et de leur assurer la victoire. Si seulement nous en avions le droit ! Juste cette fois, parce qu'ils étaient en difficultés et que Arès - ce lâche ! - profitait de leur faiblesse. Je pressentais malheureusement que Zeus ne nous laisserait jamais la possibilité de le faire.

Je découvris peu de temps plus tard que le chevalier du Cancer était un vrai tyran. Assistée d'un bataillon d'infirmières - d'abominables furies - elle m'obligea à garder le lit pour deux jours encore. J'avais utilisé tous les moyens possibles et imaginables pour essayer de la faire fléchir. Même la corruption ! Elle m'enchaîna quasiment au montant du lit et je fus surveillée 24 heures sur 24. Je crus devenir folle.

- Aria par pitié laisse-moi sortir ! gémis-je. Je t'assure que je vais très bien, je suis en pleine forme ! Je veux juste prendre l'air, je n'en peux plus de ce lit, je sens que je vais craquer ! J'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes !

Mais il n'y avait visiblement rien à faire. Mon terrible geôlier resta intraitable.

- Hors de question ! rugit-elle. Tu es blessée, tu dois te reposer. Je ne veux pas te voir debout avant au moins deux jours et on ne discute pas !

Alors en premier recours, je me tournai vers des âmes charitables qui pourraient me prêter main forte dans l'adversité.

- S'il te plait...

Aaron, Jonas comme les autres ne voulaient rien tenter de peur d'affronter le Cancer et abandonnèrent leur fidèle compagne à son triste sort. Ils ne pouvaient rien pour moi.

- Pitié...

Kan était apparemment encore moins enclin que les autres à affronter Aria. Elle dut le menacer de quelque chose de vraiment très cruel car il se tut, ne tenta plus quoi que ce soit et ne se risqua plus à la contrarier. Le Bélier devenait un petit agneau inoffensif devant sa dame ! Alors il me fallut aller chercher de l'aide plus en hauteur et je jouai ma dernière carte.

- Je vous en supplie...

Le Pope était impuissant. Je lui dis, je lui demandai, je l'exhortai à jouer de son influence pour me libérer de ma prison mais il n'avait pas assez de cran lui non plus. Personne, pas même le maître du Sanctuaire ne pouvait prendre l'infirmerie d'assaut pour libérer une pauvre demoiselle en détresse. Je me sentais comme une âme prisonnière des Enfers, d'où Cerbère l'empêcherait de sortir. Ma colère se déchaîna.

- Lâches ! Peureux ! Vous n'avez aucun honneur ! lançai-je. Vous m'abandonnez sans le moindre scrupule ! Vous n'êtes plus mes compagnons, c'est terminé !

Aaron et Jonas ébauchèrent des mines navrées, fortement contrastées par l'immense sourire moqueur qui étirait leurs lèvres.

- Allons Sara, lâcha Jonas. Ce n'est pas si grave...

- Oui, railla Aaron, tu as simplement l'air d'une vieille limace trop molle pour bouger !

Je saisis mon oreiller et le leur balançai dessus tandis qu'ils s'enfuyaient en courant vers la porte.

- Bande de couards ! Revenez ! criai-je.

Les rires fusaient un peu partout autour de moi et je me renfrognai, ruminant des idées de meurtres durant les trois heures qui suivirent.

Il était clair que je ne pouvais compter que sur moi-même. L'idée de rester enfermée là encore deux jours me faisait m'arracher les cheveux. Je devais sortir coûte que coûte, ne serait-ce que pour quelque heures, que je revoie enfin le soleil ! Il était temps d'agir.

Après de nombreux échecs d'évasions, je décidai cette fois de tenter autre chose et d'être plus discrète. Très fière de mon idée, je plaçai un coussin et des serviettes sous les draps pour simuler un corps allongé et je rabattis très haut la couverture. Aria me croirait endormie et n'oserait pas me réveiller.

- A la guerre comme à la guerre...

Puis je me blottis dans le couloir, cachée par un tas de bric à brac en attendant que Cerbère vienne me rendre sa visite quotidienne. L'après midi débutait, je voulais à tous prix en profiter. Et à ma grande surprise, tout fonctionna parfaitement, comme prévu. Aussitôt je me glissai dehors et m'éloignai à pas de loup pour qu'elle ne me voie pas. Puis je me cachai autant que possible jusqu'à ce que je me sois suffisamment éloignée. Je voyais les chevaliers circuler ou s'entraîner un peu partout et je pris garde à ce que personne ne me remarque. Je gagnai ensuite un endroit isolé, là où on ne me trouverait pas. Alors, après dernière vérification des alentours, je m'installai sur un rocher et me détendis.

Il faisait un soleil radieux et j'en profitai largement après des jours enfermée à l'infirmerie. Tout était calme, il n'y avait pas un bruit à part les cigales et comble de tout, pas d'Aria en vue ! Je me demandais comment j'avais tenu jusque là. Un vrai miracle. Et je ne comptais pas rentrer de sitôt ! Qu'ils aillent tous au diable !

Complètement sereine, je m'allongeai et fermai les yeux, prête à faire la sieste.

- Tiens, tiens... une fugitive !

Je me redressai d'un bond, le coeur affolé et jetai des regards paniqués autour de moi. Je découvris alors Roan à quelques pas qui m'observait d'un air amusé. Je portai une main à ma poitrine et soupirai.

- Tu m'as fichu une de ces trouilles ! m'exclamai-je.

Il s'approcha. Aujourd'hui, il ne portait pas son armure et était vêtu d'une simple chemise dont il avait coupé les manches et d'un pantalon noir.

- Tu ne devrais pas te promener toute seule aussi loin Sara, dit-il. C'est dangereux, tu le sais maintenant.

Peut-être, pensai-je, mais j'étais prête à tout pour ne pas rentrer tout de suite. Je lui souris.

- Je ne suis pas toute seule puisque tu es avec moi, objectai-je. D'ailleurs, comment m'as-tu trouvé ? J'étais persuadée que personne ne venait jamais par ici.

- Je t'ai suivie, répondit-il. Tu avais l'air pressé de quitter l'infirmerie. Aria doit être furieuse...

- Oh non, pitié ! Ne lui dis pas que je suis là ! m'écriai-je. Je ne veux pas rentrer tout de suite, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras !

Il se mit à rire et s'assit à son tour sur mon rocher.

- Tu n'as pas besoin d'aller jusque là, assura-t-il. Je ne te dénoncerai pas, c'est promis.

- Je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissante ! Merci beaucoup ! Cerbère m'aurait dévorée toute crue !

Il mit un moment à comprendre que "Cerbère" était en fait le chevalier du Cancer et il rit de plus belle. C'était la première fois que le voyais aussi léger. Je fus très heureuse de cette constatation. La joie transformait les traits de son visage. Ses yeux pétillaient, il semblait plus doux. Je trouvais son sourire magnifique.

- Combien de temps dois-tu rester cloîtrée là-bas encore ? demanda-t-il soudain.

Je sortis de ma rêverie.

- Deux jours, m'indignai-je. Une vraie torture. Aria refuse de céder, je n'en peux plus. Elle est toujours comme ça ?

Il hocha la tête.

- Seulement pour les choses qui lui tiennent vraiment à coeur. Elle veut que tu te remettes rapidement, fit-il. Elle a eu très peur pour toi. Nous avons tous eu très peur quand nous t'avons vu dans cet état. Ce n'était pas beau à voir.

Il se figea tout à coup, réalisant sûrement que je pouvais mal interpréter sa phrase et rougit.

- Euh... je ne voulais pas dire que... lâcha-t-il précipitamment.

J'éclatai de rire et il se détendit en esquissant un sourire.

- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas grave, déclarai-je. Elle était presque digne d'Aaron celle-là !

Il ne répondit pas et le silence tomba sur nous. Après coup, je regrettais d'avoir parlé de mon compagnon qui, je m'en apercevais maintenant, venait très mal dans la conversation. Le sourire de Roan avait fondu comme glace au soleil et je me sentais abattue.

- Cela fait longtemps que vous vous connaissez ? interrogea-t-il en fixant les rochers droit devant lui. Avec Aaron et Jonas je veux dire.

Je haussai les épaules.

- Aussi longtemps que je me souvienne, ils ont toujours été là avec moi, expliquai-je. Je crois que nous avons été élevés ensembles par nos maîtres depuis notre naissance. Dans la Ci... là d'où l'on vient, les enfants sont entraînés par leur maître dès qu'ils savent marcher. Nous sommes douze Novices en tout, comme les chevaliers d'or, et chacun d'eux est comme un frère ou une soeur pour moi.

Il releva la tête et me regarda. Je crus voir passer une lueur de soulagement dans ses yeux.

- Evidemment, Aaron, Jonas et moi avons toujours été ensemble, dis-je. Ils sont mes deux grands frères préférés. On ne se sépare jamais. Enfants, nous faisions enrager nos maîtres tous les trois.

Il sourit, perdu dans ses pensées.

- Oui, moi aussi c'est ce que je faisais avec le mien, se souvint-il. Il disait qu'il n'arriverait jamais à rien faire de bon avec moi.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, me maudissant pour mon affligeante stupidité.

- Je suis navrée, je ne voulais pas...

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, me coupa-t-il gentiment. Les autres pensent que je n'aime pas en parler. Mais j'ai fait mon deuil, il n'y a aucun problème.

Cela me rassura grandement. Je ne voulais surtout pas lui faire de peine.

- Ton maître, fis-je, c'était l'ancien chevalier d'or de la Balance, c'est cela ?

Il regarda le ciel.

- Oui, il s'appelait Lando, dit-il. J'étais son Novice depuis mes quatre ans, il était comme un père pour moi. N'ayant jamais connu mes parents, ça m'aidait. Il m'a dit que je venais de France. Je ne m'en rappelle pas.

Je levai un sourcil interrogateur.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il me regarda d'un air perplexe.

- Quoi ? La France ? lança-t-il. C'est un pays ! Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est la France ?

Cela semblait pour lui une perspective totalement incongrue. Il était complètement interdit.

- Ben, c'est que... balbutiai-je. Je n'étais jamais venue sur Te...

Je me tus, horrifiée et me mordis la joue.

- Euh... je veux dire... l'endroit d'où je viens est très... comment dire ?... isolé, c'est ça et je ne connais pas très bien les différents pays...

Je me sentais brusquement tellement honteuse de mon ignorance que j'aurais voulu disparaître dans le sol. J'avais rougi jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Mais il me fixa un instant en silence, ses yeux verts me troublant beaucoup plus que je ne voulais l'admettre et enfin, il esquissa un sourire.

- Est-ce qu'un jour tu me diras d'où tu viens et qui tu es ? demanda-t-il. Sara, est-ce vraiment ton nom ?

- Bien sûr ! assurai-je. Quant au reste... oui, un jour peut-être.

Je n'avais pas le coeur de lui avouer que dès que nous serions repartis et que nous serions rentrés à Babel - dans quelques jours - nous aurions très peu de chances de revenir un jour sur Terre. Sûrement n'aurions-nous jamais plus l'occasion de nous revoir. Cette fatalité m'écrasa le coeur. Peut-être devrais-je lui dire ? Cette idée grandissait de plus en plus dans mon esprit depuis le début. Peut-être était-ce la dernière occasion que j'avais... Oui, je devais le faire et tant pis pour les ordres.

- Roan, je...

Je fus interrompue par une présence que je sentis approcher de l'endroit où nous nous trouvions. Soudain une voix lointaine nous parvint.

- Sara !

J'eus un haut-le-coeur.

- Oh non ! C'est Aria ! m'affolai-je. Elle vient par ici !

Une silhouette se dessina alors au loin et je saisis vivement Roan par le bras pour l'entraîner derrière un rocher. Je le tirai au sol pour nous mettre hors de vue.

- Mais...

Je lui plaquai aussi sec une main sur la bouche et mit un index devant mes lèvres pour lui intimer de se taire.

- Il ne faut pas qu'elle nous trouve, articulai-je à mi-voix.

Aria s'approchait de plus en plus de notre cachette et appela mon nom encore et encore dans l'espoir de me retrouver. Je me dis que j'aimerais mieux mourir et priai pour qu'elle ne nous voie pas. Je me tassai le plus possible dans mon coin pour me faire toute petite. Elle passa vraiment très près de nous et je retins ma respiration. Roan était absolument immobile, je sentais son souffle sur ma main. Plusieurs secondes passèrent et le silence revint. Finalement Aria parut s'éloigner et sa présence disparut petit à petit. J'attendis encore un moment pour être sûre et enfin, je pris une profonde inspiration.

- Elle est partie, dis-je.

Je réalisai alors que ma main était toujours clouée sur le visage de Roan et je m'empressai de le libérer. Il se détendit lui aussi. Par simple mesure de précaution, je me penchai derrière le rocher pour voir si la voie était libre.

- Je crois que nous avons semé Cerbère, remarquai-je.

Nous nous mîmes à rire ensemble.

- Quel effet cela fait-il d'être un fugitif ? pouffai-je.

Il sourit.

- Formidable, admit-il. Demain à l'aube, nous serons tous les deux morts décapités !

Il me regarda un instant puis redevint sérieux.

- Vraiment formidable, répéta-t-il.

Lentement il tendit une main vers moi et m'effleura la joue du bout des doigts. Son contact me fit frissonner. Nous étions si proches l'un de l'autre à présent que je pouvais presque sentir son souffle sur ma joue. Mon coeur accéléra quand je le vis s'approcher encore et tout à coup ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Je fermai aussitôt les yeux, un autre frisson me hérissant les cheveux de la nuque.

Il m'embrassa doucement d'abord, juste pour trouver ma bouche, puis plus ardemment ensuite tandis que je me serrais contre lui. C'était nouveau, bouleversant, vertigineux et je n'avais pas envie qu'il s'arrête. Lorsqu'il posa une main sur ma taille, je me laissai guider et glissai mes bras autour de son cou. J'eus l'impression que soudain, nos deux coeurs battaient ensemble, qu'ils ne drainaient plus qu'un seul être. Peu à peu, sa main trouva la mienne et nos doigts s'entrelacèrent. Il était toujours très doux, même au moment où il déposa un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres et qu'il s'écarta légèrement.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, mon regard fut attiré par la lumière verte de ses iris et je souris. Il répondit et appuya son front contre le mien.

- Voilà longtemps que j'avais envie de faire ça, avoua-t-il.

- Je croyais que tu me détestais.

- Tu ne devrais pas te fier aux apparences chevalier, dit-il une lueur malicieuse au fond des yeux.

Je me mis à rire.

Je flottai sur un petit nuage tout le reste de la journée. Je ne m'intéressai plus à rien d'autre que la main de Roan dans la mienne et le monde autour de moi était merveilleux. Mais Aria devait me chercher partout et Roan me dit que je ferais mieux d'y retourner maintenant. Je n'avais jamais eu moins envie de quelque chose et il aurait aussi bien pu me proposer d'aller me pendre. Quoique je l'aurais peut-être fait si c'était lui qui me l'avait demandé.

Je me résignai finalement et il me raccompagna jusqu'à l'infirmerie où j'imaginais déjà Cerbère en train de dépouiller ma carcasse inerte après m'avoir égorgée. Nous longeâmes le parcours du Zodiaque et croisâmes quelques chevaliers d'or en train d'entraîner leur Novice. Plus loin, dans la maison du Sagittaire, Ooko s'était assis en tailleur sur le sol et observait un combat acharné entre Evie... et Jonas. J'en restai ébahie. Visiblement, le ménestrel suivait vraiment de très près la progression de ce chevalier. Mais je savais aussi que ce n'était pas uniquement à cause de l'armure de la Lyre. Jonas et Evie ne se quittaient plus depuis des jours et maintenant, ils s'entraînaient même ensemble. On aurait pu croire qu'ils étaient tous les deux les Novices d'Ooko.

Je m'arrêtai quelques secondes pour les regarder se battre. Ils avaient tous les deux une lyre à la main. Jonas avait toujours eu cet instrument avec lui. Et il l'aimait tellement qu'il avait mis ses attaques au point en fonction d'elle. Il pouvait jouer avec aussi bien qu'attaquer. Quant à Evie, bien entendu, en tant que futur chevalier de la Lyre, elle se devait de se battre avec elle aussi.

Ils s'attaquèrent mutuellement un long moment. Evie était plutôt douée, il fallait le reconnaître. Le combat se déchaîna et on entendit les notes retentir de toute part. Evie fit courir ses doigts sur les cordes et soudain, les fils foncèrent sur Jonas qui dut bondir pour éviter le terrible coup. Ce fut à son tour de passer à l'offensive et le ménestrel libéra quelques accords qui volèrent jusqu'à Evie et semblèrent la frapper de plein fouet. Elle s'immobilisa, comme hypnotisée et je compris que Jonas avait utilisé sa musique pour prendre le contrôle de son esprit. C'était l'une de ses attaques les plus redoutables. Malheureusement Evie ne se laissa pas faire et sa propre mélodie la sauva. Les coups fusèrent à nouveau et les deux opposants s'attaquèrent à tour de rôle. Ils allaient très vite. Je me demandais si Jonas allait pousser jusqu'à la vitesse de la lumière. Je ne pensais pas qu'Evie en soit capable. Car il était évident que le ménestrel était le plus fort dans cet affrontement. Et il le prouva avec son ultime attaque.

Jonas bondit en arrière pour éviter les fils meurtriers de la lyre d'Evie et atterrit sur la murette avec son élégance habituelle. Alors il assura sa prise sur sa lyre, ferma les yeux et s'apprêta à jouer. Tout à coup, son cosmos explosa et ses doigts frôlèrent les cordes. La musique s'éleva.

- _Divine Melody..._

Le choc partit à une vitesse fulgurante et Evie fut projetée au sol dans un tourbillon de douleur, de poussières et de lumière. L'attaque de Jonas était très impressionnante et je dus protéger mes yeux contre la clarté aveuglante. Seul le cri d'Evie nous parvint et la musique fut noyée dans le fracas de l'impact violent. Le combat était fini. Ou du moins c'est ce que je croyais car quelque chose d'incroyable se passa ensuite.

Soudain une vive lumière perça depuis l'intérieur de la maison du Sagittaire et je sentis une énergie prodigieuse se réveiller et foncer vers nous. Quelque chose brilla dans l'air comme une étoile filante et prit Jonas pour cible. Avant même que celui-ci n'ait pu réagir, une explosion sépara l'étoile en plusieurs morceaux qui frappèrent le ménestrel avec force. Je ne percevais plus qu'un grand foyer de puissance et Jonas au milieu qui s'élevait dans les airs. Puis tout redevint calme et la lumière disparut. Lentement je baissai mon bras, me demandant ce qu'il s'était passé. Je finis par apercevoir le ménestrel. Alors brusquement je me figeai, pétrifiée, interdite. Comment... ? Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Qu'est-ce que...

- Oh seigneur Zeus ! soufflai-je.

Tout à coup Evie se leva, le visage rivé sur Jonas. Elle recula de quelques pas saccadés et subitement, éclata en sanglots avant de s'enfuir à toute allure. Autour, plus personne ne bougeait, le regard fixé sur Jonas qui avait revêtu l'armure d'argent de la Lyre.


	13. Chapter 13

Le scandale

- Ce n'est pas... je ne... Evie attends !

Jonas regardait la jeune fille partir en courant, ne sachant plus où il était, ni qui il était. Son visage était livide et visiblement, il ne comprenait pas plus ce qui se passait que les autres. Il avait à présent une armure d'argent brillant de mille feux, absolument magnifique sur le dos. Je secouai la tête. Qu'est-ce que je racontais ? C'était une armure d'Athéna, par le ciel ! Et nous étions des anges de Zeus ! Comment cela avait-il pu se produire ?

- Evie ! Evie attends !

Jonas voulut courir après elle mais Ooko le rattrapa par le bras au dernier moment. Son visage, pour la première fois depuis que je l'avais rencontré, n'avait plus aucune trace de sourire espiègle. Il obligea Jonas à ne pas bouger.

- Laisse-la, dit-il.

Je savais que j'aurais du parler, faire quelque chose mais je ne pouvais plus. Finalement c'est Roan qui me ramena à la réalité lorsqu'il lâcha ma main pour se diriger vers Ooko et Jonas. Je le suivis.

Jonas était dans tous ses états et débitait des explications à toute vitesse pour essayer de nous faire comprendre que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Le chevalier du Sagittaire était totalement fermé et l'observait avec froideur. Quand il me vit arriver, le ménestrel tendit une main vers moi.

- Sara ! s'écria-t-il. Tu étais là ? Tu as tout vu toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Je déglutis, la gorge nouée.

- Oui Jonas, j'étais là, murmurai-je.

Il me saisit par les épaules et me secoua.

- Dis-leur Sara ! Dis-leur que je n'y suis pour rien ! Je n'ai pas voulu revêtir l'armure, ce n'est pas ma faute ! Je le jure !

Je ne savais pas très bien quoi penser. J'avais vu Jonas attaquer, et j'avais également vu l'armure répondre au son de sa lyre et foncer sur lui.

- Je ne sais pas... hésitai-je.

Jonas paraissait de plus en plus désespéré. Il me secoua de plus belle, jusqu'à me faire perdre l'équilibre.

- Bon sang, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai voulu ! cria-t-il. Sara tu dois leur dire ! Pourquoi personne ne veut-il me croire ?

Roan l'attrapa par les poignets et l'éloigna de moi avant qu'il ne me projette carrément au sol.

- L'armure d'argent de la Lyre est sur toi en ce moment même, c'est tout ce que je vois, fit le Sagittaire. Comment aurais-tu pu la faire venir jusque là ?

Jonas nous lança un regard affolé.

- Mais comment voulez-vous que je le sache ? s'exclama-t-il. Je n'ai pas encore d'armure, je n'ai pas fini mon apprentissage !

- L'avais-tu déjà mise avant aujourd'hui ? demanda Roan.

- Bien sûr que non ! fulmina le ménestrel que je n'avais jamais vu dans un tel état. Cette armure est pour Evie ! Je n'ai trahi personne, vous devez me croire !

Je m'approchai alors et mis une main sur son épaule.

- Calme-toi Jonas, il doit forcément y avoir une explication, dis-je. Nous allons la trouver. Si tu nous dis que ce n'est pas toi qui as appelé l'armure, nous te croyons.

Je jetai un oeil aux deux chevaliers d'or.

- N'est-ce pas ? insistai-je.

Ils toisèrent le ménestrel et sa nouvelle armure un instant puis semblèrent se radoucir. Ooko soupira.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, Jonas n'est pas au service d'Athéna et il a revêtu l'une de ses armures, rappela-t-il. C'est un problème et il va falloir que j'aille en parler au Pope. Ce cas de figure ne s'était jamais présenté avant.

Jonas était complètement abattu.

- Vous n'allez pas le punir ? Le condamner ? m'inquiétai-je. Jonas n'a rien fait de mal, il n'a jamais voulu...

- C'est au Pope de décider de ça Sara, coupa-t-il. Pour commencer, Jonas va enlever cette armure et venir avec moi jusqu'au palais. Roan, pourrais-tu aller chercher Kan ?

- J'y vais, répondit-il.

- Quant à toi Sara, tu vas retourner à l'infirmerie tout de suite, Aria te cherche partout, finit-il.

Il fit signe à Jonas et celui-ci lui emboîta tristement le pas jusqu'à la maison du Sagittaire où ils disparurent. J'étais soudain très inquiète pour Jonas même si je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Le fait était que l'armure de la Lyre avait répondu au cosmos du ménestrel, on ne pouvait le nier...

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont lui faire ? demandai-je à Roan. Est-ce qu'Athéna condamne ce genre de crime ?

Il prit un air désolé.

- Je ne sais pas. Ooko l'a dit, on avait jamais vu ce cas de figure avant ça, dit-il. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, le Pope saura prendre une décision juste et sage. Ne t'en fais pas.

Il déposa un baiser sur ma tête et m'entraîna vers l'intérieur du Sanctuaire. J'aurais voulu être présente aux côtés de Jonas lorsqu'il serait emmené devant le Pope mais encore une fois, j'étais obligée de retourner dans cette abominable infirmerie. Tout cela ne me disait rien qui vaille.

Roan me laissa devant ma prison. Aria se précipita aussitôt vers moi, les traits certainement rageurs sous son masque d'or.

- Sara ! Voilà deux heures que je te cherche ! Tu es inconsciente ma parole ! cria-t-elle.

Mais elle remarqua bientôt nos mines affligées et se calma.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Jonas a revêtu l'armure d'argent de la Lyre, expliqua brièvement Roan.

- Oh... fit-elle. Est-ce que Kan est au courant ?

- J'y vais justement.

Il lâcha lentement ma main et je libérai la sienne à contrecoeur. Avant de partir, il passa deux doigts sur ma joue. Je forçai un léger sourire. Puis il disparut. Aria me traîna à l'intérieur et je me recouchai, n'ayant plus la volonté de résister. Les chevaliers d'or allaient sûrement aider Jonas. Ils ne pouvaient pas l'accuser d'un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis. Jonas était incapable de voler une armure...

En quelques heures tout le Sanctuaire fut au courant du scandale. On racontait entre chevaliers que Jonas avait honteusement subtilisé l'armure de la Lyre à sa propriétaire destinée, qu'il était un traître et qu'il allait être jugé par le Pope. Quand Aaron apprit la nouvelle, il se rua à l'infirmerie et je le vis se précipiter vers moi comme une flèche, essoufflé d'avoir couru le long du chemin.

- Est-ce que c'est vrai ce qu'on raconte partout dans le Sanctuaire ? s'exclama-t-il. Jonas a réellement fait ça ? Ce n'est pas possible, ménestrel est incapable de faire du tort à quelqu'un !

Je hochai la tête.

- Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Jonas portait l'armure d'argent encore tout à l'heure, dis-je. Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible, ni comment cela a pu arriver. Jonas m'a juré qu'il n'y était pour rien.

Aaron semblait choqué.

- Mais nous sommes des anges ! protesta-t-il. Nous ne pouvons pas mettre les armures d'une déesse que nous ne servons pas !

- Je sais tout ça, soupirai-je. Il parait que c'est la première fois que cela arrive.

- Que va dire Zeus ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

J'avais oublié ce détail, en effet.

- Pour l'instant, le plus important est de savoir ce que va dire le Pope plutôt, rectifiai-je. C'est lui qui va juger Jonas.

- Il ne peut rien faire, il n'a d'autorité que sur ses propres chevaliers, objecta-t-il. Nous sommes sous les ordres de Zeus, lui seul peut décider.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure.

- C'est possible, admis-je. En ce moment, je ne sais plus très bien dans quel camp nous sommes.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, répliqua-t-il. Nous sommes des anges ! Rien d'autre !

Sa virulence m'étonna. Je le fixai avec suspicion et il se figea.

- Quoi ?

Je plissai les yeux.

- Tu es toujours persuadé que ce sont les chevaliers du Sanctuaire qui nous ont attaqués, pas vrai ? lâchai-je. Pourquoi ne pas laisser tomber Aaron ? Que t'ont-ils fait pour que tu les déteste à ce point ?

Il détourna brusquement la tête, rosissant légèrement. Je le vis froncer rageusement les sourcils.

- Je ne les déteste pas, dit-il.

- Mais tu les crois coupables ?

Soudain il riva sur moi un regard perçant, presque froid et serra convulsivement les poings autour des barreaux en fer du lit qui se mit à grincer.

- Eh bien oui ! siffla-t-il. Et alors ? Je sais ce que j'ai vu ! Les cosmos que j'ai sentis n'étaient pas ceux des Berserkers d'Arès, j'en mettrais ma main à couper. Je les connaissais Sara, est-ce que tu comprends ça ? Ils m'étaient fa-mi-liers ! Et je ne suis pas un intime du dieu de la guerre si tu te souviens bien ! Mais peut-être que tout ce temps au Sanctuaire t'a embrouillé l'esprit et que tu ne sais plus où est ta place ! Tu devrais faire attention, entre l'amitié du Sanctuaire et la traîtrise de Babel, il n'y a qu'un pas !

Avant même de me rendre compte de ce que je faisais, je levai une main dans les airs et lui flanquai une gifle retentissante. Il resta pétrifié, surpris et interdit, la trace rouge de ma main encore sur sa joue. J'avais au moins eu aussi mal que lui mais j'étais trop outrée pour m'en soucier.

Après une seconde il tourna les talons et sortit, claquant sèchement la porte derrière lui.

L'attente depuis le fond isolé de l'infirmerie m'était de plus en plus insupportable au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Je me rongeais les sangs en plus des nombreux reproches que je me faisais à propos d'Aaron. Il avait disparu sans dire un mot et je ne savais pas où il était passé depuis. Pourtant mes pensées allaient en priorité à Jonas, accusé devant un tribunal qui allait peut-être le condamner. Que se passait-il là-bas à la fin ? Aria était restée à l'infirmerie avec moi mais ne savait rien. Bien entendu, je ne pouvais pas sortir non plus. En fait, je n'eus des nouvelles que bien plus tard. On frappa soudain à la porte et après une seconde, Kan entra, aussitôt suivi d'Ooko. Je bondis de mon lit.

- Alors ? Que s'est-il passé ? Que va-t-il arriver à Jonas ? Qu'a dit le Pope ? Parlez ! m'écriai-je.

Ils prirent le temps de s'asseoir et de reprendre leurs esprits avant d'aborder ce sujet très épineux. Le chevalier du Cancer n'avait pas fait un geste et attendait simplement. Tout ce silence m'angoissait.

- Où est Jonas ? insistai-je. Comment cela s'est-il passé chez le Pope ?

Ooko soupira.

- Pas très bien, avoua-t-il.

Je me figeai.

- Comment ça ? glapis-je. Que veux-tu dire ?

- Tu te rends compte, Sara, que quelqu'un d'étranger au Sanctuaire vient de revêtir une armure d'Athéna ? lança-t-il. Tu sais ce que cela veut dire ?

Ma gorge se serra et je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux.

- Mais... Jonas ne l'a pas voulu ainsi... balbutiai-je.

Il soupira.

- Personne ne le sait, pas même Jonas, dit-il.

- Dans ce cas, il est innocent ! m'exclamai-je avec force.

Ooko ne répondit pas, se passa une main sur le visage et ferma les yeux. C'est Kan qui continua.

- Tu sais comment fonctionne une armure ? me demanda-t-il. Tu sais qu'elles ne peuvent avoir qu'un seul porteur ? Une fois qu'une armure a choisi son chevalier, elle n'ira à personne d'autre jusqu'à la mort de celui-ci.

Et tout à coup, je compris où ils voulaient tous en venir.

- Ce qui veut dire qu'Evie n'aura jamais l'armure d'argent de la Lyre, murmurai-je.

Le Bélier acquiesça.

- Sans compter que nous venons de perdre l'une de nos plus puissantes armures, remarqua-t-il. C'est très grave, tu sais que nous manquons cruellement de chevaliers, surtout avec la menace d'Arès qui peut attaquer n'importe quand. Maintenant, en plus d'avoir perdu un allié pour le Sanctuaire, nous avons gagné un ennemi.

Je sursautai, comme piquée par un insecte.

- Jonas ne vous ferait jamais de tort ! criai-je. Aucun de nous ne vous en ferait, vous le savez !

- Non, Sara, coupa-t-il. L'armure de la Lyre est désormais liée à Jonas, ce qui veut dire que le Pope ou même Athéna n'ont plus aucun pouvoir sur elle puisque Jonas n'est pas des nôtres. Si un jour ton maître t'ordonne d'attaquer le Sanctuaire, tu le feras et Jonas aussi car vous n'aurez pas le choix. Et là, l'armure se retournera contre nous. En ce sens, ce qu'a fait Jonas est une trahison. Une trahison très grave.

Je ne pouvais pas en entendre davantage, c'était absurde.

- C'est faux ! tonnai-je. Nous ne sommes pas vos ennemis, nous ne vous voulons aucun mal ! Tu le sais très bien !

Kan tiqua et ouvrit des yeux ronds.

- Dès le premier jour, tu as su que nous n'étions pas un danger pour le Sanctuaire ! fulminai-je. C'est pour ça que tu nous as permis d'avancer ! Tu le sais !

Il détourna la tête.

- Non justement, je ne sais pas, lâcha-t-il. Personne ne peut savoir ce qu'il va arriver.

- Comment !

- Tu auras peut-être deviné que le Pope n'a pas accueilli cette nouvelle avec joie, intervint le Sagittaire. Cela change beaucoup de choses. Et cela va nous obliger à faire des choix.

Je retins mon souffle, paralysée.

- Ce qui veut dire que... nous... nous ne sommes plus les bienvenus au Sanctuaire... ? bégayai-je terrifiée.

Ooko croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Il n'est pas encore question de ça, fit-il. Mais vous n'aurez plus autant de libertés jusqu'à votre départ. Où est Aaron ?

L'évocation de mon second compagnon finit de me bouleverser et j'échappai une larme.

- Je ne sais pas... nous nous sommes disputés... il est parti... je ne sais pas où il est, hoquetai-je.

- Jonas est encore avec le Pope, expliqua le Bélier. Je suppose qu'il devra rester au palais, sous surveillance durant un certain temps.

- Est-ce qu'il n'y a pas un moyen de séparer Jonas et l'armure d'argent ? demandai-je dans une ultime tentative.

Kan secoua lentement la tête.

- Le Pope m'a déjà dit la même chose, fit-il. Si ce moyen existe, je ne le connais pas. A part bien sûr si on envisage la mort de Jonas comme telle. Je vais aller faire quelques recherches à Jamir, peut-être trouverai-je quelque chose dans nos vieilles archives mais il n'y a rien de moins sûr.

Il me jeta un regard ferme qui me fit presque peur.

- En attendant je ne veux pas que tu t'en mêles Sara. C'est bien clair ? Les charges qui pèsent contre Jonas sont bien assez lourdes comme ça. N'essaie pas de voir le Pope !

La colère me mordit le ventre.

- Jonas est un de mes frères ! m'exclamai-je.

- Raison de plus.

Maintenant c'était clair, ils pensaient tous que nous avions trahi leur confiance, que nous n'étions que de vulgaires voleurs. La réalité me noua les entrailles. Avaient-ils tous déjà oublié ? Je ne pouvais croire que le Sanctuaire se retourne ainsi contre nous. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de poser directement la question. Sur ces belles paroles, ils tournèrent les talons et sortirent de l'infirmerie, leurs casques sous le bras. Ooko puis Kan et même Aria. Une fois de plus la porte claqua et je me retrouvais seule. Jonas presque emprisonné, tout le Sanctuaire contre nous et par dessus le marché, Aaron parti on ne sait où... Qu'allais-je faire ? Le désespoir me submergea.

Les chevaliers d'or s'étaient chargés de retrouver Aaron. Ils le renvoyèrent à l'infirmerie où j'étais séquestrée presque pour de bon moi aussi. Il entra avec un visage fermé, inexpressif, froid.

Je ne bougeai pas, gênée et le suivis du coin de l'oeil lorsqu'il alla s'asseoir à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il ne me jeta même pas un regard, fit comme si je n'existais pas. J'eus un pincement au coeur mais ne dis rien pour le moment. Il me tourna le dos et le silence s'installa pour encore une bonne heure. Aucun d'entre nous n'aurait voulu céder mais j'avais besoin de parler, besoin de savoir.

- Tu as des nouvelles de Jonas ? interrogeai-je en adoptant le ton le plus neutre possible pour ne pas avoir l'air de le supplier.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Sa tête bougea et il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Il est au palais du Pope.

- Aura-t-il le droit de sortir bientôt ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Dans quelle partie du palais est-il ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu lui as parlé ?

- Non.

- Que va faire le Pope maintenant ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Je me tus, comprenant que toute tentative de recoller les morceaux étaient vouée à l'échec pour l'instant. Il n'était pas prêt de digérer ma gifle et je n'étais de toute façon pas prête à digérer ses accusations non plus. Pourtant, il fallait qu'on oublie cela et qu'on pense à Jonas. Tout le monde le prenait pour un traître, nous, nous étions encore ses fidèles compagnons. Il fallait trouver un moyen de l'aider, quel que soit le prix.

- Il faut faire quelque chose, lâchai-je.

Je ne voyais même pas son visage depuis ma place et cela m'énervait prodigieusement. Allait-il continuer ce petit jeu longtemps ?

- Il faut faire quelque chose, répétai-je un peu plus fort.

Cette fois, il se redressa.

- Je sais.

- Le Pope ne va pas le garder prisonnier comme ça indéfiniment tout de même, pestai-je. Si on veut changer la situation, il faut le faire sortir de là.

Aaron secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

- Seul le Pope peut faire ça, dit-il.

- Et les chevaliers d'or ? demandai-je.

- Ils ne peuvent rien tenter. Quand bien même, ils n'en ont aucune envie. Inutile de parler des autres, ils sont tous rassemblés autour d'Evie qui pleure toutes les larmes de son corps.

C'était bien ce que je craignais. Pauvre Evie. Mais si elle et Jonas étaient aussi proches que je le pensais, elle devrait pourtant savoir que le ménestrel ne lui aurait jamais fait une chose pareille de son plein gré. Peut-être était-ce la perte de l'armure qui l'affligeait comme ça. Il faudrait que je puisse lui parler mais elle n'accepterait jamais. Enfin... ce n'était pas la priorité pour l'instant.

- Comment faire alors si personne ne peut se porter garant de Jonas ? Nous sommes coincés.

Aaron se leva enfin et fit quelques pas dans la pièce pour réfléchir.

- Personne au Sanctuaire, rectifia-t-il.

- Jonas ne peut pas sortir du Sanctuaire, objectai-je.

- En théorie, admit-il. Mais nous oui. Nous allons devoir faire ce que nous aurions du accomplir depuis bien longtemps déjà : rentrer à Babel, parler à Zeus et mettre fin à toute cette mascarade.

Je restai immobile une minute. Cela semblait la meilleure solution en effet. Cette mission avait tourné à la catastrophe et depuis le début, nous ne faisions qu'empirer les choses. Non, décidément, Aaron avait raison, il fallait mettre un terme à tout cela. Pour Jonas. Il n'y avait que Zeus qui pouvait l'aider. Même si cela signifiait ne jamais revoir la Terre, le Sanctuaire, les chevaliers... Roan ! Je ne le reverrai jamais. Mon coeur se serra. Pour Jonas.

- Oui, dis-je. Rentrons à Babel.

A ce moment-là, Aaron se tourna vers moi et me regarda d'un air un peu surpris. Cela m'irrita légèrement malgré ma profonde tristesse. Que croyait-il ?

- Je suis encore un ange de Babel si c'est de cela que tu t'étonnes ! Je quitterai la Terre sans protester si cela peut aider Jonas ! sifflai-je. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

Il me foudroya aussitôt du regard et me tourna sèchement le dos.

- Je ne crois rien du tout, rétorqua-t-il. Je me fiche complètement de ce que tu vas faire ou ne pas faire ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est que demain, je m'en irai pour la Cité des Cieux !

Je me figeai.

- Demain ? m'écriai-je. Pas si tôt, et Jonas ?

- Je pars justement pour essayer de le libérer !

Je baissai a tête. Je n'avais plus le choix, je le savais très bien.

- Très bien, demain, fis-je. Je préviendrai Aria tout à l'heure.

- A quoi bon ? Cela ne les avancera pas à grand chose ! lâcha-t-il comme un jet de venin.

Si j'avais pu, je l'aurais sûrement giflé une seconde fois tellement il m'exaspérait.

- Tu es peut-être devenu tellement ingrat, répliquai-je. Mais moi ce sont mes amis et Aria sait qui nous sommes, elle comprendra pourquoi nous partons. Et elle le dira à Jonas également.

- Quoi ! Elle sait qui nous sommes ? C'est toi qui le lui as dit ? cria-t-il. Comment as-tu pu faire ça !

- Ce n'est pas moi et arrêtes de hurler, répliquai-je. Je n'ai pas désobéi aux ordres bien que ça me démangeait sérieusement si tu veux savoir. Elle l'a deviné toute seule !

- Et tu n'as rien fait pour démentir !

J'étais prête à exploser.

- Eh bien non ! J'en avais marre de jouer cette comédie absurde et inutile, cinglai-je.

- "Absurde et inutile" ? "Comédie" ? Bravo apprenti Archange Sara ! C'est la mission que Zeus t'a confiée !

Je serrai les poings.

- Tais-toi, tu n'as aucune leçon à me donner. Sors un peu de ta mission et de tes ordres bien carrés, ouvre les yeux par Zeus ! Es-tu un homme ou un gentil petit soldat xénophobe ? Il n'y a aucun ennemi ici !

Je vis sa mâchoire se contracter avec fureur. Il ne dit plus rien, partit vers le fond de la pièce et m'ignora totalement dès lors. Je n'avais plus aucune envie de le voir ni de lui parler. De fait, nous continuâmes ce petit jeu très longtemps et la nuit tomba.

Quand Aria reparut - juste un instant pour nous porter notre repas - je l'informai comme promis de notre départ.

- Jonas restera ici comme preuve de notre bonne foi, comme garantie que nous ne ferons rien contre vous, dis-je. Nous allons voir Zeus.

Contrairement à ce que je pensais, elle ne protesta pas. En réalité elle n'eut aucune réaction et lâcha seulement un petit "bien". Elle pensait apparemment que c'était la seule chose à faire pour nous : disparaître de leur vie. Cela m'horrifia. Elle quitta la pièce immédiatement, sans un mot, comme si tout cela était parfaitement normal. Pour Aaron, cela l'était sûrement mais moi, j'eus du mal à me retenir de pleurer. Je ne voulais pas qu'Aaron m'entende.

Le lendemain, personne n'assista à notre départ et je tentai de rester digne malgré la douleur qui m'écrasait le coeur à me faire hurler. J'aurais voulu parler à Aria, à Kan, leur dire que rien n'avait changé. J'aurais voulu dire au Pope que nous étions ses plus fidèles amis. J'aurais voulu plaider la cause de Jonas auprès d'Evie. J'aurais tant voulu revoir Roan une fois encore pour plonger dans ses beaux yeux verts. Tant de choses que je partais sans avoir faites. Mais l'idée de bientôt revenir chercher Jonas me réconfortait. J'aurais une dernière chance. Dans l'immédiat, je priais pour qu'on ne se fasse pas attaquer cette fois.

Il était très tôt, Aaron et moi prîmes notre envol.


	14. Chapter 14

Les anges déchus

C'était la première fois que je volais sans réel plaisir. Je ne profitais pas de la vue imprenable, je ne m'extasiais pas devant les nuages nimbés de lumière et surtout je remarquais à peine le vent qui me fouettait le visage. Et c'était sûrement du à la peur de voir surgir encore une fois ces rayons lumineux meurtriers. Je restais sans cesse sur mes gardes et mes yeux balayaient les alentours depuis le début. J'avais toujours fait attention à ne pas faire de trop grandes démonstrations de cosmo énergie pour qu'on ne nous repère pas mais immanquablement, l'apparition de mes ailes en avait généré pas mal. Pourtant il ne s'était rien passé d'anormal et je ne sentais aucun cosmos - autre que ceux du Sanctuaire - dans un rayon assez conséquent.

Aaron était comme moi. Il s'apprêtait lui aussi à voir arriver quelque chose d'une minute à l'autre. Il n'était pas question que nous nous laissions massacrer une fois de plus. Mais nous nous élevions toujours plus haut dans le ciel et il ne se passait rien. Nous étions tous les deux très tendus. Et aucun de nous n'avait dit un mot depuis notre départ. Qu'à cela ne tienne, ce n'était pas le moment.

Une question me harcelait. Les Berserkers surveillaient-ils réellement le Sanctuaire ? Si c'était le cas, n'auraient-ils pas du obligatoirement nous voir ? Pourquoi ne nous avaient-ils pas attaqué cette fois-ci ? Il n'y avait rien de bien différent avec la première fois. Tout cela était quand même très louche. Mais je savais aussi qu'à cette hauteur, ils ne pouvaient plus grand chose contre nous. Sauf s'ils savaient voler, ce dont je doutais fortement. Ne restait donc que ce mauvais pressentiment qui me donnait la nausée. Peut-être était-ce pour le Sanctuaire qu'il y avait un danger ? Pour le Sanctuaire et pour Jonas. Et si les Berserkers attaquaient pendant notre absence ? Je serrai les poings et accélérai.

Plus le temps passait et plus il était évident que rien n'arriverait cette fois. Nous franchissions une couronne de nuages pour atteindre la partie supérieure du ciel. Le voile cotonneux se fendit et nous passâmes au travers. A présent nous n'étions plus très loin de la Cité des Cieux. Je me préparais déjà pour notre rencontre avec Zeus. Qu'allait-on bien pouvoir lui dire ? Peut-être serait-il plus simple d'en parler d'abord à nos maîtres...

Finalement derrière un énième nuage immaculé apparut le toit d'un immense palais et la silhouette gracieuse de ses nombreuses colonnes de marbre. Bientôt, les autres dizaines de petits temples se dessinèrent sur les collines vaporeuses du ciel et un impressionnant portail de la couleur de l'or se dressa devant nous. Ses extrémités en forme de flèches semblaient vouloir défier la voûte céleste.

Aaron et moi nous posâmes au pied de la haute barrière. Quatre Chérubins en gardaient l'entrée, vêtus de leur armure étincelante et de leur lance. Ils nous remarquèrent aussitôt. Il n'y avait aucun problème, tout le monde nous connaissait dans la Cité des Cieux. Sans que nous n'ayons eu à prononcer un seul mot, ils nous ouvrirent. Aaron et moi longeâmes alors le long sentier de nuages qui serpentait toujours plus haut vers le palais du dieu des dieux.

La vue de cet endroit di familier, si rassurant me réchauffa le coeur. Je ne tardais pas à apercevoir plusieurs paires d'ailes virevolter au loin mais je ne pus les identifier précisément. Rien n'avait changé bien sûr mais j'avais l'impression d'être partie depuis des années. La première personne bien reconnaissable que nous croisâmes fut Ariel, l'apprenti de l'Archange Io. Il se dirigeait vers l'arène et nous aperçut quand nous dépassâmes le temple de son maître. Il nous salua sobrement, Ariel n'avait jamais été un adepte des grandes démonstrations d'affection. Ses cheveux verts volèrent juste assez pour nous permettre de voir son regard perçant.

- Bonjour Ariel, dis-je.

- Vous êtes donc de retour, constata-t-il. Mais où est Jonas ?

Aaron s'éclaircit la gorge.

- C'est une histoire un peu compliquée, avoua-t-il. Nous devons voir nos maîtres de toute urgence. Sais-tu où sont Zacharie et Ezéchiel ?

- Non désolé, répondit-il. Je me rendais à l'arène.

- Ce n'est pas grave, nous allons les chercher, affirmai-je. Excuse-nous Ariel, nous sommes pressés.

- A plus tard.

Sans perdre de temps, je me dirigeai vers le septième temple, celui de mon maître. Aaron se posa derrière moi. Il semblait n'y avoir personne. Je fis un rapide tour à l'intérieur et constatai qu'en effet, Ezéchiel n'était pas là. C'était étrange. Je retrouvais Aaron dehors qui regardait pensivement au loin.

- Il n'est pas là, supposa-t-il avant même que j'ai parlé. J'ai l'impression que les autres Archanges non plus. Les temples ont l'air déserts.

- Et les apprentis ?

- Sûrement à l'arène tout comme Ariel, dit-il.

De fait, je sentais de l'agitation là-bas. A en juger par les cosmos énergies qui brûlaient, plusieurs duels devaient se dérouler entre les Novices. Quant aux Anges de classe moyenne, ils étaient sûrement éparpillés un peu partout à différentes taches. Mais les Archanges ? Ce n'était pas normal qu'ils ne soient pas dans leurs temples.

- Allons directement au palais, proposai-je. Zeus au moins sera là. Nous lui parlerons tout de suite comme ça.

Aaron acquiesça et nous partîmes.

L'inquiétude commençait à m'envahir à présent. Zeus ne prendrait certainement pas la nouvelle avec bonne humeur. A l'évidence, nous allions prendre un sermon. Je ne voulais pas y penser.

Il n'y avait personne aux alentours du palais que les gardes-Chérubins immobiles près de l'entrée. Nous nous présentâmes devant eux et ils nous reconnurent également.

- Nous devons parle à Zeus, dis-je. C'est une affaire importante, elle concerne notre mission.

Les gardes s'entreregardèrent un instant puis parurent se rappeler que nous étions des apprentis Archanges. Alors ils nous ouvrirent les portes et nous nous glissâmes à l'intérieur.

Cette fois-ci, nous entrions par la voie d'honneur au moins. Je me demandais toujours si Zeus nous avait remarqué ce jour-là. Il n'était plus question d'espionnage à présent. Nous traversâmes tout le long couloir blanc, sculpté, magnifique... et désert. Sur chacun de nos flancs, des elfes, des nymphes et des fées nous souriaient depuis leurs fresques. J'étais malheureusement trop nerveuse pour m'en émerveiller. A quelques pas, la lourde porte de la salle du Conseil apparut. Je déglutis. Nous nous immobilisâmes face à elle.

Il n'y avait aucun bruit bien que je fîs de mon mieux pour essayer de distinguer un seul mot. Je ne pus continuer encore longtemps : Aaron saisit l'anneau de marbre dans la gueule d'un taureau et frappa par deux fois. L'écho de l'impact parut ricocher contre les murs et nous revenir encore plus puissant. Mon coeur accéléra sensiblement. Les secondes passèrent. Personne ne répondit, ni ne vint ouvrir. Ce n'était pas possible qu'il n'y ait personne. Aaron hésita, finit par me consulter du regard et je lui rendis un haussement d'épaules.

- Tu crois qu'il n'y a personne ? demanda-t-il.

Je fis non de la tête.

- Même si Zeus s'était absenté, Ganymède serait resté là pour le remplacer, objectai-je. Et puis les Chérubins nous l'auraient dit avant qu'on entre. Il est forcément là.

Il semblait d'accord avec moi. Passé un instant, il s'empara à nouveau de l'anneau et entrouvrit le battant. Cela me surprit de sa part. Lui qui avait horreur de trahir les ordres et la confiance de son maître ! Mais encore une fois, il s'agissait de Jonas. Il passa la tête à l'intérieur de l'entrebâillement et se retira un instant plus tard.

- Il n'y a personne là-dedans, constata-t-il avec dépit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? fis-je.

Aaron réfléchit un moment et sa passa une main dans les cheveux.

- Le temps presse, médita-t-il. Il faut qu'on voie Ganymède ou bien Zeus. Peut-être devrions-nous aller dans ses appartements, ce n'est pas normal que la salle du Conseil soit vide.

- Tu as raison, admis-je. Allons-y, nous n'avons plus grand chose à perdre.

Contrairement à ce que je pensais, il n'y avait pas une once d'hésitation ou de culpabilité dans son regard ambré. Il ne reculerait pas. Soudain le battant droit de la porte s'ouvrit et nous avançâmes droit vers la haute et majestueuse entrée des appartements de Zeus. Ceux-là même que nous avions espionnés par le vasistas quelques jours plus tôt. Cette porte-ci était sans contestes la plus belle de toute la Cité des Cieux. Le roi des dieux était notre dernier espoir pour Jonas, il fallait à tous prix qu'il fasse quelque chose.

Une fois de plus Aaron s'avança pour saisir le butoir et frapper. Mais à la dernière seconde, il suspendit son geste. Je levai lentement les yeux vers son visage et vis qu'il s'était figé. Alors enfin, je perçus ce qu'il avait entendu bien avant moi. La voix chaude et grave comme le tonnerre de Zeus s'éleva depuis la pièce voisine. Sa phrase traversa le marbre de la porte et arriva jusqu'à nous pour nous percer le coeur.

- Vos apprentis doivent rester sur Terre !

Je mis un certain temps à assimiler ces paroles. Et alors ce fut trop tard.

- Jamais ils ne remettront les pieds ici, ils ne sont plus les bienvenus !

- Seigneur, nous avons déjà fait le nécessaire pour cela, répondit une autre voix que j'identifiai avec horreur comme étant celle de mon maître Ezéchiel.

Les Archanges étaient bien là.

- Est-ce que cette attaque si proche du Sanctuaire était une bonne idée ? fit Zacharie. Aaron, Sara et Jonas auront reconnu que c'était nous, non ?

- Peu importe, même si je ne pense pas qu'ils aient eu le temps de se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, assura Hébé. Le résultat est le même, ils ne reviendront jamais à Babel.

- Espérons, dit Zeus. Il est hors de question que ces trois-là restent à mon service. Si je n'ai pas donné l'ordre de les supprimer, c'est que je n'ai pas pour habitude d'assassiner des enfants. Mais Hébé a raison, le résultat est le même.

- Oh, à mon avis, objecta Ezéchiel, ils ont eu bien assez peur pour ne plus avoir envie de reprendre leurs ailes. Ils étaient à peine conscients lorsque nous sommes partis.

- Dans ce cas, c'est parfait, approuva Zeus. Je vais donner l'ordre qu'on les chasse immédiatement s'ils osent remettre les pieds ici. Et s'ils résistent... je les ferai exécuter.

Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines et brusquement, je n'arrivai plus à respirer. Il me sembla que le sol se dérobait sous mes pieds, qu'une massue m'était tombée sur la tête et je titubai. Aaron était pétrifié. Ses yeux étaient vides, inexpressifs. Je ne pouvais pas le croire... Non... Non c'était impossible ! Dites moi que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar... que j'allais me réveiller ! Je n'arrivais plus à avaler ma salive, mon coeur était remonté dans ma gorge et une horrible nausée me donna envie de vomir.

J'avais l'impression que Aaron était mort. Ses paupières ne bougeaient plus, le feu dans ses yeux s'était éteint. Alors je vis la peur apparaître au plus profond de ses iris dorés. Une peur incontrôlable, irrationnelle qui me glaça la nuque. Il ouvrit et ferma la bouche sans parvenir à émettre le moindre son. Comme un fantôme, songeai-je. Puis il recula d'un pas convulsif, prêt à s'effondrer sous le choc. Il vacilla et je le regardais de loin, comme si ce n'était qu'un rêve. J'avais mal. Soudain Aaron bascula. Il tomba en arrière et sa main se tendit pour se rattraper à n'importe quoi tandis que j'étais incapable de réagir. Le seul objet qui était à sa portée le trahit. Tout à coup, le guéridon trembla et le vase qui était posé dessus fit trois tours sur lui-même avant de chuter vers le sol. Je vis la scène au ralenti. Je regardai le vase se rapprocher doucement du dallage de marbre et brusquement, il se fracassa en une centaine de morceaux. L'explosion me ramena à la réalité et je retins mon souffle. Le silence se fit dans la pièce d'à côté et j'entendis bientôt des bruit de pas venir vers nous. Je jetai un regard affolé à Aaron étendu au sol. Ils arrivaient ! Mais il était déjà trop tard et tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant les trois Archanges, Ganymède et Zeus en personne. Un air outragé se peignit sur leur visage quand ils nous reconnurent. Zeus entra dans une rage folle et hurla :

- Ils sont revenus ! Arrêtez-les, je veux les voir morts !

Soudain les Archanges se jetèrent sur nous et j'eus un haut-le-coeur. Je voulus me mettre à courir.

- Restez où vous êtes ! cria Zacharie.

C'était la dernière chose que je voulais faire à cet instant. Mais les trois Archanges bondissaient déjà vers nous pour nous attaquer. En une seconde je vis les rayons lumineux fondre sur nous. Un réflexe me sauva et j'évitai le coup de Hébé d'extrême justesse. La peur me noua l'estomac lorsque je reconnus ces rayons et je cédai à la panique au moment où la pluie lumineuse nous recouvrait.

- Aaron cours ! vociférai-je.

Mais il n'était plus dans son état normal. Il tenta de se relever, le regard complètement perdu. Ezéchiel fonça sur lui et s'apprêta à lancer une attaque. Je courus vers Aaron et me plaçai devant lui pour recevoir la vague à sa place. La boule d'énergie me rongea les mains et je me retins de hurler pour la repousser. Enfin, elle dévia vers le plafond et je tombai en arrière. A ce moment là, Aaron poussa un cri terrifiant et j'aperçus le coup de Zacharie qui s'enfonçait dans son ventre. Hébé attaquait à son tour. Je ne pris pas le temps de réfléchir davantage et plongeai pour saisir le bras de Aaron. Il était complètement déboussolé mais je ne pouvais attendre qu'il se reprenne. Poussée par l'affolement, je l'entraînai vers la porte et courus dans le couloir aussi vite que je pus. Je ne faisais même plus attention aux cris et aux impacts que j'entendais derrière moi ni aux rayons lumineux qui nous frôlaient de tous les côtés. Il fallait fuir.

Je courus comme je n'avais jamais couru de ma vie et j'étais vaguement consciente de la présence d'Aaron que je traînais à ma suite. Les Archanges s'étaient lancés à notre poursuite et la colère de Zeus faisait trembler le palais tout entier.

Nous débouchâmes hors du temple comme de véritables furies et les Chérubins eurent un temps d'arrêt complètement interdit. Il ne dura pas. Tout à coup la voix de Zeus résonna dans toute la Cité alors que les Archanges prenaient leur envol.

- Qu'on les empêche de s'échapper ! Ne les laissez pas partir !

Et c'est là qu'en une seconde, tout bascula. Les cibles étaient nommées et on se jeta sur nous, bien décidé à éliminer les traîtres. Je vis les gardes-Chérubins réagir et bondir vers nous dans un sursaut de panique. Derrière nous, les Archanges prenaient de la vitesse et leur cosmos enflait de minute en minute pour devenir carrément effrayant de puissance. Je pris ma décision sans hésitation et m'élançai en avant avec Aaron.

Les Chérubins étaient beaucoup moins rapides que nous, apprentis Archanges, et les lances qu'ils projetèrent dans notre direction me parurent avancer au ralenti. Je n'avais pas le temps de leur donner une leçon. Je me préparai et concentrai mon cosmos dans ma main libre. Soudain je poussai un cri de rage que personne n'entendit dans le vacarme et mon attaque se déclencha. Les lances dorées volèrent dans tous les sens dans un éclair aveuglant. Ma puissance augmenta, je sentis l'énergie couler dans mes veines comme de la lave en fusion et j'étais sur eux avant même de m'en rendre compte.

- _Angel's Justice !_

Le trait de feu faucha tous les Chérubins d'un coup et ils furent expulsés dans les airs à une vitesse fulgurante. Aaron ne bougeait toujours pas, les yeux écarquillés rivés sur les Archanges qui arrivaient. Je l'entraînai aussitôt vers la Cité et ses dédales de nuages où nous aurions peut-être une chance de nous en tirer vivants.  
A peine nous étions-nous mis à courir que les coups de tous nos maîtres se libéraient et les traits de lumière filèrent à quelques centimètres de nos têtes. Le vacarme aurait alerté tout Babel avant cinq minutes, il fallait partir tout de suite ! Je m'empressai de déployer mes ailes quand brusquement un coup me pénétra le milieu du dos et me fis pousser un hurlement. La violence du choc me projeta au sol et la douleur emplit tout mon corps. La sueur se mit à perler sur mon front et je dus serrer les dents pour ne pas hurler. Mais je m'aperçus bientôt avec effroi que toute l'armée des Anges arrivait à l'appel de Zeus.

- Oh non... les Anges ! pestai-je.

Cette phrase sembla avoir plus d'impact sur Aaron que sur moi. Il se redressa, enfin revenu à la réalité et m'aida à me relever. Maintenant c'était la rage du combat qui brillait dans ses yeux. Nous n'avions qu'une poignée de secondes. Il me prit soudain par la main. Des cris furieux retentissaient à quelques pas.

- Suis-moi ! ordonna-t-il.

Il fonça droit devant lui, vers la haute silhouette du portail qui se dessinait au loin. Il voulait sortir de la Cité le plus rapidement possible et il avait raison. C'était la seule chose à faire. Mais les Anges nous bloquaient le passage. Aaron ne le supporta pas longtemps.

Il m'abandonna quelques instants à cause de ma blessure qui ralentissait légèrement ma course et je perçus sa cosmo énergie gonfler, brûler, s'enflammer avec une puissance ahurissante que seuls les Archanges pouvaient encore égaler. La colère et le désespoir le jetèrent en avant. Tous les Anges en face de lui tressaillirent. Mais il était déjà trop tard et le courroux d'Aaron s'abattit sur eux comme la foudre de Zeus sur un arbre mort.

- _Wings of Fire !_ hurla-t-il.

L'explosion qui eut lieu ensuite aurait presque pu détruire toute la Cité des Cieux. Les flammes montèrent jusqu'au plus haut du ciel et je dus fermer les yeux. Le choc fit trembler le sol et le souffle brûlant de l'attaque balaya mon visage avec une violence inouïe. Mon coeur se souleva face à tant de puissance. Et les Anges comprirent trop tard leur erreur. Une fuite à la vitesse du son n'aurait jamais pu les tenir à l'abri de millions de coups à la vitesse de la lumière. Aaron n'en épargna aucun et le spectacle de son pouvoir figea même les Archanges qui arrivaient.

Quand je rouvris les yeux, la vue de tous les Anges gisant au sol me sidéra. Toutefois, Aaron n'attendit pas de s'apitoyer. Avant que quiconque ait pu réagir, il reprenait déjà ma main pour m'entraîner vers l'entrée de la Cité. Plus personne n'aurait pu nous barrer le chemin et il ouvrit subitement ses ailes pour s'envoler. Je fus emportée dans son élan. Malheureusement il restait toujours les Archanges qui ne tarderaient pas à nous rattraper à cette allure. Je vis Ezéchiel prendre son envol comme une flèche, immédiatement suivi par Zacharie et Hébé. Leurs armures étincelaient de mille feux au soleil comme une menace muette.

Ils allaient un peu plus vite que Aaron qui devait en plus me soutenir. Je savais que mon maître ne tarderait plus à attaquer à présent. Nous faisions de trop bonnes cibles pour ne pas les tenter. De fait, je sentis bientôt plusieurs cosmos se libérer et doubler de puissance. Je sursautai. Aaron jeta un simple coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule.

- C'est terminé, lâcha-t-il.

Je serrai les poings.

- Non, pas encore, fulminai-je. Accélère le plus possible, vise le portail et fais-nous sortir. Je me charge du reste.

- Mais tu es...

- Fais ce que je te dis ! aboyai-je.

Il se tut, m'agrippa fermement et nous insuffla un nouvel élan. Ses ailes se tendirent à l'extrême et battirent l'air avec puissance, déclenchant de petites bourrasques sur leur passage.

Les Archanges foncèrent sur nous au moment où Aaron atteignait enfin le bout de l'allée de nuages. Le portail était à quelques mètres. C'est l'instant qu'ils choisirent pour attaquer. Brusquement une onde de choc parut se déployer autour d'Ezéchiel et il remonta jusqu'à nous en un éclair. Horrifiée, je le vis concentrer son cosmos dans ses mains.

- _Zeus Hand !_ s'exclama-t-il.

Ca y était. Soudain le coup s'abattit sur nous. Au dernier moment, je me retournai et plaquai mes deux mains, paume contre paume. Mon cosmos se déploya à son tour et je donnai tout ce que j'avais.

- _Silver Wall !_ criai-je.

L'air sembla tout à coup se charger d'électricité et des centaines de petits éclairs bleutés coururent sur la bulle qui nous entourait à présent Aaron et moi. L'attaque d'Ezéchiel vint s'écraser sur elle dans un choc si violent que je manquai perdre ma concentration. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin. Ma sphère contint le coup mortel d'Ezéchiel et enfin, le lui renvoya. Mon propre cosmos l'avait multiplié par trois et la lumière perça les nuages. Les trois Archanges ne pouvaient plus rien faire, il était déjà trop tard. Ils prirent la vague de plein fouet et furent propulsés sur les murs des petits temples comme s'ils n'avaient pas pesé plus lourd que des plumes.

Ils semblaient sonnés. Toutefois, le son mélodieux des cors des Anges résonna soudain dans toute la Cité des Cieux et les ramena à eux. Nous n'y tiendrions jamais. J'étais épuisée. Aaron dut sentir que je m'affaissais car il resserra sa prise autour de ma taille et accéléra. Les Archanges se relevaient à peine. Les Anges apparurent au sommet de l'avenue nuageuse. Nous n'avions plus le temps, Aaron en était conscient. Et il ne s'arrêta ni ne ralentit à aucun moment. Il fendit l'air de plus en plus vite. Il nous fallait absolument sortir de Babel au plus vite.

Les trois Archanges mis en déroute se relancèrent à notre poursuite avec les autres et les attaques se déclenchèrent juste alors que nous passions l'entrée dorée. Les Chérubins qui voulaient fermer les grilles furent trop lents et dans un dernier battement d'ailes, nous laissâmes le portail se refermer derrière nous.

- Fonce Aaron ! lançai-je incapable de me calmer.

Il changea alors de direction et se laissa chuter vers le sol de plus en plus vite comme un faucon en chasse.

La chute me parut durer des heures. Des heures durant lesquelles je ne cessai de scruter le ciel pour m'assurer qu'aucun chevalier de Zeus - Anges, Archanges ou Chérubins - ne nous avait suivis. Mais je ne voyais rien et Aaron ne tarda pas à se perdre dans l'immensité du ciel et à slalomer entre les nuages de sorte qu'on ne pouvait plus nous trouver.

J'avais trop peu d'énergie à présent pour qu'on puisse repérer mon cosmos et Aaron se contentait simplement de planer sur le vent pour ne pas produire d'efforts. Je reprenais doucement mon souffle et mes esprits, presque prête à voler par moi-même. Pourtant, je nous sentis bientôt chuter de plus en plus vite et nous dépassâmes la vitesse du son. Aaron ne faisait plus un geste, ses ailes cessèrent de battre. Je m'inquiétais. Si j'étais encore consciente et qu'il me restait assez de forces pour voler, il était impossible que lui, qui était plus robuste que moi, soit exténué.

- Aaron ! m'écriai-je.

Il ne réagit pas et nous laissa chuter comme deux poids morts vers la Terre qui commençait à apparaître. J'étais dos au sol et à lui depuis que j'avais lancé mon attaque et ses bras autour de moi m'empêchèrent de bouger ou de me retourner.

- Aaron réveilles-toi bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

C'était inutile, il ne répondrait pas, bien sûr. Et nous tombions si vite maintenant que notre crash sur les montagnes ne faisait plus l'ombre d'un doute. Je tentai de me dégager de son étreinte.

- Aaron ! Réagis !

Nous étions trop bas, c'était trop tard. Je fis mon possible pour desserrer ses bras quand enfin, je pus libérer mes ailes. Aussitôt la blessure dans mon dos me déchira de douleur mais je n'y prêtai pas attention et saisis les bras d'Aaron avant de me mettre à fouetter l'air furieusement.

Mes efforts ne réussirent pas à stopper notre chute mais nous ralentirent un peu malgré tout. Alors le poids de Aaron finit de nous lester et nous nous écrasâmes sur la roche sans que je puisse réagir. Je ne pus éviter que mon compagnon s'enfonce dans la pierre et il laboura bientôt les cailloux dans son élan. A mon tour, j'enfonçai les talons dans le sol rocailleux pour nous immobiliser et quelques secondes plus tard, je me laisser choir à terre sans résistance.

La douleur dans mon dos s'était un peu atténuée mais j'avais toujours l'impression que mon coeur s'était logé dans ma plaie à vif et j'entendais clairement ses battements sans même avoir à me concentrer. Il me fallut un bon moment pour reprendre une respiration normale et faire cesser les tremblements dans tout mon corps. Aaron avait recommencé à remuer, imperceptiblement mais je l'avais vu. Je fis un effort pour me redresser et rampai jusqu'à lui avant de le retourner sur le dos. Là, je le saisis brusquement par le col et le soulevai vers moi.

- Espèce d'idiot ! tonnai-je. Triple crétin ! C'est comme ça que tu fais face ? En te suicidant ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?

La rage m'aveuglait et je me mis à le secouer énergiquement pour le réveiller, pour qu'il réagisse et pour qu'il se rende compte qu'il m'avait fait une peur bleue. J'étais à bout de nerf, je ne tiendrais plus longtemps avant de craquer et je l'aurais bien frappé si j'en avais eu la force. Au lieu de ça, je continuais de le secouer comme un prunier et cela le fit trembler. Ses épaules commencèrent à tressauter et je réalisai soudain qu'il pleurait. Quelque chose se brisa et je me figeai. Ses larmes roulèrent sur son visage sans retenue et il leva légèrement la tête.

- Nous avons été chassés de Babel... Zeus nous a renié, hoqueta-t-il. Qu'allons... qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ?

Je déglutis péniblement. Ce que j'avais obstinément repoussé dans un coin de mon esprit depuis tout à l'heure revenait au galop maintenant que rien d'autre ne nous occupait. Ces quelques mots me firent plus mal que toutes les blessures que j'avais jamais reçu. Mes yeux commencèrent à me piquer et ma vue se troubla.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il nous reste ? murmura-t-il. Nous ne sommes plus des anges... nous n'avons plus rien...

Il baissa la tête et j'échappai des larmes, sans un bruit. Puis il se mit à sangloter et posa les mains sur la pierre. Il était détruit. Et moi, j'étais brisée. Il n'y avait plus qu'un grand vide.

Je passai une main sur ma joue pour essuyer mes pleurs et j'entourai Aaron de mes bras. Je ne l'avais jamais vu pleurer comme ça. Je ne l'avais même jamais vu pleurer. Etre des anges de Zeus, c'était notre honneur, notre fierté.

Il se laissa aller contre moi et sanglota sur mon épaule tandis que je le berçais doucement d'avant en arrière, mes propres larmes coulant à flot sur mon visage.

Nous restâmes ainsi un long moment, à nous consoler mutuellement. Il semblait que nous étions totalement seuls au monde, nous ne savions même pas où nous nous trouvions. Aaron avait raison. Nous n'avions plus rien, nous n'étions plus rien. Nos ailes avaient disparu à nouveau derrière le petit tatouage et seul le silence répondait à nos pleurs.

Finalement, nous réussîmes à endiguer le flot, peut-être parce qu'il ne nous en restait même plus assez pour pleurer. A présent, l'horreur de la vérité nous hantait.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, c'est un cauchemar, répéta Aaron encore une fois.

Je revoyais sans cesse Ezéchiel lancer son attaque sur nous sans la moindre hésitation.

- Nous avons été bannis, chuchotai-je. Zeus... nous a bannis.

Peut-être était-ce cela que l'on nommait la fin du monde... J'avais du mal à y croire, c'était trop horrible. Mais je ne me réveillais jamais et la réalité était toujours là.

- Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ? dit-il. Nous n'avons plus de dieu, plus de maison, plus d'idéal. Nous sommes maudits. A quoi bon continuer à vivre ?

Je tressaillis.

- Non, Aaron, l'arrêtai-je fermement. Tu ne dois pas penser comme ça. Nous sommes trois, nous devons rester ensemble. C'est ça qu'il nous reste, tu ne dois pas l'oublier. Ne nous abandonne pas.

Il parut alors se souvenir de quelque chose.

- Oh mon dieu, et Jonas ? fit-il. Comment va-t-on le dire à Jonas ?

Les larmes me remontèrent aux yeux.

- Il faut aller le chercher, balbutiai-je. On ne peut pas le laisser tout seul là-bas. Allons... allons au Sanctuaire...

Aaron fixait le sol d'un air absent et douloureux.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'ils nous accepteront ? Qu'ils voudront de nous ? demanda-t-il.

Je me remis à pleurer sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.


	15. Chapter 15

Accorder son pardon

Le Sanctuaire nous vit arriver au petit matin, tremblant et titubant comme deux mendiants au milieu du désert.

Je me contentais de me traîner, pas après pas, comme un automate, les yeux fixés sur la terre sèche et craquelée à mes pieds. C'était ça ou se laisser mourir sur place, brûlés par le soleil. Le bras d'Aaron passé autour de moi me soutenait et mon étreinte le rassurait également.

C'est Kan qui nous découvrit le premier au pied de son temple. En nous voyant, il eut un sursaut de surprise. Il faut dire que nous devions avoir bien piètre allure. Nos vêtements étaient déchirés par endroit, notre visage et nos mains couverts de terre et d'égratignures. Pour couronner le tout, mes cheveux formaient une crinière informe sur ma tête et les traces de larmes devaient encore se voir sur mes joues noircies.

Le Bélier descendit jusqu'à nous sans que nous réagissions, l'un ou l'autre. Une lueur un peu inquiète flottait dans ses yeux bleus.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il.

Aaron ne prit même pas la peine de lever la tête et son regard resta rivé sur le sol d'un air absent. Je ne bougeai pas non plus et quelques secondes passèrent.

- Aaron ? insista Kan. Sara ?

Je finis par diriger vers lui un regard las et vide.

- Nous voulons voir Jonas, dis-je d'une voix rauque que je ne reconnus pas.

On vit bien assez vite que nous étions revenus. Le chevalier du Bélier nous conduisit jusqu'au palais du Pope et la plupart de ses frères défilèrent devant nous sans que je ne m'en aperçoive vraiment. Mes bras étaient crispés autour d'Aaron et je n'aurais pas pu le lâcher même si je l'avais voulu. Nous avancions comme une seule personne, une sorte de monstre à deux têtes et quatre bras sous les regards interdits. Mes jambes semblaient avancer toutes seules et je n'y faisais même plus attention. J'entendais vaguement des voix autour de nous mais ni Aaron, ni moi n'y répondîmes. Je ne les écoutais pas.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une grande silhouette à la tête brune ne courre vers nous. Il vit notre état et se figea, mortifié. Je distinguai deux yeux couleur d'émeraude braqués sur moi.

- Sara ! lâcha-t-il.

Je tournai faiblement la tête pour ne plus le voir et je me pressai un peu plus contre Aaron. Ils nous avaient tous abandonnés et rejetés. Nous étions seuls à présent.

Sans mot dire, nous avançâmes péniblement vers le temple et nos pieds gravirent les marches une à une.

Le Pope parut avoir un choc lui aussi en nous voyant entrer. Il s'immobilisa et ne prononça pas un mot durant tout le temps que nous mîmes à nous avancer jusqu'à lui. Nous n'avions ni la force, ni l'envie de le saluer. Je me forçai simplement à ouvrir la bouche et à faire travailler mes cordes vocales.

- Nous voulons voir Jonas, répétai-je.

Ma voix était éraillée d'avoir tant pleuré et surtout de ne plus avoir fonctionné ces deux derniers jours.

Le Pope ne bougea pas, le visage fixé sur nous, pendant un long moment. Peut-être se disait-il que les traîtres étaient revenus ? Il remua enfin et croisa les mains derrière son dos. Puis il descendit les marches qui menaient à son grand trône pour se diriger vers nous.

- Suivez-moi.

J'émergeai une fois de plus de ma transe et revenai à la réalité pour constater que le Pope nous avait menés jusqu'à une simple porte de bois, constellée de grosses têtes de clous en fer. Je notai son énorme serrure métallique. De pure forme, on ne retenait pas un chevalier avec un verrou. Mais je savais que Jonas n'était pas du genre à faire du foin et à essayer de s'évader. Le Pope avait du le comprendre également car il n'avait posté aucun garde à l'entrée.

Il fit enfin pivoter la porte et nous entrâmes.

Jonas était là, assis sur sa couchette, la tête dans les mains et son armure d'argent encore sur le dos. En nous voyant il bondit sur ses pieds, le regard plein d'espoir. Le Pope nous laissa seuls et referma le battant.

- Aaron ! Sara ! Je suis tellement content de vous voir ! s'exclama-t-il. Aria m'a dit que vous étiez partis pour la Cité des Cieux. Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

Nous ne répondîmes pas tout de suite et je pris le temps de m'asseoir. Aaron s'installa à mes côtés, face à lui. Jonas remarqua alors notre état lamentable.

- Mais que vous est-il arrivé ? s'inquiéta-t-il. Ne me dites pas que les Berserkers vous ont encore attaqués ?

Je baissai la tête et soupirai.

- Nous verrons cela plus tard Jonas, dis-je. Dis-nous plutôt comment tu vas. Tu tiens le coup ?

Il haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas l'air trop mal.

- Ca va, répondit-il. On me traite bien. C'est juste que je n'ai pas le droit de sortir d'ici et que je commence à m'ennuyer sérieusement. J'aimerais qu'on me libère maintenant.

- Pourquoi portes-tu encore cette armure ? interrogea Aaron, la voix encore plus rocailleuse que la mienne.

Jonas parut embêté.

- C'est que... J'ai bien essayé de l'enlever, affirma-t-il. Mais je n'y suis pas arrivé. C'est comme si cette fichue armure ne voulait pas me lâcher. Kan a essayé aussi mais sans plus de résultats. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

- Mmphmm... marmonna Aaron.

- Que t'a dit le Pope ? demandai-je.

- Rien de spécial, fit-il. Il ne sait pas trop quoi faire de moi j'ai l'impression. Peut-être attendait-il que vous reveniez ?

Un long silence plana sur nous. Une fois de plus je me forçai à refaire surgir d'un coin de mon esprit cet épisode que je voulais oublier. Mon ventre se tordit, je tentai de l'ignorer et prit une profonde inspiration.

- Ecoute Jonas, commençai-je. Nous... nous sommes allés à Babel et...

- Vous avez parlé à Zeus ? s'exclama Jonas. Il va me sortir de là ?

Les poings de Aaron se refermèrent brutalement sur ses genoux et je fermai brièvement les yeux.

- Non, Jonas, gronda-t-il. Il ne va rien faire.

Le sourire de Jonas s'évanouit d'un seul coup et il nous regarda d'un air ahuri.

- Hein ? Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? glapit-il.

- Zeus nous a chassés de la Cité des Cieux, Jonas, dis-je la gorge nouée. Il a donné l'ordre de nous arrêter si nous y remettions les pieds. Nous sommes bannis, nous ne sommes plus des Anges.

Jonas ouvrit la bouche de saisissement et ses pupilles se rétrécirent. Je comprenais que cela puisse lui faire un choc. Il ne voudrait d'ailleurs pas le croire tout d'abord.

- Vous plaisantez ? lâcha-t-il.

- J'adorerais, maugréa Aaron.

La panique naquit soudain dans les yeux de Jonas.

- Ce n'est pas possible ! Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? s'écria-t-il. Il n'a aucune raison !

- C'est la vérité ménestrel, dis-je. Quand il nous a vu, Zeus a donné l'ordre de nous capturer et de nous exécuter. Nous avons du nous battre contre les Anges et les Archanges.

Nous restâmes dans cette petite pièce durant plus de deux heures sans bouger de nos places. Aaron et moi racontâmes à tour de rôle tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans la Cité des Cieux. De la conversation que nous avions surprise jusqu'au combat dans les ruelles nuageuses. Nous passâmes sur chaque détail, comme pour nous faire souffrir exprès. Il nous fallait vider nos sacs, soulager nos coeurs et crever l'abcès une bonne fois pour toutes.

Jonas resta figé tout le long du récit, le souffle presque coupé. Sa réaction me fit un peu peur mais il fallait qu'il sache, tout, exactement comme cela s'était passé. Quand nous eûmes fini, je le vis avaler sa salive péniblement.

- Alors... alors tout est fini maintenant ? murmura-t-il.

- Notre service à Zeus est fini, rectifiai-je les yeux embués. Mais nous resterons tous les trois, quoi qu'il arrive.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que ces rayons lumineux venaient de nos propres maîtres, lâcha-t-il comme s'il ne m'avait pas entendue. Comment... Comment ont-ils pu ?

Aaron avait fini de parler et s'était à nouveau réfugié dans son mutisme borné. Je reniflai.

- Il y a peut-être une bonne nouvelle malgré tout, fis-je. Le Pope acceptera sûrement de te libérer maintenant. Nous ne recevons plus nos ordres de Zeus, nous sommes... libres. Des sortes de mercenaires et il n'y a plus rien à craindre de toi ou de nous.

Jonas fixait un point du mur.

- Avec cette armure, souffla-t-il, je pourrais presque entrer au service d'Athéna...

Aaron bondit, l'air assassin.

- Tu deviens fou ? hurla-t-il. Nous n'avons qu'un seul dieu ! Et c'est Zeus !

Etait, rectifiai-je en pensée. Etait Zeus. Et la phrase de Jonas se mit à résonner dans ma tête encore et encore avec toujours plus de force et d'intensité.

Il fallut faire une nouvelle fois le récit de tout cela au Pope. Cela ne nous enchantait pas vraiment mais nous espérions que, au moins, il libèrerait Jonas ensuite.

Le maître du Sanctuaire fut aussi surpris que notre ménestrel de ce que nous lui contâmes. Il posa nombre de questions, poussa exclamation sur exclamation et tomba sur son siège, paralysé.

- Pardonnez-moi, dit-il. J'ai du mal à m'en remettre. Ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de Zeus, comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ?

Je baissai la tête.

- Pope... nous ne savons pas, répondis-je. C'est extrêmement pénible pour nous d'évoquer cela. Nous n'avons rien d'autre à ajouter.

Aaron souleva le menton pour observer le Pope.

- Maintenant nous ne sommes plus un danger pour vous, ni pour personne, lâcha-t-il avec amertume. Libérez Jonas, laissez-nous aller en paix. Nous ne vous dérangerons plus.

Le Pope garda le silence un long moment. J'étais lasse. Peut-être me serais-je encore une fois mise à pleurer si j'avais eu assez d'énergie pour produire des larmes. Tout ce que je voulais à présent c'était m'allonger, m'endormir et ne plus jamais me réveiller.

- Où comptez-vous aller ? demanda enfin le Pope.

Je n'en savais rien et je m'en fichais.

- N'importe où, nous n'avons plus rien, répliquai-je. Laissez Jonas, c'est tout ce que nous voulons.

- Certes, admit-il.

Il frotta sa main contre son menton masqué.

- Pourquoi... commença-t-il. Pourquoi ne resteriez-vous pas ici quelques temps pour vous remettre ? La question de l'armure d'argent de la Lyre n'est pas encore réglée et vous êtes épuisés. Acceptez ce dernier cadeau en guise d'excuses et d'amitié. Après, vous repartirez si vous le voulez. Jonas sera libre, bien entendu.

Je n'avais pas l'esprit à disserter des heures durant et je tenais à peine debout. Tout ce qui m'importait c'était de faire sortir Jonas et de me reposer.

Je hochai enfin la tête. Le Pope parut rassuré.

- Pope... objectai-je. Puis-je vous demander une faveur ?

- Dis-moi Sara.

- Nous n'aurons pas le courage de répéter tout cela à ceux qui voudront une explication, dis-je.

Il avait compris.

- Je mettrai les chevaliers d'or et les autres au courant dès que ce sera possible, promit-il.

Une servante m'amena dans ma chambre. Je n'avais jamais vu un lit aussi attirant. Sans parler, sans me déshabiller, je me laissai tomber sur le matelas qui craqua sous le poids. Mon visage s'enfonça dans l'oreiller et je n'entendis pas la servante ressortir.

Je me réveillai doucement au son de la lyre de Jonas. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je l'aperçus assis sur le bord de ma fenêtre, jouant de son instrument. Il avait toujours cette armure sur lui. Il tourna la tête et me sourit.

- Bonjour princesse, dit-il. Tu te sens mieux ?

J'esquissai un sourire à mon tour et me redressai.

- Oui, mieux, répondis-je. Où est Aaron ?

- Il est parti prendre un bain. Comme toi, il a dormi tout hier et ne se réveille qu'à l'instant.

Je réfléchis rapidement. Une journée donc.

- Tout le Sanctuaire sait alors, remarquai-je.

A ma grande surprise, il secoua la tête.

- Le Pope a simplement déclaré que nous avions été bannis de chez nous, que nous n'avions plus de dieu et donc, que nous n'étions plus une menace. Ce qui explique notre présence pour encore quelques temps. Il a ajouté que nous pourrions révéler notre identité lorsque nous le voudrons. Il a jugé que cette tache nous revenait.

J'étais étrangement soulagée.

- Personne ne sait que nous avons été des Anges ?

- Pas tant que nous ne l'aurons pas dit nous-même, confirma-t-il.

Je déglutis.

- Ah... euh... Je crois que je vais aller prendre un bain moi aussi, fis-je en me levant.

Lorsque nous nous retrouvâmes tous les trois immobiles dans la chambre, la peur nous rattrapa brusquement. Aucun de nous ne trouvait le courage de sortir pour affronter les chevaliers au-dehors. Comment soutenir tous ces regards ? Toutes ces questions ? Toutes ces accusations ? Nous avait-on vraiment pardonnés ?

- Evie ne veut pas me voir, ni me parler, expliqua Jonas.

- C'est stupide, grogna Aaron.

Je le foudroyai du regard et il se renfrogna.

- Essaye encore, conseillai-je à Jonas. Elle te pardonnera j'en suis sûre. Et puis tu n'y es pour rien.

Je disais ça... mais aurai-je la force de me retrouver moi-même face à Roan ? Après tout, il m'avait laissée comme les autres et ne s'était pas montré le jour où nous étions partis avec Aaron. Plus personne n'avait confiance en nous.

- On ne peut pas rester cachés là-dedans pour le reste de l'éternité, décida Aaron. Personne ne nous mangera et j'ai besoin d'air. De beaucoup d'air.

Sans nous laisser le temps de trouver la répartie, il ouvrit la porte et partit dans le couloir. Nous n'avions d'autres choix que le suivre. Je pris mon courage à deux mains, Jonas certainement aussi.

Malheureusement, toute cette bonne volonté s'évapora en un battement de cils lorsque nous nous retrouvâmes dehors.

La première vue qui s'offrit à moi fut le long parcours du Zodiaque, régulièrement coupé par chacun des douze temples. Ils étaient sublimes dans la lumière du soleil. Tellement sublimes qu'ils me firent penser à leur gardien dans leur tenue d'or resplendissante. Et là, comme si cette seul pensée avait suffi à l'invoquer, je vis la silhouette d'un homme en contrebas, assis sur le toit de la septième maison. Mon coeur fit un bond. Il était tourné vers le palais et quand il nous aperçut, il se leva. Aaron se dirigeait déjà vers les escaliers et je le tirai vivement en arrière.

- Non, pas par là, suppliai-je. Le parcours est long, je n'ai pas envie de descendre tous les escaliers maintenant. Allons plutôt vers l'arrière du Sanctuaire.

Aaron me regarda un instant d'un air perplexe puis haussa les épaules avant de rebrousser chemin.

- Comme tu veux, fit-il.

Je me demandais un peu plus tard si cela avait été une bonne idée en fin de compte. Il y avait pas mal de chevaliers dans l'arène et près des camps d'entraînement. Beaucoup de Bronze mais aussi quelques Ors tels que Denon et Ooko. Chose plus rare, il y avait également Mao. Les yeux fermés, bien sûr. En nous voyant arriver, tout le monde tourna la tête vers nous et le silence se fit. Je me sentis tout à coup affreusement mal à l'aise. Jonas aussi : il avait aperçu Evie un peu plus loin.

- Je ne peux pas, gémis-je.

- Moi non plus, renchérit le ménestrel un peu tremblant.

Aaron n'avait malheureusement plus aucune pitié depuis que nous nous étions faits attaquer par des rayons lumineux la première fois.

- Ne soyez pas ridicules, siffla-t-il.

Il avança droit devant lui, bien décidé visiblement à affronter le regard de tous ceux présents pour traverser l'arène. Ma démarche fut plus hésitante, à l'image de celle de Jonas. Ce dernier était littéralement au supplice. Passer au milieu de tous ces chevaliers, qui plus est devant Evie qui fit semblant de ne pas le voir, devait être à la limite du supportable. Surtout avec son armure dessus.

Je serrai les poings et m'obligeai à marcher encore sans m'arrêter, la tête digne. Les yeux rivés sur moi me brûlaient comme du fer chauffé au rouge. J'avais du mal à respirer.

Mais finalement, nous arrivâmes devant l'arc de sortie et un grand soulagement m'envahit. Le plus dur était fait. Après ça, nous passâmes somme toute un bon moment sans que personne ne vienne nous déranger. Pourtant, Jonas ne supportait plus de porter son armure, symbole de son honneur bafoué.

- Il faut que j'aille lui parler, dit-il.

- A l'armure ? lança Aaron.

Jonas le gratifia d'un regard torve et continua ses efforts pour arracher son casque de sa tête, en vain.

- A Evie, rectifia-t-il.

Je lui adressai un léger sourire en compensation de la moquerie d'Aaron.

- Tu as peut-être raison, approuvai-je. Dis-lui tout ce que tu as sur le coeur, tu ne peux qu'y gagner.

Il acquiesça, songeur.

- Si seulement je pouvais enlever cette saleté ! pesta-t-il.

- Il y a une seule chose de certain, c'est que toi seul le peux, dit soudain une voix étrangère derrière nous.

Nous nous retournâmes en sursaut pour voir arriver Kan. Par réflexe et peut-être aussi par méfiance, nous esquissâmes un mouvement de recul. Le chevalier d'or leva les mains en signe de paix et s'approcha doucement.

- Du calme, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous sauter dessus, je vous le promets, assura-t-il. Je suis simplement venu vous apporter des nouvelles concernant l'armure d'argent.

Après une seconde, nous finîmes par nous détendre et Kan vint s'asseoir près de nous. Il regarda longuement la parure de Jonas.

- J'ai été faire quelques recherches dans les archives de Jamir, rappela-t-il. Mes prédécesseurs, les Béliers, ont acquis de grandes connaissances sur les armures. Je pensais pouvoir trouver une solution là-bas.

Les yeux du ménestrel étincelèrent d'espoir.

- Tu vas m'enlever cette armure ? s'exclama-t-il.

Kan ébaucha un sourire d'excuse.

- Malheureusement non, fit-il. Je n'ai rien trouvé pour te l'enlever. En revanche, je sais qui le peut.

- Qui ? demanda aussitôt Jonas.

- Toi, expliqua le Bélier. Je répare les armures, je suis bien placé pour savoir que ce ne sont pas de vulgaires bouts de métal. Ils ont une âme, une volonté propre qui s'harmonise parfaitement avec celle de son porteur. Ce qui, d'une part, voudrait dire que ce n'est pas toi qui as choisi l'armure mais le contraire. Elle t'a reconnu comme son chevalier, c'est sa volonté et ton destin.

Jonas plissa le front.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? interrogea-t-il.

- Ca veut dire que d'une part, tu es innocenté et d'autre part que seule l'armure décidera du moment où tu pourras l'ôter. Elle attend.

- Elle attend quoi ? s'indigna Aaron.

Kan prit un air mystérieux.

- Ca, personne ne le sait, dit-il. Mais c'est forcément lié à Jonas. Toi seul peux trouver de quoi il s'agit ménestrel. Quand tu l'auras, l'armure te libèrera.

Jonas paraissait grandement déçu.

- Et comment vais-je bien pouvoir trouver cette chose ? se lamenta-t-il. A ce rythme-là j'aurai encore cette armure sur moi dans deux cent ans ! Et Evie ne me pardonnera jamais...

Kan posa une main compatissante sur son épaule.

- Allons, Evie est un chevalier elle aussi, déclara-t-il. Beaucoup d'entre eux ont perdu l'armure qu'ils convoitaient lors des épreuves finales, demande aux Novices ! Il faut l'accepter même si ça froisse sérieusement son orgueil. Elle s'en remettra et elle aura une autre armure.

- Mais je ne veux pas de celle-là ! s'écria Jonas. Je la lui laisse de bon coeur !

Je me demandais s'il pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait. Après tout, c'était quand même l'armure de la Lyre... Et elle était si belle.

- C'est bien vrai ? intervins-je.

Jonas se tourna vers moi.

- Pourquoi me dis-tu ça ? fit-il.

- La lyre, ça fait partie de toi, rappelai-je. Et cette armure... c'est l'excellence de ton art, tu t'en rends compte ? C'est une chance incroyable !

Il tiqua et détourna la tête.

- L'armure aurait du aller à Evie, insista-t-il.

Kan se releva lentement.

- Ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider, trancha-t-il. Pense bien à ce que Sara vient de dire.

Il regarda le ciel, vit que le soleil était déjà très haut et nous fit signe de nous relever.

- Laissons cela pour le moment et retournons au palais, lança-t-il. Il est temps d'aller déjeuner !

Je m'aperçus que j'avais très faim. Aaron et Jonas devaient être dans le même cas que moi car ils se levèrent aussitôt sans hésiter.

Nous atteignîmes les hauteurs quelques minutes plus tard et longeâmes l'arrière du temple pour le contourner et pouvoir entrer. Le vent s'était mis à souffler. Puis soudain, au moment où nous allions déboucher sur l'entrée, plusieurs voix retentirent dans l'air. Je découvris bientôt Denon, Ooko ainsi que leur Novice discutant plus loin avec... Roan. Ils ne nous avaient pas encore vus et je fus tentée de repartir. Cependant, le ton de leur voix m'interppella et je ne bougeai pas. Peut-être n'aurais-je pas du.

- ... eh bien non ! je ne sais pas, disait le Scorpion. Le Pope leur laisse le soin de nous le dire et ils ne l'ont toujours pas fait.

- Il y aura toujours des secrets, remarqua Evie. Ils ne savent que mentir.

Ooko secoua la tête.

- Tu exagères, répliqua-t-il. Ce doit être dur en ce moment pour eux. Ils ont été reniés par leur dieu.

Iain émit un petit rire amer.

- Leur dieu, ouais ! Un dieu invisible, lâcha-t-il. Tout ce que je sais moi c'est que nous ne savons toujours pas qui ils sont et c'est tout.

- D'ailleurs c'est louche tout ça, insista Evie.

- Peut-être, fit Roan pensif.

- Bientôt ils vont nous dire que...

Aaron trembla de rage à mes côtés. Brusquement Jonas se posta devant lui pour l'empêcher de bondir sur eux. Mais le danger ne venait pas d'Aaron.

J'en avais assez entendu. Mes poings se serrèrent au point de faire blanchir mes jointures et soudain, je vis rouge. Avant même de m'en apercevoir, je fonçai sur eux, prête à tous les tuer. Personne ne put me retenir et dans le groupe, on se figea quand on me vit charger. Ooko, Evie, Denon, Roan et Iain. Tous tressaillirent et se turent. J'avais des flammes dans les yeux, mon cosmos crépitait de fureur.

- Espèces de... fulminai-je.

- Sara... fit Denon faiblement.

Je n'arrivais pas à me contenir.

- Vous êtes tous bien fiers de vous ! rugis-je. Bien fiers de votre Sanctuaire, de votre déesse et de vos armures ! De quel droit osez-vous juger des gens que vous ne connaissez pas ?

Mes paroles fusaient sur eux comme des aiguilles venimeuses et ils reculèrent.

- Vous n'êtes que de sales vipères ! éructai-je folle de rage. Oui, nous avons été bannis ! Et oui, nous avons vécu quelque chose de plus dur que vous ne pourrez jamais l'imaginer !

Des larmes de colère coulaient à présent sur mon visage et je ne fis rien pour les retenir.

- Vous voulez le savoir qui nous sommes ! repris-je sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Cela, c'est intéressant ! Et que c'est intriguant, n'est-ce pas ? Vous voulez connaître notre identité, savoir si nous sommes dignes de confiance. Je vais vous le dire !

Je levai une main et brusquement, la posai sur mon épaule où le petit tatouage se mit à chauffer de plus en plus fort.

- Sara, non ! cria Jonas.

C'était trop tard. Soudain, mes ailes se déployèrent dans mon dos, s'illuminant comme des brasiers. Elles se tendirent vers le ciel et redevinrent blanches.

Les chevaliers poussèrent des exclamations de stupeur, les yeux ronds, l'air interdit. Plusieurs avaient reculé, comme si j'étais maintenant un monstre.

- Allez-y à présent, sifflai-je. Faites toutes les hypothèses et moqueries que vous voudrez ! Au moins, vous savez de quoi vous parlez !

Denon semblait mortifié mais pas autant que Roan.

- Par Athéna, lâcha le Scorpion. Des Anges !

- Nos ailes, rectifiai-je, c'est tout ce qu'il nous reste pour avoir eu la malchance d'être choisis pour porter un message à votre Pope ! Vous n'êtes que des lâches !

Je les foudroyai tous du regard. Tous, autant qu'ils étaient.

- Vous m'écoeurez ! tonnai-je.

Alors je fis volte-face et me mis à courir pour prendre mon envol. La voix de Roan me rattrapa alors que mes ailes battaient l'air de plus en plus puissamment.

- Sara attends !

Au diable, songeai-je. Qu'ils aillent tous au diable.

Sara venait de s'envoler et Roan courut vers elle mais tout à coup, Aaron se dressa sur son passage.

- Laisse-la, gronda-t-il. Je ne te laisserai pas l'approcher. Elle n'est pas comme toi !

Le chevalier de la Balance entra aussitôt dans une colère noire et se jeta sur lui. Il le saisit violemment par le col et le souleva de terre. Ses yeux verts lançaient des éclairs.

- Je vais te... commença Roan.

Mais en une seconde, Kan, Denon et Ooko bondirent dans la mêlée pour les séparer.

- Arrêtez immédiatement, s'exclama le Bélier. Vous êtes devenus fous ? Roan, lâche-le !

La Balance le libéra à contrecoeur et Aaron recula d'un pas, l'air profondément satisfait. Il remit de l'ordre dans sa tenue et soudain, sortit ses ailes. Alors il fixa Roan droit dans les yeux.

- Là où elle va, tu ne peux pas la suivre, déclara-t-il.

Aussitôt il s'envola et partit dans la direction où Sara avait disparu. Roan étouffa un cri de rage.

Je sanglotai tout ce que je pouvais sans me contenir. Tout ce qui me pesait depuis des jours, tout ce qui me faisait souffrir et aussi ce qu'ils avaient dit sur nous.

Quelqu'un se posa enfin derrière mon rideau de larmes et j'identifiai malgré tout Aaron sans trop de peine. Il approcha du coin où je m'étais recroquevillée, genoux ramenés sous le menton et s'assit près de moi. J'avais enfoui ma tête dans mes bras croisés et je ne le voyais pas mais sa main caressa bientôt mon dos. Il attendit tranquillement que je me calme, lissa lentement les plumes de mes ailes. Puis il passa un bras autour de mes épaules et m'attira contre lui. Il me berça comme je l'avais bercé quelques jours plus tôt, avec une infinie patience. Tandis que je couvrais sa chemise de larmes, il joua avec mes cheveux, souffla sur mon visage humide et déposa un baiser sur mon front.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, murmura-t-il. Je resterai toujours près de toi. Je serai toujours là pour toi. Ne pleure plus Sara.

Je tentai d'essuyer les sillons salés qui dévalaient continuellement mes joues et ma respiration redevint plus posée.

- Merci Aaron...

Il me sourit et glissa une main sur ma joue pour enlever mes larmes. Il passa ensuite à l'autre joue et me fit relever la tête vers lui. Son attention, sa douceur finirent par me calmer pour de bon. Il hocha la tête.

- Je n'aime pas te voir pleurer, dit-il.

Je reniflai.

- Tu sais... je ne voulais pas te gifler l'autre jour... je suis désolée, bégayai-je.

Il me fit taire et secoua la tête pour me dire que cela n'avait pas d'importance. Là il embrassa encore une fois mon front, une paupière rougie, puis l'autre et descendit sur ma joue. Quand il prit mes lèvres et que son baiser se fit beaucoup plus inquisiteur, je me figeai. Je posai alors les mains sur ses épaules et le repoussai.

- Aaron, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lâchai-je, choquée.

- N'aie pas peur je...

Il essaya de m'embrasser à nouveau et je m'écartai vivement.

- Arrêtes ! m'écriai-je. Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

Il me regarda d'un air à la fois dur et douloureux.

- Alors tu acceptes de l'embrasser lui et pas moi ? fit-il avec amertume.

Je tiquai.

- Co... Comment le sais-tu ?

- Tu l'aimes alors ? continua-t-il. Et moi ?

J'étais ébahie.

- Mais... Aaron, je t'aime beaucoup...

- Tu m'aimes beaucoup mais tu ne m'aimes pas, finit-il.

- Tu es mon frère ! m'exclamai-je. Mon grand frère !

Il se détourna avant de se lever lentement. Puis il me fit dos et planta son regard dans l'horizon. Je me remis sur mes pieds, ne sachant plus quoi faire. J'avais l'impression de ne plus le connaître. Comment avait-il pu changer à ce point là ? Ce n'était même plus Aaron ! Et j'avais la sensation qu'il faisait ça dans une sorte de vengeance, de défi. Il semblait tellement torturé depuis quelques temps, et moi je ne pouvais pas l'aider.

- Je déteste ce type, avoua-t-il après quelques secondes de silence total.

- Je t'en prie, ce n'est pas sa faute... dis-je à mi-voix. Excuse-moi Aaron.

Alors il secoua la tête comme pour chasser quelque chose de son esprit et me jeta un regard plus serein.

- Je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir Sara. Pas à toi.

Il esquissa un sourire désabusé.

- Bah, je le savais, soupira-t-il. Dis-lui que je le tuerai s'il te fait échapper la moindre larme à l'avenir.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, retrouvant l'espace d'une seconde le Aaron que j'aimais tant et qui veillait sur moi. Puis il passa un bras autour de mes épaules et m'entraîna avec lui.

- Allez viens, Jonas doit être mort d'inquiétude.

Aaron s'était trompé sur un point. Jonas ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment pour nous, il avait autre chose à faire. Mon petit spectacle - dont je n'étais pas très fière avec le recul - avait au moins servi à le mettre face à face avec Evie. Le ménestrel avait apparemment réussi à lui glisser deux mots en privé. La nouvelle de notre identité ayant beaucoup impressionné la jeune fille, cela avait du l'aider. J'avais l'impression qu'ils étaient plus ou moins réconciliés mais je faisais confiance à Jonas.

Quant à moi, j'eus la surprise de trouver Roan devant le palais à mon retour. Il était avec d'autres chevaliers d'or pourtant j'avais la désagréable sensation qu'il m'attendait. Sauf que je n'avais pas du tout envie de le voir ou de lui parler en ce moment. Je n'étais pas prête pour cela.

Lorsque je les vis tous fixer mes ailes à mon retour, je me sentis honteuse. Ce fut plus fort que moi et à peine mes pieds foulèrent-ils le sol que je les rangeais. Elles disparurent dans un flash. Aaron, lui, les garda, je le savais, par pure provocation envers le chevalier de la Balance.

Je décidai que j'avais été assez ridicule pour aujourd'hui et je vins vers le groupe. J'esquissai un salut respectueux et m'inclinai.

- J'ai des excuses à vous faire pour mon comportement, dis-je d'un ton poli mais froid. C'était stupide et grossier. Je vous prie de m'excuser, c'est la dernière fois que cela se produit, je vous le promets.

Je ne les regardais pas mais je sentis la gêne planer sur eux. Ils semblaient embarrassés.

- Allons Sara, fit Ooko. Tu n'as pas d'excuses à nous faire, je t'assure.

Ce n'était pas mon avis. Je savais qu'ils allaient me dire autre chose mais je n'avais pas envie de reparler de cela. J'avais eu ma dose d'émotions pour la journée et je n'aspirais qu'à un peu de calme et de tranquillité. C'est pourquoi je tuai aussitôt dans l'oeuf ce qui promettait d'être une longue conversation.

- Excusez-moi, lançai-je. J'ai plusieurs choses à faire et...

C'était un mensonge flagrant mais je m'en fichais. Aria hocha la tête.

- Oui, bien sûr, vas-y.

Je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois et tournai immédiatement les talons pour m'éloigner. Je les entendis partir eux aussi et cela me soulagea. Mais quelqu'un me rattrapa soudain.

C'était Roan et je me raidis. Il dut le voir car son regard devint un peu triste.

- Sara, attends deux secondes, j'aimerais te parler, dit-il.

Et moi, c'était ce que je voulais à tous prix éviter tant que je serais dans cet état étrange, entre chagrin, colère et désespoir. Je ne voulais pas me remettre à pleurer, je n'avais même pas envie de parler.

- Pas maintenant, répondis-je. Ce n'est...

- S'il te plait, insista-t-il.

Il parlait à voix basse pour que Aaron n'entende pas. Ce dernier nous observait de loin, foudroyant Roan du regard.

- Pas maintenant, répétai-je. Je n'ai pas le temps.

Je ne lui donnai pas la possibilité de répondre et m'en allai immédiatement. Cette fois il ne put me rattraper car j'entrai dans le palais du Pope.

Un repas, du repos et du calme transformèrent mon humeur orageuse en quelque chose de plus sociable. De plus, Jonas nous communiquait sa gaieté. Sa réconciliation avec Evie semblait lui avoir rendu la vie. C'est à cet instant que je compris qu'elle et lui étaient amants. Le ménestrel était transformé. Même son armure ne le gênait plus autant.

- A vrai dire, fit-il soudain, je me demandais si je n'allais pas la garder.

Aaron et moi sursautâmes.

- Quoi ? coassa Aaron.

Jonas rougit et se gratta la tête d'un air confus.

- Ben oui, maintenant que nous sommes... euh... libres, je me disais que je pourrais peut-être... rentrer au service de... euh... Athéna ? bafouilla-t-il.

Cette nouvelle me laissa sans voix. Non pas parce qu'elle me choquait - comme à Aaron - mais bel et bien parce que cela me semblait effectivement le plus sensé.

- C'est ma décision, se défendit Jonas. Comme ça je pourrais aider les chevaliers et aider le Sanctuaire.

Cette phrase résonna à nouveau dans ma tête. Aider le Sanctuaire...

Le lendemain j'étais assise sous un arbre, isolée, à méditer sur cette idée et sur l'engagement de Jonas. Aider le Sanctuaire... n'était-ce pas ce que je voulais depuis le début ? Sur ce point, le ménestrel avait raison. Après tout, nous n'avions nulle part où aller. Pourquoi ne pas servir Athéna ? La logique l'aurait voulu ainsi...

Je fus brusquement interrompue dans mes réflexions par une présence qui s'approcha dans mon dos. Je ne pouvais pas dire que je ne m'y étais pas attendue. Et je ne pouvais plus fuir désormais.

Il me contourna et vint se placer devant moi. A ce moment là je m'agitai nerveusement et il dut se méprendre sur mes intentions car il me prit le bras.

- Non, Sara, arrêtes de me fuir, je t'en supplie.

Je risquai un coup d'oeil vers lui mais l'intensité de son regard vert m'obligea à me détourner. Il ne lâcha pas mon bras.

- Je ne le supporte plus, reprit-il. Il faut que tu me parles, que tu me dises... Depuis que tu es revenue, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas.

Sa voix cassée me bouleversa. Comme je ne répondais pas, il attrapa mon menton et me fit lever la tête vers lui.

- Regarde-moi.

Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de baisser les yeux.

- Non, regarde-moi. Dis-moi quelque chose, s'il te plait.

Je déglutis.

- Toi aussi tu pensais que nous étions des traîtres, pas vrai ? Comme les autres, tu nous as rejetés et tu nous as laissés partir sans broncher. Tout le monde s'en fichait.

Il plissa le front.

- Non, ce n'est pas vrai, dit-il. Je ne...

- Tu n'étais pas là non plus ce matin-là quand Aaron et moi sommes partis, coupai-je. Ca ou nous chasser, quelle différence ?

Il secoua la tête précipitamment.

- Je ne savais pas que tu partais ce jour-là Sara. Aria ne me l'a dit que lorsque je suis venu te voir dans la matinée. Crois-tu vraiment que je t'aurais laissée partir comme ça ? Je me fiche de cette histoire de traîtres et du reste...

Je le regardai tout à coup d'un air sceptique. Cette déclaration ne pouvait que nous refaire penser à cette discussion que j'avais surprise et pour laquelle je m'étais emportée bêtement. Il n'empêchait que les propos étaient toujours là. Et il comprit certainement à quoi je songeais car il rosit légèrement en se mordant une lèvre.

- C'était tellement stupide, pesta-t-il en baissant la tête. Tu avais raison, nous sommes des lâches. Pardonne-nous et pardonne-moi. Nous ne sommes pas très fiers et nous regrettons toute cette conversation idiote.

Je me mis à arracher une tige séchée à mes côtés pour la faire tourner entre mes doigts.

- Peut-être, fis-je. Il reste que vous aviez raison sur pas mal de points. Quand j'ai entendu tout ça, ça m'a rendue folle de rage. Cela faisait tellement mal d'être rejetés par les seules personnes pour qui nous pouvions encore avoir un peu de valeur. Après que Zeus nous ait chassés, nous étions perdus et nous ne savions pas où aller. J'espérais tellement que le Sanctuaire nous accepte et alors en entendant...

- Je t'aime.

Coupée dans mon élan, je me figeai, interdite.

Il était tombé à genoux face à moi et gardait la tête basse. Mais même comme ça, il était bien plus grand que moi. Je m'aperçus alors qu'il ne s'était pas agenouillé comme devant un maître ou un dieu. Non, il avait les deux genoux au sol, complètement livré. Simplement Roan et son coeur tout nu. Cela me noua la gorge.

- J'aurais peut-être du te le dire il y a longtemps, admit-il. Mais je n'en ai pas eu le courage. Excuse-moi.

Il leva ses yeux brillants, couleur d'émeraude vers moi et esquissa un sourire.

- Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime...

Je ne respirais plus et l'observais sans parvenir à y croire. Et puis soudain, je repris mon souffle, le coeur léger, léger... Un sourire éclaira mon visage et, n'y tenant plus, je me jetai dans ses bras. Il manqua basculer en arrière mais se reprit et referma ses bras autour de moi. Puis il sourit et enfouit son nez dans mes cheveux.

Je restai un long moment la joue appuyée contre son torse et lui volai sa chaleur avec émerveillement. Une fois redressée, je l'enlaçai.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Il me sourit et me serra un peu plus contre lui.

- Sara, reste au Sanctuaire, dit-il alors. Reste avec moi pour toujours, pour toute l'éternité. Reste...

Et enfin, le déclic se fit dans mon esprit. Je l'embrassai avec passion.


	16. Chapter 16

Le serment

Tout avait été minutieusement préparé pour le grand soir. Le bruit de cette grande nouvelle s'était bien évidemment répandu dans tout le Sanctuaire comme une traînée de poudre et les chevaliers étaient presque heureux. Durant un moment, l'angoisse d'une prétendue attaque du dieu de la guerre fut oubliée et la bonne humeur l'emporta.

Nombre de gens nous avaient félicités Aaron, Jonas et moi en apprenant la nouvelle et cela me remplissait de joie. Nous allions faire partie de leur famille...

Les servantes, les apprentis et même certains chevaliers s'activèrent à préparer le palais pour cette occasion. Je ne pus m'empêcher moi aussi de mettre la main à la pâte - malgré les protestations - et aidai à installer quelques décorations sur les murs ou au plafond. C'est là que mes ailes me furent utiles ! Le palais faisait plusieurs mètres de hauteur. On déploya les couleurs d'Athéna un peu partout, nettoya sa statue majestueuse pour l'occasion et son armure - la plus belle de toutes - fut exposée au-dessus du trône du Pope, aussi imposante que la déesse elle-même.

Les chevaliers d'or aussi se préparèrent. Chacun mit un point d'honneur à frotter sa parure jusqu'à ce qu'elle étincelle. Je vis même Roan passer toutes ses armes en revue et rester une heure entière dans une sorte de transe. L'épée d'or était posée sur sa main et son puissant cosmos doré l'entourait. Je sortis pour ne pas le déranger.

A la fin de la journée le palais était plus beau qu'il ne l'avait jamais été et j'en ressentis une pointe de fierté. Après tout, c'était pour nous qu'ils avaient fait tout ça. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, je me sentais totalement sereine, comme habitée par une grande paix intérieure. Même lorsque je repensais à mon ancienne condition d'ange, je n'étais plus aussi amère. Bien sûr, je ressentais encore un petit pincement au coeur à cause de mon maître mais j'étais heureuse d'être là. Jonas avait raison depuis le début et je ne comprenais pas comment je n'y avais pas pensé plus tôt. Maintenant j'étais absolument sûre de moi. De cette certitude calme et irrévocable qui vous emplit de contentement. Non, je ne changerai plus d'avis.

C'était exactement ce que Jonas et moi avions dit à Aaron chacun notre tour. Notre compagnon ne voyait pas tout cela d'un très bon oeil, je le comprenais bien. De nous tous, Aaron était celui qui était le plus ancré dans son rôle d'ange. Il était plus fidèle à Zeus que n'importe quel Archange. C'est lui qui avait le plus souffert de notre bannissement. Et je comprenais qu'il ne soit pas prêt à s'agenouiller devant une autre déesse. Il était le seul à ne pas avoir une bonne raison pour rester au Sanctuaire. Jonas avait Evie, j'avais Roan et de manière plus générale, nous aimions cet endroit et souhaitions y rester. Mais j'avais soudain peur que Aaron ne nous suive pas.

- On ne peut pas jurer fidélité à Athéna ! s'était-il exclamé.

- Et pourquoi cela ? demanda Jonas. Nous sommes libres, libres comme l'air.

Je hochai vigoureusement la tête.

- Nous n'avons pas demandé à ce que Zeus nous chasse de Babel, dis-je. Et nous ne pouvons absolument rien faire contre ça. Alors autant servir des gens que nous apprécions. Le Pope nous a recueillis, il ne faut pas l'oublier !

Aaron semblait très ennuyé, définitivement hostile à cette décision mais il n'avait apparemment plus d'arguments à nous opposer.

- Vous ne pouvez pas tourner la page aussi vite ! essaya-t-il encore, en désespoir de cause. Et si vous le regrettiez après, hein ?

Jonas sourit, arrangea sa tenue.

- Non, je suis absolument certain de ne pas le regretter, assura-t-il. Je suis déjà un chevalier d'Athéna dans mon coeur et je porte l'une de ses armures. Je ne fais que confirmer cela, rien de plus.

Aaron se tourna alors vers moi, craignant déjà ce que j'allais dire.

- C'est aussi ce que tu penses ? me demanda-t-il l'air triste.

J'esquissai un sourire et pris sa main.

- Tu sais bien que j'ai toujours aimé l'ordre des chevaliers d'Athéna, rappelai-je. Je les ai toujours admirés. Et je me plais ici. Je n'ai aucune envie de partir pour errer je ne sais où dans le monde. Je veux aider les chevaliers d'or.

Il soupira et finit par capituler. Il accepterait notre décision, j'en étais certaine mais que ferait-il, lui ? J'avais peur de quelque chose sans trop savoir ce que c'était exactement. Aaron était libre, comme l'avait dit Jonas. Il prendrait seul sa décision.

L'heure approchait maintenant et j'étais complètement surexcitée. Je ne tenais plus en place, j'en avais des fourmis dans les jambes. Et pour le plus grand malheur des servantes qui essayaient de me préparer correctement, je sautillais continuellement sur place. Cette cérémonie était très importante et je me devais de me présenter au Pope dans une tenue décente. Enfin décente... traditionnelle plutôt.

Les servantes qui s'occupaient de moi m'avaient immobilisée, dévêtue et poussée dans un grand bain d'eau chaude pour ma toilette. Jusque là, je ne me plaignais pas, c'était plutôt agréable. En revanche, elles se mirent bientôt à m'enfiler le costume adéquat. On avait beau dire, même si les toges étaient d'une élégance folle, elles n'étaient vraiment pas pratiques ! Les trois femmes passèrent une bonne demi heure à se battre contre les pans de tissu et la traîne récalcitrante.

Finalement on épingla l'énorme broche d'argent sur mon épaule et je pus admirer le résultat. La toge moulait un peu ma taille et tombait gracieusement sur mes jambes en soulignant la rondeur de mes hanches. J'avouai sans mal que les servantes avaient fait des merveilles avec les cascades de plis et je le leur fis savoir.

- C'est magnifique ! m'exclamai-je. Vous avez des doigts de fées !

Elles rosirent du compliment et esquissèrent de petits gestes signifiant que c'était bien peu de chose. Elles avaient été d'une patience et d'une générosité infinie avec moi. Enfin... jusqu'à ce qu'elles passent à mes cheveux et je les trouvai brusquement beaucoup moins gentilles.

Ma longue chevelure blonde était non seulement très bouclée mais également très indisciplinée, je ne le savais que trop bien. J'avais passé seize ans à essayer de la coiffer sans succès, alors que comptaient-elles faire en une heure ? Quoique je sous-estimais peut-être la rage et l'opiniâtreté de trois servantes face à un bataillon informe de mèches rebelles.

Je sentis bientôt la morsure des peignes sur mon crâne. Elles démêlèrent, tirèrent, lissèrent pendant une éternité. Une éternité de supplice et de souffrance. Etais-je tombée dans le Tartare sans m'en rendre compte ? Mais je décidai de rester digne et stoïque tout du long, malgré mon cuir chevelu en lambeaux.

Au final, elles furent bien obligées d'abandonner, j'étais un cas désespéré. Les peignes se retirèrent et mes boucles rebiquèrent aussitôt dans tous les sens, comme pour les narguer. Alors après moult soupirs et malédictions effrayantes, il fut décidé qu'on resterait dans le simple. Elles tressèrent deux jolies petites nattes au niveau de mes oreilles et les nouèrent ensemble sur ma nuque. Puis elles ajoutèrent deux perles, un ruban et j'étais fin prête. Le résultat était encore une fois très plaisant, sobre et distingué.

Je me demandais alors comment étaient Aaron et Jonas. Bon, pour le ménestrel, son armure compliquait un peu l'habillage mais les servantes avaient du s'en donner à coeur joie avec ses beaux cheveux noirs si soyeux et si souples. Tout le contraire des miens ! Quant à Aaron... il avait du tuer toutes les demoiselles avant la fin.

Quand le moment fut venu, nous sortîmes tous trois de nos chambres pour nous rendre dans la grande salle principale. Je fus ébahie de voir tous les gens qui s'y trouvaient déjà. Il me semblait que tout le Sanctuaire y était réuni. Chevaliers de tous les ordres, apprentis, Novices... Ils étaient tous là, discutant dans un joyeux brouhaha, vêtus de leur armure ou de leurs plus beaux atours. C'était incroyable ! Tout me paraissait si beau ! Je ne pus empêcher un large sourire de s'afficher sur mon visage.

A ce moment là, Jonas me prit par la main et me sourit, l'air complètement surexcité lui aussi. Je pris ensuite la main d'Aaron et nous partîmes rejoindre nos places en attendant le moment où ce serait à nous.

On nous avait expliqué comment se passerait la cérémonie dans les moindres détails et nous savions ce que nous avions à faire et surtout quand. Avant cela, il y avait toute une mise en scène des plus sacrées. Et pour cela, il fallait le Pope. Je venais de remarquer que celui-ci n'était pas encore arrivé et que son trône était vide. Essayant de voir quelque chose, je me dressai sur la pointe des pieds. Malheureusement, j'étais encore trop petite. Toutefois, je vis plus loin le reflet flamboyant de la chevelure de Laïa et elle me fit signe. Je lui répondis d'un sourire. Ils étaient vraiment tous là, quel stress ! Je me demandais alors où était Roan mais je fus incapable de le repérer dans la véritable mer d'or que formaient les armures. Mes recherches furent interrompues par une faible tape sur mon épaule. Aaron se pencha vers moi.

- Je crois que ça commence, murmura-t-il.

Effectivement, le silence se fit peu à peu dans la salle et on vit un rideau bouger au fond de la pièce. Après un instant où tous les visages s'étaient tournés par là, le Pope fit son entrée. Il avait lui aussi revêtu sa plus belle tunique brodée d'or et son masque n'était plus le même. Celui-là était d'un blanc nacré, moins austère que l'autre pour s'accorder parfaitement à son habit bleu. Il dégageait encore plus de grâce et de puissance que d'habitude. Une aura dorée légère comme les nuages l'entourait.

Il s'avança face à l'assemblée qui s'était inclinée d'un même mouvement et gagna peu à peu le haut siège de sa fonction. Ses longs cheveux mauves ondulés semblaient danser sur sa toge. Puis il s'assit sur son trône et les deux gardes qui le suivaient se placèrent sur chacun de ses côtés.

C'est là que commença le rituel.

Fascinée, je vis les chevaliers d'or se redresser un par un pour aller se présenter face à lui. Dans l'ordre des maisons, Kan s'avança le premier, resplendissant dans son armure et sa cape qui balayait doucement le sol. Il s'immobilisa devant le Pope et posa un genou à terre respectueusement.

- Kan du Bélier, chevalier d'or d'Athéna et premier gardien du Zodiaque, déclara-t-il d'une voix forte.

- Athéna te bénisse, répondit le Pope solennellement.

Il avança une main et la posa sur la tête du chevalier. Puis Kan se releva et se retira sur la gauche, prenant la place qui lui était attribuée dans le grand arc de cercle. Vint alors le tour du Taureau.

Il avait été décidé que les deux apprentis recevraient officiellement leur armure d'or ce jour-là. Leurs maîtres avaient estimé qu'ils étaient prêts et puis, les effectifs n'attendraient plus.

Nakomo s'avança vers le Pope et répéta les mêmes gestes que Kan avant lui. Son discours fut le même que celui du Bélier, mis à part son nom et sa fonction. Le Pope frôla son front de la main.

- Athéna te reconnaît comme son chevalier, dit-il. Jures-tu de la protéger, de te battre pour elle, de lui être loyal en toutes circonstances et au péril de ta vie ?

- Je le jure.

- Athéna te bénisse chevalier d'or du Taureau.

Des applaudissements s'élevèrent dans la pièce quand Nakomo gagna sa place aux côtés de Kan. Il avait l'air très ému et souriait béatement. Le Bélier lui donna une tape sur l'épaule et lui sourit. Il devait être tellement fier ! Cela me donna des frissons. Je l'enviais.

Dans l'ordre suivit Sedeth qui vint réitérer son serment au Pope et à Athéna et se mit à la suite dans l'arc de cercle. Tous les chevaliers d'or défilèrent ainsi l'un après l'autre et répétèrent la même chose face à leur maître qui les bénit. Aria du Cancer puis Mao de la Vierge et étrangement, Roan ne bougea pas de sa place quand ce fut son tour. Il resta immobile dans les rangs comme s'il n'avait pas fait attention à ce qu'il se passait. J'étais ébahie et jetai un regard inquiet à l'assistance. Personne ne paraissait particulièrement choqué... Alors Denon se leva et vint à son tour s'agenouiller. Qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire ? Pourquoi le Pope n'avait-il pas réagi ? Et Roan ?

Mais les choses continuèrent comme si de rien était et le défilé se poursuivit avec Ooko du Sagittaire puis Timoklès du Verseau et enfin Lee des Poissons qui prêta serment comme Nakomo tout à l'heure.

- Athéna te reconnaît comme son chevalier. Jures-tu de la protéger, de te battre pour elle, de lui être loyal en toutes circonstances et au péril de ta vie ? demanda le Pope.

- Je le jure.

- Athéna te bénisse chevalier d'or des Poissons.

Une nouvelle ovation salua l'entrée de Lee dans le cercle des chevaliers d'or et il rougit de bonheur. Ses nouveaux frères le félicitèrent chaleureusement.

Ce n'est que là que Roan se leva et s'approcha lentement du Pope. Il était d'une splendeur à couper le souffle dans son armure. Mais peut-être n'étais-je pas très objective... L'aura de mystère qui l'entourait me faisait fondre.

Il s'arrêta face au trône et leva le bras droit pour saisir l'une des deux épées d'or que comportait son armure. La lame sortit de son fourreau dans un cliquetis métallique et scintilla à la lumière. Puis il la posa à plat sur ses deux paumes ouvertes et mit un genou au sol. Là il baissa humblement la tête et présenta son arme au Pope.

- Roan de la Balance, chevalier d'or d'Athéna, septième gardien du Zodiaque et détenteur des armes sacrées, annonça-t-il.

- Athéna te bénisse, fit le Pope en touchant son front avant de se saisir de l'épée.

C'est là que je compris que la fameuse épée dont on nous avait parlé était celle de la Balance. Les servantes avaient omis ce léger détail dans leurs explications.

Roan se redressa et gagna sa place dans l'arc de cercle, entre ses autres frères. La première partie de la cérémonie était terminée. Et c'était là que nous entrions en scène.

Le Pope, après que tous ses chevaliers d'or soient passés devant lui, se leva et se tint face à l'assemblée. L'épée d'or était dans sa main comme un sceptre. Il attendit que le silence le plus total retombe.

- Aujourd'hui est un heureux jour pour le Sanctuaire et la chevalerie d'Athéna, proclama-t-il. En plus d'avoir gagné deux nouveaux et talentueux chevaliers d'or, nous accueillons avec joie nos trois amis messagers, anciens anges de Zeus. Nous sommes fiers de les compter maintenant dans nos rangs !

Les applaudissements retentirent une nouvelle fois tandis que Aaron, Jonas et moi nous placions au bout de l'allée centrale. Après quelques secondes, c'est Jonas qui avança lentement vers son nouveau maître. Ma main se resserra autour de celle d'Aaron alors que le ménestrel remontait tout le tapis pour se retrouver devant le Pope. Là, il mit un genou à terre et le Pope leva son épée au-dessus de lui.

- Chevalier, commença-t-il, tu te présentes à cette heure devant l'autel sacré d'Athéna. Ton souhait de rentrer dans ses gardiens a été entendu. La déesse attend tes voeux.

Il souleva l'épée pour toucher l'épaule gauche de Jonas du bout de la lame.

- C'est la loyauté qu'elle te demande.

L'épée se déplaça sur l'épaule droite du ménestrel.

- C'est l'honnêteté qu'elle exige.

La lame se posa enfin sur sa tête toujours humblement baissée.

- C'est la bravoure qu'elle attend.

Le Pope retira son arme, la saisit à deux mains et la planta brusquement à ses pieds, juste devant Jonas.

- L'acceptes-tu ? Et promets-tu d'honorer tout cela sans jamais faillir ? interrogea-t-il.

Alors le ménestrel leva une main et la referma fermement sur l'épée jusqu'à ce que son sang coule le long de la lame.

- Je jure, sur mon honneur et par le fer sacré que je tiens, de lui accorder ma fidélité, ma loyauté et mon courage. Si je venais à me dresser contre elle en rébellion, je demande à ce que ce fer sacré me transperce le coeur, répondit Jonas.

Il retira sa main et l'aura du Pope s'enflamma soudain pour faire briller l'épée. Le sang disparu en un clin d'oeil comme si la lame l'avait absorbé.

- Relèves-toi chevalier, dit le Pope. Athéna t'a reconnu comme un des siens. Tu es désormais le chevalier d'argent de la Lyre. Reçois ton nouveau nom pour ta nouvelle vie : on te nommera désormais Orphée.

Je souris en entendant cela, comme bon nombre de gens dans la salle, dont Jonas lui-même. Le Pope avait décidément beaucoup d'esprit. A vrai dire aucun autre nom n'aurait pu aller aussi bien à Jonas que celui du célèbre joueur de lyre de la mythologie. Il s'y ferait très vite.

Jonas - ou plutôt Orphée à présent - se remit sur ses pieds au milieu des applaudissements, acclamations et cris de joie. Il était radieux. Mais à ce moment là, son cosmos s'enfla subitement et il s'immobilisa sur place. Une aura violette se déploya autour de lui et tout à coup, son armure se mit à briller. Chaque morceau se détacha l'un après l'autre et vint se poser au sol pour reprendre sa forme originelle. Orphée était ébahi. Il était libéré de l'armure. Tout le monde le regardait, perplexe et surpris puis soudain, on sourit.

- Kan avait raison ! fis-je à Aaron en couvrant les acclamations tonitruantes. L'armure l'a libéré toute seule ! Elle attendait simplement que Jonas - pardon Orphée - l'accepte !

Celui-ci récupéra l'armure et regagna l'assemblée, au comble du bonheur. Evie le rejoignit alors et lui sauta au cou, déclanchant les rires alentours.

Je déglutis, nerveuse. C'était à mon tour. Aaron le sentit et exerça une pression sur ma main. Il me sourit. Je hochai la tête et commençai à remonter l'allée. A présent tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers moi et mon coeur accéléra. J'avais l'impression d'être toute nue. Le temps me parut infiniment long et je tentai de fixer mon point d'arrivée pour ne pas flancher. Soudain je captai le regard de Roan et je vis ses yeux brillants, son sourire émerveillé. Cela m'apaisa un peu.

Quand j'arrivai enfin face au Pope, je posai un genou au sol et baissai la tête. Je devinai plus que je ne vis l'épée s'élever au-dessus de moi.

- Chevalier, tu te présentes à cette heure devant l'autel sacré d'Athéna. Ton souhait de rentrer dans ses gardiens a été entendu. La déesse attend tes voeux, dit à nouveau le Pope.

L'épée bougea et vint se poser sur mon épaule gauche. Je m'efforçai de ne pas remuer, pourtant tremblant de nervosité.

- C'est la loyauté qu'elle te demande.

Le métal pesa ensuite sur mon autre épaule.

- C'est l'honnêteté qu'elle exige.

Elle frôla mes cheveux et se posa sur ma tête. C'était une sensation bizarre.

- C'est la bravoure qu'elle attend.

Le Pope souleva l'épée d'or et comme précédemment, la planta devant lui, juste sous mon nez. La brillance de la lame parut m'hypnotiser et je vis mes yeux se refléter dessus.

- L'acceptes-tu ? Promets-tu d'honorer tout cela sans faillir, au péril de ta vie ? demanda-t-il.

Je mis quelques secondes à me rappeler que je devais réagir et soulevai doucement ma main droite. La lame était tiède sous mes doigts, comme si elle était vivante. Puis l'acier trancha ma paume et une légère brûlure courut sur ma peau. Aussitôt trois gouttes de sang vinrent colorer le métal de rouge. Je m'entendis alors répondre d'une voix calme et forte qui contrastait furieusement avec mon état intérieur :

- Je jure, sur mon honneur et par le fer sacré que je tiens, de lui accorder ma fidélité, ma loyauté et mon courage. Si je venais à me dresser contre elle en rébellion, je demande à ce que ce fer sacré me transperce le coeur.

Je lâchai l'épée et refermai le poing sur ma blessure. Brusquement le cosmos du Pope s'intensifia et mon sang s'effaça, sans laisser la moindre trace.

- Relèves-toi chevalier, dit-il. Athéna t'a reconnue comme l'une des siens. Tu choisiras une armure...

Je me redressai et à ce moment là, une étrange sensation vint me chatouiller le coeur. Mon cosmos enfla de son propre chef et je me figeai. Une formidable source d'énergie apparut au dehors dans le Zodiaque et tout à coup, une étoile sembla éclairer la nuit pour ramener le jour. Elle fondit sur le palais et entra en un éclair, éblouissant toute l'assemblée de ses rayons dorés. Puis elle chuta vers moi, pétrifiée et incapable de bouger. A la seconde où l'étoile explosait en plusieurs morceaux, je me sentis m'envoler dans les airs. Les morceaux d'étoile me frappèrent de plein fouet et recouvrirent mes bras, mes jambes, ma poitrine, ma tête avant de ma reposer délicatement au sol.

La lumière disparut, on riva sur moi des yeux ronds, luisant de stupeur.

- L'armure d'or du Capricorne ! s'exclama quelqu'un.

Avais-je bien entendu ? J'observai curieusement la parure que je portais. C'était le même genre de pièces que celles des armures des chevaliers d'or et je ressentis la chaleur qu'elle communiquait à tout mon corps. J'aurais pu jurer qu'elle était vivante et qu'elle voulait me parler. Je crus alors entendre Kan, comme en écho aux paroles du Pope :

- Ce n'est pas le chevalier qui choisit son armure, mais l'armure qui choisit son chevalier !

Il souriait, comme tous ses frères. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Moi ! Chevalier d'or ! Je manquai crier de joie.

Le Pope fit un geste vers moi.

- Tu es désormais le chevalier d'or du Capricorne, déclara-t-il d'une voix où s'entendait un sourire. Reçois...

- Pope, l'interrompis-je.

Il s'arrêta et je m'inclinai.

- J'aimerais... si cela ne vous gêne pas... garder mon nom actuel, auquel je suis habituée depuis si longtemps, me risquai-je.

Après une seconde, il acquiesça.

- Bien sûr, dit-il. Bienvenu au Sanctuaire, chevalier Sara du Capricorne.

Tout à coup, ce fut comme si le palais explosait en cris de joie. Les applaudissements furent assourdissants et les exclamations s'enchaînèrent encore et encore jusqu'à me faire rougir moi aussi. Je ne croyais pas avoir jamais été aussi heureuse de toute ma vie.

Je gagnai lentement l'arc de cercle où m'attendait la place vide de la dixième maison et fus saluée par les accolades, félicitations et rires des chevaliers d'or. On me serra les mains, m'enlaça, me donna des claque amicales dans le dos et j'en eus les larmes aux yeux. Roan s'approcha ensuite et m'embrassa sans la moindre gêne. J'étais vaguement consciente des rires et des sifflets que cela provoqua mais je m'en fichais.

C'était irréel. Et il ne manquait plus qu'une seule chose pour que je sois la femme la plus heureuse de cette Terre. C'était au tour d'Aaron et il s'avança dans l'allée. Son visage était calme et serein, il n'hésitait pas. J'eus un drôle de pressentiment.

Il arriva devant le Pope et s'immobilisa. Pourtant il ne s'agenouilla pas, effectua simplement un salut respectueux. Le Pope ne bougea pas, attendit patiemment. Aaron leva la tête.

- Grand Pope, représentant d'Athéna sur Terre, je viens vers vous en ami et allié. Hélas, je ne peux prêter serment à votre déesse sans abjurer celui qui est encore dans mon coeur.

Il y eut un long silence, bientôt entrecoupé de grondements dans l'assemblée. Je fermai brièvement les yeux tandis que les exclamations surprises, choquées ou bien déçues retentissaient partout. Aaron ne se laissa pas démonter et continua :

- Toutefois, j'offre de tout mon coeur ce qui m'appartient, c'est-à-dire mon aide et ma bonne volonté. Vous pouvez en user comme bon vous semblera et compter sur mon obéissance. Tant que je serai au Sanctuaire et que mon frère et ma soeur seront à vos ordres, je serai lié à vous par ma parole.

Je m'étais mise à trembler, les épaules affaissées de tristesse. C'était là le choix d'Aaron, je devais le respecter sans protester. Et le Pope semblait du même avis.

- C'est donc ta décision et je la respecte, dit-il en faisant taire tous les commentaires. Je comprends ton geste et sache que personne ici ne t'en tiendra rigueur. C'est courageux de ta part, tu as toute mon admiration. Tu seras toujours le bienvenu au Sanctuaire où ton nom est associé à celui d'ami.

- Merci beaucoup Grand Pope.

Lorsque Aaron se détourna, je me mis à applaudir de toutes mes forces et l'assemblée entière ne tarda pas à suivre, y compris le Pope. J'étais bouleversée. Mais je ne pouvais pas aller contre ça. J'espérais seulement ne pas le perdre.

Il se dirigea vers les autres chevaliers et Jonas et moi courûmes vers lui. Je le serrai dans mes bras, le coeur lourd.

- Pardon Sara, murmura-t-il.

Il regarda Jonas, ému aux larmes.

- Pardon à tous les deux, je n'ai pas pu.

- Cela n'a pas d'importance Aaron, bégayai-je.

Jonas s'essuya les yeux.

- Nous serons toujours frères, personne n'y changera jamais rien, assura-t-il.

Aaron sourit, une larme coula sur sa joue.

- Merci.

La cérémonie se termina assez vite mais la fête dura jusque tard dans la nuit. Pour Nakomo, Lee, Jonas, Aaron et moi, les félicitations ne s'arrêtèrent jamais deux minutes d'affilée et nous distribuions sourires sur sourires au point d'en avoir mal aux joues. Je n'avais jamais rien vécu de pareil, c'était magique.

Je me retrouvais soudain catapultée au rang de chevalier d'or et je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui m'attendait. Mais je venais de gagner des compagnons, des frères et j'en étais ravie.

Quand ils furent tous passés devant moi pour me féliciter une seconde fois, j'étais dans un état euphorique. Le bruit de la foule m'assommait. Puis ils commencèrent lentement à se disperser et partirent chacun leur tour. Il était déjà très tard. Ou très tôt, cela dépendait du point de vue. La salle se vida de plus en plus et je remarquai que Orphée avait disparu, Aaron partait à son tour et les autres s'en allaient par petits groupes. Roan me rejoignit et me prit par la main pour m'entraîner à l'extérieur.

L'air frais soulagea ma somnolence. J'avais enlevé mon armure et elle était repartie seule vers mon nouveau temple. Nous descendîmes jusqu'à la maison de la balance et Roan enleva sa parure à son tour. Nous étions complètement seuls. Il serra mes mains dans les siennes et me regarda longuement avec tendresse.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, souffla-t-il.

Je souris.

- Si c'est un rêve, je ne veux surtout pas me réveiller, lança-t-il en me serrant contre lui.

Il m'embrassa avec douceur et je répondis aussitôt.

- Tu ne rêves pas, fis-je quelques secondes plus tard. Sinon tu serais allongé sur le toit, à la belle étoile.

Il s'écarta légèrement et m'observa.

- C'était toi cette nuit-là, pas vrai ? demanda-t-il. Tu es passée dans le ciel au-dessus de moi. J'ai cru apercevoir mon ange gardien avant de conclure que je l'avais imaginé.

- J'étais allée faire une promenade parce que je n'arrivais pas à dormir, expliquai-je. J'étais persuadée que tu n'avais pas eu le temps de me voir.

Il sourit, embrassa ma main, puis l'autre.

- Je n'ai pas arrêté d'y penser depuis, avoua-t-il. J'espérais bien le revoir, m'assurer qu'il veillait toujours sur moi. Et puis quand tu as montré tes ailes l'autre jour, j'ai compris.

Je ne pouvais plus détourner les yeux de son regard vert intense qui m'hypnotisait.

- Mais je veille sur toi, promis-je.

Il se mit à rire.

- Non, dit-il. Maintenant, c'est le contraire. Bien que tu n'en aies pas besoin puisque tu es chevalier d'or !

Il redevint sérieux, caressa mes cheveux.

- Je suis heureux, confia-t-il. Tellement heureux que tu sois restée...

Ses mains passèrent dans mes mèches et je fermai les yeux de contentement. Il déposa un baiser sur mon nez puis sur mon menton et enfin sur mes lèvres. Attirée par sa chaleur, je me serrai contre lui et entourai son cou des mains. Je sentis alors un frisson le parcourir. Son baiser devint plus ardent et ma respiration s'accéléra. Il laissa descendre sa bouche dans mon cou tandis que ses mains dessinaient les contours de ma taille et j'empoignai doucement ses courtes mèches brunes. Son souffle hérissait ma peau et je me mis bientôt à haleter. Une boule d'angoisse me noua le ventre mais je ne bougeai pas, immobile sous ses baisers brûlants.

Peu à peu sa main remonta le long de mon dos, me faisant tressaillir et ses doigts trouvèrent la broche d'argent sur mon épaule. Il l'ouvrit habilement et soudain le tissu glissa sur mon corps pour atterrir à mes pieds. Je croisai son regard et vit la flamme fiévreuse qui s'était allumée dans ses prunelles d'émeraude. Mon coeur battait à se rompre. Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa doucement.

- N'aie pas peur, murmura-t-il.

Je fermai alors les yeux et me laissai emporter. Nos deux cosmos s'enflammèrent pour se mêler et se consumer ensemble. Dans la nuit noire, les constellations de la Balance et du Capricorne se mirent à briller plus fort.


	17. Chapter 17

Le Capricorne

Je m'éveillai lentement au bruit des doux battements de coeur qui cognaient sous mon oreille. Le cocon de torpeur qui m'entourait s'estompa peu à peu et toute la nuit passée me revint en mémoire par flashs enflammés. Le torse sous mon visage se soulevait régulièrement.

Me sentant éveillée, Roan caressa doucement mon dos avec sa main et je souris en frissonnant d'aise. Puis je roulai sur le côté tandis qu'il se redressait sur un coude. Je vis alors ses yeux verts braqués sur moi avec autant d'intensité que la veille. Sans pouvoir y résister, je levai une main et me mis à dessiner délicatement chaque trait de son visage du bout des doigts. Il me semblait que sa peau était brûlante.

Je passai sur l'angle de son menton, remontai sur ses pommettes puis ses longs sourcils bruns avant de suivre l'arrête de son nez. Enfin je frôlai ses lèvres pleines. Soudain il saisit ma main et embrassa fébrilement chacun de mes doigts comme pour effacer les chatouilles de ma caresse. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et ses yeux scintillèrent.

- Tu es tellement belle... murmura-t-il.

Il s'empara d'une de mes mèches et lissa la boucle entre ses doigts. Puis il la porta jusqu'à sa bouche et déposa un baiser dessus en me regardant de façon tellement fixe que cela fit accélérer mon pouls.

Après quelques secondes je me soulevai vers lui et passai un bras autour de son cou avant de l'embrasser.

Le fait d'être maintenant un chevalier d'or me paraissait toujours aussi incroyable. Je n'y avais pas été préparée, je n'avais même jamais eu d'armure alors comment savoir ce que je devais faire ? En parlant d'armure, je n'arrivais toujours pas à réaliser que celle-ci était à moi.

J'étais remontée jusqu'au dixième temple du Zodiaque puisqu'il fallait maintenant que je m'habitue à ma nouvelle demeure. La parure d'or du légendaire Capricorne était devant moi et je l'observai depuis plusieurs minutes d'un air curieux. Le plus amusant - et intriguant - était que j'avais l'impression qu'elle me toisait elle aussi comme pour découvrir qui était vraiment son nouveau porteur.

Je devais avouer qu'elle était absolument magnifique. Elle transpirait la grâce et l'élégance avec ses longues cornes fines, ses pattes fuselées et délicates. Les symboles d'or coulés dessus me fascinaient. Je pouvais sentir le cosmos qu'elle dégageait, l'aura de force et de puissance. Elle se tenait face à moi, droite et fière, mystérieuse. Les paroles de Kan me revinrent alors en mémoire et je m'approchai. Lentement, presque précautionneusement, je posai une main dessus. Aussitôt le métal parut vibrer et émettre une note grave et chaude qui se propagea dans mon bras jusqu'à mon coeur. Je fis glisser mes doigts sur son dos comme si la chèvre était réellement vivante.

- Alors, c'est toi qui m'as choisi ? chuchotai-je, grisée par l'intimité que je venais d'installer avec l'armure. C'est moi que tu veux comme porteur ?

Une fois de plus le métal vibra sous ma peau et se mit en harmonie avec le rythme de mon coeur. C'était fabuleux. On... On aurait dit que je communiquais avec elle...

- J'espère ne pas te décevoir, dis-je. Tu es la première armure que j'ai jamais eue.

Le contact de l'armure sur ma main était très agréable et j'eus brusquement envie de la mettre. Sauf que je n'avais absolument aucune idée de la façon dont je m'y étais prise la première fois. En fait, c'est l'armure elle-même qui avait décidé de venir me vêtir. Alors comment faire maintenant ?

- On peut essayer, d'accord ? fis-je à mi-voix.

Je me relevai et m'écartai de quelques pas du Capricorne. Les chevaliers d'or mettaient et enlevaient leur armure à volonté, cela ne devait pas être bien compliqué.

Je m'immobilisai dans un silence total en face de la chèvre mythique qui me regardait toujours avec innocence. Peut-être qu'elle non plus ne savait pas comment faire ?

- Qu'attends-tu de moi ? demandai-je.

L'armure libéra une nouvelle vibration qui résonna dans le temple comme une note de musique. Je sentis l'onde venir jusqu'à moi. L'idée me vint alors de me fier simplement à mon instinct et je me contentai de fermer les yeux. Je me concentrai le plus possible sur l'armure et je vis son aura se déployer autour d'elle sur l'écran noir de mes paupières closes. Elle réagissait donc à ma volonté et répondait à mon appel. Pourtant elle ne bougea pas et ne vint pas me recouvrir. Je réessayai. Il ne se passa rien. J'ouvris les yeux et tentai de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas. L'armure n'avait pas bougé. Que m'avait dit Kan... ?

- Ce n'est pas le chevalier qui choisit son armure mais l'armure qui choisit son chevalier, récitai-je. Elle est en harmonie avec lui et elle seule peut décider de le vêtir ou de le dévêtir. C'est elle qui choisi, elle attend simplement qu'il se montre digne d'elle.

Je détaillai le Capricorne du regard. Elle attend, songeai-je. Elle attend quelque chose de ma part, une preuve. Son aura brillait toujours autour d'elle, la faisant ressembler à un petit soleil. Cela me donna une idée. Je fermai à nouveau les yeux et me concentrai encore sur l'armure. Mais cette fois je libérai doucement mon cosmos. Il s'étendit autour de moi comme un nuage doré et le Capricorne vibra. La note s'éleva dans l'air et vint frôler mon aura. Alors celle-ci se mit à vibrer à son tour et renvoya la note à l'armure. Enfin, cette dernière réagit et je vis, ébahie, l'animal d'or commencer à bouger.

Il souleva une patte puis l'autre et son museau se dressa vers le ciel. La chèvre fit quelques pas et ses sabots battirent bientôt le sol quand elle galopa majestueusement vers moi. Soudain son aura s'illumina et elle se sépara en plusieurs morceaux. En une seconde j'étais couverte de la tête aux pieds et la lumière s'atténua.

Je me retrouvais une fois encore vêtue de l'armure d'or et je sentis sa puissance couler dans mes veines. C'était une sensation extraordinaire. Je n'avais jamais essayé d'imaginer quel effet cela faisait de porter une armure. Elle semblait si solide, si forte et pourtant, elle était tellement légère ! C'était forcément la meilleure protection dans un combat. A présent la vibration s'était transformée en une sorte de chant qui résonnait sans arrêt de moi à l'armure et qui m'apaisait.

- Je vois que le premier contact avec l'armure s'est bien passé, observa quelqu'un derrière moi.

Je me retournai pour voir Kan qui avançait vers moi, l'air approbateur. Il observa mon armure et hocha la tête.

- A présent vous êtes liées toutes les deux, dit-il.

- J'ai l'impression qu'elle me parle, remarquai-je.

Il sourit.

- Elle te parle, confirma-t-il. A sa façon. Tant que tu te montreras digne et loyale, tu l'entendras.

Je vis alors que lui aussi portait son armure.

- Ton armure te parle aussi ? demandai-je.

- Oui on peut dire ça, admit-il. Ce serait plutôt des sensations qu'elle me transmet. Des intuitions, par le biais de la télépathie. En fait, elle m'aide surtout lorsque j'accomplis une tache comme réparer une armure. Elle me guide, sans compter qu'elle me rend plus fort. Dans un combat, l'armure se bat autant que toi. Elle se bat avec toi. C'est pourquoi il faut toujours lui accorder beaucoup de respect.

J'acquiesçai.

- Tu nous as dit le premier jour que nous sommes arrivés ici que chaque chevalier et chaque armure avait sa spécialité, fis-je. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me battre avec une armure sur moi. Je ne connais pas ses spécialités, je ne sais pas comment l'utiliser.

- Il est vrai que chaque armure est unique, convint-il. Mais le chevalier organise ses attaques comme il l'entend. Tu n'as pas connu les précédents chevaliers du Capricorne, peu importe. Ce qui compte, c'est ta façon à toi de remplir cette fonction. Tu sais déjà te battre, ne change rien à tes techniques. Il n'y a qu'une seule chose que tu dois apprendre de cette armure pour pouvoir l'utiliser correctement.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? interrogeai-je.

Il fit un geste du menton pour indiquer mon bras.

- Ton bras droit, dit-il.

Je levai la main concernée et l'observai sans rien noter de particulier.

- Mon bras droit ? répétai-je sans comprendre.

Il hocha la tête.

- Souviens-toi, je t'avais dit que le Capricorne possédait une arme exceptionnelle. Une arme légendaire.

- Excalibur ! m'exclamai-je alors.

- C'est ça, confirma-t-il. Les chevaliers du Capricorne ont la chance et l'insigne honneur de posséder Excalibur dans leur bras droit. C'est en général l'attaque principale de ce chevalier et ta main contient désormais une lame capable de trancher n'importe quoi. Il faudra que tu apprennes à t'en servir.

Je considérai brusquement mon bras d'une toute autre façon. Une lame capable de trancher n'importe quoi... Une telle arme était-elle vraiment dans ma main à présent ?

- Comment ferai-je pour apprendre à l'utiliser ? demandai-je.

- En t'entraînant, expliqua-t-il. L'armure t'aidera aussi.

Maîtriser une armure était en fait moins difficile que je ne l'avais d'abord pensé. Je ne savais pas si l'entraînement que m'avait fait subir Ezéchiel était supérieur à la moyenne... Peut-être m'étais-je tout simplement trop inquiétée à cause de cette armure ?

Après quelques heures d'échauffement et de simulations d'attaques, je ne sentais même plus l'armure sur moi. Ma vitesse n'avait rien perdu, je n'en revenais pas. Kan avait raison. Que je sois ou non chevalier d'or ne devait rien changer à mes techniques. Je gardais donc les attaques que j'utilisais depuis toujours, sous réserve de les améliorer peut-être un jour. Ne restait qu'un seul problème à régler : Excalibur.

Cette technique-là était plus délicate que toutes les autres. Ce n'était pas un simple coup ni une boule d'énergie qu'on se contentait de lancer. Je devais _utiliser_ mon bras. Je n'y étais pas habituée et le mouvement eut du mal à venir. Y avait-il vraiment une lame sous ma peau ? Comment faire pour la faire apparaître ?

Je me mis à observer ma main longuement. Elle n'était pas différente d'avant. Vraiment, on ne voyait rien. Je fis glisser un doigt sur la tranche extérieure sans rien ressentir de particulier. Etait-ce donc qu'on ne pouvait pas la voir ? Ou bien comme pour l'armure, je devais trouver comment l'enclencher ? N'étais-je pas chevalier d'or ? Alors ! Je _possédais_ Excalibur. Et je _pouvais_ m'en servir.

Je me concentrai sur ma main comme je m'étais concentrée plus tôt sur l'armure. Mon cosmos m'entoura et je l'intensifiai dans mon seul bras. La puissance déferla dans mes veines. Puis j'ouvris les yeux pour apercevoir la bûche de bois qui attendait devant moi. Alors je levai mon bras et l'abattit sur elle avec force. L'impact me fit pousser un cri et je sentis la douleur me mordre la peau là où du sang s'échappait. Raté. Pourquoi cela ne marchait-il pas ? J'avais pourtant fait tout ce qu'il fallait... Je me décidai à réessayer.

Je concentrai à nouveau mon cosmos, tentai même de faire vibrer l'armure avec moi et ma main s'abattit sur la bûche dans un coup violent. La puissance que j'avais envoyée sur ma cible parut se retourner contre moi et le bois me déchira la main de part en part. Je me mordis une lèvre pour ne pas gémir de douleur.

- Bon sang, jurai-je.

Excalibur était là, elle aurait du marcher ! Qu'est-ce que j'avais bien pu oublier ? L'armure avait bien répondu alors pourquoi pas elle ? Je recouvris ma main meurtrie d'un mouchoir et m'assis devant la bûche.

C'était du bois. Excalibur pouvait trancher n'importe quoi. Elle aurait du la fendre. A la place, c'est ma main qui avait pris. Quelque chose me manquait. L'armure attendait-elle encore quelque chose de moi ? Je fermai les yeux, déterminée à le lui demander. Mon aura se déploya doucement autour de moi et forma ce petit nuage familier. Après plusieurs secondes de concentration, j'entendis la note vibrer dans le métal et courir dans mes membres jusqu'à mon coeur avant que mon cosmos ne la renvoie. Le Capricorne m'avait acceptée, il m'avait recouverte et il me donnait sa puissance. J'aperçus alors chaque pièce de l'armure se dessiner dans mon esprit. C'était comme si elle avait voulu me montrer son fonctionnement. Elle était si lisse, si solide... Absolument parfaite dans ses moindres détails. Le Bélier était un maître, sa réparation avait été exceptionnelle. Pas une rayure. Il en allait donc de même pour Excalibur. Elle faisait partie de l'armure. Kan l'avait-il aussi réparée ? Mais comment ? Il faudrait que j'aille le lui demander.

Soudain l'armure me communiqua une autre vibration et je compris le message. Je me relevai et me préparai. Toute ma concentration alla à Excalibur. Je pouvais visualiser l'épée même les yeux clos et je vis sa lame affûtée. Le morceau de bois était devant moi, j'allais le couper. Mon cosmos brûla plus fort. La force coula dans tout mon corps comme une rivière de lave en fusion et brusquement, ce fut le moment. Mon bras s'éleva et d'un coup sec, je l'abattis sur la bûche. Il y eut un craquement sinistre et le choc violent envoya la seconde moitié du morceau de bois tournoyer dans les airs. Il tourna sur lui-même comme une roue et s'écrasa sur le sol de marbre.

J'échappai une plainte en sentant la brûlure de ma plaie à vif et constatai les dégâts : j'avais la main en sang, ouverte sur toute la tranche et le liquide poisseux recouvrait peu à peu mon poignet. Je soupirai de déception. Encore raté. La bûche était coupée en deux, certes. Mais c'était ma main et non Excalibur qui l'avait fendue. Le point de section n'était qu'une grosse déchirure dans les fibres du bois et non la coupe nette et propre d'une lame.

Quelque chose n'allait décidément pas, c'était certain. Mais je commençais à me fatiguer après des heures d'entraînement. Je refis mon bandage de fortune et décidai d'aller faire un petit tour pour me changer les idées. J'en profiterai pour aller demander conseil à Kan.

La maison du Bélier apparut en bas des escaliers et j'embrasai un peu de cosmos pour signaler ma présence. Aussitôt une voix retentit, venue de je ne sais où.

- _Tu peux entrer Sara._

Surprise, je cherchai Kan des yeux sans parvenir à le trouver.

- _A l'intérieur, _dit-il encore.

De plus en plus perplexe, j'entrai dans son temple. Effectivement il se trouvait là, en train de méditer. Il était assis, n'avait pas bougé.

- Mais... Comment as-tu... ? lâchai-je.

Il sourit.

- _N'oublie pas que je suis le chevalier du Bélier !_

J'avais entendu sa voix mais il n'avait même pas ouvert la bouche. Comment faisait-il ça ? Et puis je compris.

- De la télépathie !

- C'est exact, répondit-il. Je peux communiquer avec tous les chevaliers du Sanctuaire de cette façon.

Je m'assis à ses côtés.

- Drôlement pratique, fis-je.

Il remarqua alors le bandage autour de ma main.

- Comment se passe l'entraînement ? demanda-t-il.

- Bof... J'ai un peu de mal avec Excalibur, avouai-je. Je n'arrive pas à... comment dire ? Je n'arrive pas à l'atteindre. C'est comme si elle ne voulait pas sortir. J'ai beau essayer, elle reste complètement invisible.

Il resta songeur un moment et observa ma main blessée.

- Mmm... marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. Oui, cette arme est plutôt difficile à maîtriser. Ton prédécesseur avait eu quelques problèmes également.

- Pourtant l'armure, elle, me répond, lançai-je. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi cela ne marche pas avec l'épée. Excalibur fait bien partie de l'armure, non ?

Il acquiesça.

- En théorie, oui. Cela doit être un peu plus compliqué.

- Dis-moi, objectai-je. Tu as bien réparé cette armure quand elle a été abîmée durant la guerre ? Je l'ai sondée, elle n'a pas une éraflure.

Il confirma d'un mouvement du menton.

- Alors tu as bien du réparer Excalibur aussi ? Comment l'as-tu faite apparaître ? interrogeai-je.

Contre toute attente, il prit un air désolé.

- Je suis navré, dit-il, mais je ne peux rien pour toi. Je n'ai jamais vu Excalibur. Personne en dehors du chevalier du Capricorne n'y a accès. Je ne l'ai pas réparée.

J'en ouvris la bouche de saisissement.

- Tu... quoi ? glapis-je. Comment est-ce possible ? Si elle...

Il secoua doucement la tête.

- Sara, tu dois comprendre que réparer une armure et porter une armure n'a absolument rien à voir, expliqua-t-il. Je les répare oui, mais je ne les porte pas. Le lien qui se crée entre une armure et son porteur est unique, personne d'autre ne peut le comprendre. Je connais les secrets du Bélier, c'est tout. Toi, tu apprendras ceux du Capricorne. Personne d'autre que toi ne peut être ce chevalier.

Je baissai la tête.

- Et si je n'y arrive pas ?

Il sourit.

- Non, c'est impossible. Les armures sont comme des dieux, des esprits supérieurs. Elles ne se trompent jamais.

En remontant le Zodiaque pour regagner ma maison, je croisai Roan qui s'entraînait dans son temple. Je m'arrêtai un moment et l'observai. Il se battait contre un ennemi imaginaire au centre de la pièce. Toutes ses armes étaient sorties et alignées sur le sol comme pour attendre leur tour. Le chevalier de la Balance manipulait pour l'instant sa paire de boucliers.

Il les fit tourner au-dessus de sa tête à une vitesse vertigineuse et les déroula au bout de leur chaîne pour pivoter sur lui-même. Les boucliers décrivirent une ligne parfaite, fendirent l'air pour former un arc de cercle et revinrent en un éclair vers les mains de Roan qui les stoppa comme s'ils n'avaient été que de vulgaires disques de papier.

Il était vrai que lui aussi possédait des armes. S'il arrivait à s'en servir, pourquoi ne réussirais-je pas moi aussi avec la mienne ? Peut-être pourrait-il me donner des conseils ? Je n'avais pas pensé à le lui demander.

Il finit par me voir au moment où il s'arrêta pour changer d'armes. Il posa ses boucliers et me sourit.

- Je ne t'avais pas entendue arriver, dit-il.

Je m'approchai et jetai un coup d'oeil à son impressionnante panoplie d'armes en or. Il les maniait toutes sans distinction, c'était à peine croyable. Et j'aperçus les épées dans le lot, dont celle qui avait recueilli mon sang lors de la cérémonie du serment.

- Tu t'entraînes beaucoup, remarquai-je.

- Disons... que je rattrape le temps perdu, expliqua-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules. Il ne faut pas que je perde la main.

Je mourrais d'envie de prendre l'une des épées, uniquement pour voir ce que cela faisait mais je me retins.

- C'est difficile ? Je veux dire... de se battre avec une arme ? demandai-je enfin. Tu fais des efforts particuliers ?

Il parut réfléchir.

- J'y suis habitué depuis toujours, fit-il. Mais je suppose que si je devais me battre à mains nues aujourd'hui, ce serait plus délicat. Une arme, ça implique toujours pas mal de choses. Le maniement, les attaques et la défense sans compter l'objet lui-même. Son poids, son équilibre... ce genre de choses. D'ailleurs les douze paires d'armes sont très différentes les unes des autres.

J'acquiesçai doucement sans quitter les armes des yeux. Il y eut de longues secondes de silence complet puis Roan se pencha pour ramasser ses épées. Il m'en tendit une. Je le regardai d'un air surpris. Il esquissa un sourire.

- Elle ne vaut peut-être pas Excalibur, mais elle est correcte, lança-t-il. Essaie.

Après un instant interdit, je souris et la pris.

- Je n'arrive pas à utiliser Excalibur, dis-je.

Il hocha la tête.

- Le maniement des armes est toujours compliqué au début.

Je fis tourner la garde de l'épée dans ma main et éprouvai sa légèreté incroyable. La lumière se mit à danser sur la lame en or et je vis le fil tranchant. Elle était magnifique.

- Tu as de la chance de pouvoir t'en servir, soupirai-je. Au moins ton épée est là et tu n'as pas à la faire apparaître. Je ne sais même pas à quoi ressemble Excalibur.

Il m'observa un instant et plissa le front.

- Excalibur n'existe pas, lâcha-t-il.

Je me figeai, croyant avoir mal entendu.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? bégayai-je.

Il désigna ses armes du menton.

- Je suis le seul chevalier du Zodiaque à posséder des armes. Les autres n'en ont pas. Pas même toi.

Je secouai la tête, abasourdie.

- Mais mon bras... commençai-je.

Il ébaucha un sourire.

- Ton bras possède le pouvoir d'Excalibur, admit-il. C'est vrai. Mais ne t'attends pas à la voir apparaître comme par magie. Excalibur, l'épée, n'existe plus.

J'en restai sans voix, observant ma main avec des yeux plus ronds que des soucoupes. Cela voudrait-il dire que... ?

Roan saisit ma main, me reprit l'épée et la plaça à côté de mon bras comme pour faire ressortir leurs différences.

- Ton bras ne ressemblera jamais à ça, dit-il. Si l'arme est irréelle, si elle est dans ton bras, c'est pour une raison précise. C'est toi qui rendras ta main aussi tranchante qu'Excalibur par la force de ta volonté. Tu n'as pas de véritable épée, ne la cherche pas.

J'en perdis la voix durant quelques secondes. Mon bras m'apparaissait à présent d'une façon toute nouvelle, différente, presque étrange. Est-ce que... Est-ce que je me serais trompée sur toute la ligne ? Brusquement les paroles du Bélier se firent entendre dans ma tête : "Je n'ai jamais vu Excalibur. Je ne l'ai pas réparée". Je n'en revenais pas... Alors c'était... Soudain je compris enfin où il voulait en venir, où j'aurais du chercher depuis le début. Je compris ce que je devais faire et ce que l'armure avait voulu me faire comprendre.

Tout à coup je levai la tête vers Roan et souris.

- Oui, c'est ça ! Tu as raison, tu as parfaitement raison ! m'exclamai-je. Je ne réfléchissais pas correctement !

Alors l'excitation me submergea et je ne pus m'empêcher de m'agiter. Il fallait que j'essaye immédiatement ! Eperdue de reconnaissance, je me jetai au cou de Roan et l'embrassai.

- Merci infiniment ! dis-je. Je t'adore, tu es un très grand maître, merci !

Je le libérai ensuite et partis en courant pour regagner le temple du Capricorne. Il ouvrit la bouche pour objecter quelque chose mais je fus plus rapide.

- Il faut que j'y aille, à plus tard ! lançai-je.

Il secoua la tête et me regarda partir en souriant.

De retour dans ma maison, je retrouvai mon coin d'entraînement avec impatience. La bûche brisée fut remplacée en un clin d'oeil et après un nouveau battement de cils, j'étais en place et prête à recommencer. Je me récitai encore une fois mentalement tous les conseils de Roan. Oui, je comprenais maintenant. C'était pourtant simple !

Je fermai les yeux et fit appel à mon cosmos qui se déploya aussitôt autour de moi. L'armure vibra doucement, harmonieusement et s'accorda à mon aura qui lui renvoya sa note. La puissance afflua dans mon corps dans une sensation familière et bientôt, la bûche de bois se dessina dans mon esprit. Mais cette fois, ce n'est pas Excalibur que je visualisais. J'imaginais mon bras droit. Il apparut dans ma tête. Puis je concentrai toute ma volonté sur lui pour le rendre plus tranchant que n'importe quelle épée. Et ce fut le moment.

Soudain j'ouvris les yeux et m'élançai en avant. Ma main droite s'éleva vers le ciel, auréolée par la clarté de mon cosmos qui flamboyait de plus en plus fort. En un instant mon bras se transforma en éclair et parut tomber du ciel. Ma vitesse fut telle que je traversai la pièce entière sans m'en apercevoir. Je n'avais rencontré aucun obstacle sur mon passage et ma main droite était en feu, presque littéralement.

L'élan m'emporta jusque devant le mur au fond de mon temple où je m'arrêtai enfin. Il me fallut de nombreuses secondes pour reprendre mes esprits et pouvoir réagir. Il n'y avait pas un bruit pour troubler le silence mis à part ma respiration saccadée. Alors je finis par me retourner.

La bûche était debout devant moi, dressée de toute sa hauteur insolente. Elle n'avait pas une trace, pas une éraflure sur son écorce brune. Mais au moment où j'allais avancer vers elle, un imperceptible mouvement me stoppa. Je vis le bois trembler. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent et enfin, la bûche se sépara en deux. La moitié gauche glissa parfaitement contre l'autre et bascula en avant. Elle s'affala au sol en faisant tinter les dalles juste au moment où l'autre morceau perdait l'équilibre. A son tour il tomba en arrière.

La coupe était lisse, nette, parfaite, plus précise que le travail de n'importe quel orfèvre. J'étais ivre de joie et brusquement, je poussai un cri de victoire.

N'importe qui arrivant dans mon temple au cours de la journée aurait pu me prendre pour un bûcheron ou un menuisier. Ma maison était remplie de piles de bois mis en pièces et de bâtons sectionnés. Je les fendais tous un à un sans pouvoir m'arrêter tant j'étais fière. Mais rapidement l'amoncellement de bûches devint tel que je ne pouvais même plus faire deux pas d'affilée.

En cours d'après midi, Aaron vint me voir et se figea en découvrant tout ce bazard.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? fit-il. Tu fais une réserve de bois pour te chauffer cet hiver ? Ce n'est pas un peu tôt ?

- Très drôle, limace, répliquai-je.

Il se mit à rire et ses plumes se hérissèrent. Depuis la cérémonie où il avait refusé de devenir un chevalier d'Athéna, Aaron continuait de garder ses ailes bien visibles, comme si nous étions en pleine Cité des Cieux. Personne ne lui en tenait rigueur.

- Je me perfectionne dans le maniement d'Excalibur, expliquai-je. J'ai enfin réussi à comprendre son fonctionnement. C'est une arme redoutable et très pratique !

- Tant mieux, approuva-t-il. Tu vas devenir l'un des chevaliers d'or les plus puissants, je suis fier de toi.

Je rosis du compliment.

- Merci ! Cela m'a pris pas mal de temps et je...

Soudain je sentis l'augmentation en puissance d'un cosmos totalement étranger au Sanctuaire et particulièrement agressif. Aaron le perçut aussi visiblement car il s'immobilisa, les yeux ronds. J'en frissonnai. Qui pouvait avoir un cosmos chargé à ce point d'ondes négatives ? Je n'avais jamais rencontré quelque chose d'aussi menaçant et ma gorge se serra.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? soufflai-je.

Il contracta la mâchoire.

- Qui est-ce, tu veux dire, rectifia-t-il. Il y a un ennemi au Sanctuaire. Il est devant le temple du Bélier.

Ces paroles firent augmenter mon angoisse. Tous les chevaliers du Sanctuaire avaient du repérer ce cosmos hostile. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Aaron avait apparemment déjà pris sa décision. Il se précipita pour sortir de mon temple.

- J'y vais, lâcha-t-il.

Brusquement je courus à sa suite.

- Attends, je viens avec toi !

- Non Sara, tu es chevalier du Capricorne à présent, tu dois rester ici pour protéger ton temple ! coupa-t-il.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, l'inconnu qui vient d'arriver devant le Zodiaque est seul, rétorquai-je. Tu crois vraiment qu'un seul homme peut arriver jusqu'à la dixième maison ? Mon temple ne risque rien !

Le chevalier du Bélier était déjà fin prêt dans son armure d'or pour arrêter cet ennemi. Quand nous arrivâmes Aaron et moi, l'étranger atteignait juste le pied des escaliers. Je fus stoppée dans mon élan en apercevant l'être qui dégageait un cosmos si terrible. Son apparence me glaça.

La première chose que je vis fut son armure, plus rouge et plus brillante que du sang, plus chaude et plus ardente que la lave d'un volcan. L'homme qui la portait était grand, fort, imposant et brûlait la terre du désert grec sous ses pas. Une épaisse tignasse brune recouvrait sa tête comme une crête et s'accordait parfaitement aux petits yeux noirs qui luisaient au milieu de son visage bronzé. Il n'avait pas de sourcils, simplement deux longues traînées de ce qui semblait être du sang sur chaque joue. Tout autour de lui flottait une aura écarlate, lourde et poisseuse, absolument effrayante. Effrayante comme toute son allure. Il transpirait la violence et le danger. Je n'avais jamais vu d'armure aussi terrifiante. Elle ressemblait aux parures des anciens guerriers de la mythologie.

Lentement il leva vers nous un regard insolent et moqueur. Son regard vide était vraiment à glacer le sang. Je vis Kan serrer les poings et faire un pas en avant.

- Qui es-tu et que viens-tu faire dans ce lieu sacré ? tonna-t-il.

L'homme ne répondit pas. Un large sourire méprisant étira sa face monstrueuse et il banda son immense arc de guerre. Son cosmos s'enflamma, la flèche brilla et le coup partit.

Ce tir n'avait rien d'une attaque imparable et le Bélier l'arrêta sèchement d'une main quand il passa près de son épaule. Un parchemin rouge était attaché sur la flèche et Kan le libéra aisément, sans quitter l'inconnu des yeux. Puis il prit rapidement connaissance des quelques phrases inscrites dessus.

En les lisant, je sentis un frisson me parcourir. A ce moment là, l'homme fit brûler son cosmos comme un brasier et disparut instantanément.

Arès venait d'engager le combat contre Athéna.


	18. Chapter 18

Le dernier jour des condamnés

- COMMENT OSE-T-IL ?

La voix terrible du Pope avait résonné dans la salle de réunion jusqu'à en faire trembler les murs. Il était hors de lui, comme la plupart des chevaliers d'or d'ailleurs. Cela ne faisait pas une heure que ce mystérieux Berserker était venu nous livrer son message et déjà le Sanctuaire était sans dessus dessous. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, les onze chevaliers d'or s'étaient réunis au palais devant un Pope furieux.

- Arès n'est qu'un insolent ! rugit celui-ci.

Tout le monde tremblait de colère de ne pouvoir aller aussitôt donner une leçon à tous ses Berserkers. Le geste du dieu de la guerre avait de quoi énerver même les plus vertueux. Entrer en conflit avec un autre dieu pouvait aisément se comprendre - même si ce n'était pas franchement une bonne chose - cela faisait partie des lois des dieux. Mais un tel culot ! Le message d'Arès stipulait que les chevaliers d'Athéna étaient "aimablement convoqués" en "terrain neutre" pour régler le sort du Sanctuaire et de ce fait, de toute la Terre. Venir nous provoquer ne lui avait pas suffit, il avait fallu qu'il nous défie, loin du Sanctuaire, dans on ne sait quel endroit inconnu, de son choix ! Y avait-il plus impertinent ? Si le souvenir monstrueux du Berserker ne m'avait pas obnubilé à ce point, je serais certainement sortie de mes gonds moi aussi, au lieu de m'inquiéter.

Je voyais sur le visage d'habitude si serein de Kan se peindre toute sa frustration. En réalité seuls Mao, Sedeth et Timoklès arrivaient encore à maîtriser leur fureur. Roan serrait les poings si fort que ses jointures menaçaient d'éclater. Ceux d'Aria allaient sûrement réduire la table de marbre en miettes à en juger par la blancheur de ses phalanges crispées. L'atmosphère semblait chargée d'électricité, la tension était presque palpable.

Enfin quelqu'un brisa le silence.

- Sommes-nous réellement obligés de relever le défi capricieux de ce diable d'Arès ? demanda Denon le regard noir.

"Diable" était effectivement le qualificatif qui devait le mieux correspondre au dieu de la guerre. Arès n'avait jamais eu très bonne réputation. Moi qui étais un ancien Ange, je savais que même Zeus ne le tenait pas en haute estime. Il fallait pourtant avouer que cette fois-ci, il s'était surpassé. D'après ce qui se murmurait, la stupidité d'Arès n'avait d'égale que sa cruauté. J'espérais simplement que la puissance de ses Berserkers n'avait rien à voir avec leur laideur, auquel cas je ne donnais pas cher de notre peau.

Le Pope souffla d'agacement.

- Malheureusement si ! pesta-t-il. Son petit jeu - outre le fait qu'il soit grossier ! - est parfaitement conforme aux lois des dieux. Autrement dit, il est entièrement dans son droit.

- Cela veut dire que nous allons faire selon son bon plaisir ! s'écria Aria. Que l'on va se rendre au lieu de rendez-vous pour se faire piéger par ses Berserkers ? Sans réagir ?

Sedeth décroisa les bras de sa poitrine et commença à pianoter nerveusement des doigts sur la table.

- Crois-moi, tu n'es pas la seule à ne pas le supporter, dit-il. Mais il me semble que nous n'avons pas le choix.

- C'est vrai, renchérit Ooko l'air sombre. Selon les lois des dieux, une divinité peut en défier une autre pour remettre son royaume en jeu.

- Mais c'est lui qui nous demande de venir nous battre ! s'emporta Lee. Nous n'en avons aucune envie, nous n'avons qu'à ignorer son défi et rester ici !

Aria acquiesça vigoureusement. Il me semblait pourtant bien que les choses auraient été trop simples.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche, intervint Kan enfin sorti de son mutisme. Nous n'avons aucun choix dans cette affaire.

- Kan a parfaitement raison, continua le Pope.

Le petit échange entre les chevaliers d'or avait paru lui donner le temps de refouler sa rage et de se calmer. Il s'était recomposé une attitude sereine.

- Athéna est la gardienne de la Terre, la protectrice des Hommes, expliqua-t-il. Nous sommes là pour la représenter. Lorsque quelqu'un veut s'emparer de son royaume, on ne peut pas l'ignorer tranquillement. Nous nous devons de nous trouver sur son chemin pour l'arrêter. C'est notre rôle.

Quelques secondes de silence suivirent ces sages paroles et les chevaliers des Poissons et du Cancer baissèrent honteusement la tête. Notre sort était scellé. J'allais connaître ma première guerre sainte. Etais-je prête pour cela ? A vrai dire, je savais pertinemment que ce moment viendrait. Je n'en avais jamais douté. Ce n'est pas cela qui me préoccupait...

- J'ai une question... avançai-je timidement.

Les quelques personnes qui discutaient entre elles s'arrêtèrent aussitôt et on tourna vers moi des yeux interrogateurs.

- Tu es chevaliers d'or à présent, fit le Pope. Nous t'écoutons.

Je m'éclaircis la gorge.

- Combattre Arès, il me semble que c'était une évidence, objectai-je. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi il ne nous a pas attaqué directement ? En nous défiant de la sorte, il nous laisse le temps de nous préparer, non ?

Le Pope hocha la tête.

- Voilà réellement la plus sage d'entre nous, lança-t-il. C'est une très bonne question Sara.

- Mmphph... marmonna Timoklès. Je pense que c'est là une erreur que le seigneur de la guerre doit à son orgueil démesuré.

Roan opina du chef.

- Je le pense aussi, dit-il. Arès - il prononçait ce nom comme s'il avait avalé une gorgée d'acide - nous croit faibles et diminués à cause de la précédente guerre. Il s'est sûrement dit que, à un ou quinze jours près, cela ne ferait pas grande différence. Il est sûr de sa victoire.

- Et c'est là qu'il se trompe ! déclara le Pope.

- A un détail près, coupa Kan.

Tout le monde le toisa d'un air interloqué.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? interrogea Nakomo.

- Arès n'est pas aussi stupide qu'il veut nous le faire croire, assura le Bélier. En nous attirant hors du Sanctuaire, il prend l'avantage du terrain.

- Sans compter que le Sanctuaire sera sans défenses, renchérit le Scorpion. Peut-on vraiment prendre ce risque ? Cela sent le piège à plein nez !

Le chevalier du Bélier soupira.

- Mais nous n'avons pas le choix, répéta-t-il.

A ce moment là, le chevalier de la Vierge, Mao, qui n'avait pas encore prononcé un seul mot, ni levé le moindre sourcil, prit la parole.

- Pas tout à fait, tempéra-t-il. Nous sommes onze chevaliers d'or plus tous les chevaliers d'argent et de bronze. Un groupe assez conséquent peut rester ici pour protéger nos arrières. A ma connaissance, Arès ne dispose que d'une dizaine de Berserkers... environ.

- Charmante perspective, ironisa Aria. Si la moitié de ce que l'on raconte sur eux est vraie, une dizaine... c'est déjà beaucoup trop.

Je craignais qu'elle n'ait raison. Moi non plus, je n'étais pas rassurée. Je n'avais jamais eu peur de me battre mais cette fois j'avais un très mauvais pressentiment. Aria aussi. C'était inhabituel de sa part de reculer devant un conflit. Il devait forcément y avoir autre chose.

Je l'observai un instant. Quelque chose avait changé. C'était subtil, presque imperceptible... Que se passait-il ? Je n'eus malheureusement pas le temps de poursuivre mon inspection. Le Pope reprit :

- Cela semble la meilleure solution, admit-il. Nous ne pouvons pas sciemment laisser le Sanctuaire vulnérable.

- Mais les chevaliers d'or doivent combattre les Berserkers, rappela Denon. Les autres ne seront jamais assez puissants !

- Je suis assez d'accord, intervint le chevalier des Gémeaux. Si nous perdons cette bataille, il ne servira à rien que le Sanctuaire soit sous bonne garde.

Il marquait indéniablement un point. Le Pope resta songeur quelques secondes.

- Une dizaine de Berserkers... médita-t-il, onze chevaliers d'or... Nous pouvons nous permettre de garder un ou deux d'entre vous pour veiller sur le Sanctuaire. Avec les chevaliers d'argent, cela sera suffisant.

Plusieurs d'entre nous hochèrent la tête.

- Qui restera ici ? demanda le Pope.

Cette question provoqua un profond malaise parmi nous. Non pas qu'elle n'était pas sage et réfléchie mais... D'un côté nous aurions tous souhaité échapper à cette guerre - une guerre c'était toujours stupide ! - toutefois cela avait quelque chose d'humiliant. Nous voulions également tous nous battre pour la gloire d'Athéna. Nous n'étions pas des lâches !

Je vis Aria se tortiller nerveusement sur son siège et je me demandai bien ce qu'il lui prenait. Elle était vraiment bizarre... Même son cosmos était trouble. Il... Je me figeai brusquement en m'apercevant de quelque chose.

Le silence devenait pesant et Aria ne se décidait pas. Soit, j'allais donc le faire pour elle.

- Hum... fis-je pour attirer l'attention.

Je vis dans les regards surpris qu'on se méprenait sur mon intervention.

- Je m'excuse à l'avance pour ce que je vais faire, dis-je tristement. Pardon...

Je me tournai vers le chevalier du Cancer.

- Aria, je pense que tu devrais rester.

Je crus une seconde les avoir tous assommés. Aria se raidit, les autres écarquillèrent les yeux et j'entendis des hoquets de surprise. Puis le Cancer se détendit, résignée.

- Sara, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'exclama Kan.

- On peut savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ? renchérit Denon. Aria est toujours la première pour se battre ! Elle est l'une des plus puissantes de nous tous...

- Arrêtez, coupa brusquement Aria.

On se tut.

- Arrêtez, elle a raison, dit-elle. Pope... Je voudrais être une de ceux qui resteront au Sanctuaire, si vous le permettez.

Ils étaient tous abasourdis.

- Je croyais que tu n'avais peur de rien, fis le Scorpion. Avant tu bondissais de joie à la seule idée de combattre !

Aria détourna la tête.

- Avant, oui.

Le silence nous enveloppa.

- Bon, puisque c'est toi qui le demandes Aria, dit le Pope, je te l'accorde. Il me faut un autre chevalier d'or volontaire.

Lee leva timidement la main.

- Je le ferai, affirma-t-il. Après tout c'est le rôle du douzième et dernier gardien, être l'ultime rempart.

- Fort bien, admit le Pope. Cela fait deux chevaliers d'or sur le parcours du Zodiaque. Je demanderai à ce que les chevaliers de la Lyre, de la Chevelure de Bérénice, d'Ophiucus et de l'Aigle - c'était Evie - se placent également dans un temple. Peut-être un autre d'entre vous devrait-il rester encore ?

Denon secoua énergiquement la tête.

- C'est trop risqué ! s'écria-t-il. A huit chevaliers d'or, nous aurons beaucoup de mal contre les Berserkers !

- Neuf, rectifiai-je calmement.

Etonné, il me regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Quoi neuf ? fit-il.

- Nous ne serons pas huit mais neuf, expliquai-je.

Il haussa un sourcil narquois.

- Vraiment ? Qui est donc ce neuvième chevalier mystère ?

- Aaron.

Il tressaillit.

- Quoi ? glapit-il. Mais Aaron n'est pas un chevalier du Sanctuaire, il ne combattra pas pour nous ! Et puis de toutes façons, il n'est pas chevalier d'or.

Je souris.

- Non seulement tu le connais mal mais en plus, tu le sous-estimes, déclarai-je avec une certaine fierté. Aaron ne restera pas les bras croisés pendant que nous irons nous battre. Il nous suivra même s'il n'a pas prêté serment à Athéna, c'est une question d'honneur. Et nous aurons bien besoin de son aide. Tu n'as pas idée de la véritable puissance d'un Archange !

A ces mots, le chevalier du Bélier échappa un sourire.

- Tu peux la croire Denon, fit-il. Aaron est largement du niveau d'un chevalier d'or. Sa force est très impressionnante. Je serai très heureux de l'avoir à nos côtés.

Je vis les mâchoires du Scorpion se contracter et il se tut, un peu contrarié de ne pas avoir le dernier mot. J'étais très satisfaite et fière pour mon frère. Je le connaissais assez bien pour être certaine de ce que j'avançais. Aaron n'avait rien à envier à un chevalier d'or.

- C'est une excellente chose, admit le Pope. Mais je crois que Denon a raison, il vaut mieux laisser les neuf chevaliers d'or pour les Berserkers. Avec l'aide précieuse d'Aaron, vous serez dix. Cela me semble parfait.

Nous approuvâmes sans hésitation.

- Il n'y a rien à ajouter, confirma Ooko.

- Simplement que nous devrons être fin prêts pour après-demain, fit le chevalier du Verseau. Pourvu que ce soit le cas.

En sortant de la salle du conseil, nous étions tous plus ou moins anxieux. La bataille approchait. Je savais que les chevaliers d'or pensaient à la précédente guerre et à tous leurs compagnons disparus. Ils devaient avoir très peur que cet enfer ne recommence. Perdre deux fois ses compagnons et frères... certains ne pourraient pas le supporter, je commençais à le comprendre. Quant à d'autres, comme le Cancer, ils avaient autre chose en tête.

Je vis Aria s'éloigner vers les arènes et décidai d'aller lui parler. Je m'excusai auprès de Roan.

- Je reviens tout de suite, dis-je succinctement.

Il acquiesça d'un air songeur et je partis rapidement. Je rattrapai le chevalier du Cancer un peu plus loin, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

- Aria ?

Elle se retourna et me vit. Je me sentais un peu gênée.

- Je tenais à m'excuser pour mon intervention, fis-je. Cela ne me regarde pas, seulement j'ai cru que...

Elle passa lentement une main dans ses cheveux et retira son masque. Son visage était serein, juste un peu pensif mais ses yeux brillants de larmes la trahissaient.

- Non, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, assura-t-elle. Tu avais raison. Je mourrais d'envie de me tenir éloignée du combat mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de le dire. Tu m'as rendu service.

C'était donc bien ce que je pensais. Elle me regarda, sûrement un peu inquiète de ce que je pouvais avoir deviné.

- Comment as-tu su que c'était ce que je voulais ? me demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

Je ne savais pas trop si je devais tout dire. C'était assez délicat, elle pourrait se vexer du fait que je sache.

- J'ai trouvé que tu étais un peu bizarre, expliquai-je. Tu étais beaucoup trop nerveuse et puis... ton cosmos était... comment dire ?... un peu flou. C'était tellement léger que je n'en étais pas sûre au début. J'ai pensé que tu avais besoin de repos.

Elle laissa ses yeux se perdre dans le vague et esquissa un sourire.

- Je ne croyais pas que cela se remarquerait aussi tôt, murmura-t-elle.

- Oh non, c'est seulement une petite divergence dans ton aura, la rassurai-je. Rien d'alarmant, c'est juste que... peut-être parce que les autres sont des hommes...

Elle posa une main sur mon épaule pour me calmer.

- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, sans toi, je serais encore en train de me torturer. Tu l'as deviné, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as compris que j'étais enceinte ? fit-elle.

- Eh bien... oui... enfin, je m'en doutais, confirmai-je.

Apparemment, le fait de le dire à voix haute la bouleversait considérablement. Elle se mit à trembler et ses yeux brillèrent de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que les larmes s'en échappent. La voyant prête à craquer, je l'obligeai à s'asseoir un instant. Après une seconde, elle éclata en sanglots.

- Oh mon dieu ! Sara, j'ai eu tellement peur de devoir me battre contre Arès ! hoqueta-t-elle. J'espérais... j'espérais de tout mon coeur ne pas avoir à le faire... Crois-tu que je sois une lâche ? Que je sois indigne de la chevalerie d'Athéna ?

Je la serrai dans mes bras pour la laisser pleurer tout son saoûl.

- Je n'ai pas... assez de courage... sanglota-t-elle. Je me fais honte mais... je ne pouvais pas... c'était au-dessus de mes forces...

Je me mis à frotter son dos avec douceur.

- Non Aria, dis-je. Je ne crois pas que tu sois lâche ni même indigne de la chevalerie.

- Mais je fuis devant le combat !

Je secouai la tête et ébauchai un sourire.

- Tu ne fuis pas, tu cherches simplement à protéger ton bébé, rectifiai-je. Et je trouve que ton choix était très courageux au contraire. Tu ne pouvais pas prendre le risque que ton enfant soit menacé. Athéna te comprend, j'en suis certaine.

Les larmes couvraient son visage par vagues et elle essaya en vain de les endiguer. Je pouvais déceler le désespoir dans le bleu de ses yeux. Qui aurait cru qu'une femme comme Aria, aussi forte, aussi courageuse, puisse être en proie à une telle peur ? Pourtant je l'admirais à cet instant. De tout mon coeur.

- Merci Sara... balbutia-t-elle. C'est tellement gentil mais... je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'en vouloir... Peut-être devrais-je aller avec vous quand même ? Que vont penser les autres de moi ?

J'entrepris d'essuyer ses joues humides avec soin et repoussai ses cheveux pour mieux la voir.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, lançai-je gaiement. Tu as entendu Denon tout à l'heure ? Pour lui comme pour tous les autres - y compris moi - tu es l'une des plus puissantes parmi nous. Personne ne te traite de lâche. Les autres te remercient de te sacrifier pour protéger le Sanctuaire, il faut beaucoup de volonté pour cela. Grâce à toi, nous pourrons combattre Arès l'esprit tranquille.

Je souris.

- Et puis je ne voudrais surtout pas qu'il arrive quelque chose au futur petit chevalier que tu portes ! m'exclamai-je. C'est très important de perpétuer la lignée des chevaliers d'or ! Il va devenir le petit chouchou du Sanctuaire !

Elle échappa un petit rire mêlé de larmes et se calma enfin.

- Personne n'est au courant encore, avoua-t-elle. Tu es la première à le savoir.

- Kan ne le sait pas alors, fis-je. Car c'est lui le père... n'est-ce pas ?

Aria sécha ses yeux embués.

- Bien entendu, répondit-elle. Je ne sais pas très bien comment le lui annoncer.

- Oui j'imagine que ce doit être assez délicat, admis-je. Combien de temps cela fait-il ?

Elle parut réfléchir quelques instants.

- Un mois il me semble, dit-elle enfin. Je n'ai pas saigné durant ce cycle et je commence à avoir des nausées. C'est affreux, la moindre odeur un peu trop forte me retourne le coeur !

- Raison de plus pour te tenir à distance des Berserkers !

Elle se mit à rire et je l'aidai à se relever.

- Allez viens, il est temps de rentrer, je meurs de faim.

- Tu le fais exprès ! s'écria-t-elle.

J'éclatai de rire.

Roan m'attendait dans mon temple. Je remarquai qu'il avait toujours l'air soucieux mais repoussai cela sur la menace du dieu de la guerre. Nous allions les rencontrer dans deux jours, il y avait de quoi refroidir l'humeur un bon coup.

De fait, il resta silencieux tout le temps que nous mîmes à manger. Il fallait dire que j'avais un peu la tête ailleurs. Je ne cessais de penser à Aria et à son futur bébé. Roan sembla lire dans mes pensées :

- Comment va Aria ? demanda-t-il brusquement.

Je tressaillit de surprise et esquissai un sourire.

- Oh... elle va mieux je crois, dis-je. J'espère avoir réussi à lui remonter le moral.

Il plissa le front, ce qui était assez mauvais signe. Quelque chose devait vraiment le préoccuper.

- C'est étrange de sa part de se tenir à l'écart des combats, remarqua-t-il. Ce n'est pas du tout son genre. Je me demande bien ce qui lui arrive.

- Il fallait quelqu'un pour rester ici de toute manière, objectai-je. Et puis elle doit avoir ses raisons.

Il me fixa droit dans les yeux.

- Ce qui est plus étonnant, c'est que tu les connaisses aussi.

Je me tortillai sur place, mal à l'aise. Avais-je le droit de lui dire, moi, une chose pareille ? Aria allait sûrement le dire à Kan et puis tout le monde le verrait tôt ou tard mais...

- C'est sûrement l'intuition féminine, avançai-je prudemment. Une affaire de femmes, enfin... ce que je veux dire c'est que... entre femmes, on se comprend.

Il se figea soudain et ses yeux s'arrondirent d'incrédulité.

- Est-ce que... est-ce qu'elle est... enceinte ?

Je sursautai si violemment que mon coeur remonta dans ma gorge.

- Aria est enceinte ? insista-t-il comme je ne répondais pas.

- Comment le sais-tu ? fis-je. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne l'avait dit à personne.

Il se passa une main sur le visage, totalement abasourdi.

- Une "affaire de femmes", ça ne peut pas être trente six choses, répondit-il. Bon sang ! Par Athéna et tous les dieux de l'Olympe ! Nom de nom ! Je n'arrive pas à le croire !

Je fis une moue désapprobatrice devant sa litanie de jurons.

- Mais comment cela a-t-il pu... continua-t-il comme pour lui-même.

Je haussai un sourcil narquois.

- Tu veux vraiment que je t'explique en détails ? raillai-je.

Il me jeta un regard noir.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je voulais dire, lâcha-t-il. C'est donc pour ça qu'elle voulait rester au Sanctuaire. Si je m'étais douté !

- Elle protège son bébé, c'est normal, déclarai-je. Elle ne peut pas se battre dans ces conditions, son cosmos est tout chamboulé.

Il hocha la tête.

- Oui, c'était la meilleure chose à faire, convint-il.

Il me regarda d'un air étrange.

- Peut-être même qu'elle aurait besoin de quelqu'un pour veiller sur elle, fit-il d'un ton qu'il voulait léger. Quelqu'un qui la comprenne bien étant donné son état...

J'eus tout à coup très peur de comprendre où il voulait en venir et serrai les poings.

- Quelqu'un comme moi, c'est ça que tu veux dire ? sifflai-je.

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, prêt pour une nouvelle joute verbale.

- Tu voudrais que je ne me mêle pas des combats moi non plus, c'est bien ça ? m'exclamai-je.

Il soupira.

- Ecoute Sara, les Berserkers ne sont pas des enfants de coeur, ils n'auront aucune pitié, dit-il. C'est peut-être plus prudent que...

Je me renfrognai.

- Jamais ! Tu m'entends ?

- Sara...

Soudain je me levai d'un coup, faisant tomber ma chaise au sol.

- Pour qui me prends-tu ? cinglai-je. Tu crois que je vais rester là bien sagement pendant que toi tu fais la guerre à Arès ? C'est la meilleure celle-là ! Tu n'es pas le seul à vouloir t'amuser !

Cette fois, j'avais été un peu trop loin, j'en étais consciente.

- Ce n'est pas un jeu ! Bon sang, Sara ! Tu risques ta vie ! Tu te rends compte de ça ? explosa-t-il.

- Et toi pas peut-être ?

- Ce n'est pas la même chose !

Je pris un air exagérément étonné et candide.

- Vraiment ? fis-je.

Il fronça les sourcils, l'air agacé.

- Je n'ai pas envie de te voir exterminée par les soldats d'Arès ! Je voudrais que tu sois encore là à mon retour pour que je puisse te serrer dans mes bras à nouveau. J'ai déjà perdu un être cher une fois, je ne permettrai pas que cela se reproduise.

Il relâcha brusquement la tension dans son corps et ses épaules s'affaissèrent comme s'il était las de se battre. Il tourna la tête pour fuir mon regard.

- Je n'y survivrais pas... finit-il à mi-voix.

En un instant toute mon irritation me quitta et je me sentis débordante de tendresse et d'amour. Un long silence plana sur nous et après un moment, j'avançai vers lui. Derrière sa chaise, j'entourai son cou des bras et posai le menton sur son épaule. Il réagit aussitôt et serra mes mains dans les siennes avant de coller sa joue à la mienne.

- Ecoute-moi, dis-je lentement. Je comprends que tu aies peur. Moi aussi je m'inquiète. Mais je dois y aller comme les autres, sinon ce ne serait pas juste. Si je pouvais, j'empêcherais également que tu te rendes là-bas dans deux jours. Je tremble également à l'idée de te perdre, qu'est-ce tu crois ? Mais ce n'est pas de nous qu'il s'agit. C'est l'honneur d'Athéna qui est en jeu. Nous irons ensemble.

Il se leva doucement et pivota sur ses talons pour me faire face. Là, il me serra contre lui désespérément. J'entendis sa voix à mon oreille tandis que son souffle chaud balayait mes cheveux.

- Promets-moi que tu seras prudente, dit-il. Et aussi que tu reviendras saine et sauve.

- Promets toi aussi, répondis-je. Pourquoi rester en vie si tu n'es plus là ?

Il resserra un peu son étreinte.

- Petite futée, murmura-t-il. Entendu, je te le promets.

- C'est promis.

Les deux jours qui suivirent furent chargés d'une atmosphère morne et glaciale malgré la chaleur du soleil d'Août. La tension devenait parfois insoutenable parmi les chevaliers et chacun préférait s'isoler dans son coin. C'était le moment où tous les doutes, toutes les interrogations revenaient vous hanter. Nous étions comme des condamnés à mort qui attendent les uns derrière les autres pour monter à la potence et se balancer au bout d'une corde.

C'est dans ce malaise absolu que je compris que la petite mise en scène d'Arès fonctionnait parfaitement bien. J'avais la très désagréable impression de n'être qu'un pion qui réagissait exactement comme il le voulait.

Le Pope nous avait déconseillé tout entraînement trop intensif. En deux jours, nous n'avions aucun espoir de nous améliorer suffisamment pour que cela change quelque chose. Mieux valait nous reposer pour le grand jour. Ce qui, d'une certaine façon, était encore plus éprouvant pour les nerfs. Pas moyen de se défouler efficacement. Nous étions tous à fleur de peau, ce qui provoquait sans cesse des disputes pour un oui ou pour un non. Encore une fois, mieux valait rester seul.

J'avais revu Aaron peu de temps plus tôt. Je ne doutais pas une seconde de lui et sa réaction me donna raison. Quand il apprit le nom des chevaliers d'or qui iraient se battre contre les Berserkers, il insista pour en faire partie.

- C'est ce que je leur ai dit Aaron, assurai-je. D'ailleurs nous avons bien besoin d'un guerrier comme toi à nos côtés.

- Il n'est pas question que les Berserkers échappent à ma colère, s'exclama-t-il. Ils regretteront de s'en être pris à ma famille !

Je souris.

- Merci mon frère, tu es la limace la plus courageuse que j'ai jamais vu de ma vie ! le taquinai-je. Ils tremblent déjà tous devant toi !

- Gorgone.

Ce matin-là, l'aube était pour nous : un soleil rouge se leva. L'astre paraissait annoncer les heures sanglantes qui allaient suivre. Je n'étais pas particulièrement superstitieuse mais cette fois-ci, ce présage me fit froid dans le dos.

Sur les douze temples sacrés, seuls ceux du Cancer et des Poissons avaient encore leur gardien de la lignée des Ors. Toutefois, les autres chevaliers furent rapidement dispersés dans le Zodiaque pour le paver de pièges. La première maison - et donc la plus vulnérable - bénéficia de deux chevaliers d'argent : Orphée et Eurydice - c'est comme ça que nous avions surnommé Evie. L'Aigle et la Lyre, un rempart presque inattaquable.

Le Loup et l'Hydre s'installèrent dans la maison des Gémeaux tandis que celle de la Vierge héritait du Cygne et d'Andromède. Puis le chevalier du Lionnet s'associa à Laïa pour garder le temple du Scorpion, Ophiucus se chargea seule de celui du Capricorne et Orion prit la maison du Verseau avec Ewen de Pégase. Enfin, le chevalier de la Grande Ourse fut installé dans le palais pour protéger le Pope. A l'unanimité, cette défense semblait parfaite étant donné nos moyens plus que faibles.

Je vis bientôt les adieux et les embrassades se multiplier de tous les côtés. La surprise me paralysa même quand j'aperçus deux têtes rousses flamboyantes s'étreindre. Denon fit son au revoir à Laïa avec effusion. D'abord étonnée de ce couple si bien assorti, je finis par constater leur grande ressemblance physique. Puis le doute me prit.

- Est-ce qu'ils sont... frère et soeur ?

- Bien sûr, s'exclama Roan. Il n'y a qu'une seule famille de rouquins au Sanctuaire. Tu ne le savais pas ?

Mais je n'étais même plus capable de me réjouir pour telle ou telle découverte. Mon esprit se focalisait de plus en plus sur un prétendu bataillon de Berserkers qui auraient tous des visages monstrueux et une armure couverte de sang. La tension montait de plus en plus parmi les chevaliers d'or. On souhaitait presque que tout cela se termine le plus vite possible. Nous étions tous les dix au pied du Zodiaque, j'embrassai Jonas une dernière fois avant de partir.

- J'aurais aimé venir, avoua-t-il tristement.

- Protège le Sanctuaire pour nous petit frère, dis-je. Nous reviendrons.

Les armures dorées et les ailes d'Aaron luisaient face au soleil levant. La ligne parfaite des dix guerriers était formée. Nous étions prêts à partir.


	19. Chapter 19

Les guerriers sanglants

Le bon vouloir d'Arès nous avait conduits jusqu'au milieu d'un lieu désertique qui ne semblait pas vouloir se décider entre montagne et forêt. La plaine rocailleuse était parsemée d'arbres plus ou moins tordus entre lesquels émergeaient les pans des falaises. Au-dessus de tout cela soufflait un faible vent qui remuait le sable et la poussière dans un sifflement sinistre. Un soleil de plomb nous dominait.

A première vue, il n'y avait absolument rien ni personne. Pas un bruit, pas un mouvement, rien. En tout cas, rien que les cinq sens banals ne pouvaient détecter. Par contre je perçus bientôt une sorte d'étincelle, une petite flamme de cosmos s'allumer plus profondément dans la forêt. Mes neuf compagnons l'avaient également sentie. Nous savions à qui elle appartenait.

- Ainsi nous y sommes, lâcha Sedeth à mes côtés.

Il fixait les bois comme s'ils avaient dissimulé une créature particulièrement dangereuse et répugnante qui menaçait de nous égorger d'un instant à l'autre. Et de fait, c'est exactement comme cela que je voyais les choses. Les Berserkers se cachaient quelque part autour de nous, comme des loups qui guettent leurs proies. Nous n'avions d'autre alternative que de foncer droit dans le piège.

Je sentis alors que les cosmos du Taureau, du Sagittaire, du Scorpion et du Verseau s'amplifiaient. Pour certains, l'angoisse de la guerre laissait peu à peu la place à l'excitation du combat. Le Bélier fit un pas en avant en meneur de groupe.

- Nous n'avons plus qu'à y aller, déclara-t-il. Pour Athéna !

- Pour Athéna !

Ce cri de guerre me donna du courage. Pour la première fois, j'allais me battre au nom de la déesse aux yeux pers. Une bouffée de fierté m'envahit.

Il avait été décidé que nous nous séparerions dès le début pour multiplier nos chances d'arriver jusqu'au centre des bois où se trouvait Arès. Sedeth, Mao, Ooko et Kan s'éloignèrent vers l'est tandis que Nakomo, Roan et Timoklès prenaient par l'ouest et que Aaron, Denon et moi allions tout droit. J'avais délibérément décidé de ne pas rester près de Roan. Nous en avions parlé, je ne voulais surtout pas le gêner ou l'obliger à veiller sur moi. Je savais qu'il n'aurait pas pu s'en empêcher. Au moins comme ça, nous pourrions nous concentrer sur nos combats respectifs. Notre promesse suffisait à nous lier. Rien ne nous séparerait, je ne le permettrais pas. Et lui non plus.

Il n'en fallut pas davantage aux Berserkers pour donner le signal de l'attaque. Chacun d'entre nous perçut les nombreux cosmos qui venaient de se manifester partout autour de nous et bientôt, les combats s'engageraient. Les uns après les autres, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus un seul chevalier du Sanctuaire.

Timoklès ressentit bien vite l'augmentation de la température autour de lui. Son aura glacée étouffa peu à peu et des gouttes de sueur perlèrent rapidement sur son front. Il joua de son cosmos pour se rafraîchir et arrêta brusquement sa marche. Les chevaliers de la Balance et du Taureau se figèrent.

- Il est là ? souffla Roan.

Timoklès finit par repérer la source de chaleur dans le feuillage des arbres. Soudain il fit un bond en arrière et une silhouette sombre chuta des branches pour atterrir à quelques pas devant eux. Ils se mirent en garde. L'homme était accroupi au sol, tellement baigné d'ombre qu'on ne distinguait pas son visage. Aussitôt le Verseau fit gonfler un cosmos glacé menaçant.

- Partez, ordonna-t-il à Roan et Nakomo.

Ceux-ci mirent une seconde à se ressaisir.

- Mais... protesta le Taureau.

Roan l'arrêta.

- Ne discute pas, laissons-le. Suis-moi.

Ils s'éclipsèrent en un clin d'oeil et Timoklès se retrouva seul devant son adversaire. Celui-ci se redressa lentement.

- Qui es-tu ? gronda le Verseau.

Deux rangées de dents blanches étincelèrent dans l'ombre.

- Je suppose que toi, tu es le célèbre chevalier des Glaces, susurra l'homme. C'est un honneur. Je suis le Berserker de la Folie. Mon nom est Hector...

Sedeth avait été le premier à s'arrêter face à la présence menaçante d'un guerrier d'Arès. Ses compagnons n'avaient eu d'autre choix que de respecter sa décision. Ils avaient continué sans lui.

Le Berserker qui lui faisait face avait une armure écarlate largement teintée de noir. Les deux chevaliers se toisaient en silence. Il avait dit s'appeler Azênan. Berserker de la Rage. Sedeth découvrit que cet homme et lui avaient les mêmes origines. Ils avaient la peau aussi sombre l'un que l'autre, attestant de leurs racines orientales. Et si cela n'avait pas été une preuve suffisante, il aurait suffit au chevalier des Gémeaux d'observer le turban bleu qu'il avait sur la tête pour s'en convaincre.

- Un persan, marmonna Sedeth. Quelle ironie du sort...

Les yeux d'Azênan flamboyaient de colère.

- Prépare-toi ! rugit-il.

Plus loin, c'est Mao qui jugea son moment venu. Son adversaire était en face d'eux. Il n'hésita pas une seconde.

- C'est à mon tour, dit-il simplement.

Kan et Ooko étaient des chevaliers trop expérimentés pour oser s'opposer à cette décision. Ils disparurent immédiatement.

L'armure entièrement rouge du Berserker scintilla à la lumière lorsqu'il sortit des fourrés. Mao avait les yeux fermés mais il reconnut le même homme qui était venu au Sanctuaire deux jours plus tôt. Il se prépara pour le combat.

- Je suis le chevalier Mao de la Vierge.

Le Berserker le toisa d'un regard dément.

- On me nomme Donass, lâcha-t-il d'une voix traînante.

- "Démon", traduisit doucement Mao.

- Je suis le Berserker de la Douleur. Bienvenue... en enfer.

Je pouvais sentir que plusieurs combats étaient déjà engagés. A chaque instant je percevais un nouveau cosmos de Berserker qui se manifestait. Et celui d'un chevalier d'or qui y répondait. Je savais que Sedeth se battait déjà et l'énergie de Timoklès ne cessait de s'intensifier. Les boules de cosmos brûlant qui les attaquaient possédaient une force terrifiante.

J'étais consciente que nous finirions nous aussi par nous retrouver face à face avec un Berserker. Voire plusieurs. J'étais tellement sur les nerfs que je souhaitais presque qu'ils se montrent immédiatement. L'attente et l'incertitude étaient pires que l'affrontement. Pour la cinquième fois depuis notre séparation je fermai les yeux et cherchai l'aura de Roan. Il ne se battait pas encore. Je soupirai de soulagement.

Aaron et Denon scrutaient sans arrêt les arbres alentour, tous les sens en alerte. Quand allaient-ils se montrer ?

Ce devait être le Berserker le plus imposant de toute l'armée d'Arès. Il dégageait une terrible aura noirâtre qui semblait étouffer toute la végétation qu'elle atteignait. L'ébène brillant de son armure avait quelque chose d'inquiétant. Elle était entièrement noire, comme l'énergie qu'il diffusait. Sa seule présence était dérangeante et rendait mal à l'aise.

Kan déglutit et chercha un visage dans cette masse sombre et dangereuse. Comme s'ils avaient deviné ses pensées, deux yeux dorés fixèrent soudain les siens. Le chevalier du Bélier tressaillit en découvrant des pupilles verticales, dilatées comme celles d'un fauve. L'intensité sauvage de ce regard lui fit froid dans le dos. Cela ne pouvait qu'être l'un des deux généraux suprêmes du dieu de la guerre. L'un des deux Berserkers les plus puissants.

- Humm... fit le guerrier. Bonne pioche, le Bélier d'or, ce n'est pas trop mal.

Le chevalier d'Athéna reprit une mine impassible et s'apprêta à combattre de toutes ses forces.

- Je suis Kan, chevalier d'or du Bélier. Puis-je savoir à qui j'ai l'honneur ?

- Tu peux t'estimer heureux et flatté, répondit l'homme. C'est le plus puissant de tous vos ennemis qui t'enverra en enfer.

Ses yeux de tigre se rétrécirent et il fit un pas en avant pour présenter son visage aux rayons de lumière qui filtraient à travers les feuillages.

Il aurait sans doute pu être beau s'il n'avait eu cette expression carnassière au visage. Ses longs cheveux violets tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et descendaient jusqu'à sa taille en mèches fines. De minces sourcils froncés surplombaient ses yeux bridés et il souriait d'un air peu rassurant.

- Je suis le tout puissant Phobos, Berserker de la Crainte. Quant à toi, tu seras ma première victime.

- Mon nom est Aaron et c'est moi que tu vas devoir affronter. En garde !

Le Berserker qui se tenait face à nous darda sur lui un regard assassin mêlé de surprise et d'incrédulité.

Le guerrier d'Arès était apparu comme par enchantement au milieu des arbres et n'avait plus bougé depuis. J'avais constaté avec un certain soulagement que ce n'était pas le même qui était venu apporter le message au Sanctuaire. Celui-ci était légèrement moins effrayant. Son armure était rouge et noire mais cette dernière couleur dominait largement la première. Il possédait une belle crinière d'un bleu azur qui aurait pu rivaliser avec celle d'Ooko. Ses yeux de la même couleur que les eaux déchaînées d'un lac ne nous quittaient pas une seconde.

Aaron avait décidé d'être son adversaire, cela ne semblait pourtant pas lui plaire. Il prit un air dédaigneux.

- Qui es-tu misérable ? lança-t-il avec mépris à mon frère. Ce sont les chevaliers d'Athéna que je suis venu combattre, pas un pauvre idiot avec des ailes plantées dans le dos. Hors de mon chemin !

Aaron se campa plus fermement sur ses jambes.

- Si tu veux les approcher, il faudra d'abord me tuer, prévint-il le plus calmement du monde. Je ne suis pas si facile à terrasser que cela !

Puis il ajouta à notre adresse :

- Partez immédiatement, je me charge de lui.

Denon acquiesça. Je n'avais aucune envie de me séparer d'Aaron et j'allais protester quand le Scorpion me prit par le bras pour m'entraîner loin de là. Cela parut provoquer la colère du Berserker. Il tenta de nous poursuivre mais aussitôt Aaron se dressa en travers de sa route.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans la phrase : "je suis ton adversaire" ? s'exclama Aaron sur un ton moqueur.

L'homme fit exploser son cosmos, une haine profonde dans les yeux.

- Tu paieras cela de ta vie ! éructa-t-il tandis qu'on s'enfuyait. Tu vas subir les foudres de Feos, Berserker de la Vengeance !

Roan se détendit quand il sentit l'aura de Sara s'éloigner de celle du Berserker. Apparemment c'est Aaron qui serait son adversaire pour cette fois. Elle était encore avec Denon. Il savait pourtant qu'il aurait du avoir confiance en elle. Elle était chevalier d'or, bon sang ! Aussi puissante que lui ! Il l'avait vue à l'oeuvre, il savait de quoi elle était capable. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, l'idée qu'on pourrait la lui enlever lui faisait trop mal. Ne reprenez pas Sara maintenant, par pitié, pria-t-il de toutes ses forces. J'ai besoin d'elle... Ne la laissez pas mourir.

Nakomo et lui marchaient depuis un bon moment au milieu de nulle part, luttant plus contre les broussailles que contre les Berserkers. Pourtant le Taureau se figea soudain et intima le silence à Roan, le tirant du même coup de ses pensées. Quelque chose s'approchait. Une boule de cosmos fonçait sur eux. Après quelques secondes, ils réalisèrent qu'il n'y en avait non pas un mais deux. Les Berserkers les avaient repérés. Le moment était venu.

Roan et Nakomo se regardèrent un instant et hochèrent la tête. Le Taureau ébaucha un sourire d'adieux que la Balance lui rendit et enfin, ils se séparèrent. Chacun partit à toute vitesse dans une direction, obligeant les deux guerriers d'Arès à se séparer également. Le sort en était jeté, les adversaires étaient choisis.

Le chevalier de la Balance bondit tout à coup en hauteur et fila de branche en branche vers les pentes rocailleuses de la montagne. Il sentait la présence du Berserker derrière lui et il l'entraîna un peu plus loin encore. Puis enfin il se laissa tomber des arbres pour atterrir sur un large roc en surplomb. Une seconde plus tard le Berserker se tenait à ses pieds. Roan se donna un instant pour l'observer.

Celui-ci avait de longs cheveux verts qui pointaient dans tous les sens sur sa tête exactement comme les piques d'un hérisson. Son visage semblait calme, neutre même pour un guerrier d'Arès. A vrai dire, il n'avait aucune expression sur le visage, ni dans les yeux. Roan crut l'espace d'une seconde qu'il était aveugle mais il réalisa bientôt que le Berserker n'avait tout simplement pas de pupilles. Chez lui, l'oeil était de couleur unie, d'une teinte pâle et terne qui oscillait entre le mauve et le blanc. Un vrai mort-vivant, pensa Roan.

- Inutile d'essayer de t'enfuir, fit l'homme. Tu ne m'échapperas pas. Ni à moi, ni à ton destin.

La Balance esquissa un sourire.

- Je ne fuis pas, dit-il. Je m'assure simplement que nous ne serons pas dérangés. Ici, c'est parfait selon moi. Tu peux être heureux de mourir dans ce bel endroit.

- Je vois que tu n'es pas allergique à la vanité. Quelle pitié... Si je ne me trompe, tu dois être le chevalier d'or de la Balance.

- C'est exact. Mon nom est Roan. Quant à toi, désolé mais ta réputation ne te précède pas.

Le Berserker semblait d'une froideur cadavérique.

- Tu peux m'appeler Arkon, annonça-t-il. Je suis le Berserker de la Torture. Un vrai bonheur pour toi. Je suis heureux d'avoir gagné mon pari.

Roan resta interdit.

- Un pari ? répéta-t-il. De quoi parles-tu ?

- Nous avions fait un pari, expliqua Arkon. Celui de nous deux qui aurait la chance de se retrouver face au chevalier d'or de la Balance gagne le jeu.

Ses lèvres décharnées s'étirèrent dans un semblant de sourire.

- Tous les Berserkers voulaient se battre contre toi, dit-il. On raconte que tu es le plus puissant des douze. Je vais beaucoup m'amuser. Lui en revanche doit enrager d'avoir poursuivi le mauvais fuyard. Je n'aimerais pas être à la place de ton ami en ce moment. Il va sûrement passer ses nerfs sur lui.

- "Il" ? interrogea Roan.

Cette fois Arkon retroussa ses lèvres pour laisser apparaître des dents pointues dans un sourire sadique.

- Mais le deuxième fils d'Arès bien sûr. Deimos...

Nakomo s'éloigna le plus possible, entraînant le Berserker à sa suite. Pourtant il réalisa au bout de quelques secondes que quelque chose n'allait pas du tout. Il s'arrêta. Il ne sentait plus l'aura du guerrier d'Arès. Elle avait complètement disparue. Mais c'était impossible, il le suivait un instant encore auparavant. Le Berserker n'était plus derrière lui ! Il retint son souffle.

Brusquement une silhouette sombre tomba au sol juste dans son dos.

- Tu ne cherches pas au bon endroit petit...

Denon avait raison. Il fallait que je fasse confiance à Aaron ainsi qu'à tous les autres. Si quelqu'un pouvait remporter cette guerre, c'était sans aucun doute les chevaliers d'or. Quant à mon frère... bonne chance à celui qui affronterait sa terrible puissance.

Les Berserkers nous avaient presque tous trouvés. Les combats étaient engagés et mon angoisse montait de plus en plus. Le Scorpion filait toujours droit devant lui, le visage parfaitement concentré. Je m'attendais à tomber dans une embuscade à tout instant. Quoi qu'il en soit, il fallait que je sois prête à faire face.

Nous zigzaguions entre les arbres depuis un si long moment que la forêt finit par s'éclaircir. Les pierres se multiplièrent sous nos pas et la montagne se dressa brusquement à quelques pas. Nous devions en atteindre le centre. C'était Arès notre vraie cible. Denon avait du en venir à la même conclusion car il me dit, sans quitter son chemin des yeux :

- Je me charge du prochain. Ne t'arrête pas.

Je ne répondis pas. Soudain il fit brûler son cosmos et accéléra sa course. Je me lançai à sa suite sans perdre un instant.

Quand une aura rouge et noire apparut sur notre route, j'exécutai les ordres sans me poser de question. Le chevalier du Scorpion s'immobilisa, l'air impassible en attendant que son combat ne commence. Le Berserker comprit lui aussi car il ne fit pas un geste en me voyant m'enfuir. Il se contenta de fixer Denon fermement sans ciller.

Au moment où je passai devant lui, je découvris ses épais cheveux beiges comme du sable, ses yeux verts presque jaunes et ses traits menaçants. Le combat de Denon allait débuter. Je ne doutais pas de lui, c'est pourquoi je filai sans m'inquiéter. Le Scorpion était un grand adversaire. Un grand prédateur. Après quelques secondes j'étais assez éloignée du lieu de bataille pour ne plus ressentir les ondes néfastes du Berserker. J'étais seule désormais. Mes compagnons avaient tous rencontré leur destin. Où était le mien ?

Je ne perdais pas de vue le centre de la forêt, là où je trouverai le plus puissant et cruel de tous nos ennemis. Il fallait que je l'atteigne le plus vite possible et je savais que mes compagnons seraient au rendez-vous. J'accélérai ma course et allongeai la foulée de rocher en rocher.

Mon coeur battait vite malgré moi. Alors quand je sentis une présence arriver sur ma gauche, je préparai aussitôt Excalibur pour la pulvériser sans perdre de temps. Toutefois, un pressentiment étrange m'arrêta et je restai immobile. Tout à coup un homme surgit face à moi. L'angoisse et l'énervement m'empêchèrent de remarquer tout de suite un détail important. Son armure n'était pas rouge ou même noire mais d'un doré familier. Enfin je pus respirer à nouveau.

- Ooko, c'est toi ? fis-je, soulagée.

Il gardait son attention fixée derrière lui vers les dédales de pierres de la falaise. Je sentais son cosmos tendu, prêt à exploser. Le Sagittaire ne me regarda même pas, il me fit signe de partir immédiatement.

- Le Berserker m'a repéré, lâcha-t-il. Il arrive. Vas Sara, trouve Arès !

J'acquiesçai et bondis à toute allure vers les défilés, le laissant seul pour arrêter le guerrier écarlate. Il fut hors de vue en quelques secondes et je perçus les deux cosmos qui se rejoignaient.

Le Berserker progressa à flanc de montagne, suivant sa proie à la trace grâce à son aura. Il déboucha enfin sur un affleurement rocheux et découvris le chevalier d'Athéna à quelques mètres. Il lui faisait dos et se tenait parfaitement stoïque. Le guerrier d'Arès en frissonna de plaisir et d'excitation.

- Je t'attendais, lança le chevalier doré à la présence derrière lui. Quel que soit ton nom, prépare-toi.

Le Berserker libéra un rire rauque comme un aboiement.

- Appelle-moi Yêhn, Berserker de la Colère. Il faut toujours connaître le nom de celui qui nous enverra chez les morts !

- Tu as raison. Sache donc que je suis Ooko, chevalier d'or du Sagittaire, au service d'Athéna.

Neuf, j'en comptais neuf. Il m'en manquait un. Un Berserker encore en liberté dans la nature. Et celui-là serait pour moi.

Comme si le seul fait d'y penser avait eu le pouvoir de le faire apparaître, un cosmos prodigieux se mit à enfler à faible distance de l'endroit où je me trouvais. Il m'avait repéré et m'invitait, j'en étais certaine. Je décidai de ne pas le faire attendre. Serrant les poings, je m'élançai vers lui, bien décidée à en finir.

L'homme se dessina peu à peu devant moi, immense dans son armure noire teintée de rouge. Je pouvais voir les moindres reflets du soleil qui glissaient sur les pans métallisés de sa parure. Par-dessus ces couleurs sinistres virevoltait une longue chevelure raide et fine, plus claire et limpide que de l'eau. Elle en était presque transparente. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, il n'était pas monstrueux. On pouvait même dire qu'il avait un visage harmonieux, d'une délicatesse étonnante chez un homme.

Tout à coup il décroisa les bras de sa poitrine et ouvrit d'immenses yeux d'un violet scintillant parsemé d'étoiles argentées. Un coin de sa bouche s'étira narquoisement.

- C'est bien ma veine, s'exclama-t-il. Il a fallu que je tombe sur la femelle du groupe. C'est bien la chevalerie d'Athéna ça ! Accepter que des femmes deviennent chevaliers, c'est vraiment ridicule !

Maintenant que j'étais assurée de ne plus trouver de monstre hideux comme adversaire, je sentis ma colère s'échauffer face à cette vision réduite et insultante.

- Si tu as peur de te battre contre moi, cinglai-je, laisse-moi passer, j'ai affaire avec ton charmant maître. Dans le cas contraire, je t'attends de pied ferme !

Son regard se durcit.

- Oh, oh... railla-t-il. Ne me dis pas que je suis en plus tombé sur une femme _caractérielle_ ? Voilà qui devient pathétique en plus d'être drôle.

- Non, dis-je. Tu es tombé sur le chevalier d'or du Capricorne. Mon nom est Sara.

Il fit mine de s'incliner très bas devant moi et d'ôter un chapeau imaginaire pour me saluer poliment.

- Madame, se moqua-t-il. Coll, Berserker de la Peur, pour vous desservir. Mais je ne vous ferai pas l'injure de lancer le premier assaut. L'honneur aux dames...

Je fis soudain exploser mon cosmos pour me jeter sur lui.

- En voilà assez, tu t'es suffisamment moqué de moi ! _Excalibur !_

Nakomo essaya de concentrer encore un peu son cosmos et il libéra plus de puissance pour contenir le coup qui fonçait sur lui. La terrible vague le faucha comme un ouragan et il se sentit partir en arrière. Ses pieds pourtant durement enracinés dans le sol furent soulevés et le Taureau sentit la douleur lui déchirer les muscles un par un. Ses mains étaient à vif et les aiguilles de feu percèrent peu à peu son armure qui commença à se fissurer. Quelque chose parut vouloir lui arracher le coeur et la souffrance devint intolérable.

Soudain l'ouragan redoubla d'intensité et Nakomo ne put tenir davantage. Il fut expulsé contre un arbre dans lequel il s'encastra profondément. Son souffle était court, il n'en pouvait plus. Lentement, il glissa au sol.

Deimos le toisait de toute sa hauteur. Ses cheveux noirs retombaient gracieusement sur ses épaules en dizaines de belles boucles brillantes. Tout comme son frère, il possédait cette terrible beauté. La beauté du diable, seulement gâchée par l'expression de haine qui animait ses yeux d'un bleu électrique. Il n'éprouvait que du mépris pour son adversaire exténué, gisant à ses pieds.

Le Berserker se pencha et le saisit par le col pour approcher le visage du Taureau du sien.

- Les chevaliers d'Athéna ne peuvent pas nous battre, lâcha-t-il dans un grognement de bête. Vous êtes tombés dans notre piège et vous n'en sortirez jamais. Tout a été savamment orchestré, votre mort est proche.


	20. Chapter 20

Les pouvoirs de la Vierge

Mao retomba sur ses pieds à quelques mètres de l'endroit où avait atterri Donass derrière lui. Ils se faisaient dos, le coup qu'ils venaient de se porter était terrible. Aucun d'eux ne bougeait, ils attendaient de voir lequel chuterait le premier sur les genoux. Pourtant les secondes passèrent et rien n'arriva.

Le chevalier de la Vierge reprit lentement son souffle et pressa un peu plus fort sa main sur son flanc, là où le coup de son opposant avait fait des dégâts. Mais il ne tomberait pas. Jamais. Il se rétablit sur ses jambes, vacillant légèrement. Le Berserker faisait preuve d'une hargne jamais vue. Donass avait quelque chose de bestial. Il ne semblait vivre que pour la bataille, pour voir son ennemi mourir sous ses assauts. L'odeur du sang le rendait encore plus fou qu'il n'était déjà. Pourtant Mao n'en avait perdu que quelques minuscules gouttes.

Ils se retournèrent pour se faire face à nouveau. L'expression du guerrier d'Arès était effrayante. Mao gardait tant bien que mal une sérénité extrême et contrôlait son cosmos pour ne pas le gâcher.

Donass se mit bientôt à ricaner.

- Es-tu donc aussi idiot pour te battre les yeux fermés, chevalier d'Athéna ? Ou bien es-tu simplement pressé de mourir ? Peut-être un peu des deux !

Mao préparait déjà la parade dont il aurait besoin pour le prochain coup du Berserker.

- Que je les ouvre ne serait pas bon signe pour toi, répondit-il.

- Même avec le renfort d'un de tes pauvres amis, tu ne gagnerais pas !

- C'est ce que nous saurons très vite.

Mao intensifia son cosmos pour sentir la puissance couler dans ses veines. L'aura dorée l'entoura à nouveau comme une menace silencieuse pour le démon qui l'observait.

Les yeux du Berserker étincelèrent et Donass se ramassa au sol à la façon d'un félin, se préparant à filer vers sa victime. Une immense aura rouge sang flamboya dans les airs comme un feu de joie et les deux cosmos s'affrontèrent dans un éclair aveuglant.

Tout à coup, ils s'élancèrent.

- _Poing Sanglant !_ hurla Donass.

Le chevalier de la Vierge sentit la formidable puissance venir vers lui et joua sur ses jambes pour éviter les comètes. Pourtant l'attaque du Berserker finit par se déployer entièrement et il vit la vague de feu venir vicieusement vers lui par un angle différent. Mao réagit en un clin d'oeil et brandit ses mains vers l'avant comme barrière. Il était déjà trop tard. L'explosion de lave en fusion le recouvrit dans un vacarme ultraviolent et il ploya sous le choc. Son genou droit s'enfonça dans le roc.

Mao reprit ses esprits, les paumes des mains encore fumantes de la brûlure qu'elles avaient subi. La douleur faisait battre le sang à ses tempes avec violence mais il libéra une décharge de cosmos pour se calmer et refoula tout cela dans un coin lointain de son esprit.

Donass le dominait d'un regard hystérique. Il entreprenait déjà de revenir l'attaquer. Mao se releva prestement, les membres un peu douloureux. Il n'y prêtait pas attention. Soudain ils bondirent l'un vers l'autre tels des boulets de canon et le chevalier de la Vierge concentra toute sa force de frappe en un seul endroit. Cette fois-ci Donass ne vit pas le coup venir et Mao fondit sur la seule faille de sa défense. L'aura de la Vierge déchira sa cible au milieu d'un éclat de lumière et le guerrier d'Arès fut catapulté à plusieurs mètres dans une décharge de douleur. Son hurlement partit jusqu'au ciel.

Mao retomba parfaitement sur ses pieds et attendit que son adversaire se reprenne. Lentement Donass se redressa, le visage décomposé.

- Mais... mais comment... ? bégaya-t-il alors qu'un filet de sang dégoulinait sur son menton.

Le visage de Mao ne changeait jamais d'une ride, inerte comme celui d'une statue.

- Ne sais-tu pas qu'une même attaque ne fonctionne jamais deux fois contre un chevalier d'Athéna ? C'est terminé, je connais ton point faible. J'ai décomposé ton "Poing Sanglant" dans les moindres détails, il n'a plus aucun secret pour moi.

Donass se hissa sur ses pieds, le regard meurtrier. Puis il essuya le sang au coin de sa bouche et sourit d'un air mauvais.

- Très impressionnant, dit-il. Mais je crois que tu oublies quelque chose chevalier.

Il tendit soudain les mains en avant et forma un triangle avec ses doigts tendus. Ses index et ses majeurs se plièrent alors et il visa Mao.

- Le "Poing Sanglant" n'est pas ma seule attaque, lança-t-il. Tu n'as pas goûté à la plus terrible. Cette fois tu vas mourir !

Le cosmos écarlate s'intensifia à l'extrême.

- _Supplice du Diable !_

L'onde de choc s'étendit dans l'air et faucha le chevalier de la Vierge de plein de fouet. Celui-ci se figea brusquement et tout son visage se crispa sous la pression d'une douleur insoutenable. Il plaqua tout à coup ses mains sur ses tempes et s'écroula.

Le chevalier d'or du Taureau poussa un hurlement de douleur et son corps se souleva convulsivement avant de retomber au sol. Il arrivait à peine à respirer, ses os semblaient avoir fondu. Mais il réussit à rassembler assez de forces pour se redresser sur les rotules.

Deimos n'attendait qu'un signal pour repartir à l'attaque.

Nakomo savait qu'il devait réagir, renvoyer les coups mais ses oreilles bourdonnaient à le rendre sourd et sa tête le torturait. Son armure s'effritait comme une vulgaire couche d'écorce. Le sang couvrait tout son corps et il n'en pouvait plus. Il n'avait jamais vu de guerrier aussi puissant. Deimos n'était pas humain... Sa puissance était monstrueuse.

- Alors, tu n'es pas encore mort on dirait, remarqua le Berserker d'un ton presque badin. Il faut avouer que tu es plutôt coriace. Dommage pour toi, je suis assez pressé. J'ai une guerre à gagner !

Nakomo bouillonnait de rage non seulement parce que le guerrier d'Arès s'étouffait d'orgueil mais également parce qu'il était incapable de lui rendre ses coups. Il était impuissant face à lui, il le savait. Et cela le tuait. Mais il avait son honneur !

- Tu vas voir... haleta-t-il.

Il fit enfler le cosmos dérisoire qui lui restait.

- _Great Horn !_

Le sourire de Deimos s'élargit.

- Ce que tu es drôle...

Le Berserker de la Douleur paraissait se délecter de la scène qu'il voyait. Ses yeux brillaient d'une joie perverse alors que Mao se recroquevillait de plus en plus sous l'effet d'une souffrance inhumaine. Donass n'y tint plus soudain et éclata de rire.

- Voici mon attaque préférée chevalier d'or ! s'exclama-t-il. Une vague de douleur intolérable que je peux intensifier à tout instant comme je l'entends. Personne ne peut y résister, mon attaque agit directement sur l'esprit de ma victime. Bientôt la douleur deviendra si forte que tu me supplieras de t'achever...

Le chevalier de la Vierge crispait de plus en plus les mains autour de sa tête mais se refusait à échapper le moindre cri qui ferait trop plaisir à ce sadique. Chaque fois que le Berserker resserrait son triangle, une déferlante de douleur venait compresser tout son cerveau. Donass y prenait un tel plaisir que cela en devenait écoeurant.

- Tu as été un adversaire moyennement divertissant, ricana le Berserker. Mais je vais devoir te tuer à présent. Mon maître attend que l'on achève tous les chevaliers d'Athéna. Profite de tes dernières secondes, l'épilogue approche !

Soudain le guerrier d'Arès referma d'un coup son triangle et la vague de douleur fut multipliée par mille. Le courant électrique s'étendit dans l'air, arrachant au passage les rochers enfouis dans la terre. Puis il s'abattit sur Mao.

Donass attendit de voir le corps de sa victime se convulser comme un asticot avant d'éclater en centaines de gerbes sanguinolentes. La pression augmenta de plus en plus, il attendit, le sourire aux lèvres. Cependant, il ne se passa rien. Incrédule, Donass vit le corps du chevalier de la Vierge cesser de trembler et se relever doucement. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Puis un rire retentit, il réalisa bientôt que c'était celui de Mao.

- C'est... c'est impossible ! s'écria Donass mortifié. Comment peux-tu rire et tenir debout alors que j'ai déclenché toute la puissance de mon attaque contre toi !

Mao leva lentement la tête et son sourire apparut.

- Très impressionnant, admit-il. Mais je crois que tu oublies quelque chose... Berserker.

Le guerrier d'Arès écarquilla les yeux. Mao ramena alors ses mains devant lui et se mit à composer d'étranges signes bouddhistes.

- Je suis le chevalier de la Vierge. Je ne connais pas la douleur. Toi en revanche, tu vas découvrir ce qu'est le vrai supplice...

Tout à coup une voix grave résonna autour d'eux, comme le bourdonnement d'un insecte. Mais Donass finit par comprendre que c'était son adversaire qui récitait des prières indoues.

- _Le Trésor du Ciel !_

Le coup pulvérisa Donass qui fut comme pris dans un tourbillon. L'onde frappa ses membres écartelés.

- Je vais te priver petit à petit de tous tes sens, déclara Mao. D'abord le toucher, puis l'odorat, le goût, la vue et enfin l'ouïe jusqu'à ce que tu ne sois plus qu'un cadavre vivant.

L'expression du Berserker traduisait une terreur absolue.

- Je... Je ne peux plus bouger...

- Et ce n'est que le début.

Une par une, les vagues partirent frapper le nez, la bouche, les yeux et les oreilles de Donass. Il cessa bientôt de remuer, de parler et seul son visage montrait encore la peur qui était la sienne à cet instant.

Le chevalier de la Vierge referma brusquement les poings et le corps du guerrier écarlate eut un ultime soubresaut avant de cesser définitivement de vivre. Alors Mao relâcha la tension de ses muscles, son aura s'éteignit et le Berserker chuta au sol comme un poids mort.

- Athéna ait pitié de toi, murmura Mao.

Nakomo hurla de terreur et de douleur, le visage luisant de sueur et de sang. L'attaque de Deimos fondit sur lui.

Le chevalier d'or du Taureau allait mourir...


	21. Chapter 21

Le prix de nos morts

Le coup partit à une vitesse fulgurante et Nakomo réussit à se déporter suffisamment sur le côté pour ne pas être brûlé vif. Le souffle lui déchiqueta pourtant toute l'épaule. Il roula au sol pour se dégager et la douleur lui fit échapper un gémissement plaintif. Tout son corps n'était plus qu'une plaie. Il s'aida d'un arbre pour reprendre une position verticale. Ses jambes ressemblaient à du coton. Il savait que sa fin était proche, ne lui restait qu'à mourir debout.

- _Great Horn_... prononça-t-il faiblement.

Le Berserker cueillit son coup dans sa main comme si cela n'avait été qu'un courant d'air. Deimos commençait à s'énerver.

- Cela suffit, fulmina-t-il. Tu ne m'amuses plus du tout. Finissons-en !

Il se jeta sur son adversaire qui ne put absolument rien faire pour l'en empêcher.

- _La Colère du Guerrier !_

La déflagration emporta le chevalier du Taureau à plusieurs dizaines de mètres où il s'écrasa sur les rocher, au milieu des débris de son armure en morceaux.

Deimos s'approcha lentement et posa un pied sur sa poitrine en sang. Il ne semblait pas se décider entre le rire et le mépris.

- Tu es pitoyable.

Soudain la jambe du Berserker s'enfonça dans le poitrail inerte de Nokomo et celui-ci cracha un jet de sang. Alors il s'affaissa à terre, ses yeux se vidèrent et le Taureau d'or expira une dernière bouffée d'air avant d'être enfin libéré par la mort.

- Au suivant... lâcha Deimos en s'éloignant.

Denon observait son adversaire depuis un moment déjà et son instinct lui disait qu'il ne serait pas facile à battre. Le Berserker était calme. Trop calme et cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

- Ainsi tu es le Scorpion ? C'est vraiment mon jour de chance.

- Vraiment. Peut-on savoir pourquoi... Rood, c'est cela ?

- C'est bien ça. Le Scorpion est un signe très intéressant et pour tout dire, je rêvais de pouvoir le combattre un jour. J'espère que tu mérites ta réputation de prédateur.

- Tu t'intéresses aux prédateurs alors ?

Rood sourit.

- On peut dire ça, oui, répondit-il.

- Je suppose que tu en es un toi-même ? objecta Denon.

- Oh, tu as deviné ? C'est parfait.

Denon concentra son cosmos.

- Oui, ce sera prédateur contre prédateur dans ce cas, dit-il.

Le Turc était d'une puissance assez prodigieuse. Le chevalier des Gémeaux commençait à se demander s'il pourrait en venir à bout. Il haletait sérieusement et Azênan ne donnait toujours aucun signe de faiblesse. En plus il l'avait touché durement à une jambe. Il fallait qu'il réagisse.

Sedeth prépara son attaque et son cosmos brûla autour de lui. Le Berserker semblait toujours animé par une rage terrible et son aura dégageait quelque chose de brutal. Encore une fois ils bondirent dans les airs au même moment. A l'instant où ils se croisèrent, ils échangèrent des dizaines de coups à la vitesse de la lumière.

Azênan était d'une rapidité inconcevable, même pour un chevalier d'or. Il était si souple ! Malgré tous ses efforts, Sedeth continuait d'avoir un infime retard, presque rien mais qui suffisait au Turc pour prendre l'avantage. Jusque là le chevalier des Gémeaux avait pu minimiser les dégâts mais il ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait tenir encore à ce rythme.

Ils retombèrent soudain tous les deux au sol et après quelques secondes Sedeth vacilla. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de renverser la situation très vite.

- Comme c'est idiot, tu ne trouves pas ? lança tout à coup le Berserker. Nous devrions être frères de sang, enfants de Perse tous les deux et au lieu de ça, nous nous entretuons.

Le chevalier des Gémeaux se redressa péniblement.

- Personne ne t'a obligé à choisir le camp d'Arès, répliqua-t-il. Cesse de défendre sa cause, laisse-moi passer et nous n'aurons plus à nous battre.

Azênan rit de bon coeur comme si son adversaire venait de faire un trait d'esprit particulièrement bien trouvé.

- C'est à mourir de rire ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il redevint soudain très sérieux.

- C'est toi qui a choisi le mauvais camp mon frère, lâcha-t-il. Arès n'a que faire d'un misérable comme toi. Nous allons gagner cette guerre sans le moindre effort. Et là tu te rendras compte que tu t'es trompé de chemin.

Sedeth bouillonnait de fureur.

- Tu vas regretter ces paroles ! s'écria-t-il.

Son formidable cosmos s'enflamma d'un seul coup.

- _Galaxian Explosion !_

L'immense serpent des sables parut se dresser derrière la silhouette du Berserker de la Haine et le coup fila sur Denon. Le Scorpion vit les traits de l'attaque se décomposer sous ses yeux mais il ne put réagir assez vite. Son corps s'écrasa au sol dans un cri et il laboura la terre sur plusieurs mètres.

Le Scorpion se battait contre le Serpent et chaque prédateur attaquait l'autre à tour de rôle.

Denon se releva et s'apprêta à reprendre le combat.

- Alors tu abandonnes ? railla le Berserker.

- Jamais de la vie ! cracha-t-il. Prépare-toi, on va passer aux choses sérieuses.

Denon éleva soudain une main et l'ongle de son index s'allongea de plusieurs centimètres en prenant une teinte rouge. Un nuage doré l'entoura et il s'élança en avant.

- _L'Aiguille Ecarlate !_

Les rayons de lumières très fins s'échappèrent de sa main et frappèrent le Berserker. L'un l'atteignit à la cuisse, l'autre à l'épaule et le dernier au tibia. Le guerrier d'Arès resta immobile un moment et regarda ses blessures, interdit.

- Et c'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? s'indigna-t-il. J'attendais mieux de ta part, je l'avoue.

Il se mit à courir vers le Scorpion, les yeux brillants de haine.

- _Les Crocs du Désert !_

Denon vit l'énorme serpent couleur de sable se dresser encore une fois de toute sa hauteur pour le frapper. La colère le submergea alors et il fit exploser son énergie.

- Oh non, tu ne m'auras pas deux fois ! _L'Aiguille Ecarlate !_

Les deux attaques entrèrent en collision dans un choc si violent qu'il généra des éclairs. De chaque côté la vague d'énergie luttait pour repousser l'autre et la lumière se mélangeait dans un tourbillon titanesque. Ils augmentèrent encore leur vitesse et les coups partirent comme des flèches.

Le Berserker reçut deux aiguilles de plus et Denon fut fauché par son attaque de sable. Ils s'expulsèrent mutuellement et partirent s'écraser en même temps. Ils pantelaient tous les deux, à bout de souffle et Rood sentit bientôt une drôle de sensation envahir son corps.

- Que... Que se passe-t-il ? Je n'arrive plus à bouger aussi vite qu'avant ! Que m'as-tu fait Scorpion ? beugla-t-il.

Denon esquissa une grimace de douleur et se força à sourire pour le simple plaisir de le narguer.

- Tu viens de recevoir cinq de mes quinze coups d'aiguilles empoisonnées. Le venin coule maintenant dans tes veines et dans quelques temps, tu souffriras un véritable martyre. Personne n'a jamais pu tenir jusqu'à Antarès, l'ultime coup. Ta fin est proche.

- Tu vas me le payer ! rugit Rood.

Denon était à nouveau debout et immédiatement, prépara son aiguille empoisonnée. Quelques coups suffiraient à rendre le Berserker inapte à se battre. La victoire était proche.

- _L'Aguille Ecarlate !_

- _Mur de Sable !_

Avant même que le chevalier du Scorpion ait pu tenter quoi que ce soit, il aperçut une gigantesque barrière de sable se dresser entre sa cible et lui. Le bouclier entoura le Berserker comme une coquille et engloutit toues les aiguilles de Denon. Celui-ci retomba, pestant entre ses dents.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ? s'exclama-t-il.

Le mur de sable semblait vivant et dès que le danger fut écarté pour le guerrier d'Arès, il retomba en poussières sur le sol. Rood avait l'air incroyablement satisfait.

- Cela t'a-t-il plu ? lança-t-il. Mon bouclier de sable est très efficace !

- Cela ne t'aidera pas ! rétorqua le Scorpion.

Rood sourit.

- Détrompe-toi. Rien ne traverse mon mur de sable, absolument rien, fit-il. En outre, une fois invoqué, il agit de sa propre volonté. Le moindre coup de vent et il se dressera pour me protéger. Tu n'as aucune chance de passer au travers. Qui plus est...

- Quoi ?

- Qui plus est, tu es arrivé exactement là où je voulais t'emmener.

Denon se figea, paralysé. Lentement il regarda autour de lui et découvrit que le sol était entièrement tapissé de sable sur un rayon de plusieurs mètres. Rood s'amusait beaucoup.

- A présent, mon serpent de sable pourra t'atteindre encore plus facilement, où que tu sois, expliqua-t-il. Tu ne peux plus m'échapper.

Le chevalier du Scorpion serra les dents si fort que sa mâchoire craqua. Ce n'était pas possible ! Il était tombé dans un piège !

Azênan tomba sur Sedeth pour lui assener un coup chargé de cosmos enflammé. Le chevalier des Gémeaux fut roué de coups jusqu'à en perdre totalement l'équilibre. Il chuta brusquement et le Berserker bondit en arrière.

Le Galaxian Explosion n'avait aucun effet sur le Turc. Sedeth ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Deux fois le chevalier d'Athéna lui avait envoyé toute la puissance de son arcane et deux fois l'homme au turban l'avait contenue.

Sedeth n'avait plus de forces, il arrivait à peine à retrouver une respiration normale.

- Abandonne mon frère, tu vois bien que tu n'as aucune chance contre moi, déclara le Berserker. Ton attaque ne marchera jamais contre moi, elle m'est beaucoup trop familière. Déclare forfait et je te laisserai la vie !

Sedeth retenait avec difficulté toutes les insultes qui lui passaient par la tête. Il serait mort vingt fois plutôt que d'accepter ce marché odieux. Il déglutit, le goût métallique du sang dans la bouche et se prépara à lui faire face à nouveau.

- Nous avons peut-être la même couleur de peau et les mêmes racines mais jamais nous ne serons frères de sang ! fulmina le chevalier des Gémeaux. Mon pays, c'est la Grèce à présent et mon âme appartient à Athéna. Jamais je ne la trahirai, même si cela doit me coûter la vie !

Le regard furieux du Berserker se durcit.

- Les traîtres comme toi n'ont pas leur place dans ce monde, lâcha-t-il. Allah te pardonne ton égarement. Mais je te tuerai pour cela !

Azênan libéra son énergie.

- _Le Jugement Dernier !_

Sedeth brandit soudain un bras et dessina une grande porte.

- _Que se créée une autre dimension !_

Le trou noir brusquement béant se mit à absorber ce qu'il pouvait avec une force vertigineuse. L'attaque du Turc disparut en une seconde, aspirée au plus profond de l'univers. La tornade souffla en direction du guerrier d'Arès et ce dernier décolla du sol pour filer malgré lui vers la distorsion temporelle. Et il fut aspiré.

Le chevalier des Gémeaux se laissa tomber au sol pour reprendre une respiration normale mais également parce qu'il ne pouvait plus tenir debout. Un silence inhabituel régnait enfin autour de lui. Au moment où une voix s'éleva au milieu des bois, il crut avoir une hallucination ou un accès de fièvre.

- Cela ne sert à rien mon frère, Allah a déjà décidé de ton destin. Tu ne peux rien contre sa volonté. Tu dois mourir aujourd'hui.

Tout à coup Sedeth vit, éberlué, une faille lumineuse se créer devant lui. Un homme coiffé d'un turban bleu en sortit.

Pour la septième fois le gigantesque serpent ondula, invisible sur le sable beige et soudain fondit sur sa proie pour lui assener un nouveau coup de crocs meurtriers. Le chevalier du Scorpion sentit tout un morceau de sa jambe qui se déchiquetait et la souffrance devint telle qu'il en perdit la vue durant quelques secondes.

Il ne voyait plus très clair, le sang couvrait tout son corps et il avait de plus en plus de mal à se mouvoir. Le serpent de Rood glissait toujours tout autour de lui et il était absolument incapable de le repérer. Sa tête tournait, la douleur était atroce et il finit par s'écrouler, le front baigné d'une sueur brûlante.

Après quelques instants, le visage ravi du Berserker apparut au-dessus de lui. Ses cheveux couleur de sable se mélangeaient aux grains éparpillés sur le sol et dans son délire fiévreux, Denon vit que le visage de Rood se déformait.

- Ah ! Le poison fait son effet à ce que je vois ! fit le guerrier d'Arès. C'est un miracle que tu aies survécu à sept morsures mais cette fois, je crois que les jeux sont faits. Si tu acceptes de rallier la cause d'Arès, je te donnerai l'antidote. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Denon leva faiblement la tête et chercha à fixer ses yeux fous sur Rood. Il leva une main et ouvrit la bouche pour articuler quelque chose. Le Berserker s'approcha pour mieux entendre sa voix éraillée.

- J'en dis... _L'Aiguille Ecarlate !_

La neuvième aiguille partit se planter dans le poitrail du Berserker qui fit un bond en arrière, le visage ravagé par la fureur et la douleur.

- Sale insecte répugnant ! aboya-t-il. A ta guise ! _Les Crocs du Désert !_

Denon se souleva d'un sursaut, transpercé de part en part. Le bras du Berserker avait traversé tout son corps à l'endroit du coeur.

- Crève ! murmura Rood.

Le chevalier du Scorpion s'éteignit d'un coup.

Sedeth tenta de ramper vers un arbre pour pouvoir se relever. Ses deux jambes étaient brisées et dans sa douleur, il n'entendit pas la dernière attaque du Turc qui se dirigeait vers lui.

Le disque de lumière le frappa de plein fouet, de toute la puissance du Berserker. Le chevalier des Gémeaux n'eut pas le temps de pousser un cri. Il retomba au sol à l'instant précis où sa dernière étincelle de cosmos le quittait.

Azênan regarda longuement son corps étendu à même la terre. Puis il ferma brièvement les yeux et s'apprêta à partir.

- _Inch'Allah..._


	22. Chapter 22

Jusqu'à l'extrême limite

Il vit les yeux de tigre luire à travers les branchages d'un buisson et bondit sur le côté à la dernière seconde. L'attaque de Phobos frôla sa jambe et l'armure d'or absorba le choc. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'arrêter pour constater les dégâts.

Kan concentra son énergie et fonça sur le Berserker qui balançait son coup. Ils se heurtèrent de pleine face et repoussèrent l'énergie adverse avant de tournoyer dans les airs et de retomber sur un genou à quelques pas de distance. L'épaule de Phobos fumait et Kan avait un tibia en sang. Ils se toisèrent de longues secondes pour tenter d'évaluer l'autre et de l'intimider. Ils étaient à bout de souffle. Puis sans un mot les deux cosmos se remirent à flamboyer et ils s'élancèrent une fois de plus.

Leurs coups se contraient, se renvoyaient, se heurtaient dans de titanesques ondes de choc sans pouvoir prendre le dessus. Il semblait qu'un dieu jouait du tambour de guerre au plus haut du ciel. La terre en tremblait.

Les attaques se multiplièrent, les éclairs parcoururent l'atmosphère et les deux opposants bondirent, sautèrent et tourbillonnèrent l'un contre l'autre sans jamais marquer un seul instant de pause. La vitesse impossible du combat ne cessait d'augmenter.

Ils ne tombèrent au sol que lorsque l'air refusa de pénétrer dans leurs poumons et que leur vue se troubla. Mais même là, ils ne pouvaient toujours pas se départager.

Le regard de Phobos scintillait.

- Cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas battu contre un si grand adversaire, en dehors de mon cher frère, haleta-t-il. Tu es surprenant, chevalier.

Kan déglutit, les muscles endoloris.

- Laisse-moi te retourner le compliment.

- Oui, vraiment dommage qu'on ne puisse continuer comme ça toute l'éternité. L'un de nous doit mourir et j'aimerais autant que ce ne soit pas moi.

Le Bélier échappa un petit rire ironique.

- Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche, répondit-il.

Le Berserker se releva alors et son cosmos pourpre l'entoura entièrement. L'expression de son visage se fit un peu plus menaçante et ses pupilles se rétrécirent. Il partit comme un éclair sur le chevalier doré.

- _Chant de Guerre !_

Kan bondit aussitôt sur ses pieds et concentra son cosmos dans ses mains.

- _Cristal Wall !_

Le mur de cristal forma instantanément un miroir à centaines de facettes autour de lui et l'énergie du guerrier d'Arès s'écrasa dessus avec la force d'un séisme. Le bouclier vibra dangereusement et le cristal se fissura. Le Bélier se dégagea aussi vite qu'il le put et Phobos se lança à sa poursuite. Les inflammations de cosmos ressemblaient à des feux d'artifices.

- _Starlight Extinction !_

Il était déjà une seconde trop tard pour Phobos qui sentit la puissance de l'attaque lui dévorer le ventre. Kan n'arrêta sa course que beaucoup plus loin, porté par son élan. Sa respiration était sifflante et ses muscles paraissaient sur le point de se déchirer.

Derrière lui le Berserker tomba en avant, les mains noyées par un flot de sang. Le Bélier n'en pouvait plus mais son adversaire se releva.

- Je... Je ne perdrai pas ce... combat, articula le fils d'Arès. Ni celui-là, ni aucun autre...

Kan s'apprêtait à encaisser un nouvel assaut.

- C'est dommage Berserker, dit-il. Car ce n'est pas moi qui visiterai les Enfers cette fois. Prépare-toi !

Le visage de Phobos se contorsionna dans une grimace de colère et il brûla tout le cosmos qu'il put trouver.

- Tu ne me vaincras pas ! prévint-il. Mon père n'acceptera aucun échec !

Le Berserker fit exploser son énergie et attaqua. Le chevalier du Bélier répondit de la même façon.

- _Chant de Guerre !_

- _Stardust Revolution !_

La rencontre des deux énergies agit comme une véritable bombe et ils furent projetés contre les arbres au milieu d'un concert d'éclairs bleutés. Les cris de douleur se mêlèrent à l'explosion. Ils s'écrasèrent au sol, à moitié sonnés.

- Tais-toi ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre ! _WAVE IMPACT !_

La terrible onde de choc souleva le sol comme un tapis et expulsa Feos à la manière d'un fétu de paille. Il percuta un arbre en criant et retomba, réussissant de justesse à se rétablir sur un genou. Du sang lui coulait d'une tempe pourtant il souriait. Son rire était saccadé en raison de son manque de souffle.

- Finalement... tu es plus amusant que je ne le pensais pour... un simple idiot ailé, haleta le Berserker. Cela me console un peu de ne pas être tombé sur un chevalier d'or.

Aaron retenait sa rage à grand peine. Une envie incontrôlable le harcelait de défoncer le crâne de son adversaire à grands coups de pieds. La fureur faisait battre plus fort le sang à ses tempes et le rendait fou. Malheureusement, plus il montrait de colère et plus Feos avait l'air heureux, ce qui l'échauffait plus encore.

Le Berserker resserra un peu les doigts de sa main droite pour consolider l'emprise qu'il avait sur le cerveau de l'ange. Alors ses yeux blanchirent, comme s'ils devenaient transparents. Là, il put à nouveau lire dans l'esprit d'Aaron comme à livre ouvert. Feos sourit.

- Ainsi tu es un Ange de Zeus, nargua-t-il. Ou plutôt un _ancien_ ange puisque ton maître ne veut plus de toi...

Aaron sentit le sang bouillonner de fureur dans ses veines.

- La ferme ! Tu ne sais absolument rien ! cria-t-il.

Le sourire du Berserker s'accentua.

- Oui... Je vois qu'il t'a chassé comme un malpropre... susurra-t-il. Tu ne vaux plus rien pour lui. D'ailleurs tu n'es qu'un pauvre Novice, tu n'es plus rien aux yeux de Zeus !

Aaron plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles pour ne plus entendre et ses doigts se crispèrent. Quelque chose grondait dans son ventre, il ne savait plus si c'était de la colère ou de la douleur.

- Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! Tu ne me connais pas, qu'en sais-tu ? Tu veux me faire croire que tu vois dans ma tête ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je... Je suis un Ange de Zeus !

Les yeux de Feos s'écarquillèrent de plaisir.

- Oh mais non... Tu as été chassé, tu n'es plus rien je le vois, tu es seul... Complètement seul car personne ne veut de toi ! A vrai dire, tu n'as plus qu'à mourir puisque cela arrangerait tout le monde... Regarde-toi, tu es si inutile !

Ravagé de douleur, Aaron tomba à genoux, les larmes ruisselant sur son visage. Il serra un peu plus fort ses mains sur ses oreilles mais la voix continuait de résonner dans sa tête.

- Zeus t'a rejeté, le Sanctuaire ne veut pas de toi, tu n'appartient plus à aucune cause ! Tu es inutile ! Tu es seul, reconnais-le et laisse-moi te libérer... La mort sera si douce pour toi.

- Tais-toi ! TAIS-TOI ! Par pitié, laisse-moi tranquille ! hurla Aaron. Je ne veux pas t'entendre ! Tu mens !

Le Berserker avança vers la silhouette recroquevillée et sa domination augmenta un peu plus de seconde en seconde. A présent il pouvait voir tous les tourments d'Aaron dans sa tête. Il s'en servirait jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'une loque sanglotante et alors, il le tuerait sans aucun effort.

Feos chercha dans cet esprit torturé et soudain, trouva ce qui serait l'ultime outil de sa victoire.

- Ah... s'exclama-t-il ravi, je viens de trouver quelque chose de très intéressant ! Il n'y a pas que Zeus qui te rejette, l'amour également n'est pas ton fort ! Ta copine t'aurait-elle repoussé elle aussi ? Tu es vraiment minable.

Aaron se figea, les yeux exorbités.

- Elle ne t'aime pas à ce que je vois, continua le Berserker. Elle t'a repoussé sans la moindre hésitation. C'est normal, qui pourrait t'aimer, toi ?

Quelque chose se brisa à l'intérieur d'Aaron.

- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? reprit Feos. Ah oui, Sara. On dirait que Sara t'a préféré un vrai chevalier ! C'est bien normal. Sara ne peut pas t'aimer...

La voix se fit de plus en plus lointaine dans la tête d'Aaron et un seul mot résonna encore et encore, de plus en plus fort. Sara... Sara... Sara... SARA... Et puis le déclic se fit.

Brusquement Aaron se releva et fit face au guerrier d'Arès, complètement interdit. L'ange fit gonfler son cosmos de manière effrayante.

- Mais... Comment peux-tu vouloir encore te battre alors que tu devrais vouloir mourir ? bégaya Feos.

Le regard d'Aaron se durcit et il prépara son attaque.

- Tu as choisi le mauvais souvenir, gronda-t-il. Je ne mourrais pas tant que Sara aura besoin de moi !

Il déclencha d'un coup toute sa puissance et le Berserker fut roué de coups d'une puissance incroyable. Il s'effondra au moment où Aaron arrivait devant lui.

- Tu as fait une erreur, lâcha l'ange. J'existerai toujours pour Sara. Elle m'aime. Parce que je suis son frère. Et toi, tu vas regretter d'avoir souillé son nom.

Le Berserker écarquilla les yeux de terreur.

Kan se releva péniblement et vit Phobos qui reprenait son souffle. Ils n'avaient plus d'énergie l'un comme l'autre. Ils savaient qu'ils devaient en finir au plus vite.

Ils se firent face sur des jambes tremblantes et les cosmos se remirent à briller malgré leur faiblesse. Ce serait le dernier assaut. Chacun mettrait toute sa force dans le coup qui devrait s'avérer décisif. S'ils ne prenaient pas le dessus maintenant, ils mourraient. Ils n'avaient pas le choix.

Le chevalier d'or et le Berserker allaient s'affronter une dernière fois. Les auras flamboyèrent encore une fois. Et soudain, ils s'élancèrent l'un vers l'autre.

Les yeux de tigre de Phobos crépitaient de rage.

- _Chant de Guerre !_

Kan était prêt.

- _Cristal Wall !_

Phobos ne put réagir qu'il était déjà piégé. Il réalisa trop tard son erreur et son attaque déferla sur le Bélier. Aussitôt le bulle de cristal se déploya pour protéger son maître. Le coup du Berserker ricocha sur le miroir et repartit en direction de son envoyeur. Phobos hurla.

Le Bélier regarda le corps inerte du fils d'Arès. Il était mort.

Kan soupira de soulagement.

- Meurs ! s'écria Aaron.

Toute la puissance terrassante de son onde de choc s'abattit sur Feos et celui-ci n'aurait pu réagir même s'il en avait eu le temps. Il s'écroula subitement, encore fumant, pour ne plus jamais se relever.

Aaron reprit une respiration normale et tenta de se calmer. L'angoisse que le Berserker avait provoquée disparut progressivement. Alors sa première pensée fut pour sa soeur. Il la remercia mentalement. Il avait gagné. Grâce à elle.

De longues minutes plus tard, Aaron se sentit enfin capable de continuer sa marche vers le centre de la forêt. Son corps était un peu endolori mais il n'y prêtait pas attention. Il chercha le cosmos de Sara quelque part et finit par le trouver, qui brûlait de mille feux. Il esquissa un sourire et partit dans cette direction sans attendre.

Autour de lui, tout était calme. Ce n'est qu'après un moment qu'il s'aperçut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il s'arrêta et prêta l'oreille. Rien. Rien du tout. Il fronça soudain les sourcils et fit appel à son cosmos. Alors tout à coup, il fit un saut en arrière et vit l'homme tomber des arbres. C'était un Berserker.

- Tu n'iras pas plus loin, qui que tu sois, fit l'homme.

Aaron se mit en garde comme le guerrier d'Arès avançait vers lui. Un rayon de soleil tomba sur l'homme et l'ange put voir le turban bleu qui entourait sa tête avant qu'il n'attaque.


	23. Chapter 23

L'oeil de Bouddha

Timoklès étouffait de chaleur et Hector était recouvert de glace. Les deux entités s'affrontaient depuis plusieurs heures et chacun essayait de gagner un peu de terrain sur l'autre. Autour, les bois étaient tour à tour gelés ou calcinés, noircis par le feu du Berserker ou cristallisés par la glace du chevalier d'or.

Hector avait perdu une jambe, complètement prise par la glace et le Verseau était brûlé à vif sur toute l'épaule gauche. La bataille aurait pu durer des mois et des années sans que l'un des deux ne prenne l'avantage. Les forces s'affrontaient, s'annulaient, se valaient. Ils étaient de puissance égale.

Les deux adversaires se relevèrent en même temps et le cosmos écarlate se libéra à l'instant où le doré se déployait.

- _Eclair Rouge !_

- _Poussière de Diamant !_

Alors tout bascula à nouveau et le feu rencontra la glace. Le tonnerre éclata dans le ciel et la terre se mit à vibrer.

Mao marchait depuis un bon moment déjà lorsqu'il perçut enfin une cosmo énergie non loin. Le Berserker l'avait repéré lui aussi. Le chevalier de la Vierge avança calmement au milieu des arbres et des rochers. Des bruits de pas ne tardèrent pas à lui répondre et une silhouette se dessina à quelques pas.

Le guerrier vint vers lui et Mao nota l'énorme puissance qu'il dégageait.

Il ne pouvait pas le voir à cause de ses yeux fermés mais un regard bleu électrique s'alluma dans l'ombre pour le toiser.

- Enfin un adversaire digne de ce nom, lâcha l'homme.

- Deimos, fit Mao.

Hector s'écroula, blessé à mort tandis que le sang ne circulait plus dans ses membres frigorifiés. De l'autre côté de l'arène, le chevalier d'or du Verseau ne pouvait plus tenir debout et sentait que toute son énergie le quittait. Son corps brûlé le faisait tellement souffrir qu'il ne réfléchissait plus correctement.

Pourtant les deux combattants se relèveraient encore une fois pour se défier. Parce qu'il le fallait.

Le chevalier d'or du Sagittaire bondit à la vitesse de la lumière et évita l'un après l'autre tous les éclairs qui fonçaient sur lui. L'attaque du Berserker se multiplia brusquement et les éclairs formèrent une immense chaîne d'énergie. Ooko réalisa presque aussitôt qu'il avait fait exactement ce que son adversaire attendait de lui. Tout à coup la langue électrique l'entoura et une douleur atroce lui traversa le corps.

- Qui rit maintenant chevalier d'Athéna ? Es-tu toujours aussi sûr de qui tuera qui ? railla le Berserker.

Ooko luttait contre les décharges qui crispaient ses membres et les gouttes de sueur perlèrent peu à peu sur son visage.

- Tu es une larve entre mes mains ! s'exclama Yêhn.

- Vas... vas au diable Berserker ! lâcha le Sagittaire.

Au moment où l'intensité de la chaîne tripla de puissance, Ooko ne put retenir un cri de douleur. Il chercha à se libérer et ses gesticulations ne servirent qu'à renforcer le lien autour de lui. Ce n'est que bien des secondes après que le Berserker daigna enfin le relâcher et il s'écroula au sol, les oreilles encore teintantes. Il secoua la tête pour essayer de reprendre ses esprits et sa vue redevint enfin nette. Le sourire narquois du guerrier d'Arès le rendait malade. Sa colère l'aida au moins à se lever et il se prépara à repartir à l'attaque.

L'arcane du Berserker était impressionnante mais certainement pas imparable. L'avoir pris de plein fouet pouvait constituer certains avantages. Ce n'était jamais que des éclairs et il trouverait le moyen de les neutraliser. En plus, Yêhn n'était pas particulièrement rapide. Ooko avait constaté que le combat raproché n'était pas vraiment sa spécialité. La preuve en était que son attaque était parfaite à longue distance. Là était son point faible. En revanche, il ne servait à rien d'essayer de le toucher de loin. Il maîtrisait bien trop cette méthode.

Ooko visualisa à nouveau les éclairs de son opposant et réfléchit à toute vitesse. Son regard balaya les alentours pour trouver un peu d'inspiration mais tout à coup son attention fut attirée par l'aura du Berserker qui recommençait à brûler. Le guerrier d'Arès déclencha son attaque et le Sagittaire dut agir.

Il empoigna brusquement son arc et plaça sa flèche d'or avant de se préparer à tirer. Yêhn émit un rire moqueur et tonitruant. Les éclairs dansaient autour de lui, n'attendant qu'un signal pour fondre sur leur victime.

- Ta flèche ne m'atteindra jamais chevalier ! lâcha le Berserker. Commencerais-tu à paniquer par hasard ? Tu te mets à attaquer comme un désespéré ? Tu ne me toucheras pas !

Le Berserker déclencha sa chaîne électrique. Ooko sourit.

- Je le sais très bien, dit-il. Mais ce n'est pas toi que je veux atteindre !

Il banda son arc à l'extrême et soudain, dirigea son tir vers le ciel. Puis il tira. La flèche d'or fila d'un trait vers une hauteur vertigineuse. La chaîne d'éclairs sembla subitement aspirée par une force supérieure et elle changea de direction pour aller toucher la flèche.

Le Berserker devint fou de colère et d'incrédulité.

- Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! C'est...

- Un paratonnerre, finit Ooko. C'est exact. Alors que vas-tu faire maintenant sans tes éclairs ? Tant que ma flèche sera en l'air, ils seront inutilisables.

Et tout à coup, le guerrier d'Arès comprit qu'il avait raison et il réalisa également ce que cela voulait dire. L'aura du Sagittaire explosa et le chevalier doré fondit sur son adversaire encore plus rapidement que sa flèche.

- _Le Galop du Centaure !_

Yêhn prit la boule de cosmos en pleine poitrine et vola en arrière, porté par l'élan formidable. Tout son air fut expiré de ses poumons d'un coup et la douleur paralysa son cerveau l'espace d'un moment. Il fut incapable de crier mais ses pupilles rétrécirent d'effroi.

Cependant la flèche s'était mise à chuter vers le sol et elle fila comme une étoile nimbée d'or pour venir se ficher aux pieds d'Ooko. Alors celui-ci l'arracha de terre, la plaça sur son arc, visa et tira. Le projectile fendit l'air en sifflant et se planta profondément dans le coeur du Berserker qui réagit d'une ultime convulsion.

Quand le chevalier d'or du Sagittaire reprit ses esprits, son adversaire était mort depuis longtemps. Il abaissa lentement son arc et avança vers le corps inerte du Berserker. Puis il récupéra sa flèche, recommanda l'âme de ce pauvre homme à Athéna et continua sa progression vers le centre de la forêt.

Timoklès rassembla ses dernières forces et se jeta à corps perdu dans la bataille, prêt à affronter son ennemi. Les attaques se heurtèrent et ils furent repoussés encore une fois.

Hector retombait à peine au sol qu'il repartait déjà vers sa cible et le Verseau se prépara. Cette fois, c'était la bonne. C'était la victoire ou la défaite, pure et simple. L'aura glacée l'entoura.

- _Le Tonnerre de l'Aube !_

Hector fut submergé et il n'eut pas le temps de lancer son attaque en entier. Son trait de feu percuta Timoklès et au même instant il tombait.

Le corps du Berserker avait cessé de bouger et plus aucune trace de cosmos ne flottait autour de lui. Hector était mort. Alors, seulement à ce moment là, le chevalier d'or du Verseau se laissa chuter lourdement à terre et perdit connaissance.

Kan marchait toujours au coeur de la forêt et laissait les branches lui fouetter le visage car il n'avait pas la force de les écarter. Il ne savait pas trop s'il se dirigeait vers le bon endroit mais il n'avait pas le courage de rebrousser chemin.

Il sentait plusieurs cosmos alentour et n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie de savoir qui avait survécu tandis que d'autres étaient morts. Lui était toujours là. Etait-ce normal ?

Il fut soudain stoppé par la manifestation d'un cosmos tout proche. Kan savait qu'il n'avait rien d'amical. Brusquement l'homme en question apparut devant lui.

- Ton chemin s'arrête ici, dit-il.

Le Bélier le détailla du regard et découvris un homme de taille moyenne, plus petit que lui, avec d'épais cheveux couleur de sable et des yeux foncés menaçants.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda sèchement Kan.

- On me nomme Rood, Berserker de la Haine, répondit-il. J'ai eu l'honneur de faire la connaissance d'un de tes amis il y a peu. Le pauvre a du nous quitter. Pour un Scorpion, il n'était pas très résistant.

Le chevalier doré se figea.

- Denon ? Tu as tué Denon ?

Rood sourit de toutes ses dents et Kan sentit une fureur noire monter en lui.

- Tu vas payer ce crime de ta vie, Berserker !

Le coup pénétra dans son estomac avec une force qui faillit réellement lui trouer la peau. L'air s'enfuit de sa poitrine et il cracha un filet de sang avant de s'étaler de tout son long sur le sol. Son souffle eut beaucoup de mal à revenir et il gémit de douleur malgré lui.

Deimos se tenait face à lui. Mao avait déclenché le "Trésor du Ciel" contre lui et le Berserker avait tenu, bien que privé de son odorat. Ses attaques étaient d'une puissance terrifiante et le chevalier de la Vierge comprenait maintenant pourquoi Nakomo n'avait rien pu faire contre lui. Il était vraiment le digne fils d'Arès. Il semblait conditionné à tout, même à la douleur la plus terrible. Le coup de Mao n'avait fait que le ralentir et la blessure était superficielle.

Le chevalier doré finit par se relever et fit à nouveau face au Berserker de la Terreur.

- Tu ne vaux donc pas mieux que les autres ? railla Deimos. Je croyais pourtant que la Vierge était l'un des chevaliers d'or les plus puissants ! Tu ne m'amuses pas plus que ton pauvre compagnon du Taureau.

Mao savait qu'il allait devoir déployer toute sa puissance contre lui. Cela ne lui arrivait que très rarement, cette arcane était dangereuse. Pourtant là, il n'avait plus le choix, Deimos était un adversaire redoutable.

Le chevalier de la Vierge joua de ses mains et se mit à composer d'étranges signes avec ses doigts. Son cosmos grandit, se déploya autour de lui et se gonfla encore d'une énergie inimaginable.

- Te voilà désespéré toi aussi ? se moqua le Berserker.

- C'est terminé Deimos, annonça Mao de sa voix profonde. Je vais te porter un coup dont tu ne te relèveras pas. Tu as perdu.

Deimos se mit à rire.

- Oh, je vois ! C'est ta nouvelle attaque ! Laisse-moi deviner... Tu comptes me faire mourir de rire, c'est cela ?

- Tu as fait ton choix, fit Mao. Je t'aurais prévenu.

Les voix de centaines de moines parurent résonner dans la forêt en longues litanies de prières et soudain, Mao souleva les paupières. Ses yeux couleur de mousse apparurent peu à peu et une lueur étrange, divine, vint flotter dans ses prunelles. La sagesse pure s'y reflétait et Deimos se retrouva paralysé.

- Je n'utilise ce coup qu'en cas d'extrême urgence, tu peux être flatté, déclara le chevalier d'or.

Brusquement son aura s'amplifia encore de manière inhumaine.

- Tremble Berserker... _Le Jugement de Bouddha !_

Soudain les yeux de Deimos semblèrent vouloir sortir de leurs orbites, ses bras se plaquèrent contre ses flancs et ses muscles se crispèrent. Le guerrier d'Arès chercha à se tortiller, le corps soumis à une pression intolérable. Puis la douleur devint si forte, même pour lui, qu'il se mit à hurler comme un possédé. Il enfonça ses ongles dans les paumes de ses mains jusqu'au sang et tout à coup, chacune des veines de son corps doubla de volume. Elles se mirent à éclater un peu partout et sa peau devint bleue.

Deimos cria de plus belle, déchirant le silence et le ciel, faisant trembler la terre. Le sang coula de son nez puis de ses oreilles et de ses yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il s'effondre enfin, raide mort.

Aussitôt, Mao referma les paupières sur un pouvoir trop immense.


	24. Chapter 24

La force d'une promesse

Je plantai mes talons dans le sol et stoppai l'élan qui me propulsait en arrière. Un nuage de poussières me boucha un instant la vue avant d'être dissout par le vent et je pus reprendre une respiration normale. Aussitôt je constatai que ma chère armure avait encaissé tout le coup à ma place. Une longue rayure barrait mon abdomen. Kan sera content, songeai-je.

Le beau gosse en armure rouge se tenait toujours devant moi, pas vraiment trop amoché lui non plus, à mon grand désespoir. Ce diable était fichtrement rapide et il endurait les coups avec un zèle déconcertant. Jusqu'à présent nous n'avions fait que balancer des attaques un peu au hasard histoire de se familiariser avec le niveau de l'adversaire et sa technique. Là il me semblait que c'était clair, c'était un coriace. J'allais devoir passer à la vitesse supérieure. Et trouver un moyen de neutraliser son arcane. Car je n'en avais vu qu'une seule pour le moment.

- La demoiselle en aurait-elle assez ? lança-t-il soudain. Veux-tu abandonner ?

Ma colère monta d'un cran. Il m'agaçait prodigieusement avec ses fausses manières de gentleman. Rien que pour cela, je me jurai de lui donner la leçon de sa vie.

- Continue de rêver Berserker, rétorquai-je. Tu n'es pas prêt de gagner ce combat, c'est moi qui te le dis !

Il esquissa un large sourire auquel j'aurais pu être sensible s'il n'avait pas été aussi moqueur. Quel immonde et grossier personnage !

Brusquement je fis doubler le volume de mon cosmos et l'énergie emplit mes membres alors que je me jetai sur lui. Il vit mon geste et exerça à son tour une pression sur ses jambes pour s'élancer vers moi.

Visiblement il avait cru que j'attaquerai aussitôt car il prépara la parade. Mais je n'en fis rien. A la place je fis augmenter ma vitesse et ma lançai au corps à corps. Un instant surpris, il se ressaisit et brandit un avant-bras pour parer mon pied qui filait vers sa tête. Je tombai en arrière et pris appui sur mes mains pour balancer mes jambes contre les siennes. Il avait vu la manoeuvre mais trop tard. Je fauchai ses tibias sans pitié et il bascula en avant. C'est là que je devais frapper. Mon cosmos flamboya.

- _Excalibur !_

Mon bras trancha l'air en direction de son torse et le Berserker présenta son bras au dernier moment. La lame de l'épée légendaire découpa entièrement le pan d'armure qui protégeait son bras jusqu'au coude. Puis il bondit en arrière et se dégagea, le sang couvrant déjà sa peau jusqu'à sa main.

- Petite garce ! siffla-t-il.

Je lui offrit mon plus beau sourire.

- Tss, tss, tss ! Quel langage, monsieur ! raillai-je.

Il émit un grognement furieux.

- En voilà assez, je vais en finir avec toi, lança-t-il. Je vais te montrer que les femmes n'ont rien à faire dans la chevalerie ! Tu ne tiendras pas deux minutes face à toute ma puissance quand je l'aurais libérée.

Arkon s'écrasa au sol et retourna la terre sur une distance de dix mètres. Il mit du temps à se relever, le visage en sang pour se présenter encore une fois face au terrible chevalier de la Balance.

- Tu vois bien que tu n'as aucune chance de l'emporter contre moi, s'exclama Roan. Abandonne tant que tu le peux encore et je ne te tuerai pas.

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent et le Berserker commença à rire. Le chevalier doré resta complètement interdit.

- Que peut-il y avoir de si désopilant ? s'indigna-t-il. Est-ce que c'est moi qui te fais rire par hasard ?

- Oui ! Oui, c'est toi chevalier ! Tu te crois vraiment invincible, n'est-ce pas ? Tu penses être à l'abri dans ton armure d'or ? Tu t'imagines que tu ne crains absolument rien ?

Roan contracta sa mâchoire.

- Je crois que les faits me donnent raison, non ? objecta la Balance. Ce n'est pas moi qui pisse le sang.

Arkon essuya lentement le liquide écarlate qui coulait de sa bouche, l'air toujours aussi satisfait.

- Physiquement peut-être que tu ne crains rien, admit le guerrier d'Arès. Malheureusement pour toi, mon attaque spéciale n'a absolument rien de physique. Tu as un énorme point faible chevalier !

- Vraiment. Et je suppose que tu le connais ? lâcha Roan, amusé par ce ton prophétique.

Le Berserker commença à sourire de façon inquiétante.

- Oui.

Arkon recueillit un peu de son sang sur son menton et traça un signe mystérieux sur sa main. Puis son cosmos se mit à brûler avec une puissance incroyable.

- Tu te bats certes très bien, fit le Berserker, mais ton esprit n'y est pas.

Roan se figea.

- Tu penses à autre chose, reprit Arkon. Tu trembles de peur pour quelqu'un et c'est cela qui te perdra.

Soudain un rayon de lumière s'échappa de la main du guerrier écarlate et vint frapper Roan au beau milieu du front. Alors le chevalier de la Balance écarquilla les yeux devant la scène qui se déroulait devant lui.

Il vit Sara submergée de coups et une puissance vertigineuse s'abattit sur elle. Elle s'écrasa au sol, le corps criblé de blessures et le sang s'étendit lentement sur le sol autour d'elle. Son armure tombait en morceaux, elle ne pouvait plus se lever.

- Nooonnn ! hurla Roan.

Arkon souriait toujours.

- C'est ce qui va arriver, dit-il. Elle va mourir, personne n'échappe à la mort. C'est son destin.

Mon attaque ricocha contre la défense de Coll et il me la renvoya encore plus puissamment. Elle me frôla et percuta un pan de mon armure avant que j'aie pu me dégager. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer convenablement et mes muscles me faisaient souffrir le martyre. J'avais réussi à le toucher mais le Berserker s'accrochait et répondait de plus en plus fort.

- _Mer de Sang !_

Je ne pus rien faire.

L'attaque me balaya avec une force irrésistible et la douleur me perça tout le corps comme des centaines de poignards. Je hurlai malgré moi en percutant violemment le mur de la falaise. Je ne voulais plus qu'une chose : que tout cela s'arrête. Mais Coll ne me libéra que bien plus tard et je chutai sur le sol, tremblante et haletante de douleur.

- Tu vas mourir maintenant, déclara le Berserker.

Je déglutit un épais mélange de salive et de sang et levai faiblement la tête vers lui.

- Jamais... soufflai-je. J'ai fait... une promesse et... je ne trahis jamais... mes promesses...

Roan tomba sur les genoux devant la vision terrifiante de Sara rouée de coups et défigurée. Il vit son adversaire se préparer à l'achever, elle avait le visage en sang et était incapable de réagir. Le Berserker déclencha toute sa puissance sur elle et elle cria de douleur.

- Non ! Sara ! hurla-t-il. Sara !

Il ferma les yeux, referma ses poings sur ses cheveux et tira de toutes ses forces. L'étau autour de son coeur se resserra encore et il crut devenir fou. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir ! Il aurait du la sauver, c'était entièrement de sa faute ! Il aurait du être là avec elle ! Il ne pouvait pas la laisser mourir !

- Sara...

- Tu l'as perdue, fit Arkon. Elle est morte, c'est terminé. Tu ne la reverras jamais, c'est trop tard. Le destin l'a reprise et à présent, c'est ton tour...

Cette fois je décidai de ne plus fuir. L'attaque de Coll se dressa face à moi et je fis exploser mon cosmos. L'aura dorée des chevaliers d'or m'entoura et je plaquai mes mains, paume contre paume. La puissance courut dans mes doigts au moment où la mer de sang s'abattait sur moi.

- _Silver Wall !_ criai-je.

Le bouclier d'argent apparut instantanément et la vague écarlate éclata dessus à grand fracas. L'attaque de mon cher maître Ezéchiel était vraiment très bien élaborée. Elle égalait presque le "Cristal Wall" de Kan. Et surtout, elle renvoyait les coups.

L'énergie du Berserker fut avalée par mon mur d'argent et renvoyée aussitôt, décuplée par mon cosmos. Coll ne s'y attendait pas du tout et sa propre attaque lui éclata en plein visage. Il partit s'enfoncer dans le sol.

Le Berserker libéra toute la puissance de son illusion démoniaque et le coeur de Roan s'arrêta l'espace d'un moment.

Le chevalier doré découvrit le corps étendu de Sara, mutilé, ensanglanté. Ses yeux étaient grand ouverts sur une vision de terreur. Elle ne bougeait plus.

Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Roan.

- Non... Non ! NON ! SARAAAAAA !

Arkon se tenait devant lui et prépara l'ultime coup maintenant que le chevalier d'Athéna était à sa merci. Pourtant Roan entendit une voix retentir dans sa tête. _Promets-moi que tu seras prudente, et que tu reviendras saine et sauve... Je te le promets... Je ne trahis jamais une promesse... Pourquoi revenir si tu n'es plus là ? Petite futée... C'est promis... Surtout n'oublie pas ta promesse..._

Roan reprit doucement son souffle et reconnut enfin la voix de Sara qui lui promettait encore une fois de survivre et de revenir pour le retrouver. Elle le lui avait promis. Elle ne mentait jamais et elle reviendrait. Il avait confiance en elle, elle tiendrait sa parole. Sara ne pouvait pas mourir, il le savait pourtant. Oui, il le savait. Elle ne craignait rien.

Alors les affreuses visions finirent par s'estomper et la forêt réapparut autour de lui. Puis soudain il vit le Berserker qui s'apprêtait à le frapper.

Arkon balança son coup et abattit toute sa puissance sur sa victime à ses pieds.

Je fondis sur Coll dans un dernier assaut. Il tenait à peine debout avec le coup qu'il venait de prendre. Il me semblait bien que son bras était cassé.

- _Angel's Justice !_

Le Berserker le prit de plein fouet. Je l'entendis hurler de douleur et la lumière devint aveuglante. Quand elle disparut, je découvris le corps immobile du Berserker. Il était mort. C'était fini.

Arkon s'immobilisa et vit que le bouclier d'or avait stoppé son attaque. Le cosmos du chevalier d'or de la Balance s'éleva vers le ciel comme les flammes d'un brasier. Le Berserker aperçut alors l'épée d'or refléter la lumière devant ses yeux. Le coup fila dans l'air sans un bruit.

La tête d'Arkon tomba sur le sol dans un bruit mat et quelques secondes plus tard, c'est son corps qui s'effondrait aux pieds de Roan.

J'avais gagné. Maintenant je n'avais plus qu'à trouver ce fourbe d'Arès.

La tension du duel retomba et peu à peu les sons et les odeurs de la forêt me revinrent. Il régnait un calme incroyable pour un champ de bataille. J'eus soudain peur pour tous mes compagnons. Je n'y résistai pas et fermai les yeux pour ressentir toutes leurs auras.

C'est ainsi que je découvris que Nakomo, Sedeth et Denon étaient morts alors que Timoklès flottait de justesse aux portes des Enfers. Les autres étaient faibles mais encore en vie. Un toutefois perdait dangereusement en intensité.

- Kan... soufflai-je, inquiète.

Son cosmos diminuait de plus en plus. Il n'avait plus la force de continuer le combat.

- Non ! Kan tu dois vivre, murmurai-je.

Il avait une famille à présent. Ne le savait-il pas ? Un doute affreux me parvint soudain : et si Aria ne lui avait rien dit ? Je devais faire quelque chose. Aussitôt, j'essayai de l'appeler par la pensée, en espérant qu'il m'entendrait.

Kan n'avait plus la force de se relever. Il allait mourir et ne pouvait rien faire contre ça. Il ferma simplement les yeux pour se laisser aller. Mais tout à coup, une voix lui parvint.

- _Kan, relève-toi !_ s'écria Sara._ Je t'en supplie, bats-toi !_

Pourquoi ? songea-t-il. Il n'en avait ni la force, ni l'envie. Il allait mourir. Voilà tout.

- _Non Kan ! Penses à ton fils, tu dois vivre pour lui et pour Aria !_

Le Bélier se figea.

- Mon... Mon fils ? murmura-t-il.

- _Ton fils qui naîtra bientôt. Il a besoin de son père._

Kan sentit un drôle de sentiment l'envahir. Son fils... Il allait bientôt naître... Aria était enceinte !

Le dieu tout habillé de noir rugit de fureur et frappa de toutes ses forces l'accoudoir de son siège qui se brisa en une centaine de morceaux. Cet Arès était donc un incapable ! Ne faisait-il jamais rien correctement ? Il perdait comme un débutant contre les chevaliers du Sanctuaire !

- Maître ?

Le Spectre se tenait à genoux devant lui.

- Devons-nous appliquer le plan ? demanda-t-il.

Le dieu grogna de rage.

- Oui, dit-il enfin. Faites comme prévu.

- Bien Seigneur, fit le Spectre en s'inclinant.

Et il disparut dans un nuage de fumée.


	25. Chapter 25

Le Pacte violé

Je soupirai de soulagement lorsque l'ennemi de Kan tomba enfin pour ne plus se relever. Le chevalier du Bélier tenait à peine debout, il était à bout de souffle et de force, en sang mais il était vivant. Je remerciai Athéna silencieusement.

Je sentis d'autres cosmos autour de moi et je tentai de les rejoindre. Ils se dirigeaient vers le centre de la forêt comme moi. Il y avait Ooko, Kan ne pouvait plus bouger et Mao était un peu plus loin. Roan m'avait repérée et enfin, Aaron qui se battait encore de toutes ses forces à quelques pas. Il était le seul à être arrivé au coeur des bois pour le moment.

J'entendis des bruits de pas sur ma gauche et m'arrêtai. Les branches s'écartèrent et un chevalier en armure dorée apparut. Quand il me vit, un éclair de soulagement traversa ses yeux d'émeraude et il se précipita vers moi. Je courus jusqu'à lui et me jetai dans ses bras pour qu'il me serre de toutes ses forces. Ce qu'il fit. Il enfouit son visage dans mes cheveux et posa une main sur ma tête.

Quant à moi je m'agrippai à ses épaules d'acier comme si un ras de marée menaçait de m'emporter. Il devint mon unique point d'encrage, mon repère dans la tempête.

- Merci Athéna, murmurait-il sans cesse. J'ai eu tellement peur.

- Je t'avais fait une promesse.

- Et je savais que tu la tiendrais mais c'était plus fort que moi, avoua-t-il.

Je me hissai sur la pointe des pieds et déposai des dizaines de baisers sur tout son visage sans plus pouvoir m'arrêter.

Nous approchions de plus en plus de l'endroit où je sentais le cosmos de mon frère brûler contre un adversaire très puissant. Ooko nous retrouva à son tour et nous filâmes dans cette direction sans attendre. Arès ne pouvait être loin, je le sentais.

Le tourbillon de feu entourait Aaron comme pour le protéger et les flammes courraient dans ses yeux dorés et ses cheveux ambrés. En face, le Berserker semblait impressionné.

- Tu maîtrises le feu, remarqua-t-il. Il t'a reconnu comme son gardien. Chez moi, tu passerais pour un djinn. Asha, le protecteur du feu.

Aaron n'avait plus de forces, il fallait qu'il en finisse sinon il allait perdre. Azênan était trop fort, il allait perdre. Il allait perdre... Le Berserker se prépara à attaquer.

- Tu as été un grand adversaire Asha, dit-il. Mais même l'esprit du feu ne peut te sauver. Allah a déjà choisi ton destin. Ta fin est proche.

Au Sanctuaire d'Athéna, les chevaliers d'argent et de bronze étaient restés fidèlement à leurs places sans faillir. Orphée avait veillé sur la première maison sans jamais une seconde d'inattention. Evie attendait à ses côtés, il savait qu'elle priait pour leurs compagnons partis au combat. Ses propres pensées étaient tournées vers Aaron et Sara quelque part face aux Berserkers. Il demandait à Athéna de les revoir vivants.

Puis enfin, il sentit une présence approcher du Sanctuaire. Il crut tout d'abord que c'était eux qui revenaient mais il réalisa bientôt qu'il ne connaissait pas le cosmos qui avançait. Plus inquiétant, l'homme, même seul, dégageait une puissance terrifiante et des ondes extrêmement négatives.

Peu de temps plus tard, l'étranger fut devant le temple du Bélier et Orphée se posta devant lui.

Ce n'était pas un Berserker. Le chevalier avait une armure entièrement noire et des ailes d'insecte lui sortaient du dos. Ses yeux luisaient d'une couleur rouge et ses cheveux roses coupés court pointaient négligemment dans tous les sens.

- Qui es-tu ? Que viens-tu faire en ce lieu sacré ? demanda Orphée. Tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici !

A ses côtés, Eurydice ne semblait pas rassurée non plus. L'homme ne bougea pas, leva un regard nonchalant vers eux.

- Je suis Rhadamanthe. Et je viens tuer votre Pope.

Je vis, horrifiée, le corps d'Aaron voler dans les airs, projeté par une vague d'énergie écarlate. Son corps était mutilé, en sang et les plumes de ses ailes tourbillonnèrent dans les airs. Il percuta violemment le sol et cessa totalement de bouger. Je sentis son cosmos s'éteindre.

- AARON ! hurlai-je. Aaron, non ! Aarooonnnn !

Mon frère ne m'entendit pas. Une douleur innommable me transperça le coeur et la colère monta en moi avec la puissance d'un cataclysme. La colère puis la rage et une fureur incontrôlable fit trembler mon corps tandis que les larmes roulaient sur mes joues. Ma vue se troubla, l'énergie fit brûler mes yeux et soudain, tout explosa.

Roan vit Sara se mettre à trembler et une aura surpuissante l'entoura. Elle ne se rendait plus compte de ce qu'elle faisait, les ondes de fureur s'échappaient de tous ses membres et ses yeux se mirent à briller d'une rage folle.

Brusquement ses ailes grandirent dans son dos, plus lumineuses que de l'or pur et la colère de Sara se déchaîna. Elle s'envola avec une telle puissance qu'elle souleva un nuage de poussières derrière elle. Elle fondit sur le Berserker comme un boulet de canon.

Le chevalier d'argent de l'Aigle s'était jeté sur le Spectre d'Hadès avec une force incroyable. Orphée ne put réagir que déjà elle libérait son attaque sur Rhadamanthe qui ne bougeait pas.

Mais au dernier moment, le Spectre réagit et bloqua Evie d'un geste. Il semblait habité par une rage froide et implacable. Alors d'un geste il abattit une main sur la jeune fille et perfora son abdomen de part en part. Evie se figea et mourut sur le coup.

Orphée cessa de respirer et son coeur se déchira.

- Evie ! Evie ! EVIE !

Rhadamanthe fit briller son cosmos et tout à coup le corps du chevalier de l'Aigle disparut.

- Tu ne peux plus rien faire pour elle, dit-il platement.

Orphée devint fou. Il se jeta sur le Spectre.

- Monstre ! Que lui as-tu fait ? Où est Evie ? Où est-elle ? REPONDS !

Ivre de colère et de douleur, Sara déversa sur Azênan toute la terrible puissance des Archanges. Le Berserker ne put rien faire et les coups déferlèrent sur lui sans la moindre interruption, avec une violence inouïe.

Sara ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. La perte de son frère lui avait ôté toute sa raison et elle n'était plus maîtresse d'elle-même. Azênan n'avait plus aucune chance de s'en sortir vivant.

Plus loin, Ooko et Roan n'osaient pas se dresser en travers de son chemin, éberlués par la puissance presque divine qu'elle dégageait. Sa force n'avait absolument plus rien d'humain.

Roan n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Quelle puissance ! Depuis quand était-elle d'un niveau si élevé ? Elle était plus forte que trois chevaliers d'or réunis ! Soudain le Sagittaire posa une main sur son épaule et le tira de ses pensées. Le cosmos d'Ooko s'était allumé une nouvelle fois.

- Arès... gronda-t-il.

La Balance suivit aussitôt son regard et aperçut une silhouette perchée sur un rocher en surplomb. Il était à faire peur. Le dieu de la guerre.

Les deux chevaliers d'or furent d'accord en une seconde et s'élancèrent dans un éclair doré.

Rhadamanthe expulsa Orphée aussi facilement qu'il aurait chassé une mouche du plat de la main. Le chevalier d'argent s'écrasa durement au sol.

- Ton amie est aux Enfers maintenant, elle n'a aucune chance d'en sortir, déclara le Spectre.

- Libère-la monstre ! hurla Orphée.

Le Spectre arrêta son coup encore une fois.

- Si tu veux la retrouver, tu n'as qu'un seul moyen, expliqua Rhadamanthe.

Orphée se calma légèrement et se força à s'arrêter pour l'écouter. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour sauver Evie. N'importe quoi.

- Que dois-je faire ? demanda-t-il.

Les yeux rouges du Spectre s'allumèrent. Il tendit une main vers le chevalier de la Lyre et une flamme blanche apparut au creux de sa paume.

- Hadès est un dieu juste. Il te permettra de revoir ton amie en échange de bien peu de chose. Pour cela, tu n'as qu'à toucher la flamme.

Orphée regardait la petite langue de feu blanc qui ondulait devant ses yeux, complètement hypnotisé. S'il acceptait, il pourrait revoir Evie...

- Que veut-il en échange ?

- Ton âme, répondit le Spectre.

Arès était très impressionnant. Ses cheveux plus noirs que les ailes d'un corbeau se dressaient sur sa tête comme des cornes et ses yeux sombres semblaient abriter des flammes. On voyait la violence et la brutalité inscrites sur son visage et il regardait son champ de bataille avec mépris, rage et plaisir pervers. Son aura ressemblait à un nuage noirâtre chargé de violence et de hargne.

Les deux chevaliers dorés l'encerclèrent en moins d'une seconde et les armes d'or scintillèrent à la lumière. Pourtant le dieu demeura immobile.

- Rends-toi Arès ! cria le Sagittaire. Tu as perdu !

Le dieu de la guerre jeta un regard haineux vers eux et se découvrit entouré par, d'un côté, la terrible flèche de justice prête à lui percer le coeur et de l'autre, la menace des épées d'or sacrées de la Balance.

- C'est terminé, fit Roan. Nous avons gagné, déposes les armes Arès !

Celui-ci les toisa de haut en bas et ébaucha un sourire chargé de tout le mépris du monde.

Aria arriva devant la maison du Bélier juste à temps pour voir Orphée pétrifié face à un Spectre d'Hadès.

- Orphée !

Le chevalier d'argent approchait lentement la main de la petite flamme blanche qui crépitait. Il n'avait pas entendu l'appel du Cancer, il ne voyait plus que la flamme et le seul espoir qu'il lui restait de revoir Evie.

Rhadamanthe comptait les millimètres qui séparaient les doigts du chevalier de la flamme.

Aria commença à s'inquiéter sérieusement et se mit à courir vers Orphée qui ne semblait pas dans son état normal. Mais au moment où elle l'atteignait, il fut trop tard. Les doigts d'Orphée touchèrent la flamme blanche et aussitôt Rhadamanthe referma le poing, satisfait au-delà de toutes ses espérances. La flamme grandit et devint un immense tourbillon qui entoura Orphée. Le feu blanc couvrit tout son corps et pénétra dans ses yeux pour y allumer une lueur pâle et vide. Puis l'ancien chevalier de la Lyre disparut.

Aria était terrifiée.

- Orphée !

Elle foudroya le Spectre du regard.

- Où est-il ? Que lui as-tu fait ? s'écria-t-elle.

- Il a passé un pacte avec Hadès, il lui a vendu son âme, il est trop tard pour lui. Il n'est plus maître de ses actes, Hadès contrôle son esprit à présent.

- Tu lui as tendu un piège ! Tu n'as pas le droit !

Rhadamanthe sourit.

- C'est exact. Mais personne ne l'obligeait à toucher la flamme, dit-il.

Il fit gonfler son aura.

- Maintenant, c'est à ton tour chevalier d'or...

Je repris mes esprits au moment où le turban bleu du Berserker tombait lourdement au sol. L'homme était mort. Son corps gisait sur le ventre, brisé, non loin d'un autre cadavre que je connaissais bien. Alors tout me revint et je me laissai tomber pour me mettre à pleurer librement tout mon chagrin.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Arès était beaucoup trop satisfait pour cela. Roan avait un mauvais pressentiment et il continua de tenir le dieu en joue avec plus de fermeté. Ooko était prêt à tirer sa flèche.

Mais soudain tout bascula. Les chevaliers d'or sentirent brusquement des présences hostiles apparaître dans leur dos et le froid baiser de l'acier vint se poser sur leur cou. Ils se figèrent. Les lames pressèrent un peu plus fort sur leur peau et ils furent obligés de laisser tomber leurs armes au sol.

Des dizaines d'hommes s'étaient matérialisés autour d'eux et ils reconnurent les cosmos spécifiques de ces guerriers sombres.

- Les Spectres d'Hadès... souffla Ooko.

- Tout juste, murmura une voix moqueuse à son oreille. Vous pensiez nous avoir vaincus, pas vrai ? Vous êtes tellement naïfs !

Arès leur jeta un regard dédaigneux et satisfait avant de se tourner vers une place vide où apparut subitement un homme très imposant, encore plus sinistre que lui et dont le cosmos paraissait sans limites. Ses longs cheveux d'un bleu foncé cachaient un regard rouge terrifiant.

- Te voilà enfin, s'exclama Arès.

L'homme darda sur lui un regard meurtrier.

- Tu n'es qu'un incapable mon cher neveu ! vociféra Hadès. Même pas apte à écraser une poignée de chevaliers d'Athéna ! Il faut encore que j'intervienne !

- Allons mon oncle, susurra le dieu de la guerre. Nous sommes associés dans cette affaire. Il faut bien que tu travailles toi aussi.

Roan crut que Hadès allait rugir de fureur.

- Pauvre imbécile ! tonna-t-il.

- N'en parlons plus mon oncle et finissons-en tout de suite, fit Arès.

Hadès réussit à se contenir et considéra les premières paroles sages de son abruti de neveu. Arès était une brute épaisse mais il lui arrivait parfois d'avoir raison. Le dieu des Enfers fit signe à ses Spectres qui tenaient Ooko et Roan en respect.

- Tuez-les, ordonna-t-il sèchement.

Roan se figea.

Deux Spectres d'Hadès venaient d'apparaître à mes côtés et se jetèrent sur moi pour m'immobiliser. La lame brillante d'un couteau se posa sur mon cou et je cessai immédiatement de bouger.

Plus loin, dans le groupe d'hommes où se trouvaient Roan et Ooko, je reconnus Arès et son oncle en pleine conversation. Que pouvait bien faire Hadès ici ? C'était une guerre... Et soudain je compris. Je compris pourquoi les Berserkers d'Arès avaient été aussi sûrs de leur victoire. Même s'ils perdaient, les Spectres prendraient la relève pour nous achever. Arès et Hadès avaient conclu un accord contre Athéna.

Et nous allions tous mourir.

Le Spectre de Wyvern s'était jeté sur Aria pour la pulvériser et le chevalier du Cancer poussa un cri lorsqu'elle vit les yeux rouges de Rhadamanthe se mettre à briller d'un plaisir sadique.

Elle se recroquevilla sur son ventre et ferma les yeux pour que cela passe plus vite. Pourtant il ne se passa rien. Les secondes passèrent et elle finit par ouvrir les yeux. Alors elle ne crut pas ce qu'elle vit et ouvrit la bouche de saisissement.

Hadès avait donné l'ordre de tous nous exécuter et je vis les Spectres se préparer à obéir avec une joie manifeste. Mais à l'instant où je croyais ma gorge tranchée, des cosmos lumineux apparurent devant nous. Ils encerclèrent les Spectres et les lances d'or vinrent tenir les sbires d'Hadès en respect. Plus aucun d'entre eux ne se risqua à remuer un cil.

Je reconnus instantanément l'homme qui se posa face à moi et ses grandes ailes blanches qui battaient l'air dans son dos.

- Maître Ezéchiel !

Aria n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Trois Anges étaient soudainement apparus devant elle pour arrêter le Spectre d'Hadès.

Rhadamanthe s'était immobilisé lorsqu'il avait senti les lances des Anges frôler sa peau. Quand il reconnut l'homme qui le menaçait, il pesta entre ses dents.

- Michaël, lâcha-t-il. Quel plaisir de te revoir.

- Je ne peux pas en dire autant Rhadamanthe, répondit l'Ange aux longs cheveux blonds. Tu es encore plus lâche que je ne le pensais. Mais c'est terminé maintenant. Zeus est intervenu.

- Quelle bonne nouvelle ! ironisa le Spectre en grimaçant.

Pendant ce temps, Aria regardait les trois êtres faits de lumière avec des yeux ronds émerveillés. Ils portaient tous des toges à l'ancienne et des sandales de cuir. Leurs ailes immaculées étaient magnifiques. L'un d'eux, celui que le Spectre avait appelé Michaël, semblait être le chef et le plus haut gradé. Il portait une armure dorée à couper le souffle.

Les deux Anges se saisirent tout à coup du Spectre de Wyvern et disparurent avec lui dans un rayon de lumière. Le dénommé Michaël se tourna vers Aria. Celle-ci eut du mal à retrouver l'usage de la parole.

- Vous... Vous êtes un Ange de Zeus, n'est-ce pas ? bégaya-t-elle.

Il sourit et Aria fut frappée par sa grâce.

- Je suis l'un des douze Archanges de Zeus, confirma-t-il. Mon nom est Michaël. Nous nous chargeons de tout à présent, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Et il disparut dans un éclair doré avant même qu'Aria ait pu lui dire merci.

Je ne pouvais croire à ce que je voyais. Toute l'armée de Zeus venait d'apparaître autour de nous pour maîtriser les Spectres d'Hadès. Les Archanges étaient là ainsi que les Anges et les Novices.

Ezéchiel m'observait avec un mélange de tristesse et de bonheur dans ses prunelles violettes. J'étais heureuse de le revoir, surtout qu'il venait de me sauver la vie, mais je n'oubliais pas ce qu'ils nous avaient fait. Ce qu'il m'avait fait.

- Que faites-vous tous là ? demandai-je un peu froidement à mon ancien maître.

- Zeus s'occupe de tout. Il arrive, c'est terminé, me répondit-il.

Je tressaillis.

- Zeus va... commençai-je.

Avant que j'aie pu terminer ma phrase, un flash de lumière aveuglante apparut. Un cosmos titanesque emplit l'atmosphère autour de nous et un souffle de vent salua l'entrée du dieu des dieux. Je n'avais plus de voix, plus rien.

Le roi des dieux flamboyait de colère lorsqu'il se dirigea vers son frère et son fils. Ceux-ci ressemblaient à deux gamins pris en faute. Une peur incontrôlable se peignit sur leur visage.

- Zeus... fit Hadès faiblement. Que fais-tu là mon cher frère ? C'est un plaisir de...

- Cela suffit Hadès ! tonna Zeus. Décidément je ne te retrouverai jamais que dans des histoires douteuses ! J'en ai plus qu'assez !

Les deux dieux baissèrent la tête comme s'ils recevaient non pas un sermon mais une salve de coups de fouet.

- Tu as été trop loin cette fois Hadès ! fulmina le dieu des dieux. Tu as violé la loi sacrée des dieux, c'est plus que je ne peux en tolérer ! Tu sais parfaitement que les dieux n'ont pas le droit de s'allier contre une autre divinité !

Arès eut le culot d'intervenir.

- Père, ce n'est que...

- J'en ai autant à ton sujet ! le coupa sèchement Zeus. Il ne te suffit pas d'attaquer le Sanctuaire en traître alors que ta soeur n'est pas là pour le défendre, il faut encore que tu cherches le soutient de ton oncle ! Ne seras-tu donc jamais qu'un lâche mon fils ? J'ai honte de toi !

Les foudres de Zeus étaient terribles. Les autres dieux, aussi puissants soient-ils, n'auraient jamais osé le provoquer quand il était dans cet état.

- Je mets un terme à cette guerre pitoyable et considère que les chevaliers d'Athéna sont vainqueurs. Ils sont bien plus méritants que vous deux réunis ! continua Zeus. Quant à vous deux, nous allons régler nos comptes en privé.

Hadès et son neveu ne semblaient pas du tout rassurés. Sur un signe du roi des dieux, ils disparurent en compagnie des Spectres et de la plupart des anges. Seuls Zeus et quelques Archanges restèrent.

Alors le dieu des dieux se tourna vers le Sagittaire et la Balance. Son air s'adoucit aussitôt.

- Chevaliers d'Athéna, dit-il, vous avez subi toutes ces épreuves avec courage, vous méritez toute mon admiration. Rentrez chez vous en paix et la tête haute.

Roan et Ooko mirent un moment à se reprendre et enfin, s'inclinèrent devant lui.

- Merci Seigneur Zeus, répondit Roan.

- Merci, renchérit Ooko.

Zeus esquissa un sourire bienveillant et revint lentement vers l'endroit où je me trouvais avec Ezéchiel et d'autres Archanges. Il posa sur moi un regard impénétrable qui me fit trembler. Je reculai d'un pas. Zeus soupira.

- Sara, dit-il.

- Vous ne me reverrez plus à Babel si c'est ce que vous voulez me dire ! m'emportai-je alors. Je ne reviendrai pas, j'ai bien compris !

J'étais folle de rage, ou de douleur, je ne savais plus très bien. Zeus n'avait pas sourcillé.

- Sara je te dois des excuses, fit-il comme si je n'avais rien dit. A toi et à tes frères.

- Pour avoir tenté de nous assassiner deux fois ? criai-je avec cynisme.

- Tu as raison de m'en vouloir, je le mérite, admit-il. Mais si tu le veux bien, je vais t'expliquer.

Il fit une pause et le silence devint pesant.

- J'ai organisé tout cela depuis le début, avoua le roi des dieux.

Je n'en avais jamais douté !

- Il fallait que je vous fasse croire à toi et à tes compagnons que vous n'étiez plus les bienvenus à Babel, reprit-il. De cette façon, vous étiez libres de rentrer au service d'Athéna, ce qui était le but de tout ça. Mais pour cela, il fallait que vous y croyiez, c'est pourquoi il a fallu y mettre les moyens. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de vous tuer.

J'en avais le souffle coupé.

- Quoi ? lâchai-je. Mais... Pourquoi ? Si vous vouliez nous chasser, il n'y avait qu'à le faire directement !

Il secoua la tête.

- Je ne voulais pas vous chasser, assura-t-il. Mais Athéna avait besoin d'hommes dans ses rangs et plus assez de temps pour les former. Toi, Aaron et Jonas avez été choisis parce que vous étiez les plus puissants parmi mes apprentis Archanges. Je savais qu'Arès allait attaquer avec son oncle, il fallait faire vite pour sauver le Sanctuaire. Et vous avez formidablement bien rempli votre mission.

- Je... Je ne comprends pas, fis-je d'une voix rauque. Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir expliqué la situation dès le début ?

- Parce que les dieux n'ont pas le droit de s'allier contre un autre dieu. Il fallait que vous entriez au service d'Athéna par vous-même, sans mon accord. Sinon j'étais complice, expliqua-t-il. Je ne pouvais pas non plus intervenir avant pour arrêter Hadès, pas tant que je n'avais pas de preuve flagrante de son crime. Je n'avais pas d'autres choix que de vous faire confiance pour gagner contre les Berserkers.

Soudain les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et je repensai à mon pauvre Aaron. J'éclatai en sanglots et hurlai ma colère et mon désespoir :

- Avez-vous pensé à tout le mal que vous nous avez fait ? Avez-vous pensé à ce que nous avons vécu ? Aaron est mort à cause de vous ! Vous l'avez tué, je vous déteste ! Il n'a jamais voulu croire que vous ne vouliez plus de lui chez les Anges ! Il a refusé de prêter serment à Athéna pour vous ! Et vous l'avez laissé mourir !

Je criai tout ce que j'avais sur le coeur sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Je n'en pouvais plus, c'était plus que je ne pouvais en supporter.

- Je vous hais ! Vous entendez ? m'époumonai-je. Vous m'avez enlevé mon frère !

Tout à coup je voulus me jeter sur Zeus mais Ezéchiel et Hébé me retinrent.

- Vous devez faire quelque chose ! hurlai-je. Sauvez-le puisque tout est de votre faute ! Faites quelque chose ! Rendez-le moi !

Je m'affaissai au sol lamentablement et sanglotai tout ce que j'avais. Mon maître me serra contre lui pour me consoler et Hébé passa une main maternelle dans mes cheveux.

- Tu as raison Sara, admit Zeus. Je dois bien cela au plus fidèle de tous mes Anges. Gabriel, s'il te plait...

Je levai doucement mon visage baigné de larmes et vit l'Archange Gabriel se diriger vers le corps de Aaron. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et fit enfler son cosmos. Ses mains brillèrent comme des soleils et il les posa sur Aaron.

- Il est vivant, lâcha-t-il.

Je sursautai.

- Vous allez le sauver ? balbutiai-je.

Gabriel hocha la tête. Son aura entoura Aaron et l'Archange exerça plusieurs pressions sur différents points de son corps. Puis il ferma les yeux et lança une minuscule boule d'énergie sur le front de mon frère.

Gabriel se releva ensuite et revint à sa place.

- Il va survivre, promit-il.

Je recommençai à respirer et séchai mes larmes du mieux que je pus.

- Merci, soupirai-je.

Zeus hocha la tête.

- Ecoute-moi Sara, fit-il. Vous allez rentrer au Sanctuaire maintenant. Aaron se réveillera dans quelques jours. Je n'ai plus d'ordre à vous donner. Tu expliqueras ce que je t'ai dit à ton frère et il décidera de ce qu'il veut faire. Il peut revenir à Babel ou rester sur Terre, je ne lui en tiendrai pas rigueur. Il a chèrement gagné sa liberté. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour Aaron, je ne suis malheureusement pas en mesure d'agir sur le destin de Jonas.

- Pourquoi ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? demandai-je, un peu inquiète.

- On t'expliquera cela au Sanctuaire. Je dois repartir pour la Cité des Cieux à présent. Sache que je suis heureux d'avoir compté de tels chevaliers dans mes rangs.

Le roi des dieux disparut tout à coup aussi mystérieusement qu'il était apparu et ses Archanges avec lui. Ne resta que mon maître.

Ezéchiel me sourit.

- Je suis fier de toi Sara, dit-il. Tu es devenue une magnifique jeune femme pleine de sagesse et un chevalier extrêmement puissant.

J'échappai une larme et sourit.

- Merci maître...

- Je suis désolé d'avoir du te mentir. Je n'ai plus rien à t'apprendre mais si un jour tu as besoin de moi, je serai là pour t'aider. Tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler.

Il me serra une dernière fois dans ses bras et disparut à son tour pour regagner Babel.


	26. Chapter 26

Les âmes tristes

Le retour au Sanctuaire avec tous les corps de nos compagnons tombés au combat fut douloureux. Nous étions partis à dix et nous revenions avec trois morts, deux blessés graves et Kan qui ne tenait plus debout tout seul. Mais nous avions gagné, je supposais que c'était une bonne chose. Je n'arrivais toutefois pas à prononcer un seul mot de tout le trajet.

Nous arrivâmes tard le soir pourtant ils étaient tous là à nous attendre. Ce fut un choc pour beaucoup. Laïa fondit en sanglots devant le cadavre de son frère, Aria se précipita sur Kan, on emmena Aaron et Timoklès à l'infirmerie. Ce fut la pire nuit de toute ma vie. Je ne voulais plus penser aux Berserkers et pourtant je continuais de voir du sang et des blessures partout. Je voulais oublier les Spectres, les Anges et Zeus mais la voix du roi des dieux me répétait sans cesse ce que je ne voulais plus entendre. Et Jonas...

Cette nuit-là je m'éloignai seule vers mon temple, sans un mot pour m'enfermer et reposer mon esprit surmené. Mon armure regagna sa place malgré ses nombreuses éraflures et je m'écroulai sur mon lit, épuisée. Alors j'éclatai enfin en larmes.

Roan dut comprendre que je voulais être seule car il ne vint pas me rejoindre.

Au milieu de la nuit, alors que je m'étais enfin assoupie, quelque chose me réveilla. Une petite boule de lumière dorée flottait dans les airs face à moi et émit un tintement de clochette. Je déglutis, sachant parfaitement ce que cela voulait dire. Puis je hochai la tête en direction de la sphère lumineuse et elle disparut. Je me levai, sortis de mon temple, déployai mes ailes et m'envolai.

Les jours suivants furent baignés de tristesse et d'incertitude. Aaron et Timoklès ne s'étaient toujours pas réveillés, on avait enterré les morts et comble de tout, Sara avait disparu. Elle resta invisible pendant trois jours et Roan fut incapable de la retrouver. Ni Aaron, ni Orphée ne pouvaient l'aider, il ne supportait plus cette situation. Une peur irrationnelle lui tenaillait le ventre.

Une sorte de calme était enfin retombé sur le Sanctuaire, en grande partie parce qu'il n'y avait plus une seule larme à verser. On se relevait doucement de ses blessures. On essayait de reprendre une vie normale.

Le chevalier de la Balance s'était tenu sur le toit de son temple durant les trois jours où Sara resta introuvable. De là, il voyait tout le Sanctuaire. Il espérait voir une silhouette voler au-dessus de lui... Et puis enfin, il repéra quelque chose qui fit accélérer les battements de son coeur. Il fut au pied du Zodiaque en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

Il la regarda longuement sans rien dire. Elle était là, devant lui, à quelques pas. Elle ne portait plus sa tunique noire mais une longue toge blanche à l'ancienne. Ses ailes avaient déjà disparu.

Le vent faisait voler ses interminables cheveux dorés. Il plongea le regard dans ses grands yeux noirs si doux et put y lire de la tristesse mais aussi de l'amour, du soulagement et de la joie. Elle était si belle ! Sa peau claire était toujours constellée des millions de taches de rousseur qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à compter. Il sentit une douce chaleur envahir son coeur. Elle était revenue...

Je le regardais et il me semblait que je pouvais me noyer dans ses yeux verts. Son beau visage était si doux... Je comprenais maintenant qu'il m'avait attendue pendant tout ce temps et le soulagement m'envahit. Je me blottis contre lui, tellement heureuse que je ne pouvais plus parler. Je savais que je l'avais fait souffrir et je me détestais pour cela.

- Pardonne-moi, murmurai-je le visage enfoui dans sa chemise.

Il me serra contre lui avec force, comme pour m'empêcher de partir à nouveau. Pour ne plus jamais me lâcher. Je le sentis embrasser mes cheveux et levai la tête pour lui présenter mes lèvres.

Aaron se réveilla le lendemain de mon retour et je dus lui raconter tout ce que Zeus m'avait révélé ainsi que le sort d'Orphée maintenant prisonnier des Enfers. Il était tombé dans un piège d'Hadès, même le pouvoir de Zeus ne pouvait l'en sortir. A l'instant où il avait touché cette flamme, c'était comme s'il avait signé un pacte. Un pacte en bonne et due forme, qu'on ne pouvait résilier. Sans lui, je ne reconnaissais plus notre groupe, il y avait un vide et je ne m'en remettrai jamais. Pas plus qu'Aaron.

Je finis en lui disant que moi, j'étais maintenant au service d'Athéna, pour le meilleur et pour le pire mais que lui, il pouvait encore revenir à Babel. Zeus le reprendrait de bon coeur parmi ses Anges.

Mon dernier frère m'écouta sans rien dire durant près d'une heure et quand j'eus fini, hocha simplement la tête. Zeus nous avait joué un beau tour, j'espérais qu'il allait le laisser tranquille dorénavant. Aaron avait beaucoup trop souffert de cette manipulation. Mais Zeus m'avait rendu un de mes frères, il l'avait sauvé et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour moi. Quant à Jonas, nous le pleurâmes longtemps.

Aaron fit son choix. Quelques jours plus tard, après le temps de deuil par respect pour nos morts, une nouvelle cérémonie fut organisée par le Pope. Elle fut moins grandiose que la première mais les chevaliers d'or tinrent à y mettre les formes. Ils respectaient et aimaient énormément mon frère à présent. Ils avaient trop d'admiration pour lui pour bâcler la cérémonie.

Cette fois, il se retrouva devant le Pope et s'agenouilla avec le plus grand respect du monde. Le maître du Sanctuaire souleva l'épée d'or de la Balance et répéta les mêmes gestes avant de demander à Aaron de prononcer ses voeux. Le sang de mon frère coula sur la lame en or et il déclara sans hésiter :

- Je jure, sur mon honneur et par le fer sacré que je tiens de lui accorder ma fidélité, ma loyauté et mon courage. Si je venais à me dresser contre elle en rébellion, je demande à ce que ce fer sacré me transperce le coeur.

Le Pope fit brûler son cosmos et le sang disparut instantanément.

- Relèves-toi chevalier. Athéna t'a reconnu comme l'un des siens. Reçois ton nouveau nom pour ta nouvelle vie...

Brusquement Aaron sursauta et une lumière s'alluma dans le Zodiaque. L'étoile fonça sur le palais et s'éleva au-dessus de mon frère. Je souris et l'armure d'or du Lion vint le recouvrir sous les tonnerres d'applaudissements tonitruants, les sifflements et les cris de joie.


	27. Chapter 27

Maternité

Le ventre d'Aria s'arrondissait peu à peu sous les regards attendris de tout le Sanctuaire. Kan semblait aux anges - si je puis dire - et tout le monde s'amusait de le voir aussi excité. Cela faisait quatre mois à présent et je n'avais jamais vu Aria aussi resplendissante. Elle me rendait presque jalouse...

Un matin, je me réveillai en sursaut, une sensation désagréable me serrant l'estomac. Ce geste sortit Roan de son sommeil et il se redressa d'un bond, les cheveux hérissés sur sa tête.

- Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? bégaya-t-il.

Je ne pus répondre et soudain je plaquai une main sur ma bouche avant de partir en courant hors de la chambre.

Roan me suivit, un peu inquiet et me retrouva penchée sur une bassine, en train de rendre mes tripes. Heureusement, je n'avais encore rien mangé.

- Sara, tu te sens bien ? s'inquiéta Roan alors que je me rinçais la bouche.

Je repris lentement mon souffle et souris malgré moi.

- Oui... fis-je. Je crois... Je crois que je suis enceinte moi aussi.

Il se figea, les yeux ronds et je crus un instant l'avoir assommé. Je m'apprêtais à le voir tomber dans les pommes mais il n'en fit rien. Il ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois d'affilée comme un poisson hors de l'eau sans pouvoir émettre un son. Puis l'usage de sa voix lui revint.

- En... Enceinte ? répéta-t-il. Cela veut dire que...

Je souris, les larmes aux yeux.

- Oui, on va avoir un petit bébé !

A ces mots, un immense sourire illumina son magnifique visage et il me serra dans ses bras avec passion avant de me faire tournoyer dans les airs. J'éclatai de rire et il se mit à recouvrir tout mon visage de baisers.

Une double grossesse plongea le Sanctuaire dans une euphorie encore jamais vue. Je reçus des félicitations de tout le monde, même le Pope et Aria m'embrassa avec chaleur. Aaron, lui, n'arrivait pas à le croire. Il posa une main sur mon ventre, semblant se demander s'il y avait bien un bébé à l'intérieur.

- Mon neveu est là-dedans ? fit-il. Bien au chaud, à l'intérieur ?

Je me mis à rire.

- Oui !

Il sourit, aussi heureux que moi.

- Je suis sûr que ce sera un petit gars bien costaud comme son papa et son oncle ! s'exclama-t-il. Comment vas-tu l'appeler ?

- Euh... Je ne sais pas encore, je n'y ai pas réfléchi. Et puis je ne sais pas si ce sera une fille ou un garçon, dis-je.

Je regardai mon frère avec le plus grand sérieux.

- Par contre, quoi que ce soit, je voudrais que tu sois son parrain Aaron, déclarai-je.

Je continuais de l'appeler Aaron malgré son nouveau nom, car pour moi, il serait toujours mon grand frère Aaron.

Il s'immobilisa, pétrifié et après une seconde, il sourit.

- J'en serais ravi !

Quelques mois plus tard, mon enjouement déclina quelques peu lorsque j'entendis les cris de douleur d'Aria en train d'accoucher. Elle avait été transportée à l'infirmerie un beau matin de son neuvième mois de grossesse et le travail durait déjà depuis plus d'une heure. Les infirmières ainsi que Laïa et moi soutenions la future maman trempée de sueur qui poussait des hurlements à glacer le sang.

- Courage Aria ! fis-je. Tu y es presque !

- Penses à ton petit bébé, renchérit Laïa. Dans quelques minutes, tu pourras le tenir dans tes bras !

Aria essaya de sourire, à bout de souffle.

- Je n'en peux plus !

Mais ce devais être pire pour le futur papa qui tournait en rond comme un lion en cage dans la pièce d'à côté. Roan et Aaron essayaient de le rassurer et de lui remonter le moral mais les hurlements incessants d'Aria semblaient lui arracher des morceaux de lui-même.

Je sortis un moment plus tard pour leur assurer que tout se passait bien et aussi pour souffler. Ils se précipitèrent vers moi.

- Sara ! s'exclama Kan. Alors ça y est ? Il est né ? Aria va bien ?

- C'est tellement long ! renchérit Aaron.

Je souris faiblement.

- Tout se passe pour le mieux, assurai-je. Le bébé sera bientôt là et Aria s'en sort bien. Il faut patienter encore.

Kan soupira, prêt à devenir fou. Ce devait être très difficile pour lui aussi. Je savais que je lui demandais l'impossible en lui disant de patienter encore mais il n'y avait rien à faire de plus.

Roan me prit soudain par le bras et m'obligea à m'asseoir.

- Tu as l'air épuisé toi aussi, dit-il doucement. Tu es sûre que ça va ? Ce n'est peut-être pas très bon pour toi que tu assistes à cet accouchement.

Il passa une main sur mon ventre gros de six mois. Je gonflais à vue d'oeil. J'avais l'impression de peser des tonnes et d'être plus large qu'une grosse vache.

- Oui, ça va, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassurai-je. Je prends des notes pour quand ce sera mon tour !

Il sourit et déposa un baiser sur mon front.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard que les cris suraigus du nourrisson retentirent dans toute l'infirmerie pour manifester son mécontentement. Dès lors tout se passa très vite et après quelques minutes, Laïa déposa le bébé lavé et emmailloté dans les bras de sa mère complètement exténuée mais plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

Enfin les hommes furent autorisés à entrer et Kan découvrit son fils qui prenait sa première tétée. Il embrassa Aria et observa le bébé, les larmes aux yeux. Le nouveau petit homme avait déjà un fin duvet brun sur le crâne et deux minuscules points rouges ornaient son front à la place de ses sourcils.

Un long silence ému plana sur nous et les nouveaux parents échangèrent un regard. Kan me regarda et Aria sourit.

- Sara... On voudrait, Aria et moi, que tu sois sa marraine. Si tu le veux bien, dit-il solennellement.

J'en restai sans voix une minute.

- Oh... Je... Bien sûr ! m'exclamai-je folle de joie. Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir ! Merci beaucoup !

Le papa me mit le nourrisson dans les bras et je le manipulai maladroitement. Il dormait.

- Il est tellement mignon ! fis-je.

A ce moment-là, le bébé dans mon ventre réagit et me donna un coup de pied.

Le petit homme devint le centre d'intérêt de tout le Sanctuaire et la fierté de ses parents. Le Pope le bénit, lui donna son nom et dès lors, il ne se passa pas un jour sans que le nouveau né ne reçoive une visite. Moi-même je ne pouvais m'empêcher de venir le voir. Il ressemblait déjà incroyablement à son père même s'il avait hérité des cheveux bruns bleutés de sa mère. Ses yeux étaient d'un magnifique bleu nuit que je ne me lassais pas d'observer. Je me disais sans cesse qu'un de ces jours, c'est moi qui devrais me mettre au travail. Pour un si beau bébé, cela en valait bien la peine.

Il arriva toutefois quelque chose que personne n'avait prévu. Ma grossesse devint difficile et les complications surgirent. J'approchais de mon neuvième mois et les infirmières du Sanctuaire ne savaient pas trop quoi faire. Elles ne comprenaient pas ce qui m'arrivait et on commença à s'inquiéter sérieusement. Je souffrais un peu plus chaque jour.

- Faites quelque chose, bon sang ! s'écria Roan, mort d'angoisse, aux infirmières. Vous ne voyez pas qu'elle souffre !

- Ce n'est pas de notre ressort, je suis désolée, lui répondit-on.

Je me tordais de douleur et mes cris s'entendaient dans tout le Sanctuaire.

- Il faudrait l'emmener chez moi, objecta un jour Lee. Je suis sûr que mon maître pourrait l'aider. Il a de grandes connaissances en médecine.

- En Chine ? lâcha Roan. Tu es sûr qu'il pourra faire quelque chose ? C'est trop risqué, on ne peut pas...

- Roan ! coupai-je, haletante. Il faut faire quelque chose ! Je n'en peux plus !

- Mais... fit-il.

- Ne discute pas ! criai-je à cause d'une nouvelle contraction.

Il semblait hésiter. Le chevalier des Poissons lança un regard interrogateur vers Kan.

- Il va accepter ? demanda-t-il.

Kan esquissa un léger sourire.

- Oui, assura-t-il. Il faudrait une bonne dose d'inconscience pour contrarier Sara alors qu'elle en est à son neuvième mois de grossesse !

Roan finit par soupirer.

- Bon d'accord, admit-il.

Lee acquiesça.

- Je peux vous téléporter tous les trois, dit Kan. Je veillerai à ne pas trop la secouer.

Roan hocha la tête à son tour.

- Très bien, il faut prévenir le Pope.

- Je m'en occupe, fit Aaron. Faites le maximum.

Tout fut prêt en moins d'une heure alors que j'allais de plus en plus mal et que je me tortillais comme un asticot épinglé sur un plateau. La douleur me tenaillait tellement que j'avais l'impression que mes entrailles étaient en bouillies. C'était l'enfer. Aucune position ne me soulageait, je ne savais plus quoi faire.

Le voyage n'eut rien de très bon non plus mais les paysages grandioses de Chine eurent au moins le mérite de me changer les idées. Le maître de Lee vivait quelque part dans la profonde campagne de ce vert pays et nous fûmes rapidement à destination grâce aux pouvoirs de Kan.

Le vieux chinois nous accueillit chez lui de bon coeur et me fit installer dans une petite chambre qui sentait l'encens et les herbes séchées. Chacun des petits meubles qui s'y trouvaient étaient faits de bois ou de bambous.

Lee avait raison. Le vieux médecin savait quoi faire et il me prépara aussitôt une tisane à base de plantes que je n'avais jamais vu de ma vie. Mais j'étais prête à tout pour me débarrasser de cette douleur. L'homme se mit ensuite à palper mon ventre de ses doigts ridés et exerça une pression sur quelques points stratégiques, ce qui pour effet de me calmer sensiblement.

- Le travail a déjà commencé, remarqua le vieil homme.

Roan vint se placer près de moi et prit ma main pour la serrer dans les siennes.

- Vous pouvez faire quelque chose ?

- Vous êtes arrivés juste à temps, dit le chinois. Il va me falloir plusieurs choses. Lee, pourrais-tu aller chercher quelques plantes dans la cuisine...

En assistant à l'accouchement d'Aria, je m'étais dit que rien ne pourrait être plus terrible. Maintenant, il y avait quelque chose de bien pire : mon propre accouchement. La douleur me compressait tout le ventre et remontait jusque dans ma tête pour faire exploser mes tempes. J'étais en sueur, les cheveux collaient à mon visage et je haletais plus que si j'avais couru pendant des heures. Les contractions me labouraient les entrailles à intervalles de plus en plus rapprochés et chaque fois, je plantais férocement les ongles dans les mains de Roan qui ne savait plus quoi faire et paraissait sur le point de hurler avec moi.

Une seule minute me semblait aussi longue que toute une heure et je criai de toutes mes forces jusqu'à me casser la voix. Je me demandais si je pourrais tenir assez longtemps. Les forces me manquaient, la douleur me terrassait.

- Encore un effort, me dit le vieux médecin. La prochaine sera la bonne, j'ai pu voir sa tête.

Cette nouvelle me donna un véritable coup de fouet. Je pensais soudain au moment où je pourrai enfin tenir mon enfant dans mes bras. Cela me tardait tellement !

Roan embrassa mon front et serra ma main. Je voyais dans ses yeux que le seul fait de me voir dans cet état le faisait autant souffrir que moi. Il aurait enduré la douleur à ma place s'il avait pu, je le savais.

- Courage Sara, me dit-il. Tu vas y arriver, je le sais. Tu n'as jamais baissé les bras devant une difficulté, tu ne vas pas commencer maintenant.

J'attendis que passe une nouvelle contraction et repris mon souffle. Je manquais d'air.

- Ton fils... m'en fait déjà voir plus que les Berserkers d'Arès...

Il rit doucement.

- Comment sais-tu que c'est un garçon ? me demanda-t-il.

- Je... Je le sens... Je suis sa mère après tout... pantelai-je.

Une dernière contraction finit par me libérer et je retombai lourdement sur la couchette, épuisée. Soudain un long cri retentit dans l'air et je réalisai au milieu d'un épais brouillard de fatigue que c'était celui du bébé. Il était là, ça y était ! C'était fini !

Le vieux chinois tenait un petit corps nu dans ses bras couverts de sang et me sourit.

- Vous avez beaucoup de chance, fit-il.

Il amena le bébé devant nous et je découvris le minuscule corps gigotant entre ses mains. C'était un petit garçon. Il était encore tout barbouillé de sang et autres liquides visqueux mais quelque chose retint mon attention. Le sang sur sa peau fripée dessinait de petites rayures comme sur la fourrure d'un fauve. Tout son corps était strié de lignes rouges.

- C'est un bon présage, expliqua le vieil homme. En Chine, les enfant-tigres sont considérés comme sacrés. Votre enfant aura une longue vie et une santé de fer.

Je souris, perdue dans la contemplation du nourrisson qui hurlait à pleins poumons pour montrer sa contrariété de se retrouver soudain les fesses à l'air. Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse de ma vie. Roan, lui, n'avait plus de voix et observait son fils en pleurant de joie.

J'avais trouvé un nom pour notre enfant.

Je ne savais comment remercier le vieux maître de Lee mais il semblait aussi heureux que nous. Ses soins avaient fait des miracles et je me sentais beaucoup mieux. Je ne pouvais plus quitter mon bébé d'une semelle et Roan était dans le même état que moi.

Il fallut attendre un peu pour rentrer au Sanctuaire car j'étais trop faible pour le moment. Je ne fus autorisée à me lever que plusieurs jours plus tard. D'après Kan, tout le monde au Sanctuaire attendait de mes nouvelles et de celles du bébé. Celui-ci devenait la deuxième mascotte des chevaliers d'Athéna.

Les deux nouveaux nés n'avaient que sept mois d'écart, ils seraient élevés ensembles, comme des frères et je savais qu'ils deviendraient tous les deux des chevaliers très puissants ainsi que des serviteurs loyaux d'Athéna.

Je savais aussi que de terribles combats et batailles les attendaient. C'était le destin des chevaliers d'Athéna et rien ne pouvait changer cela. Mais je savais aussi que tant que je serais là, avant de devoir tenir ma promesse envers Zeus, je ferai tout pour les protéger. Moi et tous les membres de leur grande famille.


	28. Chapter 28

Les fils prodigues

Je tenais mon fils de quelques jours dans mes bras et rejoignais le temple du Cancer où Aria m'attendait. Son bébé avait sept mois à présent et il devenait un peu plus beau chaque jour.

- Sara ! Entre, viens, je t'attendais !

Elle cala son fils contre sa hanche et vint vers moi. Puis elle se pencha sur le corps de mon bébé endormi et poussa une exclamation attendrie.

- Il est adorable ! s'extasia-t-elle. C'est un vrai petit ange, comme sa maman !

Je me mis à rire.

- J'espère bien que des ailes ne vont pas lui pousser dans le dos ! dis-je. Cela lui évitera les problèmes. Et comment va mon adorable filleul ?

- Très bien, répondit Aria. Il devient un peu plus turbulent au fur et à mesure qu'il apprend à marcher. Bientôt je devrai lui courir après dans tout le Sanctuaire !

J'éclatai de rire et mon bébé, réveillé par tout ce remue-ménage, se mit à gigoter. Il émit une plainte, signe avant-coureur d'une grosse crise de larmes. Je déposai un baiser sur sa petite tête douce et caressai sa joue.

- Allons... murmurai-je. Tu ne vas pas pleurer devant ton cousin ? Que va-t-il penser de toi ?

Je le pris à bout de bras et comme Aria déposait son fils sur le sol, je mis les deux enfants face à face.

- Dohko, je te présente Shion. Vous serez comme des frères, restez toujours les meilleurs amis du monde.

Shion regarda le nourrisson d'un air curieux puis tendit une main pour le toucher avant d'émettre un gazouillis de joie.

Au palais, le Pope s'était installé devant son bureau en bois brut et avait sorti les registres du Sanctuaire. Tous les chevaliers d'Athéna y étaient scrupuleusement recensés avec leur nom, leurs date et lieu de naissance ainsi que la date de leur mort.

Le Pope chercha un emplacement vide dans le tableau et saisit sa plume avant de la tremper dans son encrier. Puis il nota :

_-_ _Shion, fils des chevaliers d'or Aria du Cancer et Kan du Bélier. Né un 10 Avril 1725 au Sanctuaire d'Athéna, en Grèce._

_- Dohko, fils des chevaliers d'or Sara du Capricorne et Roan de la Balance. Né un 20 Octobre 1725 aux Cinq Pics, en Chine._

Et brusquement, un faux mouvement lui fit heurter le flacon d'encre qui tourbillonna un instant sur lui-même avant de se renverser sur le papier. La flaque d'encre noire coula sur toute la longueur de la page et vint recouvrir les espaces blancs où on aurait du écrire un jour les dates de mort de Shion et Dohko.

Le Pope regarda la tache d'encre et considéra un instant cet étrange présage. Puis il referma le registre. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'Athéna réservait un destin exceptionnel à ces deux enfants.

A Suivre...

La suite dans la deuxième partie : La Clef d'Argent


End file.
